Thru & Thru
by Drace929
Summary: Punk is the WWE champion and has it all- fame, fortune and friends but there is one thing missing from his life, something he didn't even know he wanted until he crashed into it.
1. Getting To Know You

**A/N: So here it is- a new story! It's more AU than Second Best but still has wrestling in it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my stories and I hope you like this one! Sorry about the long wait for the new story but I needed some time off but I'm back! The title is a little weird but I named it after my favorite Rolling Stones song, I'm terrible at coming up with the titles also it goes without saying I own nothing but the the werido characters I'll eventually create. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Punk is the WWE champion and has it all- fame, fortune and friends but there is one thing missing from his life, something he didn't even know he wanted until he crashed into it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Getting To Know You**

* * *

CM Punk was at the gym in Tampa, Florida. More specifically he was at John Cena's gym stupidly (in his opinion) named 'Hard Nocks'. It was Wednesday and his first day off after working a pay-per-view Sunday, Raw on Monday and SmackDown last night. The last thing he wanted was to be at this gym working with a bunch of newer guys and up and coming talent on NXT. It's not that he had a problem with any of them but he knew more than half of them wouldn't get called up and the few that did would never make it. But being the WWE champion meant he had to put more effort in (at least that's what Vince and Hunter have told him).

He wasn't even sure most of these guys had the chops to make it but that's why he was here, to train them up so one day they could take over for him so he could he pass the torch eventually. It was something he was looking forward to more and more with each day that passed. Three guys caught his attention quickly and that was Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. They had personality, drive and more importantly the passion. Another one that caught his eye was the large man who went by Big E Langston. He was built like a brick house and could lift with breaking a sweat. The large man also had a great sense of humor and Punk even caught himself cracking a few laughs at the man, he enjoyed being around people who could make him laugh.

"So what do you think?" Cena asked walking up to Punk eyeing the younger talent

"They're ok" Punk shrugged simply "Think you'll be able to put over any of them?" he mocked lightly

"Don't be like that" Cena warned "I don't write the scripts"

"Yea, yea" Punk mumbled

"They're all pretty funny too" Cena noted "You should go over there and get to know them"

"I'm here to judge them not date them" Punk reminded him and Cena let out a dry laugh

"These people are going to be in the ring with you eventually some of them might even be your traveling buddies one day" Cena said to him and Punk just rolled his eyes

"I'm not here for friends" Punk said to him bitterly

"Clearly" John snorted "What's the harm in making a few new friends?"

"Good god John what is your deal?" Punk asked annoyed "If I knew I was being set up I never would have agreed to this"

"You've been miserable" John pointed out and Punk scrunched his face up in surprise "Ever since you and Beth broke up you've been a bigger dick than usual"

"That's not true" Punk huffed

"You're hurt" John said as Punk rolled his eyes dramatically "It's ok to have feelings"

"I'm not hurt" Punk shot at him

"Kofi said you've been impossible to deal with" John admitted "We think you need a few friends"

"I have friends" Punk remarked back causing John now to roll his own eyes "And the last thing I need is to be the older guy who hangs out with a bunch of rookies in attempt to hold onto my youth"

"Ok" John said laughing at Punk "Whatever you say man. Keep up this whole loner bitter persona you have going for you" he said slapping his arm playfully "But I'm sure if you lightened up a bit you might just enjoy being on the road a little more" he informed him.

Punk just rolled his eyes and started to toss his things into his gym bag.

"Hey Punk" the large Big E Langston shouted jogging over to him. "You're not leaving are you?"

"Yea I've got an early flight tomorrow" Punk said not even picking his head up as he packed his bag.

"Well we're going to grab a bite to eat at the diner across the street" Langston offered "You should come with" Punk looked up and was ready to say 'no' then stopped.

"Is Cena going?" Punk asked arching a brow

"No" Langston said unsure of what the right response would be.

"I'm in" Punk said happily

"Great just give ten minutes" Langston said to him

* * *

Once they headed into the diner they were sat at a large table in the back.

"This place looks like a dump" Punk noted looking around the old diner.

"It is" Dean agreed with a sly grin

"The food is out of this world" Seth assured Punk "Sometimes there's a line to get in here on the weekends"

"Is it really worth the wait?" Punk mumbled looking over the menu

"We don't wait" Dean told Punk causing him to look up at the man sitting across from him "Langston's girlfriend gets us in, she works here"

"She's not my girlfriend" Langston said with a laugh "She's a friend"

"She's a wrestling groupie" Seth corrected seriously

"She's in wrestling school herself" Langston said to Punk who just nodded "I met her at the gym a year ago she's good people" he shrugged

"And you've never tapped that?" Roman questioned with a laugh

"She's like a sister" Langston said to them "And cut that crap out before my real girlfriend hears you" he warned them

"Is she here right now?" Dean asked amused

"Dude she's everywhere" Langston said almost horrified causing Punk to let out a laugh

"Hey guys" a friendly voice said causing Punk to look up. She was a tiny, tanned little woman- or possibly teenager? She had long hair, black nails, no makeup and his favorite part about her? The chucks she was rocking on her feet.

"Hey April" Dean said in an almost to sweet of a voice. The rest of the guys greeted her in kind.

"You're new" April noted looking over to Punk

"I thought you said she was a wrestling nerd?" Punk asked the group but keeping his eyes locked on the small waitress.

"I am I just didn't want to geek out over you" April admitted shyly and extended her hand to the tattooed man. "Hi Mr. Punk"

"You can just call me Punk" Punk smirked shaking her hand before he let go of her hand he noticed a rubber bracelet around her slender wrist that caught his eye "Call of Duty?" he smirked eyeing the fan bracelet and she pulled her hand away feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yea" April said shyly "Not only am I a wrestling nerd but I suppose I'd be put in the category of gamer nerd as well" she admitted then looked at the other guys who were still looking at the menu "I'll give you guys a few more minutes" she said to them

"Um April-" Roman started

"I know hot water and lemon" April said knowingly then walked away

* * *

Later in the evening the guys were munching down on their food and Punk was pleasantly at ease. Maybe Cena was right, he needed to just be one of the guys and hang around with some of the younger blood.

He was heading out of the bathroom and looked around the small hole in a wall diner and couldn't believe how packed it had gotten, he was so engrossed he didn't even realize he bumped into someone until he heard the sound of glass breaking. He looked down at his shirt and felt the hot soup almost burning through.

"I'm so sorry" the familiar tiny voice said looking up at him from the floor. The anger of the hot soup disappeared when he saw it was April he tackled to the floor. She looked horrified once she noticed she spilt the soup on him. "Oh god" she said quickly standing up and grabbing napkins and wiping his shirt down.

"It's fine" Punk said gently placing his hand over her small one and taking the napkins "I wasn't paying attention" he knelt down and started to help her with the glass.

"You don't have to do this, go back to your table I'll clean up" AJ insisted getting on her knees and throwing everything on her tray.

"I insist" Punk said to her

"April" a large voice boomed "This is the third tray in a week and it's only Wednesday" Punk watched as April quickly stood up straight to come face to face with her boss he assumed.

"I'm sorry" April said almost fearfully

"This is coming out of your check this time" the man warned waggling his finger at her and Punk caught it out of the corner of his eye and stood up as well now. Punk could tell by the look on the man's face he knew exactly who Punk was. "I'm so sorry about this" the manager said to him in a much different tone than he had used with April. "Consider your meal on the house and send the bill for your shirt to us as well"

"Actually I was just going to offer to pay for the dishes" Punk shrugged simply surprising April. "It was me who bumped into her" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred bill and passed it to the manager

"Oh don't be silly" the manager said with a nervous laugh

"I insist" Punk said in a firmer tone and waited for the man to take the money. Once he did the manager smiled and walked away.

"Thanks" April mumbled picking up the rest of the dishes

"It's not a big deal" Punk shrugged "Do they really make you pay for the dishes you break?" he asked seriously

"Well not usually but I'm kind of clumsy" April laughed lightly

"I thought Langston mentioned you were a wrestler?" Punk asked her

"I'm not a wrestler" April said to him "I take classes" she corrected and Punk just nodded "And I wouldn't be able to take them this week if I had to pay for those dishes so thank you again"

"No problem" Punk said to her "Like I said it was my fault"

"But your dinner is definitely on me" April said to him and before he could argue April held up her hand to silence him "No arguments. Now go back to the table and maybe I'll bring you all a cookie or something" She teased and he just smiled and walked away.

* * *

Once they finished eating Punk insisted on coffee and joked around with the guys for another hour or so. For some reason he just didn't want to leave the small diner.

"Why don't you just ask her our" Langston said to Punk

"What?" Punk asked looking over to him

"You've been eyeing little April all night" Roman pointed out

"Nah" Punk said brushing it off "She's cute" he shrugged

"She's hot" Dean corrected "You should see her work out. We see her at the gym all of the time"

"She's like sixteen" Punk laughed

"She's twenty-four" Langston corrected and Punk was surprised by that

"Still young" Punk informed them

"Well too bad you're leaving tomorrow morning because I'm sneaking her backstage tomorrow night for the show" Langston said to him

"How is Christy going to feel about that?" Dean teased referring to Langston's girlfriend

"She'll be there too" Langston said to him quickly

"Hey guys you want anything else?" April asked walking over to them

"Nah I think we're good" Seth said "Guys? Punk?" he said grinning towards Punk

"I think we're good" Punk said to her

"We'll take the check darling" Dean said to her

"It's on the house tonight" she said to them and all look pleased "You can thank Punk for that" she said pointing at his shirt

"Gee thanks Punk" Langston said standing up with the rest of the guys. All of the guys did reach into their wallet and threw some cash on the table as a tip for her.

"See you tomorrow night April" Roman said to her and April's face lit up. The guys all walked out and Punk zipped up his hoodie and watched as April collected their coffee mugs.

"Is everything alright?" April asked noticing Punk was still there

"Yea" Punk said to her coolly

"I don't mean to sound like a weird groupie but it was really cool to meet you" April admitted and he noticed her cheeks turn a shade of red

"You're pretty cool yourself" Punk noted "I mean the chucks and COD bracelet are pretty awesome"

"You should see my ninja turtle socks" April teased

"Oh now you're just flirting with me" Punk said with a wide grin

"Seriously thanks again for tonight and next time in your Tampa make sure to stop by" April said to extending her hand to him again

"Yea I just might do that" Punk said shaking her hand again but not unlocking his eyes from hers


	2. Backstage

**Chapter 2: Backstage**

* * *

April was in awe as she walked around the backstage area of NXT. Sure it was small since it was filmed at a college but she was so happy to be here. This might be as close as she could get to her dream.

"You look like Charlie when he first walked into the chocolate factory" Langston laughed

"I can't get over this" April said with a smile as some of the wrestlers walked past her. "Oh my god" she froze gripping Langston's large arm "Is that Triple H?"

"We just call him Paul" Langston laughed at his star struck friend.

"Is Kane here?" April asked eagerly. She was a huge Kane fan growing up.

"Nah" Langston shrugged "This is just a small show"

"Well once you get famous you better take me to real shows" April warned him

"Of course" Langston said to her "I need to go in and get changed" he said stopping at the men's locker room

"Ok what should I do?" April asked nervously

"Catering is down the hall just grab a bite to eat" Langston said to her

"I'm on a liquid fast" April said to him and Langston screwed his eyes at her "Jason said I need to be on a fast" she said to him seriously

"I don't understand how you can train to wrestle without eating real food" Langston said shaking his head "Don't get lost now kid, I'll come get you when I'm done"

"Alright" she said walking down the hall towards catering but making sure to absorb everything as she did.

"Careful" she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw the man that she hadn't been able to stop thinking of since she met him. "We don't want you crashing into anyone back here not everyone is as nice as I am" Punk remarked with a sly grin

"Hi there" April said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was sporting tight jeans with a studded belt, a comic book t-shirt and her chucks.

"Are you a big X-Men fan?" he asked noting her Phoenix t-shirt

"Yep" April said proudly than noticed his shirt "You're a Thor fan?"

"I'm a fan of all comics but yea I'm partial to Thor" Punk said to her

"I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight" April admitted

"Yea well I missed my flight this morning and thought I'd stick around for the show" he shrugged "So is this your first time?"

"Backstage? Yes" April said to him "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes" Punk replied quickly "So where are you headed to?"

"Catering" April said to him and he nodded for her to follow him towards the room.

"There's better stuff at Raw and live events" Punk said eyeing the food laid with disgust "What are you eating?"

"Oh nothing" April said to him and he eyed her "My trainer as me on a liquid diet"

"Oh well of course because you really need to lose some weight" he teased and saw her face fall "I'm just teasing" he added quickly "So where do you train?" he asked taking a seat with her at a table

"It's a little school not far from John's gym" April told him "It's just a gym and in the back they have classes"

"Sounds nice" Punk remarked sarcastically

"Well I can by the class which is nice" April smiled lightly

"So you waitress during the day and train to wrestle at night, interesting" Punk smirked giving April his full attention

"Just like a superhero" April teased "I came to Tampa for a school but it got to be too much so I dropped out" she admitted and Punk nodded

"You always wanted to wrestle?" Punk questioned

"Since I could walk" April said with a happy smile recalling the memory "I can't think of anything else I want"

"Is that why you're so friendly with Langston and the other guys?" Punk asked bluntly catching her by surprise

"You think I'm using them?" April asked slightly offended and Punk just shrugged

"It's a logical question" Punk pointed out innocently

"If I wanted to get here" April said gesturing to the backstage area "I would have done what a lot of women do to get here- sleep my way to the top" she shot at him "I love to wrestle and as long as I'm doing that it doesn't matter if it's in front of five thousand people or just five" she defended then stood up "It was nice seeing you again Punk" she then walked out of catering not sure where she was going to go

"April wait" Punk said walking towards her "I didn't mean to insult you" he said to her

"Really? You ask a question like that and you don't think it's insulting?" April asked folding her arms

"It was just a question" Punk said quietly "I'm sorry"

"I'm on my own here Punk" April admitted "Do you think I like busting tables or living pay check to pay check? No. But I do it because I know what I want and I'm going to do it without anyone's help"

"I respect that" Punk said to her honestly

"Langston is one of my few friends here" April admitted "And if I get to spend time with him here than that's just an added bonus"

"Ok" Punk said with a slow head nod "I really don't know you that well and I jumped the gun a bit I really do apologize" he said to her sincerely

"Apology accepted" April said to "We're even now" she said to him and he gave her a confused look "You know for ruining your shirt last night"

"Oh don't worry about that" Punk said to her "So have you ever seen the control room?"

"Where all the cameras are set up?" she asked and he nodded "No"

"Come with me" he said nodding for her to join him and she plastered on a smile and followed him.

* * *

Punk took April on a tour of the entire backstage area, which wasn't much, but it was still cool. He introduced her to almost everyone who greeted him including the former tag team champions The New Age Outlaws.

"There you are" Langston said jogging towards April "I thought I said hang around catering"

"Sorry I stole her for a bit" Punk said to him and Langston hadn't noticed him at first "I took her on a tour hope you don't mind"

"Not at all" Langston said "I just didn't want her to get lost" he teased looking down towards April

"I should go get to my seat" April said to them "Thanks for the tour Punk, Langston I'll be out there cheering you on" she assured him then walked towards the front row

"I didn't think you'd be here man" Langston said

"Yea thought I'd hang around a bit" Punk shrugged

"She's single" Langston said to him and Punk let out a laugh

"That's nice" Punk said to him "She's not my type though"

"Yea I mean she's a video game playing nerd who loves wrestling and comics" Langston said in a serious voice "Polar opposite of you" he added sarcastically

"She's nice" Punk shrugged "I'm just trying to be nicer to the fans"

"Oh that's what this is" Langston laughed "You're just doing your part for the fans?"

"Exactly" Punk said with a sigh that Langston finally caught on

"It has nothing to do with the fact that April is a very pretty woman?" Langston asked

"I hadn't even noticed" Punk said surprised "I suppose she's alright. What's her story anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Langston asked amused

"She mentioned she doesn't really have anyone out here" Punk said to him "No family?"

"Yea she does. Her parents and sister live in Puerto Rico and her brother is in the army" Langston said to him "She came to Tampa from Jersey because she wanted the best wrestling opportunity and Puerto Rico wasn't going to offer that to her"

"Hmm" Punk said absorbing the information "Is she good?"

"In bed?" Langston asked stunned

"No you idiot" Punk groaned "Wrestler- can she actually wrestler?"

"Oh yea" Langston said with an almost smug smile "She had a show at high school gym two weeks ago that I went to and she was insane" he said enthusiastically

"She's small" Punk noted folding his arms

"She's got great flexibility though" Langston said to him seriously "She's great at submission moves she can also work a crowd" Punk just nodded

"She has a match tomorrow night" Langston said to him "It's nothing big but I'm going to try to make it out you should to if you're still in town"

"I was going to fly out tomorrow" Punk said to him

"You said that yesterday" Langston pointed out "You might as well stay the week. Isn't Raw in Tampa on Monday?"

"Yea" Punk said to him "I don't know I'll think about it"

"You should see her work" Langston said seriously "She might surprise you" he then walked off

"She just might" Punk said moving the curtain slightly and saw April sitting happily in the first row.

* * *

After the show April was backstage again waiting for Langston to shower and finish up. She was leaning against the wall and looked over and saw Punk chatting casually with Triple H. She still couldn't believe she was backstage right now around all of these legends. Once Punk was done talking to Hunter he made his way back over to April.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Punk asked her

"Yea I really did" April said to him "Langston was great"

"He was" Punk agreed "Are you going to be at Raw Monday? We're here in Tampa"

"Yea I got a ticket" April said to him "I had to beg for the night off from work though it's costing me a double shift Tuesday"

"It'll be worth it" Punk said to her "It's going to be a good show"

"Really? You already know what's going to happen?" April asked eagerly

"No I just know it's going to be good because I'm going to be there" Punk grinned smugly

"Well obviously the WWE champion has to be there" April said to him "I'm really looking forward to it"

"Maybe I'll throw my shirt out to you in audience" Punk teased

"Unless you have a rocket launcher that's not going to happen" April laughed "I could barely afford the tickets I got"

"Well I can take care for that" Punk said to her "Being champion has perks"

"That's ok" April said to him "I'll see everything just fine from the top"

"Are you sure?" Punk asked

"Yep" April said confidently "But thanks anyway"

"April are you ready?" Langston asked coming out of the locker room with his bag

"Yea" April said to him "You can drop me off at the gym right?"

"At this time?" Langston asked giving her an unsure face

"I have to practice before work in the morning" April reminded him giving him a look that terrified him

"Whatever you want kid" Langston said quickly

"Yea Langston mentioned you have a match tomorrow night" Punk said to her

"Yea I'm pretty excited" April said to him "It's nothing big but I haven't had a match in a week"

"I actually invited Punk to the show" Langston said to her and April looking horrified

"What?" Punk asked with a laugh "I can't watch you wrestle? Do I make you nervous?"

"No of course not" April said shaking her head "But you're the WWE champion"

"Yea I am" Punk agreed with a nod "So?"

"You don't want to sit in a smelly gym with twenty other people" April said to him

"I used to be the guy who wrestled in the gym" Punk pointed out "I'd love to go" he said looking past April over to Langston

"Really?" Langston asked surprised

"Yea why not?" Punk shrugged "Looking forward to it. See you both than" he said shooting April a wink then walked away.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you" April said getting into the car with Langston

"What?" Langston laughed "He likes you"

"How am I going to wrestle with the WWE champion watching me?" April asked him

"You don't have stage freight" Langston pointed out "You'll be fine"

"And he doesn't like me" April said to him "He basically accused me of latching on to you for fame"

"He's just blunt" Langston said to her "And if he didn't like you he wouldn't have spent time with you tonight" he said as he kept his eyes on the road

"He just felt bad for insulting me" April defended with a huff looking out the car window

"Trust me kid Punk doesn't feel bad when he insults anybody" Langston chuckled "I think he actually likes you. Actually I think he likes you more than me"

"Don't be an idiot" April scoffed

"Seriously the guy was supposed to be home today but I told him you'd be here tonight and look where he showed up" Langston pointed out

"He's CM Punk" April said to him

"And you're Miss. April" Langston shot back "You're damn good at what you do and getting noticed by the top guy in WWE isn't such a bad thing"

"He probably won't even show" April said to him

"Probably not" Langston agreed "Just focus on your match" he said pulling up outside the dime gym "Are you sure Jason is here?"

"Yep" April said unlocking her seatbelt and kissing Langston on the cheek "Thanks for the show tonight you rocked"

"If you need a ride home call me" Langston said to her before she closed the door

"I'm just going to work through the night" April said to him "I have the morning shift tomorrow anyway"

"Alright" Langston said and waited for someone to unlock the gym door for her. She waved towards Langston and headed inside.

* * *

April quickly ran into the bathroom and got changed. She was ready to work her butt off tonight especially if Punk was going to show up which she still wasn't sure he was going to do.

"April" a large man said. There was hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry I'm late Jason" April said to him "Langston went on late"

"You're always late" Jason groaned "I've got plenty of people who really want this"

"I know and I take it seriously I'm sorry" April said to him giving him her best doe eyes

"Whatever" he said shaking his head then extended his hand out to her.

"Oh right" she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out some cash. She watched as he counted it and he gave her a look.

"This is fifty" Jason said holding up the money

"I know, I know but I've had a rough week" April said but Jason wasn't hearing it he rolled his eyes and walked over to his jacket and put it on "Please just wait" she begged chasing after him. "I broke some dishes at work and Hector took it out of my check I'll have the rest of the money tomorrow after work."

"This is the second time this month" Jason said annoyed looking down at her

"I know like I said I'm working on it" April said to him "I really need this extra time please"

"There are other ways you can work off your bill April" Jason reminded her running his finger down her bare arm

"Yea I know" April said quietly "I'm not doing that" she said jerking away and Jason just nodded

"Fine" Jason said tossing his jacket on the chair "Two hours tonight"

"Two hours!" April shouted "I'm short fifteen dollars!"

"Two hours or something more" Jason said folding his arms

"Fine" April sighed "Two hours"

"And if you keep this up I'm going to start charging interest" Jason warned her "Not many guys would do this for you without taking advantage"

"Right" April muttered "Let's just get started"

It was close to two in the morning when April made it back home. Her apartment was tiny and hot- very hot. She didn't have AC put in since she couldn't afford it and her electricity was turned off almost a month ago. But April never let it bother her. Her one room apartment that had a small stove in the corner, a couch that was used a bed and a bathroom the size of the closet was her home and she loved it. She was proud of being here on her own without the help of her family and she knew it would all pay off for her eventually.

* * *

The next morning April practically ran to work that was located six blocks away. If she ran she knew it would be quicker than waiting for a bus. As soon as April arrived at work Hector was waiting behind the counter.

"Thank you for joining us April" Hector groaned eyeing the petite waitress. "Do you like having a job?"

"Yes I do" April insisted "I'm sorry but alarm didn't go off-"

"Does it ever?" Hector asked "And why do you look like you ran a marathon?"

"Because I ran here" April admitted

"April you're going to have to step it up" Hector said to her "I know you're a good kid and that's why I keep you around and I appreciate that this isn't your dream job but you still show up and try but I need you to try a bit harder"

"I will I swear" April said thankful that Hector was seemingly having a good morning and was letting this go.

"Great" Hector said "The gentlemen at table six is requesting your service" he said to her and she looked surprised

"Seriously?" April asked him

"Yea I couldn't believe it either" Hector snorted "He must have a thing for bad service"

"Ha- ha" April remarked sarcastically as she tied her apron around her waist and made her way over to the table "Hi how can I help you?" she asked already with a pad out and a pen in her hand.

"I'll take a coffee" Punk said looking up at her

"Punk" April said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I admire good service" Punk shrugged "Also you didn't tell me where you were wrestling tonight"

"You're really going to come?" April asked him

"Yep" Punk said to her "But I need to know where it is"

"Oh ok" April said writing down the address and passing it to him "Here you go"

"Thanks" Punk said looking the address and slipping the paper into his pocket "So how did training go last night?"

"It was good" April said to him "Do you want anything other than coffee?"

"How are the pancakes here?" Punk asked her glancing at the menu

"They're good" April said hesitantly

"But?" Punk questioned

"But the waffles are ten times better" April said to him with a smile "They're my favorite"

"I'll take those than" Punk said passing her the menu

"Ok" April said jotting it down.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you tonight" Punk added before April could walk away. She was so happy her back was to him so he wouldn't see the goofy smile she couldn't hide.

* * *

**A/N: Will Punk actually show later tonight? Read and find out! Also thanks for the reviews and tweets so far! You all are amazing!**


	3. Showtime

**Chapter 3: Showtime**

* * *

April was in the gym locker room getting dressed for the show. One thing she truly hated about this small circuit she was in was her wrestling attire. But she knew this was just part of the job. She had on a studded black bra, and short spandex black shorts. She observed herself in the mirror and frowned she just wasn't confident enough for some of this yet.

"Hey kid" a friendly voice rang out

"Hey Jewel" April smiled "I didn't know you were working tonight"

"I'm not" Jewel said to her "I'm just here for moral support" she said giving April a hug "You look hot by the way"

"Thanks" April said shyly covering her exposed stomach with her arms

"Oh stop it" Jewel scolded removing her arms "You look great! And I'm going to do your makeup"

"You're a life savor" April sighed with a smile

"I've been called worse" Jewel grinned "And there's some crowd out there

"Really?" April asked taking a seat as Jewel pulled out some makeup from her bag

"Yea they thought there'd be thirty but there's got to be at least seventy-five" Jewel said to her "It's very packed out there"

"Anyone of interest out there?" April asked

"Like who?" Jewel laughed as she applied eye makeup to April "Langston is there"

"Is he with anyone?" April asked almost hopefully

"Christy I think" Jewel said to her "Are you expecting someone?"

"No" April answered quickly

"Jason is there too" Jewel said to her

"Great" April said to her with a groan

"It's nice he's here to support you" Jewel said to him

"No he's here because I shorted him last night" April said to her

"Why don't you just suck it up and bang his brains out?" Jewel asked casually

"Jesus Jewel really?" April asked disgusted

"Hey he's not bad" Jewel said to her "And thanks to all of the money I saved I was able to get an air conditioner"

"I'm not doing that" April said to her seriously

"Ok but I'm just saying don't knock it until you try it" Jewel grinned

"Enough" April said to her

"So when are you up?" Jewel asked as she continued to apply makeup to April

"Half hour mark" April said to her and Jewel nodded

"Good spot" Jewel said to her as she finished up "Here just some lip gloss" she said passing April the item

"Thanks again" April said standing up and applied the lip gloss looking at herself in the mirror.

"Are you ok?" Jewel asked her "You seem off"

"I just wish I had gotten more training in that's all" April said to her "Are you still coming to Raw with me Monday?"

"Of course" Jewel assured her

* * *

A half hour into the show April made her way out to the ring and glanced towards the crowd and saw Langston there with his girlfriend. Both were the loudest in the small gym. She didn't know why but she turned and glanced towards the door and saw someone she thought was Punk but couldn't be sure since his hood was up and his hands were in his pocket. He was standing in a dimly lit part of the gym but she still wasn't sure it was him. She also knew she couldn't worry about that right now, right now she had a match and treated every single one like it was her last.

Her and her opponent Rae wrestled for a good fifteen minutes and the crowd seemed to be into it. Rae was double April's size and she took a lot of hard hits. Rae was also the favorite, she always was. She had worked these shows for years and she picked up the victory for the evening. Rae had her arm raised in victory while April rubbed the back of her neck and carefully rolled out of the ring. April was never scripted to win any matches due to her size and that just motivated her to try harder. But she wasn't mad or disappointed she knew she put on a good show tonight and that was why she loved this business.

"Good job kid" Langston said giving her a hug

"Seriously you kicked ass April" Christy smiled giving her a hug as well.

"Thanks and thank you for coming out tonight" April said. She noticed the man by the door she thought was Punk was gone.

"No problem" Langston said to her "Seriously you took some hard hits do you need some ice?"

"Nope" April said plastering on a smile.

"Your friend is outside" Langston whispered

"Why are you whispering?" Christy asked him "No one is around"

"Oh well in that case Punk wants to meet you outside" Langston said to her

"He showed?" April asked and Langston nodded

"Yea he just didn't want to get spotted" Langston said to her "He's out back" he said to her

"Ok thanks!" April said happily and skipped off towards the exit

"She likes him" Christy said with a smile

"No she's a fan" Langston corrected

"No she's got it bad" Christy said with a laugh "And so does he. Not many WWE champs sulk around gyms to watch wrestling matches"

"He's curious" Langston defended

"What is your problem?" Christy asked "What's wrong with him liking her?"

"He's not a one woman type of guy" Langston said to her "Also at the end of the day April is a waitress- there's nothing wrong with that" he added quickly before Christy could argue "He's dated professional athletes and models"

"April is an athlete" Christy pointed out "And shame on you for thinking Punk is so shallow"

"He is!" Langston said with a laugh "He's intrigued today and tomorrow he'll be over her. And it's April who is going to be hurt and I don't want to see that happen"

* * *

April ventured outside into the parking lot and looked around. She didn't see Punk anywhere.

"April" a voice called out. And it wasn't Punk's.

"Hey Jason" April said turning to look at him

"Do you have the money?" he asked her

"You're not even going to comment on my match?" she asked reaching into her bra and pulling out a ten and a five and passing it to him.

"It was ok" Jason shrugged "You lost"

"Yea but-" April started

"What have I always told you April it's about winning" Jason said to her

"I had fun" April defended folding her arms

"That's great but you know what would be more fun?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes "Winning. Maybe if you took our sessions a little more seriously you would be winning"

"I do take them seriously" April defended "You're the one who wouldn't work past two hours last night"

"You're the one who showed up short on cash" Jason pointed out quickly "Are you coming in tonight?"

"No" April said to him

"Why is that?" Jason frowned

"I don't have the cash tonight" April said to him

"Where does your tip money go?" Jason asked her

"Food" April said to him "I have to eat"

"You're on a liquid diet for a reason" Jason said shaking his head

"I broke another dish today and I paid for it out of my tips" April admitted

"How someone like you who can barely walk and talk at the same time can wrestle so seamlessly is beyond me" Jason groaned

"So you thought I was good?" April asked with a goofy smile causing him to smirk

"You were good" Jason confirmed and April felt better "But you could be better. Come by tonight and we'll work on a few techniques"

"I don't have the cash" April reminded him

"I know" Jason said to her

"I'm also not sleeping with you" April added quickly and Jason rolled his eyes

"Yes you've made that very clear" Jason laughed "Just for an hour I can squeeze you in"

"Ok thanks" she said kissing his cheek "You're the best"

"You have no idea" Jason remarked arrogantly then winked at her before walking away.

"Nice guy" a voice said behind April causing her to jump

"You made it" April said with a smile

"Yea I thought you spotted me" Punk said with his hands still in his pockets

"I wasn't sure it was you" April said to him "What did you think?"

"I'm proud to say I was impressed" Punk admitted. That was such a huge compliment coming from him. "You really are good"

"You seem surprised" April teased

"I meet a lot of people who want to be wrestlers" Punk smirked "Never met one who actually backed it up before"

"That really means a lot" April said to him trying to hide her smile

"So that's the guy who trains you?" Punk asked her

"Oh yea that was Jason" April said to him

"Why don't you go to a real school?" Punk asked her "This guy is bleeding you dry he just wants money"

"It's all I can afford" April said to him "And he's made me this good so far"

"No you have a natural talent" Punk corrected "If anything you're being held back. Let me set you up with a school I know a few good ones out here"

"That's ok" April said to him "I'm doing just fine"

"Are you?" Punk asked her "This is what you've been working for isn't it?" he asked her "Congratulations you've been noticed let me help make you a star"

"By paying for me to go to wrestling school?" April asked

"What's wrong with that?" Punk asked her

"I've worked really hard to get here and I know it's not much but I'm proud of where I am today and I don't need a handout" April said to him

"So why did you invite me here if you didn't want help?" Punk asked her

"Excuse me?" April asked "I didn't invite you Langston did"

"You didn't tell me not to come" Punk pointed out "This is your way out and I want to help so let me"

"I thought you came because-" April started then stopped

"No finish what you were going to say" Punk said to her

"It's nothing" April said to him "Thanks again for coming and you should stay and watch the rest of the show there's a lot of great wrestlers"

"I don't want to see anyone else" he told her honestly

"Well I have to go train" April said to him

"You could be in a school with professionals teaching you instead of some horny juice head" Punk spat

"You really do have a way with words" April mocked

"Go train for a few weeks and I'll see to it you get a try out with WWE" Punk promised her

"You've seen me wrestle once" April pointed out

"I liked what I saw" Punk said to her

"You don't know me" April shot back at him "Maybe you're the horny one"

"Wow" Punk whistled than grinned "Sweetheart if you think I'm offering you this to get laid you're mistaken. I don't need to try this hard and no offense you're not my type kid"

"Kid" April muttered. Punk saw that he had hurt her and he already regretted saying what he did.

"I didn't mean-" Punk started

"I thought you came here because you liked me" April said bluntly and Punk certainly respected it "I thought-" she started but stopped when she noticed how carefully he was listening to him "It's nothing" she whispered "I'm sorry for blowing up on you" she said to him "And thank you for the generous offer but I'm doing fine on my own. Have a good night Punk"

"April wait" Punk started but she just headed back inside.

* * *

April had headed over to Jason's gym and the two worked out for an hour just like he promised. The gym was still open since it was early enough but he had the back room closed off for them.

"You've got to work on your form" Jason said to her as he watched her collect things

"I know" April said to him

"You could always stay another hour" Jason said walking up behind up and running his hands down her arms and resting his chin on her shoulder

"I told you no" April said pulling away

"Alright I get it" Jason said with a laugh

"Do you?" April asked harshly "Every night you do this and every night the response is the same. You're really starting to make me uncomfortable" she scolded

"I'm just messing around" Jason insisted "But if you can find someone else out there who is willing to help you for the amount of money I charge you than just get out"

"You'd be surprised" April said almost smugly

"Oh really?" Jason laughed "I should be charging you extra April and maybe I just might"

"You can't do that" April said shaking her head. Neither noticed the shadow entering the room.

"Sure I can I make the prices" Jason reminded her "65 bucks just isn't enough money for the amount of aggravation you give me. Eighty bucks starting Sunday"

"That's not fair" April argued

"Where does your money even go April?" Jason mocked "You don't drive, you live in a shit hole apartment I don't think you even have power on in it! And you work"

"I have bills to pay" April defended

"Well maybe you need to start prioritizing what's more important in your life" Jason said to her

"I don't need you" April said suddenly "You're just holding me back" she said using Punk's words from earlier

"I'm holding you back?" Jason asked with a laugh

"I'm going to make it and you're going to be kicking yourself" April shot at him

"I've been working with you for over a year" Jason reminded her "I work with all the girls in Tampa as a matter of fact and not one of them has walked away from me or given me the trouble you give me!"

"Maybe because you don't charge them what you charge me!" April yelled back

"Oh they compensate April" Jason smirked "Go ahead walk out the doors but don't you dare come back in here tomorrow night crying that you need me because I'm not going to give a shit" he warned her "You're too small April you're never going to get further than this and you know that so do all of your buddies they just don't want to hurt your feelings sweetheart"

"Don't call me that" April warned

"Oh come on now" Jason laughed "Seriously though you walk out those doors don't bother coming back unless you have something more for me" he said eyeing her "As a matter of fact I think getting laid is exactly what you need because you are such an uptight-" he didn't finish because April slapped him hard across the face

"I'm done with you" April informed him.

"You've blown it this time" Jason warned rubbing his cheek "You'll never work in Tampa again" he said to her.

"We'll just see about that" April said slinging her bag over her shoulder and turning around and once she did she noticed Punk leaning against the wall by the door. "Punk" she said stunned

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced" Punk said standing straight now and scratching the back of his head nervously "I wanted to apologize"

"Now isn't the time" April said to him "Could we just talk outside?"

"Holy shit" Jason said eyeing CM Punk then smiled "You're CM Punk" Punk looked over to Jason.

"That's how you train?" Punk asked him

"What?" Jason asked with a laugh

"Punk" April whispered

"You passed on me helping you for free for this guy?" Punk asked April but pointing towards Jason.

"CM Punk offered to train you?" Jason asked April

"That wasn't exactly your offer" April reminded him and he just offered a faint smile

"Can we talk about it?" Punk asked

"Sure" April said just wanting to get out of the room "Not here"

"Of course" Punk said stepping aside so April could leave the room.

"I'm a huge fan" Jason said extending his hand to Punk.

"Is that how you treat all the women you swindle for cash?" Punk asked refusing to take Jason's hand

"It's business" Jason said to him

"It's not wrestling business" Punk mocked "April is really good and she credits you for it"

"Really?" Jason asked

"Yea" Punk said with a laugh "You blew it. Because when she takes off and believe me she will you could have had her in your corner"

"April is too small" Jason reminded him

"People said the same thing about me" Punk said to him

"If you offered to help her why did she even bother to come here?" Jason asked him

"She's loyal" Punk informed him "I've only known her for a few days and even I can see that. That's an awesome quality"

"Sure" Jason agreed. Punk just eyed the man from head to toe in an attempt to intimidate him and it clearly worked "Nice meeting you Punk" Jason said to him and Punk just nodded and left the same way April did.

* * *

April was outside the entrance of the gym waiting for Punk who eventually ventured out.

"Hey" Punk said as if nothing had happened today.

"Hi" April said slowly "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Langston told me where you train" Punk admitted "I got here by driving my rental" he added with a grin knowing that's not what she meant. "I really came to apologize"

"Why?" April asked

"Because I didn't mean to upset you" Punk said to her "You had a good match and I didn't want to be the reason your night was dampened"

"You didn't" April said to him

"Yea I'm sure Jason there didn't help much" Punk smirked "But it is nice since he made me look like less of a jerk"

"I don't think you're a jerk" April admitted "I don't even think Jason is"

"Really?" Punk asked stunned "I mean that guy is a little jerk"

"We fight like this every other week" April said to him "He always apologizes"

"Look I really want to talk to you about this but I'd prefer to do it at a table" Punk said to her

"There's no table here" April said looking around the sidewalk causing him to chuckle

"Well let me take you to a place with a table" Punk laughed "Preferably where we could a coffee and something I can eat"

"Are you asking me out?" April asked him

"Just for coffee" Punk defended "I'm not trying to get into your pants or anything" he added quickly

"I'm an idiot" April groaned feeling embarrassed "I shouldn't have said that"

"You say what you feel I respect that" Punk smirked "Come on" He said walking over to his rental and unlocking it "I wont bite" he teased opening the passenger side door. April just smiled and stepped into the car.

* * *

April and Punk went to a local diner (one she did not work at thankfully) and were actually having a good time and conversation. They barely even spoke about wrestling they started talking about video games then moved onto comics.

"I really wish you'd reconsider the wrestling school" Punk insisted "People with your passion would kill for this opportunity"

"I know" April said to him "I'm just not big on hand outs"

"It's not a hand out" Punk said to her "Think of it as a scholarship" he said to her casually as he sipped on his coffee

"That's a way to look at it" April smirked

"So is that a yes?" Punk asked hopefully

"I'll think about it" April said to him "Can I think about it?" she asked

"Sure" Punk said to her then picked up his phone "I'm going to need your phone number"

"Oh ok" April said taking his phone and punching her number in

"So you're still coming on Monday right?" Punk asked her as she passed his phone back to him

"Yea I wouldn't miss it" April said to him

"Good there's a few people I want you to meet" Punk said to her "Just to help you make the right decision" he added quickly

"Would your girlfriend mind you helping me?" April asked casually sipping on her coffee. Punk knew it was her attempt to find out if he had someone in his life and he respected her even more for it.

"No" Punk said to her "I don't have a girlfriend and even if I did I would help you anyway. So since you asked me a personal question can I ask you one?"

"The girlfriend question was personal?" April smirked

"Yes" Punk said simply

"Sure go ahead" April said amused

"How come you're here alone?" Punk asked her "Where's your family?"

"Puerto Rico" April said simply

"Yea Langston mentioned that to me but I just can't help but wonder how your family would be ok with you being so young in Tampa by yourself" Punk said to her

"I've been in Tampa for two years" April said to him "My family isn't supportive of my wrestling dream"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Punk said to her honestly "So you just left?"

"It wasn't easy" April admitted "It was nice to have a solid rough over my head and a stocked out kitchen every night" she smiled "But I'm happy with where I am"

"Good for you" Punk said sipping on his coffee

"Are you happy?" April asked

"With what?" Punk asked her

"Where you are?" April asked "You have it all" she noted "Money, fame, the championship- but you just don't seem happy"

"You're right" Punk said to her "Am I that obvious?"

"No" April said to him "But your eyes are a dead giveaway"

"Really?" Punk asked surprised

"Yea your eyes are sad" April noted

"I think you have that confused with exhaustion" Punk smirked

"Maybe" she shrugged "You do have to travel a lot"

"Yea the road is long and lonely sometimes" Punk said to her

"But you have friends" April pointed out

"I have one or two" Punk said to her

"I'm sure you have more than that" April said to him

"You'd be surprised" Punk smirked

"Well now you have three friends" April said to him causing him to crack another smile

"You want to be my friend?" Punk asked her

"Yea" April said to him "If you'll have me"

"What can you offer me?" Punk asked seriously

"Maybe the fact that you interview for friends is the reason you don't have many" April teased causing him to laugh

"Ok well so far you make me laugh, you play games, you read comics and you're loyal" Punk noted "I don't think I want you to be my friend I think I want to marry you" he said causing her to giggle "Alright friends" Punk said to her and she extended her hand to him "Seriously?"

"Yea let's shake on it" April said and Punk took her hand and shook it. He was completely enthralled with small wrestler and he didn't know why. But being around her certainly perked up his mood.


	4. Opportunity Knocks

**Chapter 4: Opportunity Knocks**

* * *

The weekend came and went and April found herself looking more forward to Monday night. Punk had kept in touch with April over the next two days and she was enjoying their playful banter.

"This place sucks" Jewel said to April as she sat on her couch/bed

"It's home" April shrugged

"Why don't you just let Punk put you up?" Jewel asked

"He didn't offer to put me up" April mocked "He offered to put me through wrestling school"

"Same difference" Jewel said to her "Why are you fighting this?"

"I told him I'd think about it" April said to him

"What's to fucking think about?" Jewel shouted out "The most famous wrestler of today's era wants to help you and you're fighting him!"

"I don't want to be his charity case" April admitted

"You like him don't you?" Jewel teased

"I didn't say that" April said to her

"You do" Jewel laughed standing up and pointing at her "That's why it's taking you so long to get ready"

"He said he was going to introduce me to some people tonight" April said to her

"Right" Jewel laughed "So you think he won't want to date you if he's helping you?" she asked trying to make sense of this

"Look at me" April exclaimed "Look where I live!"

"So?" Jewel asked folding her arms

"I'm a poor girl from New Jersey who wrestles in a gym once a week" April said to her "CM Punk is a millionaire who performs for millions of people"

"He obviously sees something in you" Jewel said to her

"What could he possibly see?" April questioned "I'm just a waitress in Tampa. I don't even have a bedroom"

"No more of this nonsense" Jewel said hushing her "You're an amazingly strong woman and I think Punk likes that"

"He doesn't see me like that" April said to her "He told me that"

"He only said that because you put him on the spot" Jewel said to her "He spent the entire week in Tampa because of you"

"He has a show today" April said to her

"Speaking of we're going to be late so hurry up and get dressed" Jewel said to her

"Ok, ok" April said putting a t-shirt on

"You should wear one of your twenty CM Punk t-shirts" Jewel teased

"Oh my god I don't want to scare him off" April laughed "Ok let's go" she said finally happy with her choice of clothing.

* * *

She texted Punk like he instructed her to do once she got to the arena. He told her once she handed her ticket in to speak to walk over to the security guard at the door.

"Hi" April said nervously to the WWE security guard

"No you can't get backstage" the guard said gruffly

"No-" April started

"CM Punk is expecting us" Jewel spoke up behind April

"April Mendez?" the guard asked in a much nicer tone and she nodded "Sorry about that" he said pulling out two passes for her and Jewel. "Just put those on and go down the hall and on the left is catering that's where he'll meet you" he said opening the side door for her

"Thank you" April said shyly and Jewel just followed her in

"I can't believe we're here" Jewel whispered into her ear "Oh my god April look" she said pointing down the hall

"Don't point" April warned lowering her hand

"It's Randy Orton!" Jewel said squealing

"Stop" April hissed "Do not cause a scene and embarrass me" she warned her friend

"This is insane" Jewel said happily "This is everything we've ever wanted!"

"We're just visiting" April reminded her

"April?" John Cena asked. He looked completely confused to the friendly waitress from across his gym backstage

"Hi John" April said politely

"This is the last place I ever expected to see you" John said to her with a smile "You looking for Langston?"

"No she's here with me" Punk said coming up behind John and joining the three

"I didn't realize you two knew each other" John said confused

"I didn't realize you knew April" Punk countered

"April works the independent scene" John said not sure April wanted Punk knowing she was really just the waitress from across the street

"I also work as a waitress at one of your favorite spots" April teased "That's how we met actually" she said to John and he nodded "He was with Langston"

"You went out with the guys?" John asked Punk with a grin

"Shut up" Punk warned him

"Fine" John laughed "April I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon and –" he said not knowing Jewel's name

"Jewel" she said eagerly shaking his hand "Huge fan!"

"Thank you" John smiled then walked off

"Jewel right?" Punk asked extending his hand to her

"Hi thank you for having me" Jewel said to him

"No problem" Punk said to her "Langston is in catering if you don't mind hanging out with him for a bit? I need to borrow April for a little"

"Sure take her for good for all I care" Jewel laughed "I'll catch up with you in a little"

"She seems nice" Punk said to April

"Yea she's a real ball of laughs" April smirked "Seriously thank you for having us tonight"

"Thank you for coming" Punk said to her "Come here" he said leading her down a different hallway "Bill!" Punk shouted calling over the trainer from NXT.

"Hey is this her?" Bill asked looking over to the two

"This is April" Punk said to her and Bill shook her hand

"Bill DeMott" he said to her and she nodded "I'm-"

"One of the best trainers in the world" April said feeling very star struck

"She didn't get that from me" Punk said to Bill seriously

"I like her already" Bill laughed "Punk here tells me you're quit the wrestler"

"I guess" April said to him shyly

"Rule number one if you want to make it in this business don't sell yourself short" Bill said to her

"Ok" April said nervously

"Don't scare her off" Punk said to him

"Wouldn't dream of it" Bill said to him with a chuckle "Anyway Punk has really bragged about you and I have to say I'm intrigued I want to see what you've got"

"Right now?" April asked surprised and both let out a laugh

"No down at the performance center" Bill said to her "How about Thursday morning?"

"Yea ok" April said flabbergasted

"Great" Bill said shaking her hand again "I'll see you at ten am sharp" he then walked off

"You got me a tryout with the WWE?" April asked Punk

"It's a tryout to be trained by the WWE" Punk said to her "If they like you you'll train here in Tampa and maybe get called up to NXT eventually and after that to TV. This way it's not handout either they actually pay you if you make it through. If you don't make it we can go back to talking about schools"

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" April asked him

"Because I think you're good" Punk insisted "And sometimes you need someone to take a chance on you. Someone did it for me and now I'm doing it for you"

"Paul Heyman?" April asked

"You've watched my DVD" Punk smirked

"Maybe once" April said casually

"Right" Punk laughed

"I don't want to embarrass you" April said to him "I wasn't ready for this"

"You'll do fine" Punk said to her "You'd embarrass me if you didn't show"

"Oh I'll be there" April promised

"Good" Punk said to her

"I shouldn't even be here right now I should be working out and training" April said to him

"Training where?" Punk asked arching a brow "I thought you ditched your trainer"

"Jason isn't a bad guy" April said to him

"I know guys like Jason" Punk informed her "He wants to get into your pants"

"And he knows that's not going to happen" April said to him "He apologized for what he said"

"Did he apologize for touching you?" Punk asked her surprising her

"What?" April asked

"I saw him April" Punk said to her knowing "I saw him wrap his arms around you"

"It's really not your business" April said to him but he was just trying to help her "He did apologize for that though"

"Good" Punk said to her "If you want I could help you out I know what to expect"

"Now you want to help me train?" April asked him and he shrugged

"Yea I mean I know what kind of drills he's going to run" Punk said to her

"Don't you have to go home?" April asked him

"You don't want my help?" Punk asked with a laugh

"Of course I do" April said to him quickly "It's just you've already done a lot I'm not used to this"

"Used to someone helping you?" Punk asked

"Someone caring" April corrected and Punk could have sworn he felt his heart ache a bit if that was even possible.

"Well we're friends and I take care of my friends" Punk said to her

"In that case I accept the help" April smiled at him then froze as she looked over his shoulder "Oh my god it's Paul Heyman" she said like a typical fan

"Hey Paul!" Punk shouted waving him over and April watched as Paul made his way over. "I want you to meet a friend of mine"

"A friend?" Paul asked with a laugh "Hold on let me get my camera and call the media" he teased "Oh hello there" he said noticing AJ extending his hand "Aren't you a pretty little thing?"

"Paul Heyman just called me pretty" April said blushing and then felt Paul kiss the top of her hand lightly and she thought she was going to faint. She started to giggle and Punk couldn't help but laugh.

"I like her" Paul said dropping her hand

"I-" April couldn't even speak

"You were just chatting with John Cena and didn't have this reaction when I met you" Punk noted

"This is Paul Heyman" April said to Punk seriously

"That's right" Paul said to Punk seriously "I'm also the most attractive one out of the three of us"

"Are you flirting with her?" Punk asked Paul with a laugh

"Are you dating her?" Paul shot back then smiled towards April "What's your name sweetheart?"

"April" April said to him quietly

"Pretty name" Paul said to her "And you're a friend of Punk's huh?"

"Yea" April said to him

"She's the wrestler I told you about" Punk said to him and now Paul looked embarrassed

"Oh" Paul said sounding more professional "Sorry" he mouthed to Punk then looked back at April "April it's lovely to finally put a face to the woman that he's been bragging about discovering"

"He bragged about me?" April asked Paul and shot Punk a smirk

"Oh yea for days now" Paul said to her seriously "You can't hold a tray but you can DDT someone straight to hell"

"That's me" April laughed at the accurate description

* * *

Later that night April and Jewel were seated ringside for the show. She didn't want that but Punk insisted.

"These seats are crazy" Jewel said to April as they watched Beth wrestle Eve. "That's going to be you soon"

"I have a tryout to train they're not offering me a contract" April said to her

"Not yet" Jewel said to her "But they will soon if they wanted to make money. Just don't forget me when you become famous"

"Never" April smiled "You'll be here someday soon too"

"I think what happens to you is once in a lifetime" Jewel smirked "I swear I think Beth is giving you the evil eye"

"What?" April asked her "No way"

"She knows you're with Punk" Jewel said to her

"Don't be stupid" April said to her "I'm not with him in that way"

"She doesn't know that" Jewel said to her.

Once the match was over and Beth had won she could have sworn Beth really did shoot her a glare.

"You could take her" Jewel teased elbowing April.

It was now time for the main event and Punk was wrestling Daniel Bryan in it. When Punk made his way down to the ring and pulled his shirt off he tossed it right to April just like he had promised her he would do.

"He's want you" Jewel whispered to her

"Hush" April warned

"How could not want him?" Jewel asked "Look at him" Jewel said eyeing him fondly

"He's not a piece of meat" April scolded

"Damn ok" Jewel laughed

"But he does look good" April agreed with a laugh.

* * *

After the show April was waiting for Punk in the catering area just like she had promised.

"Where's your friend?" Punk asked taking a seat next to her

"She's off trying to sneak into the men's locker room" April laughed

"Oh that was her" Punk smirked "Did you have fun?"

"I had a blast" April said to him "Thanks again"

"Anytime" Punk said to her "So I have to work Smackdown tomorrow but I can drive back Wednesday and work with you"

"I have a shift until three" April said to him "But after that I'm free"

"Good" Punk said to her "We'll go to Hard Nocks"

"John's gym?" April asked him and he nodded "He doesn't just let anyone in there"

"You're not just anyone" Punk smirked

"Is he ok with this?" April asked

"Yea he is" Punk said to her "Stop worrying so much"

"I can't help it" April said to him "I'm so excited though I don't think I could sleep if I tried"

"Well you're going to need it because trust me Bill isn't going to take it easy on you" Punk warned

"I can take it" April said proudly

"Oh I don't doubt it" Punk grinned

"Oh this is yours" April said passing him his t-shirt

"Keep it" Punk insisted

"Thanks" April said grateful that he said that, she really did want to keep it.

"Look-" Punk started but stopped when he heard voices call out April's name

"April!" Dean Ambrose grinned walking over to her "I thought that was you in the front row"

"Hey guys" she said to Dean, Seth and Roman

"We heard you got a tryout" Roman said to her "Congratulations"

"Thanks" April smiled

"If you need help with anything let us know" Seth insisted

"I will" April said to them

"Seriously anything at all" Dean said to her "You give us free cake every week we would like to return the favor" he teased

"Speaking of will you boys be in tomorrow night?" April asked

"Hell yes" Roman laughed "And you better be there too"

"I will" April said to him

"Free cake?" Dean asked hopefully

"Maybe" she giggled. Punk couldn't hold back his smile every time she laughed or giggled it made him smile- what was happening to him?

"We're heading out see you tomorrow April" Seth said to her

"I should be going too" April said to him

"How did you get here?" Punk asked knowing she didn't drive

"Jewel drove" April said standing up "I'll see you on Wednesday" she said to him

"Yes you will" he assured her and she quickly reached up to kiss his cheek then practically raced down the hallway. Punk moved his hand over his cheek and smiled lightly

"Holy crap" Paul Heyman said in a slow voice

"What?" Punk asked

"I've never seen you act this way" Paul said in awe "And I've known you for years"

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked him

"You just touched your cheek" Paul pointed out

"I did not" Punk defended

"Yes you did!" Paul shouted pointing at him "She kissed your cheek and you touched it!"

"I thought she got lipstick on me" Punk defended

"She wasn't wearing lipstick" Paul said almost disgusted "You've got it bad!"

"She's a good wrestler" Punk said to him

"I'm sure she is and I'm sure that just adds more to the attraction" Paul said to him "But I also noticed her little comic t-shirt, I also so you toss her your shirt and I just saw you touch your cheek!"

"What do you want me to say Paul?" Punk asked

"Say that you like her" Paul laughed "She clearly makes you happy. You've spent the entire week with her"

"I didn't spend the entire week with her" Punk said to him "I saw her for a total of an hour on three separate days"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of" Paul said to her "Is this because she's a waitress?"

"You think I care about that Paul?" Punk asked "And I don't like her like that I like her as a person. She's a sweet good girl"

"A sweet good girl?" Paul laughed

"She doesn't have it easy" Punk said to him "I just want to help her get her foot in the door that's all"

"Ok" Paul said to him "But I totally approve if you wanted my opinion"

"Nope didn't want your opinion at all" Punk said to him and Paul just smirked

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow" Paul said to him "But if you're not interested in April like that could you pass my number a long to her?" he teased and Punk shot him a glare

"Sure" Punk choked out "You don't think she's a little young for you?"

"No" Paul said seriously then walked out of catering

* * *

"So how did you get this audition again?" Jason asked April as she sat in the gym and informed him she had a big tryout Thursday.

"Punk set it up for me" April said to him

"CM Punk?" Jason asked surprised "Wow"

"What?" April asked

"I just didn't think you were his type that's all" Jason said to her

"It's not like that" April said to him

"No I'm sure it's not but the man has a reputation" Jason pointed out

"Couldn't be any worse than yours" April shot back and Jason laughed

"Alright I accept that" Jason smirked "So what do you want from me?"

"I need to work tonight" April said to him "Please?"

"No cash?" Jason asked

"I've got twenty" she said reaching into her purse and passing it to him and he accepted it "I'll pay you back I swear"

"Yea you will" Jason said seriously "But I want to see you do succeed"

"Really?" April asked

"No matter how often we fight you know I love you kid" Jason smirked

"I know" April said to him "Thank you for doing this"

"Just remember me when you're training at NXT" Jason said to her "And next Friday when you get paid" he added quickly

"You really think I'll make it?" April asked

"I think you'll make it past the audition" Jason said to her "I don't think you'll make it on TV even for NXT" April felt her chest tighten. "It's nothing personal April" she looked like she was about to cry.

"I know" April said forcing a smile "It's just really weird how someone like Punk who doesn't even know me believes me so much and someone who I've known for so long doesn't"

"Punk likes charity cases" Jason shrugged "Look you're good I'll give you that and I think you should take this opportunity because you'd be stupid not to if you want I'll come with you"

"Really?" April asked

"Of course I've been working with you for too long not to see this through for you" Jason smiled and gave her a hug "No funny business I swear" he said

"No more sappy crap" April said pulling away "Help me be great"

"We don't have that much time" Jason teased "But we'll make it work"


	5. House Visit

**Chapter 5: House Visit**

* * *

April headed into work on Tuesday morning on time thankfully. She was way too excited to sleep last night. Thursday was the big break she was looking for.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Hector asked rubbing his eyes dramatically "You're early for a shift?"

"That's right" April said proudly

"You make me proud kid" Hector grinned "If you don't drop anything today I'll swear you're not you and a twin" he laughed

"Well I need a favor actually" April said and Hector's smile faded

"Of course" Hector groaned "What is it April?"

"I know I'm supposed to open Thursday-" April started

"What came up now?" Hector asked dramatically

"I respect you so I'm going to be honest with you" April said to him seriously "I have a tryout with the WWE" and he roared in laughter

"That's a creative story" Hector said laughing hard

"It's true" April defended "My friend Punk-"

"CM Punk?" Hector asked

"You've seen him here the last few days" April reminded him "He set this up for me"

"April" Hector said still amused "If you just want the day off just ask don't make up a lie like that"

"It's not a lie" April argued "I'll come in right after I just don't know how long it will take"

"April the guys come in here all of the time and they're just humoring you because that's what they do for the fans" Hector said to her

"I'm a good wrestler" April argued and Hector just nodded "And I'm going to prove it"

"What time is this tryout?" Hector asked her folding his arms

"Nine" April said to him

"Come in as soon you're done" Hector said to her seriously "Without whatever it is you're doing"

"I told you I have a tryout" April frowned

"Right" Hector grinned "You can start work now to make up for Thursday" he instructed her

"Ok" April said grabbing her apron and wrapping it around her waist. Another person who had zero faith in her but that all just motivated her. "Thanks Hector I'll try not to forget you when I'm famous" she smirked causing him to let out a laugh

"You remind me of my own daughter" Hector grinned "That's the only reason you still have a job"

"Yea, yea" April sighed, he told her that at least ten times a shift.

* * *

Punk was backstage at SmackDown taping up his hands and warming up for his match when Langston approached him.

"Hey man" Langston said causing Punk to pull off his headphones

"Hey wasn't expecting to see you tonight" Punk noted eyeing the large man

"Yea I'm working a dark match tonight" Langston said to him "I just wanted to talk to you about April"

"She ok?" Punk asked him unsurely

"Yea as far as I know" Langston shrugged "But I have to ask- I know this could get me in trouble but I'm pretty much all April has so I'm going to ask anyway, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting her a tryout with NXT" Punk informed him coolly "That a problem for you?"

"No I mean as long as that's all there is" Langston said to him and Punk smirked and stood up tall to be eyelevel with Langston

"What do you mean by that?" Punk asked

"April is a good kid" Langston said to him "She doesn't have it easy, wrestling is all she has so I hope you're doing this for her career and not for a personal gain"

"You think I'm just trying to sleep with her?" Punk asked amused

"I don't know you that well at all" Langston defended "But I know your reputation"

"You think I would go through all of this trouble for a girl I just wanted to fuck?" Punk mocked "It's not your business" he said to him "But I respect the fact that you're looking out for your friend"

"She's easy to take advantage of" Langston clarified

"Yea I get that" Punk snorted "Why don't you have this discussion with her trainer? I'm not doing this for money like he is or to get into her pants. She reminds me of myself"

"Yea well I can see that" Langston smirked "I worry about her that's all"

"Good somebody should" Punk said to him "But something tells me April can take care of herself" he said to him "She accused me of the same thing you just did"

"She did?" Langston laughed "She doesn't really hold back"

"No and I like that about her" Punk admitted "But what I really like is the fact that she wrestles and not just good- she's great"

"I told you" Langston smirked

"I want to help her and be her friend that's all" Punk said to him

"Cool" Langston said to him "Sorry to come at you like this but like I said I'm April's family and if I didn't say something it would eat at me"

"I get that" Punk nodded

"So you mentioned her trainer, you met Jason?" Langston asked

"Yea once" Punk said to him "He's a dick"

"Those are the kind of people April insists on surrounding herself with" Langston confided "Me not included obviously" he laughed

"Well that explains why she hangs around me" Punk chuckled "I'm not looking for anything more than the satisfaction of helping somebody" he said to Langston innocently

"Right" Langston smiled "Well see you later, good luck tonight"

"Wait" Punk said stopping him "Do you have her address? I told her I'd be in tomorrow to help her train but I'm going to drive up tonight after the show"

"She'll probably be at the gym or at work" Langston said to him with a laugh "She's usually never anywhere else, she doesn't really go home often"

"What do you mean?" Punk asked

"She usually either works through the night or trains" Langston said writing down her address "She's probably home for four hours max a week" he said passing the paper over to him

"Thanks" Punk said looking at the address "And don't worry about April I'm just trying to help"

"Good well she's in your hands now" Langston laughed "Good luck to you because you're going to need it"

* * *

Punk parked outside of April's apartment building and stepped out of the car. He looked down at the address that Langston gave him to make sure he was in the right place. He stopped by the diner but she wasn't working and drove past the gym she goes to by the lights were out so this was his last shot. Even though it was after midnight the street was littered with people, mostly loud young people and homeless people sleeping on the street.

Punk walked into the building and stepped over two people to make his way to the elevator only to find a sign that read 'out of order'. Langston noted she was apartment 5C so he found the stairs and ventured up them. He passed two shady people as they exchanged money in the stairwell and once he made it to the 5th floor an elderly man asked him for cash. He finally reached April's apartment door and knocked loudly twice.

"Who is it?" her faint voice asked from the other side

"It's Punk" He said and heard her unlock the door slightly and peek out without removing the chain "Hey" he smirked

"Hi" she said unsurely "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about your audition" Punk said to her "Can I come in?" he asked her

"Of course" she said mentally kicking herself and closing the door to unhook the chain and let him in. "I wasn't really expecting company" she said gesturing for him to come inside. As soon as he stepped in he realized how hotter inside than outside "Sorry about the mess"

"It's fine" Punk assured her looking around the small studio "It's really hot in here" Punk said fanning his shirt out

"I know sorry let me open a window" she said walking over to one of the two windows "I keep it closed at night"

"So you can sweat to death?" Punk mocked

"No because the noise on the street is loud" she giggled- again causing him to smile instantly

"So you turn the lights off to keep cool?" Punk asked noting the dark studio

"Well that helps" April said giving it some thought "I don't have lights at the moment sorry"

"No, no it's fine" Punk said knowing she was feeling embarrassed "I shouldn't have stopped by unannounced"

"It's ok" April assured "You've done so much for me you've earned the right to show up here"

"This is a nice building" Punk said as politely as possible

"It's dive" April said to him "But I'm never really here anyway"

"Yea Langston mentioned that" Punk said taking a seat on her couch

"So that's how you found me" April said walking over to take a seat next to him "I thought you were coming back tomorrow"

"I was going to but I'm not much of a sleeper I thought I'd find you at the gym or something" Punk said to her simply

"I was at the gym but Jason had other plans" April shrugged "I don't sleep much either to be honest"

"So you want to take a ride?" Punk asked her and April looked surprised

"Where to?" April asked curiously

"I thought you wanted to work out" Punk said to her

"Just let me get changed" April said eagerly jumping up and running over to grab her gym clothes.

* * *

Punk and April arrived at Hard Nocks a half hour later.

"I think it's closed" April whispered to him

"John left me a key" Punk said to her unlocking the door

"Must be nice" April said as Punk lead her into the dark gym then flicked on the lights "I didn't realize you two were so close"

"We're not" Punk said to her locking the door behind them "We have a mutual respect for each other and I told him it was to help you out so he was all for it"

"Ok so what are we going to do first?" April asked eagerly as she watched him remove his hoodie

"You're going stretch and run the ropes" Punk informed her

"Run the ropes?" April asked with a wide grin

"You have been a ring before" Punk laughed

"I have" April agreed "Not one made like this one" she said pointing to the ring

"How does Jason train you?" Punk asked her

"We just work on the mat" she shrugged stepping up the stairs. Punk noticed how she wiped her sneakers off before entering the ring, something he had done as well. It showed she had respect for this sport.

"Well you've got the moves down but we need to work on you taking bumps and working off the ropes" Punk informed her "I know what it's like to work in those makeshift rings and it's not easy, one hard run against the ropes could collapse the entire thing"

"Can I ask you a question before we start?" April asked him

"Sure" Punk said walking over to the ring an looking up at her as she leaned against the ropes

"Do you really believe in me?" she asked him

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't" Punk told her honestly "But the real question you should be asking is do you believe in yourself?"

"Of course I do" April said to him

"Do you?" Punk asked "Because from what I can see is you surround yourself around people who don't believe you can do this"

"I left my family because of this" April informed him "They didn't believe in me, they told me I wouldn't last a week on my own here."

"Do you still talk to them?" Punk asked

"No" April admitted "My sister called a few months back when they were in Miami on vacation"

"Your family vacations in Miami?" Punk questioned

"They have a summer home there" April snorted a laugh "Now come on let's get started" she said jumping up and down

"Wait so you're telling me your family has a home in Miami Florida and a home in Puerto Rico?" Punk asked stunned

"And another place in Jersey" April said to him "Why?"

"You're living without air and no lights and they have three homes?" Punk asked

"I don't want anything from them" April argued "I'm happy with my life"

"You do seem happy" Punk noted

"I don't need money or a nicer place to live" April told him honestly "Being in the ring makes me happy"

"Well we're going to have to make sure we keep you there" Punk grinned admiring April even more than before.

* * *

After training for a few hours Punk was now more impressed than before with her. She had a lot of stamina and would have kept going through the night if he hadn't told her she'd ware herself out. She quickly took a shower and met up by the door..

"So I'll drop you back off at your place" Punk offered as they locked up the gym

"Oh no I'm just going to head over to work" April said pointing to the diner across the way "I have work in an hour anyway"

"It's four in the morning" Punk reminded her

"And I start at five" April said with a laugh "It's fine and thanks for tonight"

"Do you still want to work out after work?" Punk asked

"Of course!" she said seriously

"Great so I'll meet you here after you shift unless you want to go home and get some sleep first" Punk offered

"Nope I'm ready" April said cheerfully

"You have an hour before work, so could you join me for a cup of coffee?" Punk asked her

"Sure but isn't that going to keep you from sleeping?" April asked as they headed across the street together

"Trust me, coffee is the least of my problems" Punk mumbled

"You know you've asked me a lot questions about myself and family" April noted

"My life isn't much of a secret" Punk told her as he opened the diner door for her to step in

"I'm not talking about the bad stuff" April said to him "I've seen your DVD, tell me about your sisters and stuff" she suggested "Tell me about the good stuff"

"Usually people just want the dirt" Punk pointed out

"I'm not most people" April said proudly

"My god" Hector said placing his hand over his heart "You're an hour early- again" he than noticed Punk coming in behind her

"Hey Hector we're just going to have some coffee before I start" April said to her boss "I'm just going to throw my bag in the back I'll be right out" she said to Punk

"She's really trying out for WWE?" Hector asked Punk surprised

"Yea she's good" Punk told him "She also told me you gave her the day off so she could go so thank you for that."

"No problem" Hector said obviously nervous to have such a huge star talking to him "Anything she needs"

"Maybe stop charging for everything she breaks" Punk suggested

"She breaks a lot of things" Hector groaned

"Put it on a tab and I'll take care of it" Punk said to him

"She wouldn't like that" Hector warned "She doesn't really like help"

"Yea I've caught on to that but she doesn't have to know, right?" Punk asked the older man

"She's a good kid" Hector said to Punk "I like April I'm not hard on her for no reason though"

"I get that" Punk said to him "But she needs the money"

"She gives it all to that jackass down the street" Hector argued "I'm just trying to save her some misery"

"That's why you take the money from her check" Punk said amused

"I know he's scamming the poor girl and I also know she's on her own" Hector sighed "But she's so thick headed- she doesn't listen to me this was the only way I thought I could help. I feel terrible for doing it"

"No it's actually kind of nice of you" Punk said to him

"Hey, you ready?" April asked Punk

"Yea I was just thanking Hector for giving you Thursday off" Punk said to her

"Believe me now?" April asked smugly

"Yes honey I believe you" Hector chuckled "Hurry and enjoy your coffee you have a long shift ahead of you"

"Thanks Hector" April smiled walking over to a booth with Punk


	6. Tryout

**A/N: Thank's guys for all your awesome reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the slow build of Punk and April and please stay tuned because I have so much more planned!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tryout**

* * *

It was finally Thursday the big day- April was so nervous she was sure she was going to throw up before she even made it inside.

"You ok?" Jason asked getting out of the car with April

"I think I'm in way over my head" April admitted "I'm going to embarrass myself and Punk"

"Well I'm not going to argue with you there" Jason chuckled "But the guy went out of his way to get this set up for you so the least you could do is show up"

"Yea" April said nodding firmly "Thank you for coming with me" she said to him

"You think I'd miss the chance of getting an inside glimpse of WWE's training facility?" Jason mocked heading towards the door way ahead of her. "And how would you get here without a ride?"

"Yea well thanks again" April mumbled as Jason opened the door for himself and headed inside. April took a deep breath before walking in.

"This place is insane" Jason noted looking behind the main desk "They have like five rings set up back there!"

"Yea it's pretty cool" April agreed

"Oh it's Punk's friend!" a voice boomed. April instantly smiled upon seeing Paul Heyman making his way over to her. "April right?" he asked with a smile

"Yes" April said again blushing

"You do my ego wonders" Paul grinned happily then noticed Jason standing behind April "This your boyfriend?" he asked gesturing to him

"No" April said quickly

"I'm her personal trainer" Jason said shaking his hand

"Really?" Paul asked amused

"Yea I'm Jason Parker" Jason said to him

"Never heard of you" Paul said honestly causing April to smile but she tried to hide it with her hand casually

"I kind of work off the grid" Jason shrugged simply

"How so?" Paul asked interested.

"I work in a small gym and train some of the girls in the back" Jason said to him

"You only train women?" Paul questioned

"For the most part yea" Jason said starting to feel nervous

"That's odd" Paul noted "And when you say train them in the back you have facility like this?"

"No of course not" Jason said quickly "Just some machines and mat"

"Interesting" Paul smiled politely "Punk is here already" he said to April and noticed her eyes light up slightly "He's just doing an interview over the phone I know he wants to be here to wish you luck"

"Great" April smiled

"And I want to personal wish you luck" Paul said sincerely "And Jason it was nice meeting you" he said shaking his hand then walking off

"Paul friggin Heyman just shook my hand!" Jason cheered "This is insane!"

"Isn't he nice?" April asked

"Yea but I can't help but feel as if he was judging me" Jason admitted

"Don't be ridiculous" April whispered

"You're early" Punk grinned walking over to her not even acknowledging Jason

"I didn't want to be late" April said with a smile

"Also I drove you" Jason chimed in and Punk looked over to him

"So are you ready?" Punk asked and she nodded

"As ready as I'll ever be" April informed him

"Bill will be out in a minute" Punk said to her "You remember what went over, right?"

"Yes" April said seriously "I also ran for a mile and a half this morning to build up stamina"

"Good" Punk said fondly but he noticed Jason rolled his eyes "What?"

"Nothing its just there's other ways she can build up her stamina" Jason suggested. April simply rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

"April" Bill said walking over to them right as Punk was about to respond "We're ready for you"

"Great" April said walking towards him

"Are you with her?" Bill asked Jason who nodded "You can wait out here"

"I'm her trainer" Jason offered but he was pretty intimidated by Bill

"Well I'm here trainer today so you can sit over there" Bill said pointing to the chairs. "You too Punk"

"Yea I know the drill" Punk said to him "Have fun" he whispered to April who looked over her shoulder to shoot him a quick smile then walked off with Bill.

"I'm not waiting around for this" Jason mumbled reaching for his cars and walking towards the door

"You're leaving?" Punk asked

"I thought I'd get to hang around and see how it works" Jason said to him

"You thought the WWE would let some wannabe trainer watch how they work so you could steal their routines?" Punk asked bluntly

"I'm a real trainer" Jason said to him "Look I don't know what April has said about me-"

"She doesn't say much" Punk said cutting him off "Except that you're a nice guy who really helps her out she even considers you a friend"

"That's right" Jason said to him

"But we both know you don't consider her a friend" Punk said slyly "I know your shtick I've seen it a thousand times"

"And what's my shtick?" Jason asked "I cut April a lot of slack. In case she's kept this from you she's broke. She can't afford new sneakers but I always give her a discount"

"You train with her for two hours and charge her fifty bucks- you make her beg for help" Punk pointed out "You pry on women like April"

"She's just a kid" Jason scoffed

"She's not a kid" Punk shot at him and narrowed his eyes at the man. He knew when he called April a kid how upset she was and he wasn't going to let anyone else make the same mistake. "She's a hard working woman- she works for everything she has you on the other hand are lazy and want to just skirt by and hopefully get laid in the process. That's what this is right? Your 'business'?"

"It is my business" Jason agreed coldly "I don't care who you are or how famous you are I don't owe you an explanation for how I conduct my business"

"You're right you don't" Punk said to him "Weren't you leaving?" he asked

"Yea" Jason said slowly "Tell April thanks for the fun trip" he said to Punk then walked out

"What an asshole" Paul said walking over to Punk

"Asshole is to good of a name for him" Punk said bitterly watching as Jason walked out the door

"He's scamming April huh?" Paul asked

"How did you know that?" Punk asked him

"I read people, it's what I do" Paul smirked

"Hey can you get me in the conference room?" Punk asked him "I want to watch April I know they film them"

"Yea come on" Paul said nodding for Punk to follow him

* * *

It's was an almost three hour tryout but it was finally over. April was sure Bill hated her because everything she did wasn't good enough and he just yelled the entire time but she never stopped and kept going. After he abruptly informed her the tryout was over she practically collapsed in the ring. She was drenched in sweat and trying to control her heartbeat.

"Here" Bill said passing her a bottle of water "You need to see a medic?"

"No" April said catching her breath unscrewing the bottle of water and gulping it down "Thank you for taking the time out to do this" she said standing up "I hope I didn't waste too much of your time"

"April tryouts are usually forty-five minutes" Bill informed her "Usually because the person I'm with passes out" he chuckled lightly "You could hang I like you"

"You like me?" April asked stunned

"I don't usually do these tryouts but Punk bragged about you so much I just had to see you for myself and I wasn't disappointed" Bill said to her honestly "You did good"

"Really?" she asked trying to hold back her smile

"It doesn't mean they're going to sign you" Bill warned "I may like you but I'm also not in charge of hiring" he reminded her and she nodded "I will recommend you though"

"Thank you so much!" April said throwing her arms around the large man and he reluctantly hugged her back

"Right" Bill said pulling away "You've got the passion for this and that's rare. This was taped and will be reviewed it could take anywhere from a week to a year to hear anything back"

"I'm just thankful I got to work with you" April admitted "I'll take this with me everywhere I go"

"Well hopefully where you go is here" Bill said to her seriously "Because I'd love to see how far I could push you"

"I push back" April smirked and Bill nodded with a half smile

"I'm looking forward to it" Bill smirked

"Hey!" Punk shouted causing her to turn and look towards him. She jumped out of the ring and threw her arms around him.

"Hi!" she said happily holding him tight but then pulled away "I'm sorry I'm sweating all over you"

"It's ok" Punk said to her "You did great"

"You think so?" April asked hopefully

"Yea you were great" Punk assured her "I'm proud of you and I want to thank you for not making me look bad"

"I think that would be impossible" April teased lightly

"I know a lot of the guys watching upstairs were just as impressed as I was" Punk said to her

"This is a dream come true" April said still trying absorb it all in "I wish there was something I could do to repay you for this"

"You did this" Punk reminded her "I just set it up"

"Right well if there is anything I could ever do for you please let me know" April insisted

"Sure" Punk smiled looking down at her "Look I've got to get to the airport I have a live event tomorrow but I'll drop you off at work first"

"Oh don't worry about that Jason drove me" April said to him

"He left" Punk said to her

"Really?" April asked he could hear the hint of sadness in her voice

"Yea he had something to take care of something" Punk shrugged "He said he knew you'd do great"

"See? He's not that bad" April said to him

* * *

Later that night April was at work and was on cloud nine. She was so happy that her tryout went well. She really wanted to get a call back but if she didn't she still got further than most people would have ever thought she would.

"April as much as I appreciate your happy vibe I need you to come back down to earth and bring this tray to table twelve, preferably in one piece this time?" Hector smirked passing her the tray

"You got it!" April replied happily

"And after that go home" Hector said to her and she quickly frowned "You need some sleep sweetheart take the rest of the night"

"No I promised you I'd make for missing the morning shift" April argued

"And you have" Hector said to her "You're no good to me if you pass out due to exhaustion"

"Ok thanks" April said

"And I mean home to sleep not around the corner to the gym" Hector warned her

"Oh speaking of that have you seen Jason today?" April asked him

"Nope" Hector said coolly as he wiped down the counter "Home April" he warned

"Gotchya" April said to him and bought the tray over to the able.

* * *

A few days later Punk had finally arrived back home in Chicago. He was off for SmackDown so he was back home by Tuesday night. He missed being home it had been weeks now and he was looking forward to just unwinding.

"Holy shit" Colt laughed as Punk walked into house "You still live here?"

"More so than you do" Punk shot at his friend as he collapsed on his couch

"Really because I've been house sitting for you for three weeks now" Colt said to him "Seriously where the fuck have you been?"

"I told you I was doing stuff for the company" Punk shrugged "I worked NXT and stuff"

"Yea did you do anything else?" Colt asked him casually

"Nope that's about it" Punk said to him

"You eat out in Tampa?" Colt asked him

"Yea why?" Punk asked

"Any place you'd recommend?" Colt asked curiously and Punk rolled his eyes "Any good diners?" he laughed

"Who told you?" Punk asked

"Paul" Colt laughed "He said you were chasing around a wrestling waitress for the last few weeks"

"I wasn't chasing anyone around" Punk defended "I met a waitress at a diner and she's friends with some of the guys from NXT"

"Heard you got her a tryout" Colt said to him

"I did and she killed it" Punk replied smugly "I was right"

"Cool" Colt said to him "It has nothing to do with the fact that she's hot and good in bed?"

"What?" Punk asked him "I didn't sleep with her"

"You're kidding right?" Colt asked "How far did you get"

"I got nowhere" Punk said to him "Because April is a very passionate wrester that's why I'm helping her. I don't even look at her like that"

"Oh really?" Colt laughed "According to Paul-"

"Paul doesn't know what he's talking about" Punk said to her "She's a friend"

"A friend huh" Colt said fondly "When do I get to meet your friend?"

"I don't know" Punk shrugged "She's seriously a great girl and I'm not going to taint anything with trying to sleep with her"

"Wow either Paul was lying and she's ugly as sin or you like her a lot more than you're letting on" Colt said to him

"She's not ugly" Punk said to her "But she's also a kid"

"I heard she was twenty-four" Colt said to him

"Did you get her entire bio?" Punk asked annoyed

"Yea everything but a picture" Colt teased "So when are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know" Punk said to him "Next time I'm working a show in Tampa I guess"

"You spent three straight weeks with her and that's it?" Colt asked him

"What do you want from me?" Punk demanded

"I want you to talk to me here, I'm your best friend!" Colt laughed

"I have nothing much to say I just like her ok" Punk defended "We met we hit it off we're pretty similar she has a shitty life and I just wanted to help but I can't do anything else for her"

"Shitty life huh?" Colt asked him quietly

"No family, lives paycheck to paycheck, live in an apartment building that even terrifies me" Punk mumbled

"Sounds familiar" Colt said to him

"I may not have had my blood family but I taken in by an amazing family" Punk said seriously "I always had a roof over my head and a hot dinner at night"

"So give her some money or something" Colt suggested with a shrug

"She wouldn't take it even if I offered" Punk mumbled "Besides what she really needs is good people in her life"

"Well she's got you and I'm not just saying this because you let me crash here but you're as good as people get" Colt said to her

"That was actually nice of you" Punk smirked "But I'm not what she needs"

"You do know what it's like to be on your own sometimes I still think you think you are" Colt said to him seriously "Just give her a call or something be her friend" he suggested

"Maybe in a few days" Punk said to him "I'll give her a little space from me" he smirked

"Ok so just send her a text" Colt said to him

"Would you let this go" Punk groaned

"Paul likes her" Colt informed him

"Yea I noticed" Punk said to him "And I have been texting her"

"Ask her to send you a picture so I can put a face to this girl" Colt said seriously and Punk shot him a look "I'm curious" he defended

* * *

Later that night Punk was lying in bed trying to get some much-needed sleep but he kept thinking about April. Was she at the gym with her sleazy trainer? Was she roasting in her apartment? Was she dropping dishes all over the place at work? He couldn't get her out of his head and he was hoping by this time he would have at least heard news about how her tryout went. He reached over to his phone and was considering sending her a text but he wasn't even sure what to say. As soon as he decided to text her his phone lit up from a call and it was April.

"Hey" Punk said into the phone

"Hi Punk" April said to him

"I was just thinking about you" Punk admitted

"Interesting" April laughed "What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to guess the number of dishes you broke tonight" Punk joked and again smiled at the sound of her infectious giggle

"Three" April said proudly "That's down from my usual six"

"Good girl" Punk said proudly "So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Can't I just call my friend?" April asked

"Yea you can" Punk said softly "Something on your mind?"

"I just missed you" April admitted "I had gotten used to having you around" Punk wasn't sure how to respond that but thankfully April spoke up again "I also got a call from the performance center"

"Really?" Punk asked surprised

"Yes. They want me to come in again" April said to him "I'm not sure what I'll be doing but Bill called me personally and said it was like a 'second interview'"

"You're one step closer" Punk assured her "You'll be meeting with bigger names this time around probably Paul"

"I've already met Paul" April reminded him

"I meant Tripe H" Punk chuckled

"Oh my god" April mumbled "I can't meet him! I used to have his poster in my room!"

"Seriously?" Punk asked almost disgusted

"He was so cool" April said to him "And you know it's true"

"Yea real cool" Punk teased "So when is your next interview?"

"Friday" April said to him "I'm so nervous they told me this would be more of questions than actual wrestling"

"Yea you'll do fine" Punk said to her "You've got a great personality"

"Well Jason is going to go over some things with me and I'll be at the gym every night this week just in case" April said to him "Plus I have a show Thursday night too"

"Do you ever stop to smell the roses?" Punk teased

"I don't really like flowers" April shot back "I have to keep going I can't stop now"

"Good for you April" Punk said to her

"So are you happy to be home finally?" April asked

"Yea it's great" Punk admitted "Quiet- just the way I like it"

"Did you ever pick up a gift for Chaleen?" April asked

"Oh crap" Punk muttered "I forgot about that" during one of their many conversations Punk had mentioned that Chaleen's birthday was coming up and had no idea what to get her, she even helped him decide on something. "Thank you for reminding me"

"No sweat that's what friends are for" April said to him "Look I've got to get back to work I just wanted to check in with you"

"Ok" Punk said to her "Don't be a stranger call me anytime"

"I could say the same for you Punk" April said to him "Have a good night"

"Night" Punk said then waited for her to hang up first.


	7. Right When I Need You

**Chapter 7: Right When I Need You**

* * *

Punk was at house show that following Friday. He had spoke to April earlier to wish her luck with her interview and she promised to call him right after. Punk kept checking his phone constantly as he prepped for his match for the evening.

"Hey" Punk said catching Langston walking by

"What's up Punk?" Langston asked

"Have you heard from April yet?" Punk questioned

"No I tried calling her and it went to voicemail" Langston said to him

"Her interview was like two hours ago" Punk said to him

"Maybe it didn't go well" Langston suggested

"Impossible" Punk snorted and Langston just smirked at him

"I'm sure you'll hear from her" Langston assured him

"You don't think something do you?" Punk asked him

"In the interview?" Langston asked

"No maybe she got hurt or something" Punk said almost nervously

"Are you worried about her?" Langston asked amused

"Of course I am" Punk spat "She's my friend" he defended

"You should just get that tattooed across your forehead" Langston chuckled "It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself of that one. Don't worry man I'm sure she's fine and if I hear from her I'll tell her to call you"

"Alright thanks" Punk mumbled and watched as Langston walked off

"Hey Phillip" Beth said walking towards him

"I don't have time for you" Punk said holding up his hand to silence his ex

"You have plenty time for mousy little waitresses from Tampa" Beth shot at him

"What?" Punk asked almost insulted

"I saw you and the little tart from Tampa at Raw" Beth informed him "Did I really crush you that bad that you think you can't do any better than a poor little waitress girl?" she asked seriously

"Wow" Punk smirked "You're full of yourself stay the fuck out of my business Elizabeth"

"Don't parade your business around than" Beth defended

"April is a wrestler" Punk informed her "I saw her wrestle while I was in Tampa"

"Who was her opponent, you?" Beth teased

"She's a talented wrestler and it was really refreshing to see such a talented young woman I mean clearly that's lacking around here" Punk shot at her with a wink

"Don't you dare insult my job performance" Beth warned

"And don't you dare insult my friend!" Punk yelled back "You don't know her so mind your own business" he said then stormed past her

* * *

April's meeting was running late, very late as a matter of fact. She wasn't sure she'd even make it in time for her shift. She did sit down and talk to a few different people but she was waiting on one more to arrive. She sat in a large office with a glass of water and would have been playing games on her phone but that had died about an hour ago.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting" A voice said entering the office startling her "Really sorry" he said quickly. April would have fallen over if she wasn't sitting in a chair.

"It's uh-" April started trying to find the words "It's fine" she mustered out. The large man took a seat behind the desk and looked over to her and smiled.

"Don't be nervous" he insisted

"You're Triple H" April pointed out "Duh obviously you know who you are" she mumbled to herself causing him to let out a small laugh "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" Hunter insisted "And you can call me Paul" he said to her

"Ok" April said to him

"I watched your tryout a few days ago" Hunter said to her "I liked what I saw"

"Thank you sir" April said to him trying to make eye contact but was still too nervous

"Please let's stick with Paul" Hunter smirked "Bill personally handed me your tape and really took a liking to you. Bill doesn't do that often" April just nodded "Then my ears really perked up when John Cena mentioned you to me"

"He did?" April asked surprised

"Yea" Hunter said with a nod "He told me how you freelance wrestle and said you were good"

"He's a nice guy" April said to him nervously

"Imagine my surprise when I found out that it was Punk who got your foot in the door" Hunter said to her

"I waitress across the street from Hard Nocks and I've met a lot of the guys" April admitted

"Yea Cena mentioned that to me as well" Hunter said to her "But this isn't about John or Punk you've got a gift"

"Thanks" April said to him

"I'm working on developing NXT to a wider audience" Hunter informed her "I need more Divas" April slightly cringed at that "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing" April said feeling as if she blew it already "It's just the term 'Diva' is odd to me. I can wrestler sir- Paul" she corrected quickly and watched as he leaned back in chair and listened to her "I actually think I'm pretty good at it. But I'm not a high heel wearing, tight dress wearing, ten pounds of makeup type of girl" she informed him "I can try" she added

"That's what I like about you" Hunter said to her "You did your tryouts in a pair of converse that caught my eyes. I don't want a typical Diva I want an anti-Diva"

"Than not to sound too presumptuous I'm your girl" April informed him proudly causing him to offer her half a smile

"Good" Hunter said to her "I'm going to make this short I want to sign you to a developmental deal" April gasped slightly and it certainly amused Hunter. "If you sign that means a few things" he started off and she nodded for him to continue "No more independent shows" he said to her

"I understand" April agreed

"It's also not a lot of money" Hunter told her "I don't want you to run out and quit your job or anything because this also doesn't guarantee you a spot. It just means we're going to work with you and see how far we can go with you. This is just a couple of days a week training here with us and if I like what I see you'll move further up and maybe even make it to NXT at some point"

"Done" April said to him

"You're good but you need a lot of work" Hunter told her honestly "I personally wouldn't be here personally if I didn't think you had what it takes to be here"

"This isn't because John mentioned me or Punk set this up right?" April asked surprising him

"What would that matter?" Hunter asked curiously

"It matters to me because this is my dream come true" April said passionately "I want to be able to tell everyone who laughed at me when I told them I'd be here one day that I made it and I got it because I earned it"

"I respect Cena and Punk" Hunter said to her "Doesn't mean I'm going to hire their friends" he smirked "You're here in this office right now because you have drive, ambition and natural raw talent"

"I'll sign" April said to him and Hunter nodded

"I'm glad to hear that" he said reaching across the table to shake her hand "Welcome to the WWE April"

* * *

Punk was back in his hotel room and was still waiting to hear from April. He even tried calling Bill to find out if everything went ok but he couldn't get him either. He was now worried about his newfound friend. It actually alarmed him how worried he was for a person who had only been in his life for less than a month. Once he determined it was ok to feel this way he started to wonder what could have happened to her. A million horror stories ran through his mind. Did she get mugged going into her apartment? Did she sweat to death? Did she get into a fight with Jason? Was the diner held up? Did she get into an accident? Did she- he stopped mid horror story when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello?" Punk asked trying to remain calm

"Hey Punk!" April said to him "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No not really" Punk lied "So what's up?" he was so relieved to hear her voice

"I thought you wanted to know about my interview" April said to him

"Oh that's right" Punk said casually "So spill, what happened?"

"I got signed!" she practically screamed and he smiled immediately

"Congratulations" Punk said to her

"It's not like I'm going to be on TV or NXT for that matter I'm just going to be training there for a few days a week and they'll see how I progress" April said to him

"I knew you'd make it" Punk told her "I'm proud of you April"

"I owe this to you" April said to him "All of this is happening because you set this up for me"

"That's what friends are for right?" Punk teased

"Next time you're in Tampa I'm treating you to dinner" April insisted

"I'll hold you to that but I must warn you I'm not a cheap date" Punk joked

"I have two jobs now" April told him proudly "I'm going to be making some money with WWE and I'm still going to work at the diner"

"That's going to keep you busy" Punk noted "Maybe you should give the diner up" he suggested

"I can't do that to Hector" April said to him "He is lightening my load though. He's been so supportive of this"

"Good" Punk said to her

"So when are you going to be coming back Tampa?" April questioned

"I'm actually going to be there next week" Punk informed her "I'm visiting some friends" it was a total lie; he just hoped she wouldn't see through it.

"Well if you can get a free night try to squeeze me in" April said to him

"Yea I'm sure I could work you into my busy schedule" Punk teased "You should get some sleep April you had a big day"

"I don't think I could sleep if I tried" April said to him "But I should try. I just wanted you to be the first to know"

"I was first to know?" Punk asked "I'm flattered"

"Of course. Next is my short list of 'I told you so's" she said to him

"Who is on that list?" Punk asked

"My parents, my sister, my brother- that's about it" April said to him "Oh and Kristy Gape who I went to elementary school with but I don't think I have her number"

"Enjoy it" Punk encouraged

"They probably won't even answer their phones" April sighed "I'll just leave a message and it will just be me laughing. But I also want to call Langston and stop by and see Jason and Jewel" Punk would be lying if the sound of Jason's name didn't make his skin crawl.

"Ok but remember this is about you- don't let anyone bring you down" Punk said to her "And if someone tries to you just give me their number and I'll set them straight"

"I know" April said to him "Go and get some sleep and I'll see you in a few days"

"Goodnight April" Punk said to her

"Night Punk" she responded

"Oh and uh I've missed you" Punk said then hung up.

* * *

The week came and went and April had trained two days already at WWE and her body was aching. She couldn't believe the difference between training with WWE and with Jason. She loved what she was doing now but she still felt something was missing. She found herself thinking more and more of Punk as the days went by. Every time she considered calling him her phone would ring and it would be him. He clearly worked up the nerve to actually call her first and that did make her happy.

But tonight April was back to where she started- the diner. It was packed as it was on most Wednesday nights. And when Langston, Dean, Seth and Roman showed up it felt just like old times.

"Hey boys" April grinned walking towards them

"Damn you're still here?" Dean asked seriously "Haven't you moved on to bigger and better things?" he joked

"Congratulations April" Roman said to her sincerely

"Thanks" she smiled

"So how are you liking it so far?" Seth asked

"It's hard" April admitted "But I'm loving it"

"That a girl!" Seth cheered "You'll be up in NXT in no time"

"Yea the girls are seriously lacking" Dean noted

"I want to wrestle the boys" April said in an almost threatening tone

"Damn" Langston whistled "Cockiness- I like it"

"You keep that up and you will be" Roman laughed

"So what can I get you guys?" April asked them

"The usual" Dean said not even looking at the menu

"What are we going to do when she's gone from here?" Roman asked them seriously

"Yea we're going to have to train a new waitress to know our orders" Seth agreed

"If that's the worst of your problems than you all are very lucky men" April teased

"April" Hector said walking over to her "Your friend is at the counter looking for you" he informed her. April glanced over her shoulder and saw Jason sitting there waiting for her.

"You're not still working with him are you?" Langston asked her

"Yea I think you've graduated to a new league" Roman said to her

"No I haven't seen him in a week actually" April said to them "I don't even think he knows I got signed"

"Oh let me tell me" Langston begged lightly "I'd love to see the look on his face"

"You hate him too?" April asked

"Too?" Langston questioned

"Punk isn't a fan either" April said to them

"Probably because Punk knows a sleazy disgusting dirt bag when he sees one" Dean noted then waved and smiled towards Jason "Prick" Ambrose muttered under his breath

"Are you still pissed over that the fact that he slept with your girlfriend?" Seth laughed

"She wasn't my girlfriend" Dean defended "I don't have girlfriends. I have meaningless one night stands"

"Right" Roman scoffed

"I'll put your order in" April said to them then walked over to the counter. "Hey Jason"

"April" Jason said coolly "You have a minute for me?"

"Hector?" April asked

"Yea take five" Hector said but eyed Jason "Five minutes" he said to Jason

"Yea I heard ya" Jason groaned standing up and walking outside with April "So where you going to tell me?"

"I was but you took off" April said to him "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yea April congratulations" Jason said to her in an even tone "So I guess since you're a big star now you don't have time for me anymore? Your suddenly to good for me?"

"No" April insisted "I wouldn't think that. I haven't even seen you"

"Look it's fine" Jason said to her "Obviously you worked for very hard to get where you are right now but don't forget I helped you. I got you booked, I worked my ass off with you"

"I didn't forget" April said to him

"Did you forget about all the money you owe me?" Jason questioned

"Jason-" April started

"Answer me April" Jason demanded

"No" April said to him "And I'll get you your money"

"Well you're a WWE talent now where is it?" Jason asked

"I haven't even gotten paid by them yet" April said to him "I haven't even been there a week!"

"Well when you do start rolling in all of that money this is what you owe me" Jason said passing her an envelope. She looked surprised but took the envelope from him and opened it. "Jason" she said slightly hurt "Is this a joke?"

"Not it's an official invoice" Jason said pointing the letter head

"This is a lot of money" April said to him "I'm not going to be making that kind of money. I still haven't been able to get my electricity put back on"

"The longer you wait the more interest that gets tacked on" Jason warned her

"I thought we were friends" April frowned

"We are" Jason said to her softly "You know there are other ways you can work this off and that offer is still on the table"

"I'm not like that" April reminded him

"Yea because I'm sure Punk went out of his way to get you this job out of the goodness of his heart" Jason shot at her

"You don't know anything about Punk or his heart" April defended harshly "And clearly you don't know me at all"

"I know you April" Jason informed her "And I also know if I don't start seeing payment soon I'm going to have to sue you"

"Why are you doing this?" April asked him

"I'm doing this to keep you level headed April" Jason said to her

"You're doing this because you're jealous" April said to him coldly "You couldn't make it and I did"

"It has nothing to do with that" Jason hissed

"It has everything to do with it!" April yelled

"Start paying this off April" Jason warned her

"Or you'll sue me?" April mocked "We never had any contract"

"Don't push me April" Jason warned her

"April" Hector called out from the door

"I'm sorry" April said to him then looked back at Jason "This is the worst thing you have ever done to me" she shot at her friend then went inside

"Bye Jason!" Hector waved smugly then closed the door

* * *

Later that night the diner was quiet so her and Hector were cleaning up.

"You ok kid?" Hector asked her

"Yea" April said quietly as she dried some glasses

"You've been so happy and one visit from your friend your down in the dumps" Hector noted

"I think that friendship is over" April admitted sadly

"He was never your friend" Hector informed him "He was a leech"

"Still is" April muttered

"Huh?" Hector asked

"Nothing" she sighed

"Just remember you're going places and unfortunately you have to leave some people behind" Hector pointed out

"That's not true" April argued

"It is but that's life" Hector said to her "I accept that I'm eventually going to need a new clumsy waitress and I'm very happy for you. A real friend would be"

"He's just a little jealous I think" April said to him

"A real friend would show up here at almost one in the morning just because he missed you" Hector informed her in a whisper

"What?" April asked then Hector nodded towards the door and sure enough CM Punk was in the building.

"Have a good night sweetheart" Hector said to her "I've got the rest of this"

"Thanks" She said to Hector then stood up and walked over to Punk "Hi" she smiled

"Hey" he smirked "How did I know I'd find you here at this time?"

"Because I'm always here?" April offered

"Yea" Punk smirked "When are you off?"

"Now" April said to him

"Good" Punk said to her "Need a ride?"

"Sure" April said to him

* * *

Instead of heading straight home Punk and April walked over to the beach located not too far from the diner.

"So what time do you have to be in for training tomorrow?" Punk asked her as he soaked in the beach atmosphere that he couldn't get in Chicago.

"I'm off tomorrow from both jobs actually" April said to him "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself"

"Wow that's new" Punk smirked

"I wasn't expecting you tonight" April admitted "But I'm glad to see you"

"I just got in and thought I'd swing by" Punk shrugged casually "So what's eating at you?" he asked "You've been quiet"

"I'm always quiet" she said seriously but he laughed out loud

"I think I know you a little better than that" Punk informed her "What's wrong with you?"

"You ever feel betrayed?" April asked bluntly and Punk just let out a sigh

"It's something I'm all too familiar with" Punk informed her "You feel that way right now?"

"Yea I do" April admitted as they continued to walk. Punk gently grabbed her arm halting her movements.

"What happened April?" Punk frowned

"Jason came by the diner tonight" April started and Punk listened intently "He's upset with me I guess because I got signed"

"That's no surprise" Punk snorted "So what did he say to you?"

"It wasn't much" April said knowing if she told him he'd want to jump in and help her

"April we're friends here" Punk said to her abruptly "Just tell me"

"He just mentioned how I still owe him money for classes" April shrugged

"Oh really" Punk laughed "He's still trying to rip you off" he said bitterly

"You were right about him" April said to him and Punk just nodded "But you have to understand he was all I had for a long time"

"I don't want to butt into your personal life or anything but were you two ever an item?" Punk asked her

"No" April assured him "Never, ever. I've never even had a boyfriend"

"You're kidding" Punk said in an very amused tone

"Nope" April said to him honestly "Look at me Phil" she laughed gesturing to herself "I'm a poor girl from New Jersey who would rather spend her Friday nights playing video games than dancing at a club"

"I think you're beautiful" Punk wasn't sue what possessed him to say that but he did.

"Wow" April said taken back slightly

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything" Punk said to her casually "I was just making an observation"

"No one has ever called me that before" April admitted surprising Punk yet again. He wasn't even sure what to say "Thank you it was nice to hear actually" Punk looked down at the beautifully insecure woman in front of him and for the first time he was speechless "We should probably head back" April said stepping away from him

"Yea" Punk choked out and followed her off the beach.


	8. Weirdness

**Chapter 8: Weirdness**

* * *

The next day April woke up in her apartment at around 9:30 in the morning. She couldn't remember the last time she slept until 9:30. She climbed off her couch and glanced out the window and saw the sun shinning outside. As she was enjoying the free day already her mind was already drifting back to the previous night. After Punk had called her beautiful he took her home and the car ride was actually awkward and she didn't want to leave things off with him like that. She quickly reached for her phone and searched for Punk's number and called it.

"Hello?" his groggy voice asked

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" April asked him

"No, not at all" Punk lied trying to sound more alert "Everything ok?"

"Yea it's just-" April started as she tried to find that right words.

"Just what?" Punk asked her

"I owe you that dinner still" April said quickly

"Yea I remember" Punk chuckled "It's a little early for dinner, no?"

"Of course I just wanted to make sure you didn't make any plans" April said to him

"Are you sure you're ok?" Punk asked her

"Yea" April said to him

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Punk asked her

"It's a surprise" April said to him happily "I'll text you an address and you can meet me there"

"I can just pick you up" Punk offered

"Yea you could but this is more fun" April teased "I'll see you tonight"

"Ok" Punk said to her "I'm looking forward to it"

"Me too" April agreed then quickly hung up.

* * *

"So your first date with CM Punk" Jewel beamed "Are you finally going to do it?"

"Stop" April warmed "First of all it's not a date it's just a thank you dinner and I invited you here to help me with my hair"

"Why do you care about your hair if it's not a date?" Jewel asked her

"Because I don't want to look like a mess" April sighed "It's not a date he's CM Punk I'm sure he has ten girlfriends waiting for him back at his hotel"

"Doubt it" Jewel smirked as she worked on April's hair "Does he know that you're still…"

"It's not his business!" April said shushing her

"I mean you're going out on a date with him and I'm sure a man like CM Punk is expecting a little action" Jewel joked

"Maybe I should cancel" April said more to herself

"No you are not going to cancel" Jewel warned "You're going to go and have fun"

"Punk is my friend" April reminded her "We have a bond"

"That I agree on" Jewel said to her "He really does seem to like you"

"Why do you keep saying that?" April asked annoyed

"Because he's been spending all of his limited free time here with you in Tampa instead of his own home" Jewel said to her

"I don't know why you're trying to make me nervous" April said to her "You're making more of this than there really is"

"It's a date kid" Jewel laughed

"Exactly kid" April pointed out "Punk just sees me as a kid"

"No he doesn't" Jewel smirked as she curled April's hair

"He called me a kid" April confided "He told me I wasn't his type and I accept that"

"Whatever you say" Jewel said to her defeated "But I really doubt he keeps coming to Tampa because of the diner food"

"I'm not his type" April pointed out again "And even if I was he wouldn't want to be with someone like me"

"You mean a hot flexible wrestler?" Jewel asked seriously "Yea you're right what red blooded male would want that?"

"I'm not experienced enough for a man like Punk" April said to her

"So go out and get laid" Jewel insisted "Get a few practice runs"

"We're not going to have sex!" April yelled

"I'm not telling you to marry the man" Jewel said seriously "But clearly there's an attraction there and you should for once in your life go and have fun"

"Are you almost done?" April asked annoyed

"Yea, yea" Jewel said finishing up on her wavy hair "A little early for dinner isn't it?"

"I have to stop by and see Jason first" April said to her

"He still hounding you for cash?" Jewel frowned

"Yea" April sighed "I still don't have it for him but I want to talk this out or my mind is going to be distracted"

"Well take it from someone who has rolled around with Jason more than once he's your perfect test run" Jewel insisted and April just rolled her eyes "Or are you saving yourself for marriage?"

"No" April huffed "I just have never been in a relationship. Why would I just have random sex?"

"Because it's fun" Jewel said seriously

"I don't even enjoy kissing someone that I don't have a connection with" April said to her

"All the years you worked with Jason you don't think you two have a connection by now?" Jewel questioned

"Not a good one" April said as Jewel finished her hair. She walked over to the mirror and smiled, it was wavy and more importantly looked natural "Thanks Jewel I love it"

"Anytime kid" Jewel said unplugging the curling iron "So I spend all this time on your hair and you're going to wear a weird anime shirt and jeans?"

"Yep" April said happily

* * *

April arrived at Jason's gym and found him behind the counter working on some paperwork.

"Jason" April said causing him to look up "You have a few minutes?"

"Yea" Jason said standing up and leading her into the back "You have something for me?"

"Nope" April said remaining friendly "I'm sorry it's come to this"

"You have enough money to go and get your hair done" Jason noted

"Jewel did this" April said running her hand over her hair gently

"She did a good job you look good" Jason said to her then folded his arms "So why are you here than?"

"I don't have the money for you Jason" April said to him

"So did you get all dolled up and come here to pay me back another way?" Jason questioned curiously

"No" April said to him "I was hoping we could work out some sort of payment plan. I don't want you to think I'm trying to rip you off. I want to pay you back" she insisted

"I'm sure you do" Jason said annoyed

"I can give you a hundred and twenty week starting next week" April offered

"Fine" Jason said surprising her "Interest is going to keep piling on"

"Can't you get me some slack?" April sighed

"Isn't that what you hate?" Jason mocked taking a step towards her "You don't want help you want to do everything on your own- this is a life lesson April"

"You're right" April agreed

"But I bet it's tiring" Jason noted "Running around working two jobs, living in a shit hole- I bet just once you'd like to the easy way out"

"Nope" April said firmly "I'll pay you back even if it takes a while"

"I'll cut it in half" Jason offered "Just one time" he said running his finger down her cheek. April flashed to her earlier conversation with Jewel and closed her eyes slightly as she actually considered it. She didn't even see his lips coming. His lips were over hers in an instant and she quickly jerked away

"What are you doing?" April asked wiping her lips dramatically

"You closed your eyes!" Jason defended

"And that means to kiss me!" April yelled back "Are you insane!"

"Would you stop being such a fucking prude" Jason laughed

"I came here today so I could work something out with you and I hoped we could still be friends" April said to him holding back tears "Obviously that's not going to happen"

"Get out April and don't come back until you've got some cash" Jason said annoyed pointing to the door. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the back room.

As soon as April made it outside the gym she kept her head down so no one would spot her crying. She was just overly emotionally today she wasn't sure if it was because of Jason, her 'date' with Punk or the fact that she was so tired.

"April" a voice said grabbing her arm. She looked up and saw it was Punk to her surprise.

"Punk what are you doing here?" April asked surprised "What are you doing here?"

"What happened?" he asked ignoring her question "What's wrong?" he noted the few tear stains on her cheek

"It's nothing" April insisted "Why are you at Jason's gym?"

"I was just going for a walk" Punk said to her

"In your car?" April asked nodding towards his rental

"I just wanted to check out the gym" Punk added

"You're lying to me" April said sadly

"I figured since you were to lying to me we were even" Punk retorted

"Can we just get out of here?" April asked. Punk looked towards the gym and desperately wanted to go in and have a conversation with Jason, one he had been thinking about since April told him about his visit last night

"Did he do something to you?" Punk asked first

"No" April sighed shaking her head.

"Alright let's go" Punk said walking her to his car

* * *

Punk took April back to his hotel so they could talk in quiet.

"This room is bigger than three of my apartments put together" April said as she stepped into the room.

"Yea I like a lot of space" Punk smirked closing the door behind him "So why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying" April defended

"You were" Punk pointed out "You went to see Jason and he made you cry" he said to her slowly

"I just hate losing people that's all" April said to him "But why were you there?"

"I told you I wanted to check out the gym maybe work out for a little" he said to her with a shrug

"In your jeans?" April smirked

"Honestly?" Punk asked and she nodded "I wanted to talk to Jason about your bill"

"Tell me you didn't go there to try and pay my bill" April said lowly

"No of course not" Punk laughed nervously "I would never do that. I just wanted to look over the bill to make sure he wasn't trying to get more money than what he was owed that's all"

"I can handle it" April said to him

"So I told you and now you tell me" Punk said to her "What did he say?"

"It's not so much what he said" April admitted

"So…it's something he did" Punk said slowly

"It's not a big deal" April assured him

"We're friends" Punk laughed out taking a seat next to her on the couch "You can tell me"

"He kissed me" April admitted

"Oh" Punk said casually

"He thought I'd be willing to work my bill off that way" April confided and Punk just nodded

"He's a pig" Punk said as calmly as humanly possible "I'll talk to him"

"I don't need you to talk to him" April said to him

"We're friends and I like to help my friends" Punk insisted

"I'll make you a deal" April said looking at him "If I want your help I'll ask for it"

"Are you really going to ask?" Punk asked

"Yes I promise" April assured him

"Ok" Punk said to her "So I know you had plans for dinner but I have the Dark Knight-"

"Let's watch it!" April said eagerly

"Ok" he smirked opening the box "We can just order something up here" he suggested

"Alright" April agreed "I didn't have much of a plan anyway" Punk just smirked

"I'm still holding you to dinner one night" Punk warned

"I'm a woman of my word" April said to him

"I can see that" Punk grinned as he put on the TV

The movie was halfway through and April had fallen asleep. Punk looked down and noticed her head was snug on his shoulder in peaceful sleep. He smiled lightly down at her. He had to finally admit that he loved hanging around the young woman. Everything Colt and Paul had said to him about liking her was obviously true but she didn't need him in her life right now she had way too much going for her.

He was content for the moment just being her friend but he also couldn't deny the protective feeling that came over him where she was concerned. He wanted to run down to Jason's gym and beat the guy senseless but he knew he didn't have a right to do that and more importantly April would probably be pissed at him for doing do. He just wanted to sweep her off her feet and give her a better life. He was more than capable of doing it but she was stubborn, that was one of his favorite traits about her.

Punk hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up. He was fully laying on the couch with April laying over him. He looked over at the time and saw it was ten pm but decided to just close his eyes and drift back off to sleep and enjoy being this close to her while he could. He wasn't asleep along though when he felt April begin to move.

"Oh" April said embarrassed looking down at Punk

"Hi" Punk smirked

"Sorry" April sighed sitting up, careful not to hurt him

"It's fine" Punk said sitting up himself

"I should go" April said reaching for her chucks and putting them on her feet

"We didn't even eat" Punk reasoned

"Yea but I have a lot to do" April said quickly "I wanted to go for a run-"

"At this time?" Punk asked as he watched her run around as if she got caught red handed doing something terrible

"Yea and I uh-" April started but stopped when she saw his confused face "This was wrong"

"We fell asleep" Punk said to her "You didn't jump my bones"

"I'm not what you're expecting" April said to him

"Excuse me?" Punk asked

"I'm not that girl" April informed him and now he was truly confused

"What the hell are you talking about?" Punk asked her

"I'm not the type of girl that you're used to" April clarified "I can't give you what you need"

"And what is it that I need?" Punk asked curiously

"To have sex" April said bluntly it caused Punk to open his eyes wide

"April-" Punk started standing up

"You're an amazing man" April said to him "You should be spending your time with someone who can give you what you deserve"

"You think I bought you back here for sex?" Punk laughed

"Great laugh at me now" April groaned

"I'm sorry" Punk said still laughing "I'm not Jason" he told her "I like hanging out with you and I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea from me"

"It's just I like hanging out with you I really like you" April said to him "I have good people in my life like Langston and Jewel but you're different you make me feel different. Maybe the feelings are one sided"

"They're not" Punk assured her "I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel the same. But I like being around you and if I tried anything on you I know our friendship would be ruined and it's not worth it to me"

"I feel the same way" April said with a relieved smile

"Good" Punk said simply "I'm glad we got all of this weirdness out of the way"

"Me too" April agreed

"So how about you hang out here for a little we'll order some food and start the movie over since we both conked out?" Punk suggested

"I'd like that" April smiled kicking her shoes off again


	9. The Windy City

**A/N: Your reviews have been amazing thank you to everyone who takes the time out to do so. I'm really glad you all are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writingit!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Windy City**

* * *

The months came and went and April was working her butt off. She eventually had to leave the diner to focus on WWE fulltime but Hector was proud to see her off. She still frequented her favorite diner only this time as a patron. As for the training she loved it. She was working with so many different people and Hunter was very hands on as well and the further she got the more of him and other familiar faces she saw. She had just gotten word the previous week she was officially being moved onto NXT and would be debuting shortly.

She also managed to finish paying of Jason and hadn't seen him for about two months now; she hadn't seen much of anyone since she was practically living at the performance center. One constant in her life through out all of this though? Punk. He still flew down to her at least once month and they spoke everyday whether it through text messages or speaking on the phone. Their bond had grown and grown as time went on and she was happy to have him in her life. Punk even flew down to help her move into a new apartment. Punk had made it very clear to April that she was priority in his life and no one- not even Langston or Jewel made April feel that way.

"Hey!" April said racing down the hall as soon as she spotted Langston

"Hey kid" Langston said happily

"So in two weeks guess who is going to have their first NXT match!" April cheered

"Congrats" Langston grinned giving her a hug

"I'm so nervous" April admitted "I really don't know many people here besides you. The other guys got called up already"

"Yea well I've got some bad news for you than" Langston informed her "I'm going to be on Raw tomorrow"

"That's amazing!" April cheered "I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks" Langston said to her "But you're not alone here you still knew a few of the guys and you'll get along great with the girls"

"Yea" April said slightly unsurely

"You've made it this far" Langston reminded her "You're in the home stretch now"

"Yea" April agreed with a faint smile "I still feel like I'm going to wake up from this dream"

"This isn't a dream" Langston smirked "Enjoy it while you can" he encouraged. "Oh before I forget Christy wanted me to invite you over to see the new living room set" Langston groaned "Apparently getting new furniture requires a party"

"Maybe I'll stop by Friday before I go to the airport" April said to him

"Airport?" Langston laughed "Where are you going this weekend?"

"Chicago" April informed him

"You're going to see Punk?" Langston asked him

"Yea" April said to him "I've also never been to Chicago and he said in order for us to stay friends I have to visit Chicago" she laughed lightly

"Where are you going to be staying?" Langston asked her

"His place" she shrugged "Don't look at me like that" April warned him

"I'm not" Langston laughed "Look I had my doubts about your friendship with Punk but clearly I was wrong"

"He's a great guy" April agreed

"To you" Langston laughed

"He's one of my best friends" April said to him "He's been nothing but kind"

"So you're going to stay at his place in a separate room?" Langston asked

"Maybe" April shrugged "When he stays at my place he sleeps in my bed" she told Langston honestly "Nothing happens we just sleep" she informed him "We don't see each other in that kind of way"

"Whatever you say" Langston chuckled

"Punk knows I'm not that kind of girl" April said to her

"What kind of girl? It's not like Punk is a stranger" Langston said to her

"He just knows-" April started

"Knows what?" Langston asked

"I've never been with anyone before" April whispered

"What?" Langston asked stunned "You're…you're untainted?"

"Is that what the kids call it this day?" April asked him

"No!" Langston said quickly "It's just you're very pretty"

"It's not like I haven't had opportunities" April defended feeling bad about herself

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that" Langston assured her "Good for you kid"

"Kid" April muttered

"You really kind of are though" Langston teased April began to walk away but he grabbed her arm "I'm just teasing you April. And I didn't think it was possible to respect you more than I already did. Don't change who you are"

"I don't plan on it" April said to him

"Well have fun in Chicago" Langston said to her "Bring me back a Cubs hat"

"We're actually going to a Blackhawks game" April informed him

"Just the two of you?" Langston asked and April rolled her eyes "Sorry, sorry just asking a simple question"

"Yes just the two of us" April said to him "He has seasons tickets and only has two seats per-game. I might bring you back a foam finger"

"That's we're friends!" Langston said as he headed down the hallway.

* * *

As soon as April landed in Chicago she was already in love with the City. It was windy and cold but that was something she had missed since living in Tampa for so long.

"I seriously can't get over your place" April said walking down the stairs "I feel like I'm in a comic book shop" she admitted

"Well help yourself" Punk offered as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"How come I haven't been here before?" April asked him

"Because you always blow me off" Punk reminded her

"That's not true" April said to him "What time is the game tonight?" she asked

"Seven" Punk informed her "We've got some time to kill, my sisters want to meet you so if you don't mind we'll swing by there first"

"I can't wait to meet them" April grinned "So did you find out if you'll be able to fly out for my first match?"

"What first match?" Punk asked keeping his eyes on the TV

"My big NXT debut!" April frowned

"I'm just kidding, I'll be there" Punk promised

"Great" April said to him

"Getting nervous?" Punk asked her

"A little" April admitted "NXT is a pretty big crowd at least for my standards"

"You'll be fine" Punk assured her

"Well I want to work out at some point this week" April said to him "I'm sure you know all of the good gyms"

"Yea I know a great one in walking distance actually" Punk informed her

"Where?" April asked "I didn't see on the way here"

"If you open that door" Punk said pointing to the door in the corner "There's two doors behind that and if you pick the one on the left and open it there will be a staircase that leads to a gym"

"You have a gym in your home?" April asked

"I sure do" Punk remarked before April could respond someone rang the doorbell. Before Punk could even stand up to get the door April swung it open.

"Hi" April said with a wide smile

"Hello" two men at the same time said.

"Wow" April said with a giggle "You're Colt Cabana and Cliff Compton"

"Punk talks about us huh?" Cliff asked smugly

"Never actually" April said to them casually and both their faces fell "I'm just kidding" she laughed and waved them in

"No don't let them-" Punk started but it was too late

"I thought you were going out of town this week" Colt said to Punk

"If you thought that than why are you here?" Punk shot at him

"We were driving by and saw your car" Cliff shrugged

"Why were you driving by my place to begin with?" Punk asked

"Why did you tell us you wouldn't be here?" Colt challenged

"What's going on?" April asked the trio

"We've been dying to meet you" Colt admitted "Punk was being his usual selfish self obviously. He told us he was going to Tampa this week"

"Who ratted on me?" Punk asked him

"Your sisters" Cliff remarked coldly

"Are you embarrassed by me?" April asked Punk

"Not at all" Punk said to her "They embarrass me" he said pointing to Colt and Cliff

"We just want to meet your friend" Colt said offended

"Yea you big jerk" Cliff mocked "So April tell us all about yourself" he said smiling towards her

"I mean just the stuff that Punk hasn't told us yet" Colt added "Which is a lot"

"Actually April and I were in the middle of something" Punk said to them "So you guys could just go" he insisted

"I thought we had some time" April noted to him "I'd love to get to know the two people you consider to be your brothers"

"He really said that?" Cliff asked placing his hand over his heart "He really is a marshmallow"

"Get out" Punk said through gritted teeth

"We can't stay anyway" Colt said to April "We have some errands to run"

"Yea we're planning my birthday bash" Cliff said to her

"Oh Punk mentioned your birthday was coming up" April said with a smile

"Well did he mention you were invited to my party?" Cliff asked seriously

"You didn't invite her" Punk said to him

"I am now" Cliff said to Punk "It's Saturday night as a matter of fact, will you still be in town?"

"Um yea actually I am" April said "But I don't want to intrude" she insisted

"Intrude?" Cliff mocked "Absolutely not. See now you can come Punk because like I said he told me he'd be in Tampa" Punk just glared towards Cliff

"It's going to be a lot of fun" Colt added

"I-" April started and looked towards Punk, she wasn't sure what to say

"We'll be there" Punk said to them

"Great!" Cliff said happily

"Are you sure you don't mind me being there?" April asked

"Any friend of Punk is a friend of mine" Cliff told her honestly "See you guys Saturday"

"Yea looking forward to it" Colt added with a smirk

* * *

After stopping by Punk's place the two arrived at the Blackhawks and were waiting in their front row seats for the game start.

"Are you feeling ok?" Punk asked her noting her quiet demeanor

"Why didn't you tell Colt and Cliff I was visiting?" April asked bluntly

"Because they're annoying" Punk admitted "They see a pretty girl and fall over their selves and then they'll start to tell you embarrassing stories- it just didn't seem worth it to me"

"Are you sure that's it?" April asked him

"They just find it hard to believe that you and I are just friends" Punk admitted "I just don't want them to say anything to you that would make you uncomfortable"

"You think I'd let Colt and Cliff and scare me off?" April asked him

"Crazier things have happened" Punk mumbled

"I don't care what people think about us being friends" April said to him "I get the same slack from Langston I don't let it bother me"

"Good" Punk said to her

"If you don't want me to go to the party I wont'" April said to him

"I want you at the party" Punk said to her "If I have to suffer through it at least I'll have company"

"You don't have a date for the party?" April asked him

"No" Punk laughed lightly "I wasn't even going to the party up until an hour ago"

"If you did that would be ok" April said to him seriously

"I know" Punk said to her

"Maybe your friends won't tease you as much if you had a date" April suggested "I also don't want to keep you from anybody"

"I knew the two of them coming around would be trouble" Punk said to himself

"It's not that" April promised "I just feel like I'm holding you back"

"You're not holding me back" Punk assured her "And I don't really date you know this already"

"Yea you like to hit it and quit it" April agreed and Punk's face froze

"Who taught you that term?" Punk demanded causing her to burst into laughter

"Nobody" she said still laughing

"I like having you around if I wanted to bring a date I'd bring you and a date" Punk said to her "So stop this nonsense and watch the game" he said to her turning to look at the ice. April just glanced over to him and watched as he sipped his coffee and smiled towards him before turning her attention back onto the ice.

* * *

As Saturday rolled around Punk and April headed to Cliff's birthday shindig together. Punk was pleased by how well April got along with everybody. He knew his friends loved to bust chops but April wasn't a fragile flower- she gave it right back to them and he enjoyed watching her do so. He was also happy he came and was able to catch up with old friends through out the night as well.

"I think she's great" Colt said walking over to Punk "I mean I'm pretty sure she was made for you"

"We're just friends" Punk groaned "I'm going to get that tattooed across my forehead maybe than you all would take the hint"

"I think you're an idiot" Colt said simply "Why wouldn't want to date her?"

"Because I like having her around" Punk argued

"Do you hear yourself?" Colt asked him seriously narrowing his eyes at his friend

"I don't keep in touch with any of my exes except for Natalie" Punk reminded him "I want to make sure she stays in my life"

"And when you're around her there is no part of you that wants to just jump her bones?" Colt asked

"I'm a man" Punk reminded him "I have urges but I control him. Besides I don't even see her like that anymore. In the beginning yes I admit it I was very attracted to her but now she's like my sister"

"Oh alright" Colt shrugged "That's good than so I'm sure you don't mind that" he said pointing across the room. Punk turned and saw April chatting with Trent Barreta and from what Punk could tell she was enjoying whatever the hell he was saying to her.

"I don't mind that" Punk said not taking his eyes off of the two

"Good" Colt said to him "Because if it did I wouldn't mind having a word with Trent, he'd understand"

"They're just talking" Punk laughed finally looking back to Colt "Besides Trent's an ok guy" he shrugs

"It's really convenient he lives in Tampa too" Colt added casually

"Does he now?" Punk asked sipping on his water

"Yep" Colt said casting his eyes around the room

"Good" Punk said to him "I'm going to go find Cliff" and with that said Punk walked off

* * *

After the party Punk and April arrived back at his place after midnight.

"Did you have fun?" Punk asked April

"I really did" April said to him "Everyone was so friendly"

"Yea I noticed" Punk said casually "So I saw you chatting with Trent"

"You mean Greg?" April asked referring to Trent's real name

"I guess" Punk laughed awkwardly

"He's a nice guy. Did you know he lives in Tampa too?" April asked him

"No kidding" Punk said mocking surprise

"He wants to hang out together when I get back" April said to him

"That's nice" Punk forced out "A new friend"

"Yea" April said slowly "But he didn't so much as ask me to hang out more like on a date"

"Oh really?" Punk asked with a forced smile "What did you say?"

"I don't know" April shrugged

"He's annoying huh?" Punk asked cutely

"No he seems really great" April said to him "And Cliff was telling me what a nice guy he is"

"Cliff told you that" Punk said with a slow nod "Cliff should mind his own business. But seriously what's holding you back?" he asked hoping April would say he wasn't her type because he wasn't Punk.

"It's just if I start dating a guy he's going to expect things" April said to him and Punk just nodded

"Ok" Punk said slowly "You don't have to do anything you don't want to" he said seriously

"I know but even I wanted to I don't think I could" April admitted sitting on the couch and Punk joined her

"Why is that?" Punk asked

"I'm not experienced" April told him bluntly

"You'll learn" Punk smirked

"It's embarrassing" April sighed "Guys want their women to know what they're doing"

"Any guy on this planet would be lucky to have you" Punk informed her honestly "And a real man doesn't want some trashy woman who has been with a hundred men. I think there's something to be said about a man being someone's first. It's just- it's kind of sexy actually"

"You really think that?" April asked him

"Yea I do" Punk said softly. And Punk did find everything about April to be incredibly sexy including her innocence.

"Well if you say so" April shrugged

"If you have any questions just ask me" Punk offered then mentally kicked himself. Why would he want to give April tips about sex with another man?

"Yea I guess I could" April agreed "You're a great find Punk" she said kissing his cheek then stood up "I have an early flight tomorrow I'm going to try to get some sleep. Thanks for this week it's been amazing"

"Anytime" Punk said forcing a smile and watched as she skipped up his steps. Punk through his head into his hands and groaned.


	10. The Favor

**Chapter 10: The Favor**

* * *

April arrived at her first taping of NXT nervously. She felt like the new kid starting school. WWE was competitive as it was but NXT was really bad. Everyone wanted to be their best so they'd get their shot. She didn't blame them but most of them were interested in stabbing the other in the back rather than working together but she was ok with that, she wanted this just as badly as others.

Sure she had friends in the company such as Punk, Langston and The Shield boys she was sure that didn't help her much at least not here. She heard the whispers about how she got here and a lot of people felt the waitress from down the road was over rated as it was. But she wasn't going to let it bother her she wasn't going to let anything bring her down tonight. Punk had texted her to inform her he was running late but would make it in time for her match.

When she got dressed in the locker room none of the girls really spoke to her, they weren't rude but they weren't friendly either. They were trying to feel her out and that was ok by April. She had also just been informed that she would be announced as Miss. April tonight but her name would probably change over the next few weeks as well.

April went into catering with her short jeans shorts but kept a zipup on over her cut up t-shirt. She just wanted to grab a water and get out of there so she could warm up but finally someone spoke to her.

"Hey could you pass me the coffee?" a man asked her. He wasn't a wrestler, probably a stagehand or a production guy from what April could tell.

"Oh sure" April said walking over to the mans seat with the canister of coffee.

"Would you mind?" he asked gesturing to his empty cup. April just sucked in a breath and poured the liquid into his cup. "Thanks sweetheart" the man smiled

"Yea don't mention it" April mumbled

"You're really good at that" the man said to her

"Yea" April said forcing a laugh

"Oh wait" he said reaching into his pocket and placing a dollar on the table. Him and the few people sitting with him let out a loud laugh. April went against her first instinct of ripping into the man but instead flashed him a smile and turned back to the catering table.

"They'll let anyone in here now" she heard one man say

"No, no they'll let anyone getting screwed by top talent into here" the other man said

"She's the one with Punk right?" someone asked

"Yep" the man confirmed. April just sucked in a breath and tried to block it out.

"I mean they're bringing back those horrible Bella's because they're with Cena and Bryan but at least they have some talent" a guy said "I mean a friggin waitress?"

"Hey honey!" another man at the table called out and she slowly turned to face him "Would you mind cleaning this up?" he asked pointing to his empty dish and smirked. It was killing April that she couldn't respond the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene on her first night. She was so angry that she couldn't speak up for herself she felt she was on the verge of tears.

"What's your finishing move called doll? The carryout?" another guy chimed in with a laugh. April briskly walked out of the room forgetting what she even went in there for in the first place. She kept her head down so no one would see how upset she was.

"Woah" A voice said grabbing onto April's room and she looked up and saw the familiar face of her friend Punk. "What happened?" he asked anxiously

"It's nothing" she said wiping away her tears

"Did your match get cut or something?" Punk asked concerned

"No" April sighed

"Come here" he said moving her into a quieter part of the back. "What's got you so upset?"

"A couple of the guys in catering were making fun of me" April admitted then laughed bitterly "I sound like a five year old"

"What were they saying?" Punk questioned

"Just stupid things like asking me pour their coffee- which I did" April said annoyed "They think I'm sleeping with you by the way"

"Who was it?" Punk asked her

"I don't even know they weren't talent" April said to him. Punk walked past her and headed towards catering.

"Punk don't" April pleaded grabbing onto his arm

"This is my domain" Punk informed her "Stagehands should know better than to say shit like that. They bought my name didn't I?" he asked her

"Yea" April confirmed. Punk headed right into catering and looked around. "This is a bad idea" she whispered to him "They're going to hate me more than they already do"

"Who could possibly hate you?" Punk asked her then pointed over to the table "Them?" he asked and she nodded. Punk walked right over to the table and stood over it looking down at the four men.

"Hey Punk" a man said nervously

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" Punk asked the men

"No" another man said quickly

"Do you have a problem with my friend April?" Punk questioned them and they shook their heads no "Do I have to remind you that she's a talent here? She's to be treated with respect and not humiliated" he informed them.

"Of course we were just busting her chops" a man said with a chuckle "You know breaking in the rookie"

"Right" Punk smirked picking up the cup of hot coffee and pouring it on the mans lap. He jumped out of his chair quickly and cursed to himself lightly.

"What did you do that for?" The man demanded

"Oh I'm just breaking his chops" Punk laughed "It's funny I can see why you all enjoy doing it to others. Apologize to her" he demanded to the men

"It's ok Punk" April assured him

"No it's not" Punk said not taking his eyes off of the men "Apologize" he repeated in a low tone. There were a lot of mumbled and quiet apologizes. "I'm sure this won't happen again right?"

"No" one man spoke up

"Great have a good show guys" Punk said then walked out of the room April.

"You shouldn't have done that" April sighed

"I can get away with doing things like that" Punk informed her "And they won't be bothering you anymore"

"Thanks" April said to him "It's nice to have someone in my corner tonight"

"No Trent?" Punk asked. He knew they had gone out a couple of times since the party.

"No" April said to him "He's not big on WWE events"

"It shouldn't matter your boyfriend should be here to support you" Punk reasoned

"He's not my boyfriend" April said shyly

"Oh well that's a shame" Punk said to her "I thought you two made a cute couple. So what happened?"

"Nothing I really want to talk about at the moment" April said to him and Punk understood

"After?" Punk asked hopefully

"Sure" she said with a light laugh "I have to warm up but we'll meet up after my match ok?"

"Ok" Punk smiled and watched as she walked down the hall.

* * *

April's first match was against one of the friendlier women on the roster, Emma. April thought they had a good match but it was short, too short for April's liking but she was able to pick up the win in her debut and that meant more to her than the time she was given. After her match a couple of the girls came up to congratulate her- even the guys. They just needed April to prove she deserved to be here and hopefully her first match helped. A few of the girls even invited April out for drinks after but she had already made plans with Punk and was sticking to them.

"You did so great tonight" Punk said as he sat on April's couch and watched the hockey game.

"You really think so? I didn't get much time" April noted handing him a hot cup of coffee.

"That's part of the deal unfortunately" Punk informed her "So uh- Trent, what happened there?"

"Oh it's really embarrassing" April said taking a seat close next to him and he reached for the remote and turned off the TV "Hey I was watching that" she pouted

"I want to know what happened" Punk said simply "especially if it was embarrassing"

"Fine" April sighed placing her coffee on her coffee table "We went out last Sunday night and he invited me back to his place…" she trailed off. Punk was already regretting asking her to tell her the story. "…we were on the couch watching a movie and we started kissing" Punk just listened as she spoke and tried not to roll his eyes to the back of his head "and one thing lead to another and we ended up in the bedroom-"

"You ran out didn't you?" Punk asked already knowing April better than she knew herself

"Yes!" April admitted throwing her head against the couch "What is wrong with me?" she asked him seriously "Don't most women want this?"

"You're nervous" Punk said to her "You've hyped this up in your head"

"I'm going to die a virgin" April remarked bitterly with a huff crossing her arms across her body

"Maybe Trent just wasn't the right guy for you" Punk said to her

"He doesn't even know he would have been my first" April admitted "I couldn't tell him"

"That's probably why you left" Punk said to her "Starting it off on a lie isn't the way to go also he should have known"

"Why?" April asked.

"Because for your first time you want it to be special" Punk pointed out "Not a rushed experience and he wouldn't know that. He would have just ripped your pants off and probably would have really hurt you"

"I guess" April sighed then looked over to Punk as he turned back on the TV

"What?" Punk asked with a laugh noticing she was looking at him from the corner of his eye

"Teach me" April said to him and Punk almost fainted where he sat

"Excuse me?" Punk asked looking for clarification

"You're experienced" April pointed out "And my first time should be with someone I love and trust" she said to him

"You want me to…" Punk trailed off trying to find the words "…have sex with you?"

"Yes" she said simply as if it wasn't a big deal "I mean I know you don't see me in that way but if you could get past all of that and help me out here I'd appreciate it. There's no one I'd trust my body with more" Now Punk was sure he was dreaming. He had actually dreamt of this moment.

"Trust me April you're an amazing woman" Punk said to her "I'd love to take care of you in that way"

"I sense a but coming" April sighed

"But you should be with someone who-" Punk couldn't even come up with a reason to fight this at the moment, he wasn't sure why he was.

"Someone who loves me?" April asked him

"I love you" Punk said to her truthfully "You know that"

"But I'm not your type" April sighed "I know. I'm sorry just forget I even mentioned it" she now stood up from the couch but so did Punk

"April-" Punk started

"No I don't know what I was thinking-" April didn't finish because Punk had cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss he had been dreaming about since the moment he meant her at the diner all those months ago. He was gentle when their lips connected but April responded to the kiss by reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Punk had moved his hands from her face slowly until they were gripping her waist. He was the first the slid his slippery tongue across her bottom lip in an attempt to ask permission to deepen the kiss. April quickly parted her lips and before either knew it both of their tongues were wrestling. Punk tugged April's body closer to her and moved one hand up her back while his other hand ventured off in the opposite direction to her butt. Punk was afraid to pull away from her because he wanted this moment to last forever with her. She tasted just the way imagined she would. April pulled away first and Punk rested his forehead against hers in attempt to catch his breath. April pulled further away and Punk wasn't sure what was going in her mind. She eyed him as if she had never seen him before; she was almost confused as she watched him place his hands on his hips to look back at her. He didn't know what to say to her at this moment and he was hoping he wouldn't have to.

April took another step towards him and Punk was now completely confused but still speechless. He watched as she slowly raised her arm and took his hand into hers. He didn't fight it or a say a word, he just let hear lead him into her dark bedroom. She sat Punk at the edge of his bed and the only thing she could see clearly was his eyes. They never left her. He watched as she crossed her arms and lifted her t-shirt overly her body and toss the shirt to she side. She was so nervous but kept her eyes on him the entire time as she moved her hands to her jeans and unbuttoned them than slowly zipped them. His eyes moved to her legs as he watched her shimmy out of the jeans and carefully stepped out of them. She was wearing only a black bra with matching panties.

Punk waited for her to make the next move and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be undressing her or he should wait for her, he was at a loss for the first time in this department. He noticed she chewed on her bottom lip slightly and then moved her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. He could tell she was shaking but he didn't stop her as she tugged down her panties. She was now completely nude in front him and Punk had never seen anyone like her before. He wanted to say something- anything to ease her fears but he was frozen. April now closed the distance between them and leaned down to kiss him, he was happy to do that. If he couldn't speak at least his mouth was good for something. He was starting to get excited- real excited as a matter of fact and he knew April could feel it against her own body. She again pulled away from him and grabbed his hand so he could stand up. She ran her hands under his t-shirt slowly and he reached down to kiss her that was his signal for her to keep going. With his help, she eased the shirt over his head and again placed her hands over his bare chest. She replaced her hand that was over his heart with her own lips and kissed him there. His heart was pounding so hard that it actually alarmed April.

Once she was done admiring his chest she turned him around so she was sitting on the bed with one leg slightly bent. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he wasn't just referring to the fact that she was perfectly toned and tanned. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over before easing into her the mattress and kissing her again. As he got lost in the intense kiss he felt her shaky hands move to his own jeans. He began to kiss the crook of her neck and suck gently over her pulse point. He stopped his movements when he noticed she couldn't get his jeans off because she was truly shaking too much. This was all too much for her she wasn't expecting this tongiht. She may have been ready physically but mentally was another question. He looked over to her face and it was filled with fear and very little excitement. Maybe he just wasn't the right one for this.

"April" he whispered grabbing her hand that was still playing with his jeans and moved it away "It's ok" he assured her kissing her cheek

"I'm sorry" she cried out

"It's ok" he assured her remaining on top of her. It was more difficult than he thought to pull away from her

"I'm so, so sorry" April sobbed against him. Punk pulled away from her finally and reached to the bottom of her bed and grabbed a throw blanket she had there and placed it over her still naked body.

"It's alright April" he soothed lying next to her now and letting her roll into his arms.

"I want to" April insisted "I just wasn't ready"

"I know" Punk assured her and kissed the top of her head "You should be doing this with a different guy April, I'm not the right one"

"You're perfect" April said looking up at him with welted up eyes "You were perfect. I didn't want to stop, I didn't want to run and that's what scared me the most"

"You should be doing this with a constant person in your life, a boyfriend" Punk insisted

"You're the only constant in my life" April said to him sadly

"You deserve better than me" Punk told her honestly. "Someone who is going to take you out to dinner first at least" he said mentally kicking himself "Someone who could be here with you, someone who doesn't have to be in different cities every night"

"You're my someone" April said to him honestly "You always have been and this right here proves it more than before" she said to him "another guy would have just kept going you didn't" Punk didn't respond to that he just watched how her eyes filled up with gratitude for him, she looked at him like he was the only man in the world. "I really do love you" she said to him then sat up with the blanket wrapped fully around her. "I'm going to get dressed-"

"It's your room, get dressed in it" Punk insisted getting out of the bed and grabbing his t-shirt. "I should probably head out anyway"

"You're leaving?" April asked surprised "Where are you going?"

"I have some things to do" he lied pulling his shirt over his body.

"I didn't mean to freak you out" April said seriously "Just give me a minute don't go anywhere"

"You didn't freak me out" Punk laughed nervously "I just remembered I have something to do."

"Punk" she sighed

"I'll call you tomorrow" Punk promised and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He didn't even put on his shoes he just picked up his red nikes and raced out the door with them in his hand.


	11. Running Away

**A/N: Wow! Your reviews have been so amazing and I'm very appreciative of them! This is just the beginning everybody so hang in there with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Running Away**

* * *

Punk had no idea how he ended up here at this moment. He sipped on the coffee in front of him and looked straight ahead. He had been thinking about April constantly and not just her perfect little body or her sweet kisses but what really stuck out was her devastated face as he ran right out her front door. What the hell was wrong with him?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" a voice asked him. Punk looked up confused then realized where he was

"Nothing" Punk shrugged "But I could use another coffee"

"This is your third cup" Hector frowned "And it's nearly one in the morning"

"I don't get much sleep anyway" Punk said to him

"I can see why" Hector mocked as he poured Punk a fresh cup "I'm surprised to see you here without April. How is she doing anyway?"

"She had her first match tonight" Punk informed proudly

"Good for her" Hector grinned "Still can't believe the little girl who spilled soup all over you is now going to be a big star"

"Yea" Punk smirked remembering that night fondly

"So what did you do?" Hector questioned

"Me?" Punk asked "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Defensive" Hector noted "I'm assuming this has to do with April since you're here"

"I really don't want to talk about it" Punk admitted

"Yea I've had those nights" Hector smirked "Can I get you some food for all that coffee?"

"No I can't eat" Punk groaned

"Can't eat, can't sleep" Hector checked off "That could only be caused by one thing"

"Yea a job were I'm constantly getting beat up and traveling" Punk noted sipping his coffee

"I've been married for 38 years kid" Hector smirked "What you have is a woman problem"

"It's more like my problem" Punk groaned still beating himself up "I fucked up tonight"

"Want to talk about it?" Hector asked. Punk eyed the man carefully then smirked

"I don't think you want to hear what I did tonight" Punk said hoping he'd catch on

"You're probably right" Hector said getting the point "Just fix it. April is nuts about you"

"Why do you say that?" Punk asked

"Come on" Hector laughed "Every time you walked in here she'd light up like a Christmas tree. First I thought you were just entertaining her little obsession but you just kept showing up"

"She's out of my league" Punk admitted

"Hey there's worse guys out there" Hector said seriously then nodded behind Punk. Punk turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw April's former trainer Jason sitting in a booth by himself.

"Asshole" Punk muttered turning around

"He comes in hoping to see her" Hector informed him and now Punk was confused

"What does he want?" Punk asked

"Hell if I know" Hector said annoyed "Asked me for her new address though"

"You didn't give it to him did you?" Punk asked him

"Of course not" Hector said to him "I think he's looking for some cash though. His gym closed down two weeks ago"

"Good" Punk said coldly "Now he can get a taste of what April had been going through"

"What goes around certainly does come around" Hector agreed then walked away to wait on some other customers. Punk knew better but he decided to stand up and walk over to Jason.

"Well, well if it isn't CM Punk" Jason laughed "Here to gloat?"

"Yes" Punk said with a broad smile "It's a shame about your gym"

"Yea you seem really genuine" Jason remarked sarcastically "Where is April? She already forgot where she came from?"

"She's actually resting she had a big night" Punk told him smugly "Had her first NXT match"

"Just remember who made her good" Jason shot back "She certainly doesn't"

"Stop fishing around for cash" Punk said to him bluntly "She paid you back she doesn't owe you a damn thing anymore"

"She owes me her fucking career!" Jason yelled

"Keep your voice down" Punk hissed quietly

"Is she good?" Jason asked arrogantly. Punk arched a brow at the man and shot him a threatening glare "Come on I'm sure she pulls those little shorts down for you every night. She used to do it for me" Punk cracked his neck slightly and rolled his shoulders.

"Did April not mention that to you?" Jason questioned with a laugh

"April never touched you" Punk reminded him "Why would she?" he said eyeing the disheveled man

"You caught me" Jason laughed "But seriously she must be good if you handed her this job- I mean what is the 'deal' exactly? The bigger the match the more you get? Maybe she gets on her knees for every win as an extra added bonus" he laughed with a wink. He wasn't smiling anymore when Punk grabbed the man by his t-shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"No fighting in my diner!" Hector yelled out from behind the counter "You want to kick his face in do it outside" he said to Punk

"He's not worth it" Punk spat letting go of him. When Punk turned his back he felt Jason lunging for him and ducked out of the way causing Jason to fall into the counter stools.

"Out" Hector warned stepping over to Jason and pointing to the door

"Whatever man" Jason retorted with an eye roll "Stay out of my face Punk" he added before leaving the diner

"Feel better?" Hector asked Punk

"No" Punk admitted throwing some cash onto the counter

"Your bill is eight bucks" Hector said holding up the hundred

"I like the service here" Punk shrugged pulling out his rental keys

"Go see her" Hector encouraged "She's probably just as upset as you are"

"Yea maybe I will" Punk agreed "Sorry about the mess"

"It was worth it" Hector grinned "Oh and Punk!" he said causing him to stop short of walking out the door "Flowers usually work for my wife but uh- I don't think April is the flower type of girl"

"No she is not" Punk agreed in an almost defeated voice then walked out the door

* * *

April was at NXT the next morning training again. It was no secret she was in a bad mood. After Punk ran out on her last night she cried then she got mad- very mad. The man who promised he'd never abandon her ditched her when she was most vulnerable. She even called him last night but he sent her straight to voicemail. She wasn't just mad at me him though, she was mad at herself. Mad for not seeing how much she really loved her friend. When he kissed her last night it was like he woke her up finally. The connection and chemistry was off the charts and now she may have blew it for good.

"Come on April you're with me" a trainer said waving her over. He had on two gloves and held them up "I thought you'd want to work on your sparring a bit" he suggested

"You have no idea" April said fiercely and began to punch the man's hands. She was so in the moment she didn't even see Punk enter the training facility.

"Are you envisioning my face?" Punk asked walking over to her and that's when she stopped hitting the trainer

"Just on one the right hand" April said avoiding his eyes and went back to hitting

"Who is the one on the left?" Punk asked curiously

"My own face ironically" April mumbled

"You mind Steve?" Punk asked the trainer who he clearly knew

"No problem" he said lowering his arms and removing the gloves, and then passed them to Punk "Good luck dude" he whispered then walked away

"Punk I really don't want to do this with you" April sighed looking at him finally. She could tell he was tired and probably hadn't slept last night at all.

"It'll be fun" Punk insisted putting the gloved on then throwing his arms up, he got into a stance and nodded to her that he was ready. "Ok let's see what you got April"

"Punk-" April started

"Get it out" Punk insisted "Come on hit me" he encouraged. April just rolled her eyes slightly and hit his hand with little force "Oh come on April" he said in a teasing voice "You can do better than this"

"I really don't want to" April said defeated as she softly hit his other hand

"You're never going to get to Raw with this kind of attitude" Punk scolded lightly "Come on I'm not your friend right now I'm your trainer"

"Oh we're still friends?" April asked hitting him harder now

"I'd like to think so" Punk said shooting her smile

"Really? You ditched me last night!" she reminded him hitting him even harder now "I understand I screwed up and I don't blame you for freaking out but you should have stayed and talked to me" she said as she continued to switch off hitting with her right and left arm "Do you have any idea how bad I felt when you left? Was I that disgusting that you had to run out the door without your shoes on?" Punk halted her after that and pulled his gloves off

"That's not why I ran off" Punk informed her

"What am I supposed to think?" April asked looking up at him. Her hair was pulled back and she had sweat running down her face but again Punk thought she looked even more beautiful than ever.

"I left because-" Punk started but again found himself in that unfamiliar speechless mind frame

"Because why?" April asked "I want to know so we can fix this and go back to the way we were"

"I don't want to go back to that" Punk said quickly surprising her "I can't go back to that not after last night"

"What are you talking about?" April asked him

"I stopped because you wanted me to be your 'test run'" Punk said to her "You wanted to be with someone who cared about you but would basically train you up and set you free into the world" he said dramatically

"I don't think those were my exact words" April said to him

"I can't have you then simply let you go" Punk told her honestly "I wouldn't be able to. I didn't stop because something was wrong with you I stopped because something was wrong with me. I know you don't see me like that- you just want to be friends and you're already getting slack for us being so close and I respect that. But I won't be able to detach myself from you like that. I'm sorry if I let you down last night and I wish I could have helped out- believe me" he said eyeing her flirtatiously. April was taken aback by the entire confession and watched as Punk put on a smile "I love you too April. You just don't know how much I do."

Punk then turned and began to walk away from her but she grabbed his arm and forced him to turn and look at her. "April I don't know what you-" he didn't finish his sentence because this time around April pulled his face towards hers. Punk wasn't sure how to respond at first. His arms hung low until he built up the courage to move them around her back and pull her closer. April placed her arms on his shoulders and he lifted her so they were eyelevel but they didn't need to see each other, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and they continued the kiss that neither wanted to stop. It wasn't until April needed to catch her breath that she pulled away.

"Do you remember the way I looked at you after we kissed last night?" April asked him

"Like I had ten heads?" Punk asked seriously and she nodded

"I realized in that moment that you did want me, how much you did love me" April informed him. Punk listened carefully as she spoke to him but he really had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her lips that were now slightly swollen. He also realized no one was around and was glad for that as well.

"What are you saying April?" Punk asked her

"I'm saying…I still owe you that dinner" April said slowly "I want to go out with you and now as friends"

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her as he still held her up "I travel a lot and you're going to be getting so much shit for this-"

"People already thinking we're sleeping together" April pointed out "And in case you haven't noticed I really don't give a shit what people think about me"

"Ok" Punk said to her

"We'll take it slow" April clarified and Punk nodded in agreement

"Yea we have to" Punk agreed "But I really want to kiss you"

"Slowly" April teased and leaned down to kiss him again

* * *

"So this is the big dinner you've had planned out for months?" Punk questioned looking around the diner he was just in last night

"Hey I like it here" April defended "We met here technically. My entire life changed from working here"

"I like the food" Punk said simply

"Back so soon?" Hector laughed walking over and giving April a kiss hello

"You were here?" April asked Punk

"Last night for hours" Hector informed her "Drank all my coffee"

"Really?" April asked amused looking at Punk

"I didn't have anywhere else to go" Punk said simply "Thanks for blowing up my spot man"

"Anytime son" Hector grinned then walked away.

"Why did you come here?" April asked him

"I wanted to go to the gym but Hard Nocks was already locked down" Punk said to her "I saw the diner and I always liked it here" he shrugged

"So what are we?" April asked him bluntly

"We're taking it slow" Punk said to her with a shrug

"I know that but- are we like an item?" April asked

"Oh! You mean like are we official?" Punk asked and she nodded. He was clearly enjoying teasing her about this but two could play that game.

"I just want to know if I should call Greg back" April said to him simply looking at her phone "He left me a very lovely message"

"We're going to try this" Punk said seriously this time "It's not going to be easy April so I want to make sure you really understand that. I travel most of the time" he reminded her

"I know" April said to him "You're also going to get bashed by the people at NXT"

"Already do" April said casually

"I'm also not the easiest guy to be around" Punk informed her "But before we really do this I need you to promise me something"

"Ok" April said to him

"Promise me that if this doesn't work out you won't walk away from me" Punk said to her seriously "I like having you in my life and I don't want this to change that"

"I'm not going anywhere" April said softly reaching for his hand across the table. He picked it up and leaned down and kissed the top of her hand. "And you promise me you'll be patient with me. I really need to take this slow"

"Yes" Punk promised "We're not going to rush into anything physically I wouldn't do that to you"

"But you're a man" April pointed out

"I'm glad you know" Punk teased

"You have needs" April added and he rolled his eyes

"Do you think I'm a sex addict April?" Punk asked her seriously

"No!" April said feeling bad for the comment already "I just don't want you to suffer"

"I haven't been with a woman in two months" Punk told her honestly "I can hold out longer"

"Why?" April asked surprised

"I guess I decided to wait for the right woman" he replied smoothly and April couldn't hide her smile

"When do you have to leave?" April asked

"I'm working the European tour" Punk reminded her "That starts Friday"

"You'll be gone for three weeks" April said to him

"Yep" Punk said simply "It'll fly by"

"I'm not worried about it" April said to him

"Are you two ready to order are you just going to gawk at each other the entire evening?" Hector asked the two "I bought over two coffees because- well I think I know you both well enough" he said with an eye roll

"Good call Hector" April smiled

"Oh and tell your buddy Jason if he comes back to my diner he owes me for a stool that he broke last night" Hector warned April who looked confused

"Jason?" April asked surprised

"You didn't mention it to her did you?" Hector asked Punk who looked ready to kill Hector "Oh look at that someone needs my help" he then scurried off

"What was he talking about?" April asked him

"When I came here last night Jason was here" Punk said to her "We had some words and he went to attack me but he knocked into the counter stools. Wasn't a big deal"

"He just confronted you?" April asked surprised

"No I kind of did the confronting" Punk admitted with a nervous laugh "Hector mentioned he was looking for you so I just went over to say hello and politely asked if he had a message he wanted me to pass along to you"

"Oh that was very sweet of you" April mocked

"I'm a really sweet guy" Punk agreed seriously

"What does he want?" April sighed

"Money" Punk said to her "His gym shut down and he's not working"

"That's horrible" April frowned "Where is he living?"

"Who cares?" Punk questioned

"That gym put me on the map" April reminded him "And Jason did help me out"

"He helped himself to your tip money" Punk reminded her "He never gave a crap about you"

"That's not fair" April sighed "He had his moments but-"

"-but nothing" Punk laughed "He's a piece of shit April. You know it and I know it"

"I just feel bad" April admitted

"Well that's very thoughtful of you but push it out of your mind now because you have bigger things to worry about" Punk said to her

"Like what?" April asked

"Like what are you going to do for three weeks without me?" Punk asked

"Probably what I've done the last few months" April said to him "Workout and train."

"Pretty soon you'll be working these tours" Punk pointed out

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves" April said to him

"No you're good" Punk said to her "I don't know how many times I have to say it to you until you actually believe it"

"I believe you" April said to him "I just don't want to get my hopes up"

"Get them up April" Punk insisted "Because trust me things are only going to get better. Professionally and personally"

"I'm looking forward to all of it" April beamed "Maybe when you get back we can move forward personally"

"No rushing" Punk reminded her "Whenever you're ready."

"I know" April said to him

"Just spend the next few weeks worrying about NXT and that's it" Punk said to her "You've waited for this big break for a long time I don't want to distract you"

"You're not going to. How could you when you're half way across the globe?" April teased

"Well I know I'll be good" Punk said smugly

"And why is that?" April asked him

"I have really good picture memory" he said tapping the side of his head and April blushed

"Oh god" she mumbled hiding her face "I'm so embarrassed"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about" Punk assured her "You're perfect"

"That's not really fair" April pointed out "You saw me naked but I didn't get to see you"

"Life isn't fair sweetheart" Punk told her briskly "But if you play your cards right maybe I'll flash you or something" he teased

"Oh lucky me" April replied with an eye roll

"I don't regret last night April" Punk told her seriously "And not just because I got to see you in a way that no other man has"

"You don't regret any part of last night?" April asked him

"I don't regret stopping it but I do regret running out" Punk said to her

"Without your shoes" She added

"I get it" Punk said quickly "I fucked up"

"I don't blame you" April assured him

"Tell that to my hands that you beat up earlier" Punk pointed out

"I'm really used to people leaving me" April reminded him "I just never thought you'd do it and I know you didn't actually leave me for good but it bothered me"

"It was a cowardly thing to do" Punk said to her "It won't happen again"

"I know" April said to him "We're going to be ok" she said to him surely

"Yea we are" he agreed


	12. It Gets Better

**Chapter 12: It Gets Better**

* * *

Three weeks, three very long weeks away from Punk. April thought it would be easy since when they were friends they didn't see each other often but being in a relationship with him now and knowing how amazing his kisses were the distance killed her. They spoke everyday and night and his first night away he had a delivery of balloons and chocolate covered fruit sent to her with a sweet note about how much he was going to miss her. Her stomach always fluttered when she would get a message from him or she would see he was calling her.

"So how long are you going to be gone for?" Jewel asked April as she watched her pack her bag up.

"Just a few days" April shrugged "He's flying back today and tomorrow and Tuesday he has tapings but I want to meet him in Chicago on Wednesday"

"Does he know you're coming?" Jewel asked

"No" April admitted "I want to surprise him. He thinks I have to work"

"How sweet" Jewel teased "I hope he doesn't have the same idea and tries to surprise you in Tampa"

"Nah" April said to her "He offered to fly to Tampa but he has to go home he's been gone almost a month. Plus he has an appearance at the Blackhawks game Thursday so he has to be back for that"

"So are you going to sleep with him?" Jewel asked casually

"I don't know" April shrugged "I'd like to" she admitted

"Really?" Jewel laughed

"Yea I mean I can't stop thinking about him from that night" April admitted "I've actually been dreaming about it"

"Sexy dreams" Jewel teased "You're definitely ready"

"He wants to take it slow" April reminded her

"He's just saying that to you" Jewel informed her "I'm surprised he didn't continue that night"

"I was crying" April sighed still kicking herself over that "He's a good guy"

"Clearly" Jewel agreed

"It's just awkward to talk about" April admitted "I mean how do you bring that up to someone? What if he's not ready?"

"Oh sweetie I'm sure he's ready" Jewel assured her "But tease him a bit in the meantime"

"How am I supposed to do that?" April asked and Jewel rolled her eyes "He's not even here"

"You are naive" Jewel sighed "Does your phone have a camera?"

"Yea I think so" April shrugged

"Take your clothes off" Jewel said standing up

"What?" April asked stunned

"Send him a little something" Jewel said with a wink grabbing April's phone "I'll take the photo for you"

"I'm not going to send him a photo of myself" April said snatching her phone away from her

"Oh come on it's nothing he hasn't seen before" Jewel laughed snatching the phone back "And not all of your clothes just some of them. Leave a little to the imagination"

"There's nothing left to his imagination because he's already seen me" April reminded her

"In a dark room" Jewel huffed "I mean do you have any lingerie?"

"Like the fancy kind?" April asked and Jewel rolled her eyes again

"We're going shopping" Jewel said to her grabbing her purse

"I hate shopping" April whined

"You have the money now" Jewel said to her "Buy something sexy, turn the man on a bit" she insisted "I mean it's the least you could do since he's been holding out for you"

"I don't know what he likes" April admitted

"Let's see he's been with Maria, Lita, Beth-" Jewel said counting her fingers

"I can't compete with them" April argued

"Sure you can" Jewel said to her "Come on I'll help"

"Alright" April said unsurely "I just have to swing by the diner"

"Please do not tell me you're still giving Jason money" Jewel sighed

"He came by the performance two weeks ago. He looked horrible and just needs some money to pay his rent" April said to him

"You're making money but not the kind to support him" Jewel scolded

"It's just for now" April said to her "And I have the money to spare"

"How does Punk feel about this?" Jewel asked

"I didn't tell him" April said simply "It's really not his business how I spend my money"

"You don't think he'd be a little upset that his girlfriend is supporting another man?" Jewel asked

"I owe a lot to Jason" April reminded her sternly "I wouldn't have gotten into a ring without him"

"You've paid him back" Jewel said to her "You've earned this money"

"And I'm doing with it as I want" April shot back

"I still don't think Punk is going to be pleased. Hector told me him and Jason had a scuffle a few weeks ago" Jewel pointed out

"I'll worry about Punk" April said to her

* * *

Later that night Punk had finally arrived back in the US and just wanted to sleep until he absolutely had to be at Raw the next day. He was also considering canceling his Blackhawks appearance so he could go and see April. He missed more than anything and the phone calls just weren't enough but she insisted he fly back to Chicago. Was she already having second thoughts about them? He laid back in bed and grabbed his phone to see he had a message from April. But it wasn't a normal message it was a picture message as soon as he clicked on it he let out a groan. She was getting braver and he was growing more excited to be with her. Part of it had to do with the fact that he would be her fist and if he had his way only. The photo showed April laying in bed in a red lacy bra, her one hand was playing with a strap and her other hand was near her face with a finger teasing her bottom lip. He quickly called her as soon as he digested the photo.

"Did you get my picture?" was her greeting

"Yes I was just looking at" Punk said feeling more awake "You looked beautiful"

"I just wanted you to know I was thinking of you" April said to him sweetly

"Yea I mean-" Punk then stopped himself "Who took that picture?" he asked now realizing she couldn't have taken the photo herself.

"Greg came by and took it for me" April said casually "So I was thinking-"

"Wait what?" Punk asked cutting her off feeling his blood pressure begin to rise

"I'm kidding Jewel took it" April said to him

"You're funny" Punk remarked

"Yea I know. If this whole wrestling thing doesn't work out I'm going to try my luck as a comedian" April teased

"I don't think I can wait another week to see you" Punk admitted "I'm going to cancel my appearance"

"No you are not" April warned "Do what you have to and I'll see you over the weekend. You've been traveling for three weeks straight just go home and rest"

"I'll rest with you" Punk reasoned

"We'll work it out just relax" April assured him

"Than you're going to have to stop sending me photos like this or I'm going to skip Raw and SmackDown and fly right out Tampa" he warned

"I thought you'd like a preview" April replied innocently

"I did like" Punk said to her

"You sound tired" April noted "I didn't want to wake you, go get some sleep"

"Alright" Punk said to her "I love you" he said to her softly

"I know" she said sweetly "I love you too" then hung up

Punk looked down at the photo again and moaned slightly. It had been a long time since he had been physical with a woman almost too long. He felt no shame when he reached under his own boxers but his movements were halted when someone started knocking at his door.

"Fuck" Punk muttered jumping out of the bed and swinging the door wide open

"Hey" Beth smiled walking right into the room

"Elizabeth" Punk said annoyed as he closed the door behind him "Can I do something for you?"

"I was hoping we could do something for each other" Beth said simply as she took a seat on his bed

"Three lonely weeks on the road and you're already begging to come back" Punk laughed

"I'm not asking for anything serious" Beth said to him "Just a few minutes of your time"

"A few minutes?" Punk asked insulted "You must have hit your head while you were overseas"

"Come on" Beth said beckoning for him to the bed

"I do really want to get into bed" Punk said with a smile walking over to her he grabbed her gently by her wrist and they were inches apart "Alone" he added "Get the hell out, don't come back" he said coolly

"Wow" Beth laughed walking towards the door "Are you celibate now?" she mocked "I know your little April isn't giving it up"

"Excuse me?" Punk asked

"I know all about you two" Beth informed him smugly "I know you two are dating and I know innocent little April is exactly that…innocent. You should be careful of what training facilities you're in when you're kissing and talking to your new girl"

"Wow" Punk grinned "You have it all figured out"

"I'm just willing to scratch that itch I know you have" Beth offered

"You know what the best thing about April is?" Punk asked "I mean besides her personality and looks- the fact that she's not a tramp"

"Are you seriously calling me a tramp?" Beth asked offended

"I have an emotional connection with April" Punk informed her "Something I never had with you. And that is better than anything else"

"Oh my god" Beth laughed "You sound like a virginal 15 year old boy- oh wait that's your girlfriend. I mean she is lacking" she said motioning towards her breasts.

"Yea I've seen her up close and personal" Punk informed her "You couldn't hold a candle to her and it's kind of nice to be with someone who isn't just with me for my body"

"You're so full of yourself" Beth laughed "I'm sure your fat wallet has nothing to do with it either"

"She's never taken a dime from me, actually she doesn't even let me pay for her dinners" Punk informed her with a laugh "She's something else"

"Yea she sounds it" Beth remarked coldly "Enjoy your cold showers" she spat then stormed out the door.

* * *

When Punk stepped of the plane in Chicago on Wednesday morning he was already in a shitty mood. He was still jetlagged; he was hungry and missing April. He blew off a ton of fans that approached him and just rolled his suitcase through the airport. He truly thought he was dreaming when he saw April standing there waiting for him. He widened his eyes and then heard her giggle and knew it was real. He slowly smiled as April practically ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Hi" she said as she wrapped her legs around him and arms around his neck

"Hi" he smiled and waited for her to lean down and kiss him. The kiss was a little more passionate then before and he didn't want to pull away but he knew kissing in the airport was something he didn't want people getting pictures of.

"Surprised?" April asked as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red

"Yes" Punk said seriously as he eased April back to her feet "What are you doing here?"

" I flew in last night" April admitted "I wanted to surprise you"

"Where did you stay?" Punk asked her

"Here" April said with a shrug

"You slept in the airport?" Punk questioned

"I didn't really sleep" April laughed "I had some coffee, read some magazines-"

"You should have just went to my place" Punk said to her

"And climb through your window?" April laughed

"Yea!" Punk said seriously "Or I could have called Colt and he would have let you in"

"That would have ruined the surprise" April scolded "Ready to go home?"

"Yes" Punk said with a happy sigh and grabbed her hand "Are you coming with me? Or have you grown comfortable sleeping in the airport?"

"Hey before I worked in the diner I used to sleep at the bus station on really rainy nights" April informed him proudly

"You were homeless?" Punk asked her as they walked together hand in hand

"Yea" April said simply "When I first got to Tampa I was"

"I'm sorry" was all Punk could say

"It worked out" April shrugged "And it wasn't for long just for a few months"

"You're pretty remarkable, do you know that?" Punk asked her

"Yea I've been told" April teased in a serious voice "You've very lucky"

"Yea I've noticed" He smirked

* * *

A few hours later Punk was napping in his bed with April, nothing physical had happened but April was growing more and more anxious- so much so she couldn't sleep. She looked over at him and watched his chest rise and fall.

"You're creeping me out" Punk said to her with his eyes closed

"I thought you were sleeping" April said in a startled voice

"How could I sleep with you watching me?" Punk smirked opening his eyes "What's on your mind?"

"You" April said as Punk rolled onto his side so they were practically nose-to-nose "I'm ready" she informed him and he just smiled at her "I mean it" she said to him

"I'm sure you are" Punk smirked and closed his eyes again.

"Punk!" She scolded pinching his arms so he would open his eyes again "You're sleeping? I tell you I'm ready to be with you and your response is to sleep?"

"I have been traveling for a long time" Punk reminded her "I know you're ready"

"You're not?" April asked him

"Oh I am" Punk said very seriously "It's just- I really am tired" he admitted "And I kind of had a better setting than a quickie after I first landed"

"Oh" she said shyly "Get some sleep than" she said kissing his nose lightly. She closed her own eyes but they shot open when she felt him roll her onto her back and pressed his body into hers

"There is other things we can do" Punk said to her "When we finally make love it's going to be really intense" he told her "It's not going to be quick" he smirked "I plan on taking my time with you" he said sensually and she could already feel herself growing hot, just from his tone of voice and the way he was looking at her. "It's going to be an all night experience"

"Ok I understand" April said to him

"But I want you to be ready" Punk said to her and she nodded "And I mean really ready" he clarified and ran his hand over her toned stomach. "You've never experienced anything before" his fingers teased the waistband of her sleeping shorts. "I don't want you to be surprised or overwhelmed" he said kissing her cheek and that when she felt his hand dip into her shorts and teasingly ran over her thong.

"Good idea" April said to him nervously. She was looking him directly in the eyes now and watched his eyes but her mind was on his hands.

"You trust me?" Punk asked and she nodded. He slowly moved his hands under her panties now and cupped her flesh. No one had ever touched her there like that. She felt weird but relaxed at the same time. "Take them off" he whispered into her ear before nipping at her earlobe. She reached under the covers and tugged down her shorts and underwear. She felt herself growing very moist as Punk ran his fingers over her slit. "No one has ever had you like this" Punk said against her neck as he left kisses there and she shook her head no. "Are you nervous?" he asked as he kissed the corner of her mouth

"No" April said honestly. She was actually surprised by how not nervous she was. She was excited.

"It's not going to hurt" he promised her

"You would never hurt me" April said to him in a very serious voice.

"I wouldn't" Punk said softly and then captured her lips with his own. While he explored her mouth he inserted one finger into her core and April pulled away from him slightly. "Are you ok?" he asked slowly jerking his finger in and out of her.

"Yes" she assured him and reached for his face and pulled him into another kiss. She was responding well to him so he took a chance and added his middle finger and she let out a moan against his mouth. He now stepped up the pace of his fingers while kissing down her neck.

"You like this, don't you?" Punk smiled against her neck before leaving more wet kisses there

"Yes" she whispered. It was an instinct for her to arch into his hand and move with his fingers but she tried to fight it.

"Don't fight it" Punk said to her "Enjoy this. If your body is telling you to move than you move" he instructed. She locked eyes with him again and bit on her lower lip lightly. She began to move with him. Punk continued to kiss in and around her throat while moving his fingers relentlessly against her but once he curled his digits she let out a loud pleasurable moan.

"Punk" she cried out

"It's ok" He assured her "Just let go" her body began to shake and she felt her stomach tighten. "It's going to be so good" he whispered into her ear. A few seconds later she hit her climax and cried out his name at the same time. He slowly and carefully removed his fingers from her and looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed but her lips had a faint smile. "Good?" he asked casually. She lazily opened her eyes and watched as he placed his two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. She couldn't even speak she just nodded. "It only gets better" he promised and kissed her forehead.


	13. Dense

**Chapter 13: Dense**

* * *

Later that evening after Punk and April woke up from a restful nap he informed he wanted to take her out properly. She didn't know what that meant but he made it clear they wouldn't be going to a game or eating a diner. She was thankful that she packed a dress. It wasn't an overly fancy dress, just a tight fighting black cocktail dress. She wasn't even going to bring it but Jewel insisted April had to be prepared for everything.

"How do I look?" April asked walking down the stairs. Her hair was long and flowing and her dress was short, short enough for Punk to enjoy but not too short where she looked trashy. But the best part of her attire? Her chucks.

"Beautiful" Punk said to her as he admired her walk down the steps.

"Why do you always say that?" April asked seriously

"Because you are beautiful" Punk told her honestly "And I know it's not something you're used to hearing so I have a lot of time to make up for"

"That's really nice" April said shyly

"I'm also trying to teach you how to take a compliment" Punk said to her as he held her jacket open to help her slip it on.

"You look nice by the way" April said eyeing his casual yet dressy clothing, a nice pair of jeans and a button down shirt.

"I only dolled up for you" Punk teased

"So where are we going?" April asked

"A steakhouse" Punk said to her

"Are we dressy enough?" April asked alarmed and Punk couldn't but laugh at her. "Don't laugh at me" she scolded stomping her foot "You know I'm not used to fancy places"

"It's not that fancy" Punk assured her "But get used to it because a little secret about me? I enjoy spoiling myself at nice places from time to time so you're going to have to get used to it"

"All right but if I embarrass you by using the wrong fork or something don't bitch about it" April warned bluntly. Another reason he loved her so much.

"We're going to a steakhouse not the palace to eat with the Queen" Punk teased

"Keep teasing me Phillip" April threatened

"I love it when you stomp around" Punk grinned "And when you're angry you make the cutest face"

* * *

Punk and April were sat in a quiet booth at the steakhouse. Obviously Punk frequented this place since his table was already set up for him. This was all very new to April and she tried not to show it. It wasn't just the fact that she was at such an expensive restaurant but she had never really gone on a date before at least not one like this. Punk didn't sit across from her, he sat next to her in the small booth, and he would steal kisses from her through out the dinner and would occasionally place his hand on her bare knee.

"I don't understand why you picked a steakhouse when you don't eat meat" April said to him with a laugh

"Says the woman who tried to order just a salad" Punk shot back at her

"I didn't know salad came with the meal" April whispered. "I can't eat all of this- why did you make me get such a big steak?"

"Because it's good" Punk shrugged "I ate here before I became a vegetarian."

"Can't you just have a bite?" April asked cutting a piece of steak and holding her fork up "I mean you do it for diet purposes you can cheat with one little bite?" she asked waving her fork under his nose and smiled. He opened his mouth slightly and April fed him the small piece of steak. "Good?"

"Yea" Punk agreed chewing on the piece "You taste better" he whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

"You're making me blush" April said smiling

"Good" Punk smirked

"I'm just going to use the bathroom" she said to him "I'll be right back" she said sliding out of the booth. As soon as April walked away her phone vibrated on the table and Punk glanced over and saw she had no message from none other than Jason. He frowned upon seeing the name appear on the screen. It took every ounce of self-control he had to not pick up the phone and look at the message. A few minutes later April was back and sliding back next to him in the booth.

"Your phone went off" Punk said casually

"I don't care" April said happily "I'm with you everything else can wait"

"Are you sure? It could be important" Punk insisted sliding her phone over to her. April just picked up the phone and looked over the message and then placed her phone back down.

"So do I get to go with you to the Blackhawks game tomorrow?" she asked as if she never received the message.

"Yea Colt's coming too" Punk said to her as he tapped his glass with his fingers "So who was that?" he asked

"I'm assuming by your body language you already know the answer to that" April said to him "If you want to know so badly why didn't you just look at what he sent?"

"I'm not going to go through your messages like some jealous boyfriend" Punk snorted

"I have nothing to hide" April said to him

"I trust you" Punk said to her "Just like I trust you'll tell me what he wanted"

"He needs some more money" April admitted "He's still trying to get back on his feet" Punk knew that's probably what he was after

"What do you mean more money?" Punk asked her

"I've been helping out" April shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You've been helping out?" Punk mocked "By giving him money?"

"Yea" she said to him "He needed help I couldn't just turn my back to him"

"You've been giving money to the man who was ripping you off for a year?" Punk asked stunned

"I've just been helping him with his rent" April said innocently

"Excuse me?" Punk laughed "By 'helping' him I'm assuming you mean you've been paying it?"

"What's the big deal?" April asked

"Do I really need to explain this to you?" Punk asked seriously "You're not that dense" he regretted using the word as soon as it left his mouth. Instead of frowning at him or feeling sad he saw something else- anger. Her eyes narrowed at him and her breathing became heavy. But Punk was upset as well and didn't want to back down. "Well?" he asked

"Well what?" she practically spat

"Do I have to explain it?" Punk asked her

"Please explain to me how I should spend my money" April insisted "I mean you're so much smarter than I am. But please use small words so my small dense mind can understand properly"

"Don't make this into something else" Punk said shaking his head "You're paying the way for a man who treated you like shit. A man who basically tried to make you a prostitute- you were rid of him! And now you've opened the door to let him back in. He's using you"

"He's my friend" April corrected "He was there for me when no one else was"

"No he wasn't" Punk mocked "He wanted your money and that's still all he wants."

"I can't just turn my back on him" April argued "Maybe you're the type of person who can cut people out of your life I'm not" she said to him coldly

"Who have I cut out of my life?" Punk questioned with a laugh

"Your entire family" April shot at him and now he was pissed "Yea your childhood sucked but at least your family wants you."

"My family wants my money" Punk informed her "Just like Jason wants yours"

"I don't even make a lot of money" April said to him

"Exactly!" Punk practically cried out "So why are you throwing your money away on him?"

"Because money isn't that important to me" April said to him "I don't have many people in my life Punk."

"You're making a mistake" Punk said to her bluntly "He's using you, taking advantage of your kindness and the worst part of it is that you know it and you're letting him do this to you"

"I know you don't like him" April sighed

"I _**hate** _him" Punk corrected "I hated him since the first time I saw him, remember that? You just had a match and he told you that you weren't very good and then I watched as he took all of your tip money and put it in his own pocket"

"He had to make a living" April argued

"You just don't get it" Punk sighed annoyed shaking his head

"No you don' get it" April shot back then stood up from the booth

"Where are you going?" Punk asked her

"I'll wait by the car for you" April said to him

"We're still eating" Punk said looking up at her

"I've lost my appetite" April said to him "My stomach is as dense as my head" she mocked then waked out of the restaurant.

"Fuck" Punk mumbled to himself

* * *

The car ride was silent the way home. Both were very stubborn and refused to apologize to the other. Punk's defense was that he was looking out for her; April's was that she knew what she was doing. She didn't speak to him when they got home either she ran up the stairs and grabbed her bag and moved into the guest room.

The next morning Punk was dressed and ready to go to the arena. He was doing a charity thing before the game and Colt as already at the house ready to go.

"So is April coming?" Colt asked as he ate a sandwich at Punk's table

"I don't know" Punk said pouring himself a glass of juice

"I thought she surprised you" Colt said to him "Where is she actually?"

"Sleeping, I don't know" Punk shrugged

"Oh boy" Colt said sucking in a breath "You already fucked this up?"

"No I didn't do a damn thing" Punk said seriously

"You're really defensive" Colt noted "Sounds like you did do something"

"Nope for a change I'm in the right" Punk said to him proudly

"I'll be judge of that" Colt said warily

"She's been giving her friend money for his rent" Punk said to him

"Ok" Colt said waiting for him to continue

"He's using her for her money" Punk said to him "That's it- that's the story"

"That's it?" Colt asked seriously "You're upset because she's helping a friend out? Is she sleeping with this friend?"

"No" Punk said annoyed that Colt would even think that

"So why are you so upset?" Colt asked confused "You bought Joey's house for him"

"Because Joey is a real friend" Punk said sternly "Jason-"

"Jason" Colt laughed "You're jealous"

"I'm not jealous" Punk said to him "Jason is that sleazy trainer I told you about"

"Oh the one who would rather wrestler her in the bed than in the ring?" Colt asked and Punk nodded "Well she never did anything with him"

"That's not the point" Punk argued "This guy is a leech"

"It's April's money" Colt pointed out "She can give it to anyone she wants"

"Not to that guy" Punk said to him "He's been taking her money for years. He's taking advantage of her kindness"

"She's not stupid" Colt said to him

"She had the nerve to say that I couldn't possibly understand because it's easy for me to cut people out of my life. She told me I cut my family out of my life" Punk said to his friend

"Ok" Colt said slowly "You did"

"You too?" Punk asked annoyed

"I'm not saying you're wrong" Colt defended quickly "You did what anyone would have done but clearly April has abandonment issues maybe you should be a little sensitive to that"

"I'm just looking out for her" Punk argued. By this point April was standing outside the kitchen and eavesdropping "I just want to help her. It's all I ever want to do, I don't want to see anyone take advantage of her or hurt her and that's exactly what she's setting herself up for by keeping this guy in her life. She's stubborn and I love that about her but it's also what drives me crazy"

"She's you" Colt smirked "It's like you're dating a hot female version of yourself. So you told her how you felt but how did you really say it?" he asked curiously "If she's still mad at you must have said something stupid"

"I called her dense" Punk admitted and Colt's eyes widened

"Shit" Colt muttered

"We were having a really good night to" Punk said to him

"And you went and fucked it up because you're a jealous fool" Colt scolded shaking his head in disappointment

"I'm not jealous!" Punk shouted. "I'm concerned"

"If it was a female friend would you be this upset?" Colt asked

"Yes" Punk said to him

"You're lying" Colt grinned

"Whose side are you on?" Punk asked him

"Aprils" Colt said quickly and honestly

"Seriously?" Punk asked

"Her money, her friend her choice" Colt shrugged "You can't protect her all of the time, if this blows up in her face let it and she'll learn from it"

"I'm just supposed to stand there and let this happen?" Punk asked him and Colt nodded "I'm not built that way"

"Sorry" April said entering the kitchen "I just wanted a bottle of water" she was sporting workout clothes as she walking inside.

"Hi April" Colt smiled and gave her a kiss hello

"How's it going Colt?" April asked kindly

"Good. I thought you were coming to the game with us" Colt frowned

"Nah I'm just going to hang back here, if that's alright with you?" she asked looking towards Punk. He just shrugged. "I really need to get a workout in"

"Ok" Colt said and watched as she walked out of the kitchen and down into the gym "Dude go talk to her"

"And say what?" Punk asked "I'm not apologizing"

"You did call her dense" Colt pointed out "She looks so sad"

"What about me?" Punk asked him

"You're not as pretty as she is" Colt teased mockingly

* * *

Punk headed down the stairs to the gym and saw April on the floor stretching and she looked up as he approached her.

"Come to the game" Punk said to her

"Go with your friend. I'm not mad anymore Punk" April said in a friendly voice "I get where you were coming from I really do I just wish you could see where I was coming from"

"I'm trying" Punk forced out "I'm not going to say another word about it"

"Promise?" April asked

"Yes" Punk said to her

"I'm not used to having someone look at for me" April admitted "I told you that you'd have to have patience with me"

"You're right" Punk said kneeling down "I'll work on that. And I didn't call you dense- I don't think you're dense"

"Really?" April asked

"I wouldn't be with you if I really thought that" Punk said to her "I also warned you I could be difficult and sometimes I get worked up. I didn't mean that"

"Alright" she smiled

"Now could you please get dressed and come to the game with me?" Punk asked hopefully

"I really don't want to intrude on your date with Colt" April said standing up

"Please don't word it like that" Punk said scrunching up his face "We don't have to leave for another hour so you can work out for a bit first if you want"

"I missed you last night" April frowned as she inched closer to her boyfriend

"I missed you too" Punk said to her leaning down and kissing her. Punk backed April up against the wall and lowered his own body so he was more evenly matched with her. He pressed his body hard against her, so hard that when he went to stand straight it pushed her own body up further. April did as Punk told her to do and just let her body take over, she instinctively spread her legs so Punk could stand in-between them and pushed his lower self into hers. Punk bit on her lower lip and tugged at it a bit before pulling away.

"Can't we just blow the game off?" April asked out of breath as Punk kissed down her neck

"No" Punk said to her as his left hand moved up and down her side.

"I want you" she hissed as he gently pushed into her again.

"Not yet" he said against her perfect neck. His left hand moved up to her chest and cupped he breast over her t-shirt and gave it a gentle squeeze. Punk moved his mouth back over April's.

Back upstairs Colt had finished his sandwich and sat there awkwardly

"I wonder if she killed him…" Colt questioned himself out loud.

* * *

At the game Punk, April and Colt were backstage in the arena and April watched from the sidelines as Punk spoke to the press with Colt. He was so happy when he was doing things like this.

"Hi there" A man with a glasses smiled walking over to her. "I'm Wade Jerkins I'm with the press" he said pointing to press badge he was sporting

"Hi" April said politely then listened to Punk as he continued talking to the camera

"Could I ask you a few questions?" the man asked

"I'm a guest of a guest" April smiled "I'm not anybody"

"You're April Mendez right?" the man asked

"Yea" she said unsurely

"I write wrestling articles" the man informed her "You're here as CM Punk's date?"

"Um I really don't want to talk about it" April said to him smiling "You should be talking to him"

"The rumor online is that you two are dating" the man said to her as he ignored her request to not talk about it "Is that true"

"I have nothing to say" April said simply

"Is it true you're living here in here in Chicago now?" the man asked

"I don't want to be rude-" April started

"Did Punk get you your job before you two began dating?" the man asked "Are you going to be working a story with him? Is it true he's doing a heel turn in the future?"

"I have nothing to say to you" April said more firmly "Leave me alone"

"So the answer is yes?" The man asked jotting it down

"Wait, what?" April asked "You asked me like ten questions"

"I think I got my answer" The man smirked "So let me ask you something else-"

"I don't want to talk to you" April blurted out "Please leave me alone"

"Just one more question" April rolled her eyes and looked back at the man

"What's going on?" Punk asked walking over to her

"I don't even know" April said clearly bothered

"I was just talking to your girlfriend" the man said to him "I'm-"

"I know who you are" Punk said with a smile "I don't think she wants to talk you so why don't you beat it"

"Don't you want to set the record straight? Your girlfriend left a few things out" the man smirked

"I didn't say anything!" April defended

"It's fine" Punk said to her then looked towards the journalist "You're going to post whatever you want no matter what I say so just do what you've got to do and don't bother us again"

"So you two are in fact dating?" the man asked

"She's dating me" Colt smirked wrapping his arm around April "Punk's third-wheeling it" he teased. Punk just looked towards the man and shrugged

"Fine" the man said annoyed "I got enough" he then walked off

"He just kept asking me questions" April said annoyed "I didn't even say anything back to him"

"Get used to it" Punk said to her

"Especially if you're with Punk" Colt smirked removing his arm from her

"I don't know what he's going to say but I didn't say anything" April promised Punk

"Don't worry about it" Punk said to her "His story was already written before he tried to get a quote from you"

"I'm not used to people wanting to talk to me and write about it" April said to him

"Like I said get used to it because this guy always has the spotlight on him" Colt said pointing towards Punk

"Say whatever you want" Punk said to her "But just know no matter what you say it's going to misconstrued"

"He knew we were dating" April whispered "How did he know that?"

"If I jay walk it's breaking news" Punk informed her

"That must be annoying" April said to him

"Trust me people reporting that we're dating doesn't bother me" Punk smirked "It will only bother me if you get bothered about it"

"I told you already I don't care what people think about me" April said to him

"Punk can we get a picture for the website?" a young man with a camera asked walking over to him

"Yea" Punk said "Come on Colt" he said and Colt joined him for the picture "You too" he said grabbing April's hand

"Punk-" she started

"I don't care what people think either" Punk said to her as he pulled her close to his side for the picture.


	14. I'll Be There

**Chapter 14: I'll Be There**

* * *

After the game Punk dropped Colt off and drove April to the airport. She had to be back at work by Monday and he did as well. He pulled up at the drop off area and put the car in park and looked over to her.

"Did you have fun this week?" Punk asked her

"Yes" April said to him "I wish we didn't waste a night not talking"

"We had our first argument" Punk reminded her "And I think we did well" he said happily

"Yea" April agreed

"So Thanksgiving is in two weeks" Punk said slowly "Are you going to spend it with me in Chicago?"

"I was actually going to invite you to Tampa" April said to him "I know you have your family and friends but the last two years I've spent Thanksgiving at the diner with Hector and the staff"

"You want to waitress on Thanksgiving?" Punk asked her with a laugh

"No not working" April said to him "We volunteer. We open the diner to people who can't afford a meal and once we close we eat together. I promised Hector I'd be there this year."

"That's really sweet" Punk said to her

"That's how I met Hector actually" April admitted "I went for a meal on Christmas and he offered me a job. I have to give back."

"You're something else" Punk smirked

"But I'm not expecting you to drop your plans to do that. I'm sure you want to be with your family" April assured him

"I want to be with you" Punk corrected "I'll be there"

"Thank you" she said to him kissing him "Am I going to see you before that?"

"Yea I'll fly out Tuesday morning" Punk offered "I'm not working SmackDown this week and there's no live events"

"Good" April said to him "Maybe we can finish we started the last time you were at my place"

"Maybe" Punk shrugged simply

"Why are you torturing me?" April whined

"Because it's fun" Punk said chuckled "We're going slow and there is still so much more to explore"

"Like this?" she asked reached over his shorts and rubbing him

"That's something else" Punk forced out as she continued to move her hand. He pressed his head back and just enjoyed the feel of her hand against him for another few moments. She leaned in and kissed his neck and then moved to his mouth and kissed him with such passion he forgot where he was. She abruptly pulled away her hand and mouth and smiled. Punk looked over to her and looked at her evil smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt

"You're right that was fun" April informed him "Could you pop the trunk so I can get my bags?" Punk remained frozen as he stared at her "What?"

"I have to drive home like this" he said gesturing to his growing bulge

"That's a problem" April agreed forcing a sad face "So are you going to help me with my bags?" she asked simply

"Really?" he asked pointing to his groin

"I'm just playing your game" April replied innocently as she jumped out of the car.

"She's the devil" Punk groaned taking his own seatbelt off. He glanced outside to make sure no one was around before he got out of the car to help her with her bags.

* * *

On Monday April was back in the ring training. Bill and Hunter felt she had to work on her bumps more so most of today was her dropping to the mat constantly.

"Come on April!" Bill shouted "You can do better than that!" he scolded from outside the ring. April didn't respond she just pushed herself harder and harder. "Six more" he instructed. "You're slacking April!" he yelled "You want to make it to Raw one day?"

She never took anything Bill said to her personally because this was his job. He was her drill sergeant and she kept up with every order. As April was going for her last fall on the mat she knew something was wrong once she hit the mat, she forget to tuck her neck in and ended up whacking her head hard on the mat.

"You ok?" Bill asked her. She wasn't even sure when Bill entered the ring "Call doc over" Bill said to someone

"I'm fine" April said trying to sit up

"Lie back" Bill warned pushing her back onto the mat

"Really it's fine" April insisted sitting up and that's when a wave of nausea hit her.

"Get me a bucket!" Bill called out.

April ended up getting sick (thankfully in the bucket) and helped to the back to be looked over.

"Concussion" she heard the doctor say to Bill

"How bad?" Bill asked

"I won't know for a few days" the doctor said to him

"I'm really ok" April assured them

"You can't walk in a straight line, you got sick and you have a headache" the doc pointed out

"I just have a bump" April shrugged

"Do you also have a medical license?" Doc asked her

"You're going home April" Bill informed her

"No!" April yelled out "I'll try harder-"

"This happens" Bill assured her "You're not being fired" he promised "But you need to rest"

"I can rest here" April said to him

"There's no resting here" Bill laughed "You're doing great kid so that's why I want you to go home and rest. We'll check back in with you in a few days"

"Can someone come pick you up?" Doc asked

"No" April admitted

"Can someone at least stay with you for the night?" Bill asked "You shouldn't be alone"

"No" Doc said to her "If you don't have someone with you we could bring you to the hospital-"

"Hospital?" April asked horrified jumping off the chair but quickly hit the floor

"Easy kid" Bill said picking her up and sitting her back down

"We don't know how bad this is" Doc said to her "You can't be left alone"

"Let me make a call" April said to them. Her first instinct was to call Punk but obviously he wasn't going to be much help since he was at Raw, Langston was also working Raw now, Jewel was working out of town and Hector was at the diner. That left her with one option.

* * *

"Thank you for getting me" April said as Jason helped her into her apartment

"I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner" Jason said helping her to the couch "Nice place" He said looking around it.

"Yea it's pretty nice" April said of her small but lovely apartment

"You need anything?" Jason asked "Ice for your head or something?"

"No" she said shaking her head

"Food?" Jason asked

"I can't even think about food right now" April groaned

"Well I don't think you should be sleeping" Jason said to her. "No music, probably shouldn't watch TV- what a boring night" he groaned taking a seat on her chair

"You don't have to say" April insisted

"Please I got like the third degree from Bill" Jason said to her "He gave me a list of things not to do and told me if anything happened to you he'd rip my arms off of my body"

"He was kidding" April smirked

"He specifically said he wasn't kidding" Jason clarified "I'm not getting blamed if you fall asleep and don't wake up"

"Well I'm going to call Punk" April said pulling out her phone

"Yea where is your boyfriend? Shouldn't he be here tending to your wounds?" Jason questioned

"It's Monday so obviously he's working" April shot at him "If you have a problem with him you don't have to be here I'll take my chances dying"

"Relax kid" Jason said annoyed "I'm just messing with you" April didn't even have a chance to call Punk because he was calling her fist.

"Hey" April said into the phone

"Hey how's training going?" Punk asked

"Um" April started

"What?" Punk asked

"I hit my head" April informed him "They think I have a concussion"

"How bad?" Punk asked sounding more alert now

"They won't know for a few days" April said to him "I got sick, I can barely walk and the worst part is they sent me home"

"You shouldn't be alone actually them sending you home alone was stupid" Punk said to her "I'll see if I can switch my flight for tonight"

"I'm not alone" April said quietly

"Whose with you?" Punk asked

"You're not going to like it" April said glancing over to Jason who was now poking through her DVD collection "But I didn't have anyone else to call"

"No" Punk warned "Don't even say it"

"You and Langston are at work" April reminded him

"What about Jewel?" Punk asked

"She's out of town" April said to him "And Hector was at the diner I didn't want to go to the hospital"

"So you called Jason?" Punk asked in disbelief

"It's fine" April said to him

"I'm definitely flying out tonight" Punk said to her

"Don't be silly" April said to him

"I'm not getting into this right now" Punk said to her seriously

"Punk you're not going to be able to get a flight out tonight" April said to him "I'm ok. I'm just going stay up and watch TV"

"You shouldn't be watching TV" Punk groaned "How did it happen?"

"I was running drills and hitting the mat working on my bumps" April said to him "I forgot to tuck my neck in"

"Shit" Punk muttered

"I'm ok" April promised "Have a good show tonight and I'll see you in the morning"

"Put him on the phone" Punk said to her

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea" April said with a weak laugh

"Put him on" Punk insisted not taking 'no' for an answer

"Jason" April said waving the phone at him. He rolled his eyes and reached for the phone

"Yea?" Jason asked

"No loud music, no bright lights, no TV, no games and more importantly no sleeping" Punk instructed

"I know how concussions work" Jason said annoyed "I am a professional"

"I'm not even going to comment on that" Punk groaned "Are you capable of actually taking care of her or am I going to have to find another person?"

"Who?" Jason laughed "And relax I'm more than capable of taking care of little April"

"Are you going to actually stay with her until I get there?" Punk asked

"As long as you're here before ten in the morning, I do have a life" Jason said to him

"You wouldn't even have a roof over your head if it wasn't for her so why don't you show her a little gratitude" Punk shot at him

"Oh I'd love to show my gratitude" Jason laughed "But I don't think that kind of physical behavior is appropriate given her concussion and all"

"Don't test me" Punk warned

"Yea whatever I've got this" Jason said then hung up the phone on him

"He fucking hung up on me" Punk said in shock looking at his phone to see the call ended

"Who hung up on you?" Paul Heyman questioned walking over to him

"Jason" Punk said with disgust

"Who is Jason?" Paul asked

"April's former trainer" Punk said and Paul still looked confused "You met him" Punk reminded him and Paul just shrugged "He was there at her tryout…"

"Oh yea" Paul said nodding "He's still around?"

"She got hurt tonight and has a concussion and he's taking care of her" Punk said to him and Paul frowned

"Hmm" Paul said slowly "That's nice of him"

"It's the least he could do" Punk spat "Do you know she's been paying his rent?"

"I did not" Paul said amused "But that's very nice of her"

"Yea she's a real gem" Punk snorted

"I've never seen someone so angry that their girlfriend is so generous" Paul smirked "Stop looking for reasons to be angry"

"That's not what I'm doing" Punk said to him

"Yes it is" Paul said seriously "You finally found a girl who is independent, strong minded and beautiful you should just let yourself be happy"

"I am happy" Punk said annoyed

"Oh is this about the virgin thing?" Paul asked seriously

"What?" Punk asked "Is it posted on a billboard outside or something?"

"People talk" Paul shrugged "Well Beth talks" he corrected and Punk sucked in a breath "So is that what this is about? She's still holding out on you?"

"I'm holding out on her" Punk informed him smugly

"Why?" Paul asked almost disgusted

"Because I am" Punk defended "And I really don't want to talk about this"

"Why are you holding out?" Paul asked again "Are you sick or something?" he asked concerned

"Because I don't want to rush into it with her alright" Punk said annoyed "Part of this connection I have with her is all of this anticipation"

"So you think once you do it the magic will be gone?" Paul asked with a laugh "What are you twelve?"

"See this is why I didn't want to talk to you about this" Punk said walking away

"Wait, wait" Paul said running after him "I'm just kidding! I think it's great that you're so sensitive to her needs- really but enough is enough now if she's ready and you keep turning her down she's going to get upset"

"Yea I guess" Punk agreed

"And hey I think it's great that she hasn't been touched" Paul said to him "I mean I'd love to be a with a woman who was only ever with me" he admitted "And a possessive crazy man like yourself would probably really enjoy that"

"I do like that" Punk agreed

"She's not going to run out on you and you're not going to mess it up unless you keep pushing her away" Paul said to him

"I'm not pushing her away I'm just-" Punk started

"Keeping her at arms length" Paul finished for him "Suck it up and get laid already"

"What a way to put it" Punk retorted that's when he caught Beth walking down the hall "Oh Elizabeth!" Punk shouted obnoxiously "I'd love to have a word with you!" he shouted heading down the hall

* * *

Punk wasn't able to fly out that night but he did get an earlier flight for the morning and arrived in Tampa at eleven in the morning. Punk reached her door with his bag slung over his shoulder and knocked but no one answered. He reached for the door handle and was surprised it was unlocked.

"April?" Punk asked stepping inside. He then saw April sleeping on the couch, still in her workout clothes. "April" he said a little louder as he walked over to her

"Oh hey" April said slowly opening her eyes

"Are you ok?" Punk asked and his face was filled with concern "I tried calling you all morning"

"I guess I fell asleep" April admitted

"You weren't supposed to be sleeping" Punk reminded her "Where is Jason?"

"I don't know" April said rubbing her head "It hurts worse today"

"I think we should take you to the hospital" Punk said to her

"No we'll just go to the doctors" April said to him sitting up

"Easy" Punk instructed "When did you last see Jason?"

"He put on a movie last night and I guess I fell asleep" April said to him "See the TV is still on"

"No TV" Punk said turning it off "I'm going to kill him"

"I hope he's ok" April said with a frown

"Yea it would be a shame if something terrible happened to him" Punk replied sarcastically"I need to take a shower" April said standing up

"Are you ok on your feet?" Punk asked helping her up

"Yea, yea I'm good" April said "Just a headache"

"Alright call if you need me" Punk said to her and she nodded

April walked into her bedroom and noticed something was out of place, her jewelry box to be exact. She didn't have much jewelry since she didn't wear much of it but she had a few pieces that she kept for sentimental value. Her most prized possession? A necklace that her grandmother had given her for her 15th birthday. It was worth a couple hundred dollars but April had a bond with her grandmother that she didn't have with any of her family members, she felt a tear a escape her eye once she realized it was gone. Jason must have come in after she had fallen asleep and took the necklace. He probably took more but none of that meant anything to her.

"You ok?" Punk asked placing his bag in the corner of her room

"No" April said sadly. She looked over to her boyfriends concerned face and knew if she mentioned this to him he would throw it in her face how he was right and she was wrong. She didn't want to have to deal with that on top of her headache. "It just hurts really bad" she said rubbing her temple

"I know" He frowned walking over to her "It'll get better" he promised

"Yea" April forced out

"Are you sure that's it?" Punk asked her and she nodded slowly

"Uh-huh" April said to him "Thank you for flying down so quickly" she said looking up at him. Punk was the only man in her life who hadn't wronged her; she loved him more than before if that was even possible.

"Don't mention it" he said to her with a wave of his hand "I know what it feels like"

She just forced a smile and walked past him and headed into the bathroom. He couldn't help but notice how sad she truly was and didn't think it had to with her concussion.


	15. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 15: Thanksgiving**

* * *

It was officially Thanksgiving and April was thankful for the fact that she was finally cleared to return to work after a bad concussion but she was most thankful for Punk. He had taken such good care of her while she was recuperating from her concussion and now he was spending Thanksgiving with her. The fact that he ditched his own holiday traditions to be with her made her heart swell. He showed up the previous day and today he was at the diner cooking with Hector in the kitchen.

"So how's the head?" Langston asked. He also came and helped hand out hot meals.

"Back to normal" April said to him quietly. She was still bothered by the fact that Jason stole from her. She tried to call him but he never answered.

"So what's got you so down?" Langston "I thought Punk being here would have you floating around"

"I love that he's here- I love him" April told him bluntly

"So what's the deal kid?" Langston asked her

"It's Jason" April admitted

"What about him?" Langston asked

"I think he stole my necklace" April confided in a low voice so Punk wouldn't hear her

"The one from your grandmother?" Langston asked. He knew how much that meant to her and she used to wear it all of the time.

"Yea" April said to him "I can't prove it but the night I got my concussion he stayed at my place and when I woke up the next morning I noticed someone had been in my jewelry box and he was gone"

"That's messed up" Langston said seriously "You want me to talk to him?"

"No" April said to him "I want to talk to him"

"Did you tell Punk?" Langston asked her

"No because he's going to throw it in my face that he was right about Jason all along" April said to him

"I don't think he's going to do that" Langston said "The only face that should be worried is Jason's"

"I still don't know if it was him" April reminded him "I could have misplaced it. I've been looking everywhere for it"

"No that sounds like Jason" Langston said to him "If I see him I'll bring it up"

"Please don't bring it up to him" April pleaded

"Don't you want it back?" Langston asked her

"Of course" April said to him "My grandmother was the only one in my family who believed in me and that was the last thing she ever gave me"

"I know that" Langston said to her "I'm sorry kid that sucks"

"Well he's not getting another dime from me until I get some answers" April said to him

"He doesn't need money right now he's still living off of your necklace" Langston said to her

"You think he sold it?" April asked

"Yea" Langston laughed bitterly "He left you basically for dead in your place and stole from you" he said to her "You're going to have to grow up a little here April and realize this guy can't be helped"

"I get it ok" April agreed then stormed away. Langston just shook his head as she stormed off

"What's wrong with her?" Punk asked walking over to Langston "Did you find out?" Punk had given Langston the task of uncovering what was eating at April a few days prior.

"Yea" Langston said to him slowly as he put more food out and Punk followed

"Well tell me" Punk insisted

"I feel like I'm betraying her" Langston sighed

"Is it about me?" Punk asked

"No" Langston assured him

"So it doesn't matter if I know" Punk reasoned "Did she tell you not to tell me?"

"No actually she didn't" Langston said thinking about "Alright but don't say anything"

"Stop being such a girl about it" Punk hissed "What happened?"

"April has this necklace her grandmother gave her" Langston started off

"She got it for her 15th birthday right?" Punk asked and Langston nodded "She told me the story before so what happened she lost it or something?"

"Or something" Langston mumbled "Jason stole it"

"What?" Punk yelled out with wide eyes

"Well she thinks he did. She noticed it was gone the night he stayed with her" Langston informed him

"Why won't she tell me?" Punk asked him annoyed

"She thinks you'll throw it in her face" Langston said to him

"I wouldn't do that" Punk said to him and Langston eyed him "Well maybe a little but only after I got it back for her"

"It's probably long gone" Langston said to him "He probably sold it off that morning who knows where it could be?"

"Jason probably knows" Punk said to him

"I plan on having a conversation with him" Langston told him "I know where he hangs around"

"If you find out let me know" Punk demanded and Langston nodded

"Having fun?" April asked him

"Yea" Punk said putting on a smile "You?"

"Being here with my two guys" April smiled at her boyfriend and friend "It's the best thanksgiving I could have asked for"

"Well I can't stay for too much longer or Christy will have me stuffed and served for dinner" Langston said to her

"Thanks for showing up and helping" April said to him

"Anything for you kid" Langston said kissing the top of her head "Punk I heard we might be working together Monday"

"I heard all about it, looking forward to it" Punk said shaking his hand

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Hector" Langston said then walked away

"When do we eat?" Punk asked her

"In another hour" April smirked "Getting hungry?"

"Starving" Punk groaned childishly "Aren't you?"

"Yes I'm hungry" April smiled "But not for food" she teased looking up at him

"You just got the ok' from doc" Punk reminded her

"Yes I'm ok now" April said to him "So take your pants off already" she huffed annoyed

"Here?" Punk asked innocently "If you want-" he started

"Stop" April laughed grabbing his hand "I want to be with you" she said looking up at him sweetly

"I told you we have all the time in the world" Punk said leaning down and kissing her lips

"Hey none of that" Hector scolded from the kitchen "Work now and play later"

"Yea, yea" April sighed pulling away from Punk and walking over to the window

"Oh honey let Punk carry that you're still bad with walking and holding things" Hector sighed

"I'm not that bad" April pouted

"You're bad" Hector told her bluntly "Right Punk?"

"I always enjoyed your service" Punk winked at her before grabbing the food

"He's only saying that because he loves you" Hector said to her "He knows you sucked at this"

"You are so mean" April scolded

"I am not I'm honest and thankfully you found a job where you get paid to fall" Hector teased

"Ha-ha" April mocked

* * *

After a huge meal Punk and April went back to her place.

"I am so stuffed" Punk admitted collapsing on her couch

"Yea Hector knows how to cook" April agreed "So it's pretty late" she noted look at the time

"Yea" Punk agreed "I'm going to shower do you mind?" he asked

"No go right ahead" April said and watched as he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

An idea popped into her head and she smiled to herself slightly. She was going to make it impossible for Punk to turn her down. She walked by the bathroom and heard the shower go on and as soon as she did she ran into her room and stripped her clothes off. She did not feel funny being naked in front of Punk anymore he's already seen her but she still hadn't seen him but that was about to change. She every so slowly opened the bathroom door and crept inside. She opened the shower day causing him to jerk his head around to look over at her.

"It's occupied" Punk smirked as he moved the bar of soap over his arms. April just stepped inside the hot shower and closed the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head in-between his shoulder blades. She left a kiss there and he finally turned around to look at her. April was slightly taken aback to see him fully nude in front of her. She didn't want to be rude and stare down there but she couldn't help it. "See something you like it?" he teased causing her to look up

"I wouldn't know" April said simply looking at his large shaft then moved her eyes up to meet his.

"Come here" he said cupping her face and leaning down and kissing her. April wasted no time pressing her body against his and pushing him into the bathroom wall.

"What do you like?" April asked pulling away and looking at him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Show me" she insisted.

"Are you sure?" he asked her and she nodded slowly he lowered her hand so it was in-between his legs. He wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to help her move it gently up and down

"Like this?" she asked taking control and he just nodded enjoying the feeling of her tiny little hands pleasuring him.

"Just like that" Punk encouraged "You can go faster" he said closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall of the shower. When he opened his eyes back up she was nowhere in sight, he looked down and saw she was on her knees "Oh April you don't-"

"Let me try" April said sweetly looking up at him "Please?" How could he say no to that face?

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Punk insisted and she nodded "If it's too much just stop"

"I'll be ok" April winked and kissed the tip of him. The minute her soft lips touched him there he nearly exploded. There was just something about being with April that drove him mad. He looked down at watched as she pulled her hair to the side and leaned to take him into her mouth slightly. He hissed lightly but kept his eyes on her the entire time. He couldn't help but notice how hard she was trying to concentrate.

"Just follow your instincts" Punk encouraged. She nodded slightly and took him deeper into her hot mouth. "Fuck" he muttered looking up at the ceiling; he was now concentrating himself- concentrating on not blowing in his girlfriends' small mouth. He felt her pace increase and then felt her hands move to his butt so to pull him in further. "April" he moaned running his hands through her soaking hair. His toes curled when he felt himself hit the back of her throat as she swallowed him completely. He looked down again and removed his hands from her hair and pulled her up to her feet.

"Why did you stop me?" April frowned "Was it not good?"

"It was good" Punk assured her "So, so, so good" he promised "But I didn't want to…you know" he said running his thumb over her lips

"I wanted to try" April said to him "Let me just-"

"No" Punk said to her "As much as it pains me to say it no" he said shaking his head.

"You were close" she reminded him pushing against his erection. "You don't want me to finish?"

"Yes I do" Punk said to her in an almost deadly voice "Because if you don't I might just die- just not that way" she knew he needed his release so she reached her hand over and began to stroke him and watched as he nodded in pleasure. "Just like that baby" he said to her. She leaned in and kissed his colorful chest as she continued to touch him. "I'm right there" Punk informed her "I'll finish-"

"No" April said firmly and didn't stop until he had finally cumed. Most of it hit the shower floor some of it landed on her hand. "How was that?" she asked curiously and watched as he smiled slowly at her

"Very good" Punk promised "Are you ok?"

"I liked it" April told him seductively

"You're going to like this" Punk said turning their positions so she was pinned against the wall. Within a second he was all over her, kissing her neck and stopped at her breast and began to suck at her hardening peck.

"Oh god" April moaned out

"You haven't seen anything yet" Punk smirked as he kissed down her stomach until he was on his knees

"What are you-" April started but didn't finish the question because she felt him kiss her in her most sensitive area. The water was hot but Punk's tongue was hotter, she thought she was going to melt when she felt him lick her there.

"Can I?" Punk asked looking up at her. He would never do something like this without her permission.

"Please" she pleaded lustfully. He moved his finger into her core first and she hitched a breath. He then removed the finger completely and used his fingers to spread her lips.

"Hold onto me" Punk instructed as he licked his lips. April looked down unsure of why he requested but as soon as his tongue fully connected with her she almost lost her balance. She grabbed onto his hair as his face worked on her lower area.

"Oh my god" April cried out, she had never in her life felt anything like this. Punk was right the physical aspect of their relationship had only gotten better and better and they still hadn't actually had sex yet. She wanted to give him more so she moved her right leg over his shoulder and he moved his angle as he continued to work his magic. Her cries were loud, so loud that she was actually afraid her neighbors would hear. Once she hit her climax she felt drained. He was right when he said this would take a lot out of her.

"How was that?" he was now asking her the same question she asked him. She just smiled at him and pulled him into a bruising kiss, she didn't care that she could taste herself on his lips; she just wanted him to know how thankful she was to him.

"We're almost there" Punk promised pulling away from the kiss but not from her, he wanted his lips to always be so close that when he spoke they would brush over hers "Can you wait for me?" he asked her

"I'd wait forever" April told him honestly "My knees are still shaking" She admitted to him and he just smiled

"Just hold onto me" Punk instructed with a grin

* * *

The next day Punk crept out of the bed careful not to wake his beautiful girlfriend. After their steamy shower session she curled against him and slept on his chest most of the night. He had searched local pawnshops to find April's necklace. He knew Langston probably wouldn't be able to find Jason and he really didn't need Langston to tell him what he already knew.

Punk had only seen the necklace a couple of times but he knew it was a diamond lightening bolt on a white gold chain. He only noticed it because it was so expensive looking and when April told him the story about her grandmother gave it to her and told her that April was going to 'strike like lightening' once she made it big. When she had arrived in Tampa she didn't even know her grandmother passed away. Her family didn't even tell her about, she had heard from an old friend who offered their condolences. She couldn't afford to fly back to Jersey for the funeral and her parents refused to pay for her to come. It was just another way to teach her a lesson and the story made Punk sick to his stomach especially when he found out how well off her family was.

It was the third pawnshop he went to but he finally found it or at least he hoped did.

"Is this it?" the man behind the counter asked him

"Yea" Punk said to him as he examined it "How long have you had it here?"

"A few weeks" the guy shrugged

"Do you know the guy who bought it in?" Punk asked

"Are you a cop?" the man questioned

"Do I look like a cop?" Punk mocked

"Alright" the man said to him "I don't his name but he used to run a gym here a few blocks over"

"This definitely it" Punk said putting the necklace down "How much?"

"$900" the man said to him

"What?" Punk asked alarmed "This necklace isn't worth $900"

"I make the prices here" the man said to him "How bad do you want this necklace?"

"Nice" Punk remarked "Fine" he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet "Just so you know that necklace is probably only worth $300" Punk said to him as he passed him his credit card

"Cash only" the man shrugged simply and Punk let out a bitter laugh

"Fine" Punk spat. Punk usually always carried cash on him but he made sure to pick up more incase he found the necklace. He pulled out some hundred dollar bills and passed it to the man

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you" the man grinned as he counted the cash

"Did this guy bring in anything else?" Punk asked him but he seemed hesitant to speak "You just got me for an extra 600 bucks start talking" Punk warned

"He had a bunch of crap. He had a few pairs of earrings, a bracelet, a couple of DVDs" the man said to him "And he only got $200 for the necklace and fifty for the rest"

"And I just paid nine" Punk said bitterly

"But he comes often" The man said to him "Poor guy is really down on his luck"

"Yea poor guy" Punk mocked

"So what happened he took that from you or something?" the man asked

"He stole it from my girlfriend" Punk said to him

"He said it was his sisters" the man said to him "I don't sell stolen goods"

"Really? Because you're selling this" Punk said holding up the necklace

"Didn't know" the man said simply "But you got it back"

"And ripped off" Punk shot at him "Thanks a lot" he said walking towards the door

"Have a good day!" the man shouted


	16. Good Morning

**Chapter 16: Good Morning**

* * *

April woke up and stretched her arms over hear head. She still had a smile on her face from her time in the shower and now she was sure she was more than ready for him to have her completely. She rolled over and didn't feel him there and shot up from the bed. She looked around the room and checked the bathroom and he wasn't there. She stepped out of the bathroom and caught Punk walking in the front door.

"Good morning" Punk smiled

"Morning" April said unsurely "Where did you go?"

"I went to get coffees" he said holding up two cups and putting them on the table

"Oh" April forced out "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Punk said giving her a quick kiss "Sleep ok?"

"Like a rock" April said to him "You?"

"I can't complain" Punk admitted "I like you sleeping on me"

"You're the best" April said to him sweetly "Thank you for spending Thanksgiving with me"

"There's no other place I'd rather be" Punk told her honestly "Maybe for Christmas you could come to Chicago?"

"I'd love that" April said to him "A nice cold and hopefully snowy Christmas"

"Good" Punk said to her

"There's something I have to tell you" April said to him "Well it's not something I have to tell you but I want to"

"Ok" Punk said nervously "What's on your mind?"

"You've been asking me what's been eating at me and it's really not a big deal" April assured him "But do you remember my necklace?"

"The one your grandmother gave you?" Punk asked

"Yea I think I lost it well actually I think someone stole it" April said to him and he listened intently "it's been missing since Jason spent the night"

"Really" Punk said slowly "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you hate him and you warned me about this" April rambled on "You were right I was wrong he's a thief he's been stealing from me from years and I'm not going to give him another dime"

"April-" Punk started

"I just wanted to believe in him" April admitted "I wanted to give him a chance like you had given me. Everyone deserves one and no one deserves to be homeless"

"I love this part of you" Punk said with a smile "You're a good person and you give back and I don't want you to change"

"I just can't believe he stole from me" April said softly

"Are you sure he did?" Punk asked as he felt the necklace practically burn a hole in his pocket

"Yea I'm pretty sure" April said to him sadly "It wasn't too expensive but it was really the only thing of value I had. Plus I think some of my DVD's are missing too"

"Well I don't know about your DVD's but…" he said pulling the necklace out of his pocket

"Oh my god" she said gasping "Punk" she sighed walking over to it "Where did you get it?"

"I…" Punk started and saw her sweet little hopeful face and forced a smile. Could he really crush her hope that there was still some good in the world? Did he have the heart to break it to her that her good friend was nothing more than a thief even if Punk would look great in the situation he simply couldn't break her heart like that "… found it under the couch" he lied

"Really? I checked there like ten times!" April said holding the item as if it was the only thing in the world

"Yea I dropped my phone this morning and when I went to reach for it I pulled that out" Punk shrugged "I threw it in my pocket before I left sorry"

"I can't believe you found it" April said and looked up to him. She reached up and kissed his cheek "You're my hero" she told him happily then skipped off to her room to put it away.

* * *

Punk headed into the bedroom and saw April safely tuck away her prized possession. There was just something about her in the morning that Punk loved. She just had this natural look and her hair was always wild which he loved. He leaned against the doorway and watched as she jumped a bit when she noticed Punk.

"What's up?" April asked him

"Are you really ready?" Punk asked her seriously and he saw her eyes widen.

"Right now?" April asked and Punk nodded "Yes" she said softly. Punk stood up straight and walked across the room to where she was and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, gazing into her eyes he knew that she was ready and he was finally ready too.

"Are you?" April asked hopefully

"Yea" he said softly and gave her a smile. He ran his hands up and down her side and with the stealth of a cat he tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. "If you want to stop you just say the word" he said to her

"I promise" she said to him and he leaned down and kissed her. As he kissed her he directed her towards the bed where she fell butt first onto but Punk never broke the contact with their lips. April was laying flat on the bed and Punk was hovering over her he thought he'd take charge and walk April through this but like usually she surprised him and rolled him into his back so she was on top and straddling him.

April removed her lips from him and unclasped her bra. He sat up slightly and April helped him tug his shirt off. She leaned back down and began to kiss him deeply. The fact that they were nude on top and rubbing against each other turned both on even more. Punk's hands wandered down her back until they reached the top of her night shorts, he eased his shorts underneath and gave her ass a tight squeeze he pulled away from kissing her and gave her a quizzical look.

"You're not wearing underwear?" Punk asked

"They're like boxers" April giggled

"You slept next to me all night commando?" Punk asked as he tugged down her shorts and with her help fully kicked them off

"Yep" April said to him "I wanted to be prepared" she teased. Before she could kiss him again Punk rolled her over again stood up and stepped away from the bed. "Oh no" she warned "You're not running out on me again are you?"

"I'm never going to run out on you" Punk said trying to make eye contact but her being naked really distracted. She watched as he tugged down his shorts and boxers so they were both on equal footing now. He was already growing hard by just the sight of her and watched as she moved up the bed so her head was resting against the pillows. He looked at her briefly one more time before joining her on the bed. "Do you know how much you turn me on?" Punk asked kissing her softly as he ran one hand over her breast "You are so fucking beautiful" he said to her

"You make me feel beautiful" April told him truthfully

"No one has ever been with you" Punk said to her as he kissed behind her ear and moved his hand down her torso "No one else ever will be" he whispered into her ear and his dominance over her caused her stomach tighten.

"I don't want anyone else" April whispered as he began to kiss across her cheek until he reached her lips "Just remember that I'm not going to be that good I'm still-"

"You're going to be amazing" Punk smiled seriously "You're a blank canvas- you're my blank canvas" he said huskily against her throat as he left wet kisses. His hand that was reaching down her torso reached in-between her thighs and he could feel how wet she was already.

"I don't want to disappoint you" she admitted fearfully

"Nothing would disappoint me" Punk promised as he continued to kiss around her body. "Just follow your instincts" he reminded her again. "If something doesn't feel good you tell me"

"I will" she said as she began to sweat. She wasn't sure if it was from nerves or the fact that Punk was exploring her entire body with his mouth and hands.

"Oh god" he muttered against her cleavage "You're so wet already" he moaned moving his face back up to hers. He moved his body fully on top of hers without crushing her, which forced her legs to widen to accommodate his body against hers.

"Do you have a condom?" April asked and that halted his movements "Please tell me you have one" she said almost dangerously.

"Yes I do" he smirked "I almost forgot" he said moving off of her and walking over to his shorts and reaching for his wallet. "No going back" he said holding it up as he walked over the bed. She stood up so she was on her knees on the bed and almost eye level with him.

"I never want to go back" April said to him "I'm glad I waited for you" she said honestly and he was so happy to hear her say that. "I have no regrets"

"Ok" he said to her. He didn't get a chance to say anything else because April began kissing his chest and ran her tongue over his right nipple. Punk let her explore his body because he knew she needed this. He wanted her to be comfortable with his body so he let her take her time as she kissed and touched all around him. Once she started playing with his not very hard member he knew he had to stop her before he could enjoy himself. "Lay down" he instructed. She pulled away from him and laid out on the bed almost like a human sacrifice. She watched as he ripped the wrapper off of the condom and rolled it onto himself before joining her. "It's going to hurt at first" he warned and she nodded

"You're really…" she trailed off fully appreciating his size "…you know" she said to him

"Big?" he asked with a laugh and she nodded "Your body will get used to it" he assured her

"I trust you" April said to him. Punk cradled his body against hers and bent her right leg so it was wrapped slightly around him.

"I love you" he assured her and kissed her lips hoping the kiss would distract her from the brief pain. He slowly entered her and felt her body tighten out of instinct. He gave her body amount before he pushed in further.

"I'm ok" she said with her eyes closed

"I'm going further" Punk informed her but the way he said it put her at such ease. "I want to be as deep inside of you as I can get" he whispered causing her to smile but the smile was gone as he pushed as far as he could go

"Oh!" she yelped in slightly pain and he studied her face and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked her and she nodded

"Move baby" she insisted "I'm fine" He began to slowly thrust and felt better about it once April began to move with him. Her previous tense face was gone and replaced with pleasure. Her sweet voice moaning made him want to move faster but he tried to remain as slow paced as possible. He felt April wrap her other leg around him and now she was in a steady rhythm with him. He felt her nails claw at his back and he began to quicken the pace and she clearly liked that. "Faster" she requested but he responded by flipping them over without breaking contact so she was riding him.

"Go ahead" Punk said reaching up and cupping her breasts. April began to slowly move on top on him and he moved his hands over to her hips to and guided her. "Oh fuck" he moaned enjoying this just as much as she was. Punk hadn't had sex in months so he wanted this to last for as long as possible but he wasn't going to last. He reached one hand over and began to massage her clit, which she seemed to like even more. He loved watching her face while he took care of her.

"Phil" she called out using his real name for a change

"Yea baby me too" Punk said and that's when he felt her tighten around him and release. Punk was very close so he quickly rolled her over again and with two more thrusts he hit his own climax.

April was out of breath as was Punk. He wanted to ask her if she was ok, how she was feeling- but he couldn't form a sentence. He felt her arms around his neck and legs around his waist keeping him buried inside of her

"I love this" April whispered against him "I love you being inside of me"

"I love you" Punk whispered kissing her lips "Thank you for letting me love you. You were so good sweetheart" he assured her

"You're so good to me" April said to him "Waiting for you was the best thing I have ever done. It means so much more to me and you were so gentle"

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her

"I've never felt so good in my life" April told him honestly "I can't believe what I've been missing out on" she giggled

"There's going to be a lot more of this" Punk promised "And I mean a lot" he added seriously.

* * *

After recuperating together Punk and April ventured out of the bedroom for food finally.

"My coffee is cold" she said sipping it and putting it down

"You want to go out to eat?" Punk suggested

"No I want to stay locked away with you" April said wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. She was only wearing his t-shirt and he was just sporting a pair of boxers.

"I've created a monster" Punk laughed as he placed his coffee in the microwave

"Are you complaining?" April teased

"No" he laughed turned around to face her

"I'm going to be at the pay-per-view on Sunday by the way" April informed him

"Good" Punk said to her "But why?"

"They're flying a few of us out for it" she shrugged pulling away from him

"Usually they fly out the people they're planning on moving up" Punk said casually

"I've only had one match" April reminded him

"Maybe they want you for something else" Punk said to her "Maybe they're considering making you a valet. You have the best mic skills out of everyone in NXT including the guys."

"I don't know" April shrugged "Who would I valet?"

"Beats me" Punk shrugged sipping on his coffee "But you'd be fine. They do this with a lot of the girls call them up as valets and let them wrestle in NXT"

"Cool" she said happily. Punk looked over to his now ringing phone and saw it was work.

"I have to take this its Paul" Punk said standing up with his phone

"Go ahead" April said to him

"Yea Paul" Punk said answered the phone and walking into her bedroom.

April was on cloud nine and just kept replaying the morning over and over again in her head. When someone knocked at her door she wanted to kill them for dare interrupting her afterglow.

"Hey April" Jason said to her

"What are you doing here?" April asked folding her arms

"You've left me a hundred messages" Jason laughed making an attempt to walk into her apartment but she held her arm up across the door so he couldn't answer

"You stole from me" April said in a disappointed voice

"Jesus Christ April" Jason groaned "You really think I would do that?"

"My DVD's and jewelry were all in place before you came over no one else was here" April said to him "I'm not even mad about it anymore I'm just hurt"

"Grow up April" Jason said to her

"You left me sleeping when I had my concussion" April hissed "I could have died!"

"You seem fine to me" Jason said eyeing her up "Real fine as a matter of fact. As a matter of fact I'd say little April finally popped her cherry"

"I did" April said smugly "It was amazing"

"I told you that you were missing out all of these years" Jason smirked

"You knew how much that necklace meant to me" April said sadly

"It was just a necklace" Jason sighed "I thought it held a lot of bad memories for you"

"You are such a piece of crap" April said in disbelief "You're not even denying it"

"I'll get it back for you if it's really that big of a deal" Jason said to her

"You don't have to because Punk already got it back" April informed him with a broad smile

"Oh the all mighty CM Punk saves the day for you again" Jason mocked "I'm sure he loved gloating over the fact that I'm having such a tough time I had to turn to stealing from my friends"

"Actually he told me he found it in the apartment and lied for you" April said to him "I know it wasn't in the apartment and yet to save me the pain of realizing what a shitty friend you are. He puts me first"

"Good!" Jason laughed "What do you want from me April?"

"I want you to stop asking me for money. Your sob story isn't going to work for me anymore" April informed him

"I'm going to pay you back April" Jason said to her "I got a new job and I don't want to have to owe you anything"

"Do you really think I'd hold the money over your head?" April asked him

"I would" He admitted "I'm not a charity case April I'll pay you back and it's going to be sooner rather than later so before you cut me out of your life completely just wait for me to get the cash back to you"

"I don't care about the money!" April yelled "I cared about you" she sighed looking at him "I don't want anything from you except distance"

"Look at you" Jason snorted "You get laid for the first time and now you're better than me"

"It's not about that" April said to him

"You let this WWE contract go to your head. You're not even you anymore" Jason said disgusted "Do you even have pants on?" he asked tugging at her shirt causing her to jump away from him. Before she could say anything else or slam the door like she wanted to she was pushed to the side and Punk appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked Jason

"April has been calling me nonstop" Jason said pulling out his phone and tossing it to Punk "Check the messages for yourself" he smirked. He laughed as he took the phone then threw it against the wall hopefully breaking it

"Get out of here" Punk warned pointing to the elevator "And if I see your face around here again I'm going to disfigure it out" he threatened

"She called me-" Jason started but Punk took a step towards him causing Jason to jump back "You owe me for a new phone" he said picking up the pieces

"I heard you fell into some cash I'm sure you can afford a new one" Punk mocked "If I find out you're asking her for money or trying to guilt her into anything you and I are going to have a huge problem"

"You have nothing to add April?" Jason asked looking past Punk over to her "You're going to be one of those girls who ditches their friends because they have a boyfriend"

"You're not her friend" Punk reminded him "She was your friend but you were never one to her. You left her when she had a concussion!" he yelled

"April?" Jason tried again but she folded her arms and looked away from him "Fine fuck you and you" he said to her and Punk and that's when Punk had enough and went to step towards him but April grabbed his arm as he watched Jason walk away

"It's fine" April said tugging him inside in the apartment and closing the door "You're shaking" she frowned

"I want to hit him" Punk said seriously chewing on his bottom lip. April saw how red his face was and had never seen him so angry before. He looked towards the door and then back towards her "Just give me a minute" he said walking to the door

"No, no, no" she said jumping in front of the door to block his exit "We just had the most amazing morning I'm not going to let Jason ruin it"

"His a disrespectful little prick" Punk spat "I just want to teach him some manners"

"Stay with me" April insisted "I'm done with him this is the last time I'll ever see him"

"Do you mean that?" Punk asked "You're not going to give him anymore money?"

"After he stole that necklace? No way" April said to him

"I told you-" Punk started

"I know what you told me and I love you even more for that but he admitted to it" April said to him

"Good! Let's have him arrested" Punk said to her seriously

"No just a clean cut" April said to him

"Fine" Punk said giving in "Seriously April don't give him another cent"

"I'm not" she swore "Now let's go" she said grabbing his hand

"Where are we going?" Punk asked

"I want you again" April said coolly

"So soon?" he said with a smirk. The way she could turn his mood surprised him.

"Are you sick of me already?" she asked

"Never" Punk said to her

"We can stay in bed all day as a matter of fact" April said to him "You're leaving tomorrow and I want to make the most of this time. We'll order in, watch movies and make love all day"

"That's very tempting" Punk smiled

"You have other plans today?" April asked

"I don't care if I had plans to start for the Blackhawks" he said to her "I like your plans more"


	17. Called Up

**Chapter 17: Called Up**

* * *

April had been backstage at Raw before but not as a talent just a guest. Being invited to a pay-per-view event was a big deal for her and she couldn't contain her smile as she roamed the halls. People would say 'hello' to her and compliment her on her work in NXT and the fact that people back here knew who she was floored her. She didn't want to hang around Punk too much backstage mostly because they want to put their relationship out there for people to judge. A lot of people talked about it but the feeling backstage was that they were friends probably with benefits. No one really believed Punk would date such a young and inexperienced woman but a few had their own thoughts. But even if people thought they were dating no one dared ask Punk about it when he walked into a room people respected him.

April still wasn't sure why she was asked to be here this evening but she was about to find out, she was pulled into a meeting with Jane and Mark from talent relations.

"Hello April" Jane smiled trying to ease the young woman's fears

"Hi" April forced out trying not to appear nervous

"April we wanted to talk to you tonight because we're looking for a new valet for one of our male talents" Jane informed her "We've seen your work at NXT, watched your tapes and we're considering you for the job"

"Really?" April asked surprised

"You have a gift for the camera" Mark commented

"Wow" April smiled "I'm flattered"

"You'll still be working in NXT on your move set and polishing yourself in the ring though. We did this with Summer Rae a few months back and thought the transition worked well for her" Jane said to her

"We also want you to realize you won't be in the ring wrestling during this time" Mark clarified "You'll just be at ringside but it's a nice way to make a name for yourself"

"I'll do it" April said eagerly

"We don't want this to be a reason you start slacking in the ring though" Jane warned "We've made that mistake before"

"Oh yea" April said knowing they were referring to the fact that they called Cameron up way too quickly. April didn't want to be a joke like she had become. "Wrestling in the ring is my goal everything else is just a bonus. I won't let you down"

"Well you still need to go through a few more people" Mark smirked "We'd like you to meet the man you'll be working with but we think you'd have chemistry with him. Are you ok with that by the way?"

"Yea" April said with a shrug

"Being an onscreen girlfriend requires you being very dedicated out of the ring to it as well" Mark pointed out

"I thought I was going to be a valet" April said confused

"You will and you'll escort your 'boyfriend' to the ring and help him win his matches" Jane said to her "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No" April said to her "No problem at all" she said happily

"Great" Jane smiled

"So who is it?" April asked

"Dolph Ziggler" Jane informed her and April nodded "Are you familiar with him?"

"I've never met him before but yea of course I know who he is" April said to them

"Well you're about to meet him because he's on his way in" Jane said to her

"I thought he was working with Langston?" April asked

"He is and you'll be added to them" Mark said her "Langston was the one who suggested you to begin with and Nick backed him up" at that moment the bleached blonde man walked into the small makeshift office.

"Sorry I'm late" the showoff sighed "You must be April" he said shaking her hand

"Hi" April smiled politely as he shook her hand

"I finally get to meet the girl that Langston brags about constantly" Nick laughed taking a seat "Did they explain everything to you?"

"Yea they did" April said to him "I'm really honored that you'd want me to work with you"

"I want fresh faces" Nick admitted "I mean it's not a done deal but I'd like to give it a try"

"I won't let you down" April assured him

"And this will work both ways" Nick informed her "You just won't be showing up here I'll try to make it to NXT matches for you to keep it looking real"

"Great" April smiled. She was so happy by how fast things were going for her here.

* * *

Punk was in catering sitting at table waiting for April to come by, he was now beyond curious as to why she was called into a meeting with creative. There was no way they were bringing her up as a singles competitor so quickly so that meant they were going to work into another story. He wanted to make sure they weren't setting her up for failure or taking advantage of her. He looked up and saw her enter the catering hall and she slid into the seat across from him, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face even if she tried.

"I'd ask how it went but I can tell by the smile on your face it went well" Punk smirked

"They want me on TV" April whispered to him and his widened "Not wrestling yet they still need me to work in the ring at NXT but you were right they want me with another guy on TV"

"As a valet?" Punk questioned

"As his girlfriend" April said with such excitement

"No kidding" Punk forced out trying not to sound negative

"Isn't that insane?" April laughed "Langston is the one that suggested me"

"Oh you'll be working with him?" Punk asked and he was now already at ease. He liked Langston and he knew Langston would be nothing less than respectful to her and his relationship with her.

"Yea but mostly with Nick" April said to him as he sipped his water and then almost choked on it "Are you ok?"

"Yea" Punk said to her putting down his water "They want you onscreen with Dolph Ziggler?"

"Yea isn't that cool?" April asked him "He thinks we could have real chemistry"

"He said that huh?" Punk asked coolly

"Yea" April said to him "Well at the end of our conversation he did. It was kind of like an audition I think it went well"

"I'm happy for you" Punk said to her genuinely "I think you'll be great"

"Hey maybe I'll get to be at ringside if you wrestle him or with him one day" April pointed out "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yea" Punk grinned

"Why aren't you as excited as I am?" April frowned with a sigh, he was clearly holding back

"I am I really am" Punk said to her seriously

"But what?" April asked him

"But nothing" Punk shrugged with a smile "This is great I look forward to you being on the road with me"

"You won't get sick of me?" April asked him

"Impossible" Punk smirked "You're being given a really big opportunity here April I want to see you succeed and I'm going to help you in anyway possible"

"Oh speaking of 'April' that's going" April said to him

"So which name did you pick?" Punk asked curiously. April had told him they wanted her name change and he had been helping her narrow down her list.

"You are now the proud boyfriend of AJ Lee" she said to him "They really liked that one"

"Is that the name you wanted?" Punk asked curiously. He didn't want them to start controlling her like they did without a lot of the younger talent.

"Yea I liked it" April said to him "Do you?"

"Yea but I'm going to stick to calling you April if you don't mind" he smirked

"You can call me whatever you want" April flirted

"Hot pants?" Punk asked and she nodded "Babe? Honey? Angel? Ape?"

"Can I call you Phillip?" April asked him

"You already do" Punk reminded her "In bed that it is"

"I do not" April said in shock

"You call me Phil" Punk said seriously

"I don't remember doing that" April argued

"Oh you do it's not something you should be ashamed of" Punk assured her "You're one of the very few who can call me Phil"

"Really?" April asked flattered

"Yea you and my sisters are the only ones" Punk said to her

"I'm honored" April smirked

"When are you flying back to Tampa?" Punk asked her

"It was supposed to be tomorrow but they delayed it so I could go to Raw tomorrow. They want me to meet with creative" April informed him

"Alright cool" Punk said to her "You ever travel on a bus before?"

"Of course" April laughed "I didn't drive for a long time" he immediately started to laugh

"I don't mean that kind of a bus" Punk said still laughing "I mean a tour bus. No other people just you, me and the driver and a really big bed"

"Is that an invitation?" April asked

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Punk replied coolly "It's really relaxing"

"Yea ok I can shower at the arena tonight I guess" April said to him and he chuckled again

"I love you so much" Punk blurted out "I have a shower on my bus I have two showers actually"

"Oh" April said feeling embarrassed "I'm new to all of this ok?" she defended trying not to laugh herself

"I know" Punk said he placed his hand on under his chin and looked directly at her "I'm going to teach you everything don't worry"

"Well if anyone is going to teach me I'm glad it's the best in the world" April smiled

"You're in good hands" Punk assured her

"The best hands" Paul Heyman agreed walking over and taking a seat next to April "Hi April" he said and she quickly blushed like she always did. "You look ravishing tonight" he said picking up her hand and kissing it as he usually did.

"Thank you" she said quietly

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend" Punk warned his friend

"She likes me" Paul said with a cheeky grin "I make her blush" he said amused looking over to her "Hey April I do these calendars-"

"No" Punk interjected quickly "Really Paul?"

"They would be tasteful photos" Paul defended

"What kind of photos?" April asked

"Nothing" Punk said to her

"It's good exposure" Paul defended

"April is going to be starting on TV very soon. That's enough exposure" Punk said to him

"No kidding" Paul said surprised and looked over to her "Backstage interviews? Is that blonde already not working out?"

"No they want me to be someone's girlfriend" April said to him

"Yours?" Paul asked Punk surprised

"No Nick's" Punk informed and Paul let out a laugh

"Nick is a great worker and he's going to go far and you'll be along for the ride" Paul said seriously "It's a great spot"

"It's not official yet but it looks good" April said to him "I have a few more people to meet tomorrow"

"If you want we can go over a few things I know they're going to ask you" Paul offered

"Really?" April asked

"Sure thing kid" Paul said to her "I've been in many of those meetings before"

"Thank you so much" she said to him she then looked at her watch and back up at Punk "I told Langston I'd catch him before his match"

"Meet me at the bus after the show" Punk said to her as she stood up

"Which bus is yours?" April asked him

"Just meet me at the exit" Punk smirked

"And you come find me in half an hour and we'll go over some things" Paul said to her and she nodded

"I will. Have fun tonight" she said to Punk then left catering

"You're going to help her?" Punk asked him

"I thought that's what you'd want me to do" Paul said to him "Why?"

"I need to explain to you why I don't want her working with Ziggler?" Punk asked his friend and Paul frowned

"Don't be that guy" Paul warned

"What guy?" Punk asked offended

"The guy who lets his personal feelings interfere with his girlfriends job" Paul said to him "That is what this is" Paul reminded him "It's acting"

"I'm sorry I don't want my girlfriend kissing another man every night" Punk mocked

"Oh boy" Paul sighed "Don't do this" he said shaking his head "This could be huge for her"

"I'm not going to do anything" Punk said to him "I would never get in the way of her job but that doesn't mean I want you to hold her hand through the process. If they want her they'll use her" he shrugged simply

"If you start acting this way in front of her your relationship is going to be over before you had a chance to even enjoy it" Paul warned

"I just don't like the idea of my girlfriend being someone else's girlfriend" Punk said to him

"So don't watch the segments" Paul said to him "Be a big selfish baby and ruin this moment for her"

"I wouldn't ruing this for her" Punk said to him "I know how much it means to her"

"Good so instead of being a jealous boyfriend how about you teach your slightly prudish girlfriend how to tramp it up onscreen" Paul suggested and Punk shook his head slowly

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Punk asked seriously

"She's going to be heel" Paul reminded him "She's going to have to be a heel manager/girlfriend. They're probably trying to make her and Nick the new Amy and Adam"

"Oh good" Punk said with a smirk "She'll get to have a live sex celebration in the middle of the ring- with another man"

"This is the PG era" Paul reminded him "I doubt she'll even have to take her shirt off"

"I'm not going to sabotage her or anything" Punk said to him "I want this to work out for her as for my own feelings I'll work through them"

"Good" Paul said to her "Because you know offers like this don't just happen"

"Yea" Punk agreed lightly

"What?" Paul asked and Punk just shrugged "Something is on your mind"

"How often do they pick a girl from NXT out like that? She's had one match and they already want her on TV as a girlfriend?" Punk whispered

"It is fast" Paul agreed

"Hunter hates me" Punk spat

"Oh boy" Paul chuckled

"Come on" Punk said to him "Out of nowhere they pluck a girl from NXT who just happens to be my girlfriend to be Ziggler's new onscreen girlfriend?"

"I think you're paranoid" Paul said to him honestly

"Yea" Punk remarked "I sound crazy I know. But I know how these people think here and Hunter knows I'm close with her"

"Everyone knows it" Paul sighed "So you two can stop acting like you both aren't boning"

"Wow" Punk remarked "How do you know that?"

"You had a little extra pep in your step" Paul laughed "You got laid finally! Congrats! How was it?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk asked him

"No" Paul said honestly

"It was…" Punk said slowly "…the best I've ever had"

"No way" Paul scoffed

"I'm not going to get into details with you but there was something very different about it" Punk admitted

"Virgin girls…." Paul trailed off "I don't think I've ever been with one"

"It has nothing to do with that" Punk said to him "I just have a connection with her I really can't describe it"

"I'm happy for you" Paul said to his friend "You deserve to finally be happy"

"She makes me happy" Punk admitted "I feel like a different person when I'm around her, I always want to be around her it's so weird."

"Yea the fact that you actually enjoy somebody else's company is odd" Paul laughed "I'm sure she feels the same way which is why your insecurities about this Nick thing is crazy"

"Yea I know" Punk said to him "Like I said I'll work past it. I'm not going to let my feelings jeopardize her job"

"So I can help her?" Paul asked

"Yea" Punk said to him and he smiled

"Can I ask her about posing-" Paul started

"No!" Punk yelled standing up and walking away

"He has it so bad" Paul laughed to himself

* * *

April was waiting by the exit door for Punk. He was last to go on but April was excited about being on his bus and just getting to be alone with him again. Ever since she met him her days had gotten better and better.

"Hey" A blonde woman with strikes smiled walking over to her and extending her hand "I'm Celeste" the Diva's champion Kaitlyn introduced

"Hi" April smiled

"I hope you don't mind me coming over but I'm pretty good friends with Langston and he brags about you" Celeste admitted

"He's told me about you" April said to her "It's nice to meet you"

"You too" Celeste said "I heard you might give me a run for my money for this" she said holding up her Diva's title belt

"I don't know about that" April said to the larger woman "But I'd like to give it a try someday"

"Someday must be coming soon" Celeste noted "I'm not here to get the inside scoop or anything"

"It's fine" April said to her

"…she's a waitress" Beth said to Natalya as they passed by April "Working in catering tonight girly?" she teased over to April as she passed

"Bitch" both April and Celeste said at the same time. And at that moment they realized they'd be friends.

"Langston said we're pretty similar" Celeste admitted with a laugh "It's going to be nice to have a girl back here who doesn't care about how pricey her bag is or if her shoes match her shirt"

"Yea I'm pretty boring" April admitted

"Down to earth" Celeste corrected "Don't let the other girls get to you"

"I was warned about Beth already" April said to her and Celeste nodded

"She's just jealous that she's not the talk of the women's division anymore" Celeste said to her "You've been quit the hot topic"

"Really?" April asked

"Yea I mean no one really knows your story" Celeste admitted "It's not bad stuff everyone says how good you are and people know you're in with the higher up guys"

"I'm really not" April laughed "John Cena is a guy I used to wait on"  
"It's not really Cena they're referring to" Celeste said to her

"I like to keep that private" April said to her

"Hey it's not my business" Celeste said to her "It's nobody's actually. Just don't let anything get to you and you'll be fine"

"Thanks" April said

"Hey" Punk said walking over with her bag

"Hey Punk" Celeste smiled and he nodded towards her "See you around April"

"What was that about?" Punk asked as he walked April out of the arena

"She was just introducing herself" April said to him "She seems nice"

"I don't really know her" Punk admitted "So she must be ok. If you hear too much about somebody back here it's never good"

"They're talking about me" April informed him as they walked the parking lot together

"Is that what Celeste said?" Punk asked

"She said it wasn't bad" April said to her "I think people think I'm sleeping my way to the top"

"They don't like me that much" Punk said to her as they approached the bus "I didn't request you get brought up or even mention you to anyone since you've been signed"

"I know that" April said to him "I just want people to know I got here on my own merit"

"And they will once they see you" Punk said to her as they reached his bus and he stepped onto it.

"Wow" April said as she walked up the stairs "It's huge!"

"Yea" Punk chuckled "You like it?"

"It's bigger then my apartment now" April said to him

"I like space" Punk said to her simply

"Where is your room?" April asked and his eyes lit up "I'm just curious" she smirked

"Hey we can go" he said to the driver who nodded "Follow me" he said to April and led her to the back room. "It's not too fancy but I've got a TV here and a radio"

"Can we watch a movie?" April asked and he nodded

"Yea pick something out" he said pointing to the cabinet

* * *

April selected the first x-men and they both laid in the dark back room on the bed curled up watching x-men.

"You know you have nothing to worry about right?" she asked him as she kept her eyes on the TV

"What?" Punk asked looking down at her

"I know you aren't happy about me working with Nick" April said looking up at him "I just want you to know it means nothing to me"

"I know that" Punk said to her

"Do you? Because you seemed mad" April said to him

"I wasn't mad just surprised" Punk told her "I'd prefer if you weren't with another man onscreen but I'll get over it"

"For every kiss I have to give him I'll give you three" April offered

"I like that" Punk smiled "But that'll have me hoping for you to kiss him and I don't want to do that"

"You're the only one I want to kiss" April said to him "Ever"

"No tongue" Punk said to her and she frowned "When he kisses you just tell him no tongue and we'll be good"

"Ok" she smiled "No tongue"

"Ever" Punk clarified and she nodded

"Now give me a kiss because honestly this whole playing it down all night was driving me crazy" April said and he didn't need to be told twice he leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss quickly escalated and he was soon grinding against her as his tongue explored her mouth and his hands massaged her breasts under her t-shirt. He knew she loved her newfound appreciation for sex but he loved it just as much if not more. There was something about being with someone with he truly loved that made it ten times better. It's not that he didn't care or love the other women he had been with or at least he thought he did. April wasn't the most experienced in the bedroom but she was eager to learn and he was happy to teach her. While his thoughts were running wild in his head he had already removed her clothing and she did the same to him.

Every time he entered her it felt like the first time he was with her. Her soft cries drove him absolutely wild and he was finding it hard to contain himself more and more. She always encouraged him to go faster or harder but he didn't want to hurt her; he wanted her to be as pleasured as he was. He loved being the only one to touch her it made him proud and he never wanted her to regret giving him that honor. All of his fears of Jason, the politics backstage and here working with Nick were washed away. He knew she was the one for him and he was never going to let her go. He looked down at her as he propped himself up so he could watch her face while he moved in and out of her and he knew she was his.

"I love you" he said as quickened his pace

"I know" she managed to get out. He loved how he could completely consume her and render her speechless.

After they were finished Punk was out like a light, he never slept much except when she was at his side. She always found it hard to fall asleep after being with him so she spent a lot of time just running her hand through his hair. He was always in pain physically and he had a reputation of being an asshole but when he was with her he was a gentleman. He always had her best interests at heart and sometimes it would come across as 'overbearing' or 'overly protective' but she knew he only wanted her to be happy.

"I love you too" she whispered softly and kissed the top of his head. When she finally rolled over to face the wall she felt the bed shift and his arm wrap around her and tug her close. She wasn't even sure if he was actually awake half of the time he did it. She just fell asleep with a smile on her face in the arms of the man that loved her just as much if not more than she loved him.


	18. In Demand

**Chapter 18: In Demand**

* * *

April was back in Tampa for over two weeks now. She had been working more and more matched in NXT and they were gearing her up for her TV debut. The process was crazy she had to meet with a ton of different people and audition as if she was trying out for a TV show before she finally go the ok, which she did. But she didn't want to be good she wanted to be great.

She also had formed a bond with the people down at NXT. Paige, Emma, Summer and a few of the guys really hit it off. She found herself spending more time with them and they were all eager to help her and give her tips. She knew once she was at Raw it was a dog eat dog world but here in NXT everyone was pretty great and supportive. She even had a twenty-two minute long match with Paige that a lot of people called the Diva's match of the year. But what she really remembered about that much was working at the gym over night with Punk. He flew down to help her prep and go over and moves because he knew how nervous she was and how big this match was for her career. Another person there that night watching was Nick aka Dolph Ziggler. He lived in Tampa and had been spending a lot of time working with her as well, she knew how big this story could be for him and he wanted to make sure she was truly up for the task.

It was Saturday night and tomorrow she'd be flying out to Boston where Raw was to be held where she would make her big debut. She decided to head home after NXT rather than going out with everyone and passed by the gym she started in. She was surprised to see the gym open with lights on and walked inside to see what was going on.

"Well, well, well" Jason laughed walking over to April as she walked inside "If it isn't Miss. April- woops I'm sorry AJ Lee"

"You got the gym back up and running" April noted looking around

"All new equipment too" Jason said proudly "I even got a ring in the back"

"Good for you" April said to him

"Are you here for your money?" Jason asked "Because I have it"

"I told you I don't want the money but I'm happy you're doing well" April said to him

"Are you?" Jason questioned

"Of course I am" April said surprised by his attitude "I don't wish you bad"

"Right" Jason snorted "Well you better get going because you don't want to be spotted in such a crap gym"

"I don't even know why I came in" April admitted with a huff and turned around

"Don't come back here April" Jason said to her

"Don't worry I won't" April shot at him looking over "I've moved on to bigger and better things"

"You are such an arrogant bitch" Jason scoffed "You became one of those people"

"What people?" April asked

"The ones that forget where they came from" Jason said to her "You've moved on to WWE and you forgot all about how I put you there"

"What do you want from me?" April asked defeated

"I want you to stop treating me like shit, stop bashing me to your boyfriend and the guys you work with!" Jason yelled "This is my livelihood"

"Good luck Jason" April said

"Yea go back to your fancy facilities and traveling on your boyfriends luxurious bus" Jason said to her "You just leave us little people here at the bottom"

"What are you even talking about?" April asked

"When was the last time you even saw Jewel?" Jason questioned

"I don't know" April admitted, but it probably had been a few weeks. "I've been busy and I start on the road tomorrow-"

"What about Hector? The poor guy loved you like a daughter and you never even stop in to say hello" Jason pointed out "You're a terrible person April wait excuse me AJ" he mocked "Your boyfriend may be a dick but at least he's well grounded"

"I am grounded" April defended

"Right" Jason said to her "Just get out of here April you don't belong"

April decided not to respond and just walk out of the gym. Had she really lost touch with reality?

* * *

In Chicago Punk was packing up and getting ready for another long week on the road.

"I've never seen you so anxious to leave before" Colt noted

"I haven't seen April in almost a week" Punk reminded him

"Oh that's right" Colt laughed "So she's starting on TV Monday?"

"Yea if everything goes as planned" Punk said to him

"And you're ok with the Nick aspect?" Colt asked

"Not really but he did approach me two weeks ago and asked if I was ok with it and if I wasn't he'd drop it" Punk said to him "He swore he'd be respectful to her and I'm holding him to it"

"So Christmas is next week" Colt noted and Punk nodded "Are you going to Tampa?"

"I'm have Christmas eve here like I do every year" Punk informed him "And I'm expecting you to be here as well"

"Good" Colt said to him "Is April joining you this year?"

"As a matter of fact she is" Punk said as packed his bag up

"Cool I want to spend a little more time with her, get to know the woman who makes you smile like a fool better" Colt said to him "So what are you getting her?"

"She's easy" Punk laughed "I got her a special edition comic she's been looking for and it cost me a fortune"

"That's nice" Colt said carefully

"No good?" Punk asked

"It's just you love this girl right?" Colt asked him

"You know how I feel about her" Punk said to him

"It's your first Christmas together and you're getting her a comic book?" Colt asked

"She loves stuff like that" Punk defended

"Ok" Colt said to him

"What would you get her?" Punk asked

"Oh I have no idea" Colt admitted with a laugh "I just wouldn't go the comic book route"

"She hates jewelry, she hates flowers, she doesn't like designer bags or clothing" Punk told him

"You're so lucky" Colt said to him "But she likes jewelry. You told me you almost dropped a grand on that necklace for her"

"That's because it came from her grandmother" Punk said to him

"I would get her something gold" Colt said with a shrug "But that's just my opinion"

"It's a little late for that I'm on the road this entire week and next week is Christmas, she's flying back with me" Punk said to him

"I'm sure she'll love the comic" Colt said seriously but knew he had gotten to Punk "Just give her that"

"Now you have me second guessing myself" Punk said annoyed

"It was just a thought" Colt said to him "I mean you used to get Amy stuff like that and didn't you give Beth something similar for her birthday?"

"So what?" Punk asked

"It's just those relationships didn't last" Colt shrugged innocently "And I'd like to see this one last because you're much easier to be around"

"First of all the reason it didn't work out with Amy was because she never wanted to come to Chicago and I never wanted to go to Atlanta" Punk said to him

"Well April lives in Tampa" Colt pointed out

"I don't mind going to Tampa" Punk said to him "And Beth was a user"

"I'm just trying to help you not make the same mistakes" Colt offered and Punk rolled his eyes

"I know what April wants" Punk said to him "I probably know her better than anyone actually"

"Ok, ok" Colt laughed "No reason to get so defensive"

"I feel like you're trying to jinx my relationship" Punk said annoyed "A relationship that I'm actually fucking happy in"

"I don't want to jinx it" Colt said seriously "I want to help you"

"When you've been in a relationship longer than six months then you can give me advice" Punk said to him

"Jeez why are you getting so angry?" Colt asked "Because I think your gift is crap? Oh speaking of gifts what should I get her?"

"Oh well you know women so well I'm sure you'll figure it out" Punk remarked coldly

"Don't be pissed if I get her something better than what you're giving her" Colt warned "I'd hate to make you look bad on Christmas but you're leaving me with no choice"

"Shut up" Punk warned

* * *

When Punk made it to the hotel after traveling into Boston he headed straight to the hotel where April was already waiting for him.

"Hi" April said with a big grin as he stepped in the door. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms and he wasted no time leaning down and kissing her sweetly.

"I missed you" he said against her lips

"I missed you too" April said softly. Punk reluctantly let go of his tiny girlfriend and tossed his bags to the side.

"How long have you been waiting?" Punk asked

"Only a few hours" April said to him "Oh and check this out!" she said eagerly showing him a cut up Dolph Ziggler shirt. "The wardrobe department gave me this to wear for tomorrow"

"It's nice" Punk forced out examining the shirt

"Yea they think it'll be a good way to plug merchandise" April said to him simply taking the garment away from him

"That's a very good way" Punk agreed "So what do you want to do first? Gym or food?"

"Food" April insisted "I'm starving" she said tapping her stomach "I've been waiting for you"

"Poor baby" Punk cooed mockingly. "So are you getting pumped for tomorrow?"

"I'm starting to get nervous" April admitted "Not only do I have to be in front of thousands of people tomorrow but I also have to act like somebody else's girlfriend"

"Just remember you're playing a character" Punk reminded her "You're AJ Lee as soon as you step onto that stage, you're the vixen dating Dolph Ziggler and you morph into that."

"I've never not been me" April admitted nervously

"You'll get used to it" Punk assured her "Now come on because I want to enjoy some time with my girlfriend April before she becomes Dolph's girlfriend in a day"

"Wow I have two boyfriends" April said with a wide smile "This time last year I hadn't ever had a boyfriend and now I've got two hot boyfriends"

"You think Dolph is hot?" was the first thing Punk asked

"Oh I'm just teasing" April said grabbing her bag and walking to the door

"His hair is horrible" Punk remarked

"It was a joke" April reminded him

"Yea and it was funny" Punk remarked with a sarcastic smile

"I guess you wouldn't be interested in a three-" April started

"Stop right there" Punk warned with a laugh "Your jokes aren't that funny and I don't share"

"Noted" April smirked as Punk followed her out the door

* * *

April was backstage at Raw and waiting by the gorilla. She was going on in ten minutes and she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking.

"Hey" Celeste greeted walking over to her "I just wanted to wish you luck" the two had bonded over the last few weeks via texts and seeing each other at events.

"I think something is wrong with my hands" April said looking down at them

"It's called nerves" Celeste laughed "Shake it off this is your moments. People will always remember the first time you debuted. It could either make you or break you"

"Gee thanks" April remarked "That doesn't make me anymore nervous or anything"

"Don't psych yourself out" Celeste warned "And the best part is that you're not alone. Langston and Nick will be at your side so you're very lucky"

"You're right" April agreed "Have you seen Punk around?" she asked her friend

"No" Celeste frowned "I'm sure he'll be by to wish you luck" she assured her "I'll see you in a bit, good luck!" she said with wave and walked away

"Cold feet?" Punk teased coming up behind her

"They're ice" April said seriously "I'm going to slide all the way down to the ring"

"You're going to be fine" he assured her with a chuckle "I don't have much time but I did want to wish you luck"

"You're not going to watch?" April asked

"I'm going to catch pieces of it but I have a meeting" Punk sighed

"Maybe it's best if you don't watch" April said surprising him

"Why is that?" Punk questioned curiously

"I don't mean it like that" April sighed "I don't want to disappoint you. What if I suck and get fired? Then I have to go back to being a waitress at Hectors"

"The service hasn't been the same without you" Punk reasoned and then laughed "I'm kidding! You're not going to get fired, you're not going to suck you're going to kick ass"

"April!" Dolph yelled from the curtain with Langston at this side

"It's show time kid" Langston grinned rubbing his hands together

"Ok I'm up" April said looking at Punk

"I love you" Punk said to her

"I love you too" she said turning and heading towards Dolph

"April!" Punk yelled out before she walked away "Your jacket" he said referring to the fact that she still had on a zip-up hoodie on covering her shirt.

"Oh right" she said un-zipping it and passing it over to Punk "What?" she asked noticing the way he was looking at her. He always thought April was beautiful and her innocence added to that but tonight she looked hot. Her shirt was cut short, her bra was poking out, her makeup and hair and matched it and her jeans were so tight he was sure they were painted on. He was completely turned on by her at the moment and couldn't turn it off.

"Put it back on" Punk choked out holding out her jacket. She just reached up and kissed his cheek and skipped over to Dolph and Langston. With one last glance to her boyfriend she stepped out from behind the curtain.

Punk was watching with a few other guys in the back. He knew he had a meeting to be in but he didn't want to miss this. He watched as she completely morphed into someone he didn't know, she hung on Dolph literally and there sloppy long drawn out kiss didn't bother him as much as he thought it would because like he told April she wasn't his April at the moment she was AJ. He watched as Dolph cut his heel promo with Langston at his side and April at the other and was truly proud of all three of them. The crowd seemed engaged and when he introduced AJ to the audience she received boos but a lot of cat whistles- the point was that she had everyone's attention and that was what was most important.

"Punk they're looking for you" Paul Heyman said to him

"I'll be there in a minute" Punk said not taking his eyes off the screen

"I'll get you a copy of it" Paul said to him "We need to go over this match tonight"

"The match is closing it's only 8:30" Punk shrugged

"Punk now" Paul insisted and he just rolled his eyes

"Fine" Punk groaned

"She does look good" Paul smirked at him

"She really does" Punk said turning his head back at the screen briefly again before walking off with Paul

* * *

April wasn't sure how she did but when she stepped backstage she received a lot of pats on the back. Apparently people were happy with her and more importantly the fans seemed to have been interested. She was notified that the segment was trending on Twitter but the real seal of approve came from someone she had never thought she'd meet.

"April" Vince McMahon himself said as walked over to her, he had a headset on and had just briefly stepped out of the communications room. He shook her hand and smiled "Good job tonight. I look forward to seeing more of you" he told her simply then headed back into the room before she could even respond

"Vince McMahon just touched me" April said in awe looking down at her hand

"Get used to it" Nick said to her "He's very involved here. Seriously April you killed it tonight I really think this is going to work"

"I think so to" April agreed.

She headed down towards the private locker rooms and looked for Punks. She didn't use his locker room or anything and never spent time in it because they wanted to professional at work but she just had to see him. She didn't even knock as she entered the large room. He had his headphones on and ripped them off as she walked in.

"Well?" April asked him

"You knocked it out of the park" Punk said honestly

"I didn't do much" April noted

"Your facial reactions, your body language- it speaks volumes" Punk said to her seriously "Everyone thinks you did great" he walked over to her now and wrapped his arms around her waist "And you look so fucking hot" he informed her. April had gotten to know Punk pretty well by now and she knew by just the tone of his voice when he was horny and right now he was very, very horny.

"Is this about the kiss?" April asked "I thought you were ok with it"

"The kiss didn't bother me" Punk said to her honestly "Nothing bothered me but I need you out of these clothes" he said as he unbuckled her belt

"Phil" she warned "We're out work"

"We're in my private locker room" Punk said to her as he un-zipped the jeans and tugged them down her slender waist. He kissed her jaw line and ran his hands down her sides and tugged her over to the couch and fell ass first on it with April landing on top of him.

"So you liked the outfit?" April asked breathlessly as he removed her shirt now

"The shirt sucks" Punk said keeping his lips connected to her flesh "You'd look better in one of mine but I liked it" April followed her body's instincts and grinded against his groin causing him to groan. His hands moved over to her rear and gave it a tight squeeze causing her to rub against him further. "I need you- now" he said seriously as he tugged her thong down her legs and moved her to the slightly so he could tug down his own shorts so they were bunched around his knees.

"You really want me?" April teased as she nuzzled into his neck

"So fucking bad" he said into her ear. She raised herself up and slowly dropped onto him and he let out an almost relieved moan. "Fuck" he sighed as she began to move on him. It wasn't slow or sweet- it was fast, hot and sweaty and completely new to April but she definitely liked it. She wasn't even sure was possessed her at this moment as she moved so roughly against him for over ten minutes and he moved just as hard. Maybe she was still on an adrenaline rush from being on TV for the first or the fact that Punk had not only seen her as beautiful but also found her to be sexy and wanted her this minute.

"Oh" she moaned against him as he bit over her breast over her bra. He felt himself getting closer and closer because he was enjoying this moment so much, the way she looked, the way she took control but the fact that she was felt confidant enough to take over turned him on more than anything. He moved his hand over her clit to speed up her process and watched as her head fell back in complete pleasure.

"Please baby" he encouraged moving his fingers against her quicker "Tell me you're almost there" he said and she looked down knowing he didn't want to let go before she did. She just nodded and a moment later she tightened around him causing him to release as well. April's head fell onto his shoulder while he remained buried inside her. Both were no sweaty and out of breathe.

"That was-" April was trying to find the words

"Different?" Punk suggested

"Yes" April agreed as she carefully detached herself from his body

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Punk asked

"No" April said reaching for her underwear and pulling them on and then reached for her jeans "Did I hurt you?"

"I don't think so but if you did I liked it" Punk grinned tugging his pants back on without getting up from the couch

"I liked it" April said to him "I'm not a fragile little virgin anymore Phil" she reminded him

"I can see that" Punk smirked as he enjoyed watching his girlfriend get dressed

"I want to try new things" April said as she pulled her shirt on now

"Ok" Punk said to her

"So you really thought I was sexy?" April asked teasingly

"Um yea" Punk said seriously "Everyone did as a matter of fact. You're not like any other Diva that's been here you already stand out. You're going to be a huge star here" the last comment seemed to really bother April slightly "Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course" April said to him "I just don't want it to get to my head"

"Get to your head?" Punk laughed "Why would you say that?"

"I just don't want to forget where I came from" April said to him

"You won't" Punk said amused. The door swung open before Punk could say anything else. He was annoyed to see one of the producers walk right in especially if they did that a few minutes earlier. "If you want to come in here you knock" he said to the man standing up

"I'm sorry for intruding but we have a photo shoot set up" the man said to him

"I don't give a shit" Punk spat "I'm occupied right now-"

"Not for you" the man said surprising Punk slightly "It's for AJ Lee"

"Me?" April asked

"What happened to your hair?" the man asked "we need to get you freshened up"

"A photo shoot?" April asked him "I didn't know anything about this"

"They want you on the website asap" the man said "Sorry for not knocking but they need this done"

"I better go head off to my photo shoot" April said amused to him

"Yea" Punk said to her

"I'll meet you at the bus" April said and he just nodded.

Punk didn't like that April was pulled away from him so quickly in the middle of a conversation but he guessed that was something he was going to have to get used to. He hadn't even thought of the fact that April was going to be popular and needed in other places. She wouldn't always be at his side anymore and it wouldn't be just him being pulled away from her but now she was in demand as well. Was this going to work? He didn't entertain that thought for long because he was going to make sure it was going to work out. Nothing- not even the WWE was going to tare them apart.


	19. The Gift

**Chapter 19: The Gift**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Punk was looking forward to spending time with April. She had been so busy the last week doing interviews with Dolph and Langston that he hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with her. Every free moment he had she was off doing something else and when she was free he was busy. He was excited for her big push but he was missing her a lot. He was almost tempted to cancel his annual party so he could just be alone with her the entire day but she was looking forward to spending time with his friends and family.

April was in the kitchen baking cookies with his mom and sisters and he was trying to fix the lights on his tree.

"Sorry I'm late" Colt said rushing through the door

"You're always late" Punk remarked but kept his eyes on the tree "These fucking lights won't stay on!"

"You probably have just one bad one" Colt remarked dropping a bunch of gifts on the couch.

"Where do you want this?" Cliff asked walking into the house with a large wrapped gift

"I don't think it will fit under the tree so you'll have to put it on the side here" Colt said pointing

"What the fuck is that?" Punk asked Colt

"It's a gift" Colt said casually with a shrug

"For who?" Punk asked and Colt just grinned. Punk stood up and walked over the gift and saw it was for April "Are you kidding me?"

"You don't even know what it is" Colt laughed "She might hate it"

"I'm not worried" Punk remarked smugly

"Did you add on to your crappy comic gift?" Colt asked

"Shut up she's right in there" Punk hissed

"I'll take that as a no" Colt grinned

"Don't worry about my gifts" Punk said to him "Just worry about getting these lights on" he said passing Colt a string of lights

"I'm Jewish" Colt reminded him

"And you're here celebrating Christmas with me" Punk remarked

"I like the food" Colt shrugged taking the lights from him

"What are you wearing?" Punk asked Cliff noting is goofy hat that had mistletoe hanging on top

"I want some action" Colt shrugged

"My sisters are here" Punk reminded him disgusted

"I'm not going to grope them don't worry" Cliff laughed "Oh speaking of where is April?" he asked looking around the living room. He looked towards Punk who didn't seem amused by the comment.

"Fixed!" Colt cheered noting the lit up tree

"Oh you fixed it" April said walking into the living room

"You're welcome" Colt smiled giving April a kiss hello "Merry Christmas"

"Thanks" April smiled towards him "Wow what a big gift" she said looking at the large gift

"It's yours" Colt said to her

"Really?" April asked stunned and Punk just rolled his eyes "How would I even get that home on the plane?"

"Ha!" Punk laughed "Didn't think of that did ya?"

"She can store it" Colt defended "She'll want to"

"I've got gifts too" Cliff said to them "Oh and one from Trent for you" he said passing it to April. "Don't get too excited it's just special edition Buffy comic" Colt watched as Punk's face fell.

"Oh my god" Colt laughed

"What? I really wanted this" April said to Colt "I'll call him later and thank him"

"Weird chick" Cliff smirked as April took off with the comic

"Didn't you get that for her?" Colt asked Punk who looked pissed

"Mine is a first edition" Punk pointed out "Way more expensive than what he got her"

"Still the same thing" Colt shrugged "Do you want to write your name on my gift to her?"

"No" Punk said annoyed "I've got something else"

"Good thing you took my advice" Colt remarked smugly.

* * *

Punk headed up the stairs and into his bedroom where he found April putting a wrapped box on the bed.

"You're not supposed to be up here" April frowned

"What's that?" Punk grinned walking over to her "Is that for me?"

"Maybe" April replied "It's not your whole gift just something small"

"Why isn't is downstairs under the tree?" Punk questioned

"It's private" April said to him

"Really?" Punk asked amused

"I don't think your mom or sisters would want to see it" April said to him and his eyes widened

"Can I open it?" Punk asked anxiously

"Sure" April said sliding the box over to him "But it's just for you don't show any of the guys or anything" she said taking a seat on the bed while he unwrapped and opened the box. He wasn't an expert but it looked like a professional photo album. Punk opened the book and was in shock by what he saw. "Do you like it?" she questioned nervously. The album had 8x10 photos of his little April dressed in different ways, some not even dressed all the way.

"Wow" Punk grunted as he turned the page and the more he turned the more he enjoyed

"I just figured since we might not get to see each other as much anymore you can have these so you're not completely alone" April said to him but he didn't respond he just kept looking at the photos "Phil do you like it?" she asked after a moment

"This is the best gift ever" Punk said in awe of the photos "You look so good" he said smiling at a photo of her

"Yea? You don't think it's silly?" April asked

"There's a lot of things running through my mind right now but silly isn't one of them" Punk said seriously as he cocked his head at another photo. He was so disappointed when the book ended. "I know you have a very sexy side and all but uh- that was something else I didn't think you'd have it in you"

"What can I say? You've unleashed something in me" April admitted shyly.

"I like it" Punk smirked "These photos…" he trailed off skimming through the back again "…they're amazing"

"I don't normally dress or not dress like that and I don't plan on it doing it ever again" April said to him "I just wanted to give you something you'd keep"

"Something I'll keep and something that will get a lot of use while we're away" Punk assured her

"Good" April said to him

"I have to ask" Punk said closing the book again "Who took those photos?"

"Relax it was professionally done" April said to him "They actually have studios for this"

"Alright" Punk said to her

"Don't worry about how they were taken just enjoy them" April insisted

"I plan on it" Punk smirked

"Oh and if you show anyone these photos I will kill you" April warned

"You don't have to worry about that" Punk said seriously then leaned down and kissed her

"And there's another part to that gift" April promised pulling away from him and grinning

"Tonight?" Punk asked and she nodded

"I might be wearing one of those matching tops and bottoms underneath my clothes right now" April teased

"Let me see" Punk said seriously and she laughed

"No your family and friends are here" April giggled

"Just a peek" Punk insisted with a smile walking over to her and tugging at her top

"No!" she laughed as Punk picked her up and tossed her onto his large bed

"I'll control myself I swear" Punk said to her as he began tugging at her clothes

"No you won't" She said laughing

"Um" Colt said standing the doorway "Would you two like me to close the door?"

"No" April said sitting up and moving away from Punk

"Kinky" Colt noted fondly "They want to start opening presents"

"We'll be down in a minute" Punk said to him

"A minute huh? You could do better April" Colt teased then left the room

"Asshole" Punk muttered and grabbed the photo album and put it in his drawer next to the bed

* * *

Everyone was enjoying their gifts but they were down to the final few.

"Mine next" Colt said pushing over April's gift.

"I'm so excited! It's so big" April gushed standing up

"Something I'm sure she's not used to saying" Cliff teased earning a loud laugh from around the room

"Funny" Punk remarked "Get out of my house"

"Stop" April giggled as she unwrapped the gift. It was a large framed photo of April's fist official WWE photo shoot. "Wow!" April said to him

"Your fist photo shoot with your dream job" Colt remarked and Punk just laughed "What are you laughing at?"

"She hates it" Punk informed him

"That's not true" April scolded

"Yea you're just jealous" Colt said to him

"April hates photos of herself" Punk said to him "I guess if you knew her a little better you would have known" he said with a happy shrug

"I'm not really the type to hang photos of myself but this is awesome thanks" April said giving Colt a kiss on the cheek

"You can keep it here" Punk insisted "I'd appreciate it"

"Oh stop" April warned Punk "I love it" she said to Colt "Don't listen to him"

"Yea he's just jealous because his gift blows" Colt said childishly. Punk reached over for two packages and passed them to April

"These are for you" Punk said to her

"Thanks" April said to him and passed him another box "And that is for you"

"Nothing will top the gift you gave me already" Punk said to her

"We'll see" April said to him "Open it!" She encouraged. She was more excited than he was.

"Ok" Punk said unwrapping the gift to find a framed, signed trading card.

"Holy shit" Colt muttered

"You like it?" April asked him. Punk was absolutely frozen

"It's a 1958 rookie Bobby Hull card" Punk remarked not taking his eyes off of it. The card was the hardest to get. Punk had been looking for years; Bobby Hull Blackhawk cards didn't exactly grow on trees.

"Yea it's the right one right?" April asked looking at

"Um yea" Punk said in awe

"This is impossible to get" Colt added "I mean fucking impossible!"

"Really?" April asked casually "I didn't have that much trouble"

"Let me see!" one of Punk's sisters shouted taking the framed card from him

"So?" April asked him

"I can't even put into words how much I love it" Punk admitted "It's the second best gift I have ever gotten"

"Oh I'd love to hear what gift could be possibly better than this one" Colt said to him

"April gave me something else earlier" Punk said simply and she smiled. "That card must have cost you a fortune- I mean it's expensive for me"

"I got a big signing bonus when I started on TV" April shrugged "I wanted to get you something you'd like"

"You spent your bonus on me?" Punk asked

"Not all of it" April said to him

"It had to be most of it" Punk said to her "The cheapest one I have found was well over ten grand"

"Stop talking about the money it's not about that" April said to him "I just want you to have something you've always wanted"

"I finally do" Punk said looking at her and not at all thinking about the gift

"How did you know about this card?" Cliff asked her

"Phil told me this story about when he was a teen he found the card in some sort of trading store and he couldn't afford it" April said to him "It was a really endearing story I just wanted to give him something he really wanted"

"Wow your gift is going to suck to her" Colt whispered to Punk

"Oh stop" April warned opening her gifts and just like Colt predicted he had gotten April the same thing Trent said to her but she wasn't bothered by it "Thank you" she said to him "I wanted this" she kissed Punk's cheek and looked through the comic with enthusiasm "I love it!"

"Good because now you have two" Colt remarked

"There's another gift" Punk shot at him

"Won't top the card" Cliff mumbled under his breath.

"Oh my god" April said with wide eyes looking into the box. She pulled out a necklace and looked at it. "This is the one I wanted! You remembered!" Punk just shrugged simply and watched as she looked at the diamond studded skull necklace she wanted.

"Still not as good as the card" Colt said to her

"No you don't understand" April said shaking her head "Phil and I weren't even dating at the time and we passed the window of this jewelry store out here and this necklace was there and I mentioned how I really wanted it. I'm not big into jewelry or diamonds but I fell in love with this. It's just my style"

"You told me you got her a comic book" Colt said to him

"I lied" Punk smirked

"I didn't even think you were listening to me when I said I liked it" April said surprised to him

"I listen to everything you say" Punk remarked

"Thank you so much" she said kissing him "I love it!"

* * *

April was excited for December 26th because this was going to be her fist big Live Event and it was in Chicago. She again wasn't doing much but she would get to walk Nick to the ring and help distract his opponent and help him pick up the win. Punk had raved about how great the Chicago crowd was and how this was his favorite show to do every year. She was decked out in a low cut Ziggler shirt but she had her new necklace on as well. She never wanted to take it off.

"So there was a change in the card" Nick informed her as she sat with Langston in catering "I'm wrestling Punk tonight"

"Awesome" Langston said

"Are you ok with that?" Nick asked her

"Of course" April said to him

"Just don't forget you're supposed to be cheering me on tonight" Nick teased

"Relax" April assured him "It's going to be fun"

"This could be huge" Nick said to them "If we work this match well I could be wrestling on him TV soon and that means we're all being elevated to the top. This is like my tryout"

"You'll be great" April said to him "Phil is great to work with"

"Hey" Punk said walking over to the trio "Want to go over a few things?"

"Yea" Nick said eagerly "Pull up a chair"

"We'll give you guys a minute" April said to them

"Stay" Nick insisted "You two are just as involved as I am. So how am I getting the dirty win? You want April to pull you into a kiss or something?" he laughed

"I'm getting the win" Punk informed him

"Oh" Nick said a little surprised and both April and Langston could feel the vibe change

"It's Chicago" Punk said to him "It's not televised so I'm not burying you or anything but this is my show"

"Right" Nick forced out but seemed bother by it

"Besides you know the rules of these events the face always picks the win to send the audience home happy" Punk reasoned

"No, no I get it" Nick said to him "It's just I've been on a roll at these events for the last few months that's all. It would be huge"

"Huge on TV" Punk agreed "Not at a house show"

"Yea" Nick agreed

"You're going to have your moment" Punk said to him "Just not tonight"

"I get it" Nick said with a forced smile

* * *

The match went well, at least April and Langston thought it did. The crowd was into it and they both worked well together. April even got to climb on the apron in an attempt to distract Punk but he turned the tables and pulled her into a kiss that seemed forced to the crowd watching and April played it off as being disgusted. Punk was clearly having the time of his life tonight and Nick seemed to as well at least until Punk picked up the victory. It was in Nick's character to stomp and whine every time he lost but his attitude didn't change when they got backstage.

"Are you ok?" April asked him

"I hurt my fucking elbow" Nick admitted "I think he really tried to break it"

"No he didn't" April laughed

"Oh come on April" Nick snorted

"Let's just all chill out" Langston said to them

"He wouldn't put me over tonight, he made me look bad and he almost broke my god damned elbow!" Nick shouted "He hates that I'm working with you"

"No he doesn't" April argued

"I can't have this" Nick said to her "I've worked to fucking hard to get here and you're not worth taking two steps back here"

"He wouldn't do that" April said to him "He likes you! He likes the way we work together!"

"No he fucking hates it I hear all the whispers back here" Nick spat

"The face always gets the victory in the last match" Langston pointed out

"He didn't have to make it look that easy" Nick said to him "I don't know if this is going to work out"

"He did nothing wrong!" April argued

"He's jealous of me April" Nick said to her "He hates that you're with me and in my corner"

"He really doesn't care" April said to him and that was the truth "He also didn't pick to fight you tonight that was already set up"

"It's bullshit" Nick said to her

"You got to main event tonight" Langston pointed out

"I also got humiliated- I thought those days were over" Nick said to them then stormed off

"It wasn't like that" April said looking up to Langston

"I know" Langston assured her "He just needs some time cool off"

"Is he going to drop me now?" April asked

"It has nothing to do with you or Punk for that matter this is his own personal bullshit he's trying to work through" Langston said to her "I'll go talk to him"

April frowned as Langston walked off in search of Nick and wondered why he was acting that way. She was sure Punk didn't set him up for failure and the fact that Punk agreed to work against Nick was a huge compliment in itself.

"That crowd is wild" Punk laughed walking over to his girlfriend

"You had fun?" April asked and he nodded

"You didn't?" Punk smirked

"Nick is just upset" April said to him

"About what?" Punk asked surprised

"He said you hurt his elbow and you made him look bad-" April stopped when she saw Punk's face turn beat red

"He accused me of hurting him?" Punk asked her "He's calling me sloppy?"

"He thinks you did it because of me" April said to him "He said you're jealous"

"Oh really?" Punk asked coldly "I agree to work him tonight and he accuses me of trying to bury him?"

"Don't say anything" April insisted "He already wants to drop me in this story-"

"This is my job he's bashing now" Punk informed her "I'm going to talk to him"

"Phil" April sighed in an attempt to stop him "This could fall back on me"

"He's using you as an excuse" Punk said to her

"Please just let it go" April begged "I don't want to cause anymore trouble"

"You didn't cause anything" Punk argued

"Let's just go back to the bus" April insisted "Please?" she looked up at him with those doe eyes and he melted.

"Fine" Punk muttered "But I am going to talk to him at some point" he warned


	20. New Year

**Chapter 20: New Year**

* * *

Punk was lying on his bus and looked over to his girlfriend peacefully sleep next to him. He was watching highlights from ESPN on the bus and the TV was muted so it wouldn't disturb her. He was already dreading the fact that she was flying back to Tampa on Tuesday and he was going to continue on the road. And the worst part was that he was probably going to miss New Years with her. He couldn't wait for her to be finished up with NXT so she wouldn't be needed in Tampa as much. When the bus hit a bump he thought it would wake her but it only caused her to roll over and curl closer to him. Her head was resting right over his beating heart and a few strands of her hair sprinkled over his face and he got a good whiff of it.

"Don't you sleep?" April asked nestled close to him

"No" Punk replied "But you should be"

"I was" April said closing her eyes and then felt his arm around her and he ran his fingers gently down her back. "Is this thing with Nick really bothering you that much?"

"Not in the slightest actually" Punk said to her "I just don't like the idea of him blaming you for our match"

"I didn't care" April said to him

"You're in the big league April you don't have to take abuse from anyone anymore" Punk reminded her

"I don't take abuse from people" April said to him "He spoke his mind, I listened and that's that"

"No that's not just that" Punk said to her causing her to wake up more "He thinks he's going to blame you for things- he took the anger he has against me on you and that's not acceptable and it's not going to fly. This is what I was afraid of happening"

"You were afraid this?" April asked

"It's just the way it is back there" Punk shrugged "I'm the top guy and to get to me they attack my girlfriend. They're just trying to distract me"

"You think I'm a distraction?" April asked offended sitting up

"Not really" Punk said to her "But yea having you there does sort of distract me"

"Oh really" April said slowly

"It's not a bad distraction" Punk defended quickly "I'm just trying to look out for you"

"Who asked you to do that?" April asked him

"Nobody but it's my job" Punk said to her simply

"No it's not" April said to him "I've taken care of myself for most of my adult like"

"Yea and you did a great job" Punk snorted

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" April asked

"Jason" Punk pointed out and she knew he was going to go there

"I don't want your help" April said to him "You told me I got where I am right now on my own talent"

"And you did" Punk agreed "But backstage is different you should be thankful you have someone like me in your corner"

"I am but I don't want to be the reason you're distracted" April said to him "I don't want to be the excuse that the guys use to rag on you" she added

"It's just the way it is and I'm fine with it" Punk said to her

"Well I'm not" April said to him "We agreed to keep us a secret but clearly we haven't been doing a good job at that"

"April" Punk sighed knowing where this was going

"Maybe we shouldn't be traveling together in the meantime I don't want people to comment on that too" April said to him sitting up

"Where are you going?" Punk asked

"To sleep on a bunk" she informed him grabbing a pillow "I'm probably distracting you from sleeping" she said before walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

April ignored Punk most of the next morning and once they arrived at Raw she was still just as quiet and it was driving him crazy.

"When is this going to end?" Punk asked as they walked the halls together

"I don't want to distract you" April replied innocently

"You not talking to me distracts me" Punk informed her "I'm sorry ok?"

"I don't want your apology I want you to realize that we're two different people that just happen to work here. You go about your business and I'll go about mine. We won't talk or anything back here and when we leave we can be a couple" April suggested

"I don't want to be your boyfriend part-time" Punk shot at her "I don't want to pretend like I don't know you here"

"If I had known what a huge problem me working here with you would have been-" April started but Punk cut her off

"Say it" Punk challenged her "You wouldn't be with me"

"No" April said almost hurt that he would even think that "Why would you even say that? Don't you know me at all? I never would have taken this job" she said to him then stormed off.

Punk wanted to run off after her but he didn't want to cause a scene and also he spotted Nick entering the arena and decided to focus his anger on him.

"Ziggles!" Punk shouted waving him over. Nick walked over with his bag slung over his shoulder "You have something you need to get off your chest?" he asked him

"No" Nick said casually

"That's not what April says" Punk said to him "You think I tried to break you in that ring last night? You think I really give a shit if you kiss my girlfriend on TV?"

"Woah man" Nick said holding his hands up in defense "I think you got this story wrong"

"Did I?" Punk seethed

"I was pissed after our match yes- but I slept on it and got over it. If I had known April was going to run and whisper into your ear I never would have a said a thing" Nick said to him

"Don't spew crap like that again" Punk warned "I'm one of the safest guys in the ring and I would put anyone over without hesitation even you" he said to him "And next time you have a fucking problem with one of our matches grow a pair of balls and speak to me about it not my girlfriend"

* * *

April was in the makeup chair getting her hair done when Nick approached her.

"Do you hate me?" Nick asked her

"What?" April asked

"You really ran and told Punk everything I said? Are you trying to bury me?" Nick asked her

"No!" April defended "I didn't-"

"It's different for you I get it" Nick said to her "You're new here and you're not a real threat to Punk but saying shit like that can get me put back into dark matches"

"I'm sorry" she apologized

"Don't be sorry just don't do it again" Nick said to her "I want to work with you and I know you're loyal to Punk but you need to be a little more loyal to me" he argued "We're not like the" he reminded her "Think of this place as the Titanic we're all in different classes. Punk is on the upper deck first and he's getting in that life boat right away and trust me he's not going to share his seat with you. We need to be in this together"

"I get it" April assured him

"No one is going to trust you or want to be around you if you're hanging out with the champ" Nick said to her "Everyone already thinks you have it easy"

"I get it" April said to him

"So are you with him or me?" Nick asked

"Here at work it's you, me and Langston" April said to him "I won't say anything to him about what we talk about anymore"

"Thank you" Nick smiled "I knew you'd get it"

Later that night after working with Nick April was headed off the airport so she can be at the performance early Tuesday morning.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" Punk asked walking over to her

"I was going to text you" April said to him

"Don't be like this" Punk pleaded lightly

"You told Nick after I asked you not to" April said to him "You can get away with things like this but I'm still new, you're getting me in trouble here"

"Is that what he said?" Punk asked

"It doesn't matter what he said because it's not your business" April said to him catching him by surprise "If this is going to work we can't mix business with pleasure" she said to him

"Fine" Punk agreed "Can you stop being mad now?"

"I'm not mad I'm just disappointed" April said to him "I have a lot on my mind"

"Hey" Punk said lightly grabbing her wrist but she jerked it away

"Not here" April whispered

"So now we have to pretend like we don't know each other?" Punk asked her

"Yea if that's what it takes" April said to him "I don't want to mess up your career and I'm still getting my feet on the ground here its best we just do it like this"

"I feel like you're trying to break up with me" Punk said to her

"I'm not" April insisted "I'm just trying to create some distance between us"

"Distance? That's your answer?" Punk asked "We were fine working together and being together before my match with Nick"

"Stop making this out like it's the end for us" April argued "But us hanging out back here and traveling together is going to be a problem and not just for me personally back here but for my story"

"And who are you going to travel with?" Punk asked her "Nick?"

"And Langston" April said to him and he let out a bitter laugh

"Plenty of couples who don't work together travel together" Punk said to her "If you don't want to be around me say it" he fumed "Don't make excuses!"

"That's not what this is!" April yelled

"It's exactly what it is" Punk said to her "Do you think I'm stupid? You don't think I don't know when I'm getting the brush off"

"We've been together for months and you think I'm trying to give you the brush off?" April asked "That's not it"

"It's what it sounds like to me" Punk said "Get home safe and have a happy fucking new year" he then turned and walked away from her

* * *

April was back in Tampa that night and the next day worked all day training. She was more determined than ever to prove she was just like everyone else. Punk hadn't called her at all that night and she did text him the previous night to let him know that she had landed but he never wrote back to her. She wondered if she pushed him to far? She didn't want to hurt his feelings and she didn't want him to think she didn't want to be with him because that was so far from the truth but now she wasn't sure he even wanted to be with her. The more she thought it about the more she realized how he wasn't completely wrong and maybe they both over reacted.

On New Years Eve she left him message because his phone went to voicemail

_'Hey Phil look I really need to talk to you. I'm sorry about the way things went down on Monday. I miss hearing from you I just want to make this right. Let's just talk about this please' she was now fighting back tears 'you promised you wouldn't abandon me… if working with Nick is a problem or being in the WWE is causing up problems I'll just leave. You mean more to me than this job. I love you please call me'_

April went to lunch at the Diner on New Years Eve then passed by the gym Jason was running. He saw her walk by and ran outside to stop her.

"April wait!" Jason yelled causing her to turn around the street

"I'm not allowed to walk past the gym anymore?" April asked

"No it's not that" Jason said to her "I wanted to apologize for our last fight"

"Whatever" April mumbled turning

"Now come on April" Jason insisted "I've seen you on TV and you're doing great"

"Thanks" April said to him

"Come inside" he said gesturing towards the gym "Let me show you around unless you have plans?"

"No I don't" April said to him. Clearly she wouldn't even be getting a phone call from her boyfriend tonight

"Great" Jason said with a smile.

After a brief tour of the gym April was impressed.

"How did you get the money to do this?" April asked him

"Don't worry about that" Jason said to her "But business is booming"

"Looks dead tonight" April noted looking around the empty gym

"That's because they don't make them like you anymore" Jason smiled "You were always here"

"I liked it here" April admitted "But it feels different"

"Let's go" Jason said entering the ring he had in the gym

"What?" April laughed

"You're in sweats already let's go at it for old times sake" Jason suggested "Come on AJ Lee let's see if you still have it. What else do you have to do tonight?"

"Nothing" April admitted taking off her jacket "Ok let's go" she smiled and jumped into the ring.

They were practicing holds for about ten minutes and flipping each other in the ring and April felt like her old self again. As much as she liked the new places she worked out in she loved being back 'home'.

"You've gotten so good" Jason complimented

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" April said to him and he just smiled

"You're probably right" Jason smirked and then he quickly wrenched her arm behind her back and pushed her into the turnbuckle. His body was right on top of hers and his lower half was pressed into her butt. They were both facing the same direction as he continued to apply pressure to her arm and the rest of her body for that matter.

"Ok I tap" April said to him. Her arm did hurt but the truth was their close physical contact was making her most uncomfortable.

"Don't be a chicken" Jason laughed

"No Jason seriously let me go" April said feeling like her arm was about to snap. He slowly let go of her arm and turned around but Jason was still in her personal space and he had her cornered in the turnbuckle. "I should get going-" she started but his arms kept her boxed in.

"Why are you here April?" Jason asked her

"You invited me" April said unsurely

"No here on New Years without Punk" Jason clarified "You two break up?"

"No" April said to him

"You shouldn't be alone tonight" Jason insisted and leaned in and kissed her cheek

"Phil's waiting for me actually" April lied

"Right" Jason snorted and he moved one hand and ran his fingers over her collarbone "Don't you want a New Years kiss?" he asked her

"No" April said to him unsurely and brushed past him but he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back this time she hit her back hard into the corner "Ow!" she cried out

"This tension between us has been going on for years" Jason said to her as he grabbed her face roughly "Let's just be done with all of this!"

"Get off of me!" April yelled pushing him as hard as she could and ran past him but he grabbed her by the ankle causing her to hit the mat. He flipped her onto her back and crawled on top of her body "Help me!"

"You wanted this" Jason said confused "Why are you being such a fucking tease!" she kicked him as hard as she could in the groin and rolled out of the ring and ran out of the gym. She didn't have her bag or phone she just ran right down the street and didn't stop until she reached the diner.

* * *

As soon as April stepped inside Hector looked up from behind the counter.

"April?" he asked alarmed. She was out of breath and clearly shaken. He slowly stepped out from behind the counter. "Where's your jacket? What happened?"

"Hector" April choked out and began to cry, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"April?" Another voice asked stepping out of the back where the bathrooms were.

"He got here ten minutes ago looking for you" Hector whispered into her ear before pulling away and seeing Punk. His face was full of concern but he didn't get to say much because she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What happened?" Punk asked her

"I'm an idiot that's what happened" April cried "A stupid idiot" Punk pulled away from her to look at her in the face "No wonder you feel the need to hold my hand at work because clearly I'm stupid"

"You're not stupid" Punk said to her "That's why I'm here to apologize"

"You have nothing to apologize for" April said to him in a deep voice that actually scared him "Your only flaw is caring too much for me something I have a hard time accepting"

"April where are you things?" Hector asked "Did you get mugged?"

"No" April said shaking her head

"April what the hell happened?" Punk asked her

"Jason stopped me as I walked past the gym" April told them "He was so nice you know? He apologized and invited me in to check out the gym-" she watched both men's faces tense up "And I went inside and we working out in the ring and I think he messed up my arm" she said holding up her arm "I think it's twisted"

"Let me see" Punk asked and his angry face turned to concern as he examined the arm

"So why did you leave your stuff?" Hector asked her as Punk looked at the arm

"I just-" April started as Punk moved his eyes back to her

"You just what April?" Punk asked

"We got into another argument and I left that's all" April said to him

"Your arm is red but it's fine" Punk said releasing it "I'll go by and get your stuff"

"No!" April practically yelled surprising both men

"How are you going to get into your place without your keys?" Punk smirked "And I think you need your phone"

"Oh yea" April said with a nervous laugh "I could go" she offered

"No you stay right here" Punk smiled sweetly at her "You two had an argument and I know how upset you get when you argue with your friends. I'll just run in and grab your stuff" he offered kindly "You just wait here"

"Before you go I'm really sorry about everything" April said to him

"No I'm sorry" Punk said to her "You spoke to me in confidence and I ran my mouth out you were right. That's why I'm here I wanted to apologize and I wanted to spend the New Year with you. I wanted it to be this big surprise"

"I am surprised" April said to him "Thank you for coming"

"You can thank me later" Punk grinned and kissed the top of her head "I'll be right back"

The grin was off of Punk's face as soon as the diner doors closed behind him and he practically raced down to the gym. He was no shaking as well but it wasn't from fear like April was it was from anger. He slammed the doors opened as he entered the gym and Jason looked up from behind the desk and saw him.

"Hey man I was just-" Jason started nervously as Punk zeroed in on his pry and raced over to him grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him over the counter. "I don't know what she said to you-"

"She didn't have to say shit!" Punk yelled tossing him across the floor "You think you can put your hands on her and get away with it?"

"She wanted it man!" Jason defended but Punk pulled the man back up to his feet and punched him as hard as possible across the face.

"I should fucking kill you!" Punk seethed as he kicked him repeatedly on the floor

"My ribs!" Jason cried out

"If you ever fucking talk to her again I'm going to break the rest of your ribs- if you touch her I will kill you" Punk promised in a dangerously cool voice

"Jesus Christ!" Jason cried out in pain

"Do you understand me!" Punk yelled giving him another kick

"Yes! Fuck!" Jason moaned

"Where's her stuff?" Punk asked and Jason just pointed to the corner. Punk walked over and grabbed her jacket and bag. "You're a piece of shit, you know that right? She fucking cared about you no matter what shit you put her threw- she loved you. How could you do that to somebody like her?" Jason didn't respond because he was still groaning in pain "You blew it man you have no idea what you're missing out on" he said to him then walked out the door.

* * *

Punk and April arrived back at her apartment as soon as he got her stuff back.

"So I think we should talk" Punk said to her "We need just lay it all out on the table. We'll discuss work and-"

"I don't want to talk" April said to him shaking her head

"I also want to know what happened at that gym" Punk said seriously

"And we will" April said to him "but not right now" she said walking over to him and pushing him against the door. She reached up and began to kiss him roughly, Punk wasn't used to this. She was attacking his lips like they hadn't seen each other in years but he wasn't going to stop her. She pulled away and from his face and ran her hands over his shirt and ripped the button down open sending buttons crashing all over the floor.

"I missed you" Punk choked out as April began kissing his chest and then reached for his lips again

"Prove it" she challenged as she kissed down his throat and he lifted her up so she was wrapped around his body and he turned to press her into the wall, he removed her jacket and t-shirt. While kissing down her throat he thrust into her while both were still wearing pants.

"You make me so fucking crazy" Punk rasped out as he reached for her sweats, she unwrapped her legs from him briefly so he could pull them down. April ran her hands through Punk's hair while he left intense kisses in and around her cleavage. She clearly missed him as much as he missed her.

"Touch me" April requested

"That's all I ever want to do" Punk admitted as he pushed her panties to the side and swiftly entered two fingers into her. "Do you want me to touch you like this?" he asked against her

"Yes" She moaned as she moved her hips back and forth against the door. His thumb soon joined in and began to massage her as well. "Oh yes Phil" she moaned as her head hit the back door. Punk was enjoying pounding April into the door using only his fingers and she seemed to be enjoying even more. When she hit her climax so quickly Punk just grinned and continued to move his fingers in and out of her. "Phil" she practically cried and he pulled his fingers out and placed her feet first on the floor.

"So good" Punk smiled slipping his fingers into his mouth. Even though Punk bought her to another level she wanted more- she needed more. She watched lustfully and practically pounced on him sending him crashing into the armchair. She stood up and tugged his shorts down and before joining him back on the chair she gave his shaft a slow lick and he grabbed her up so she was sitting on him. Punk removed her bra and grabbed a hold of her hips. He needed to be inside her right now, "I need you right now" he said to her

"No more stupid fights" April warned and he nodded

"Only if they end like this" Punk said to her. She just smiled and raised her hips and dropped roughly on his almost painful bulge. "Oh fuck!" He yelled out. She had complete control over him and watched as she bounced up and down on his body. He was so consumed by her for the first time ever he didn't even know what to do until she grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts.

April's movement increased even faster and Punk had to move his hands to the arm of the chair to hold on.

"Good baby?" she asked out of breath but Punk couldn't let her have all of the fun. He sat up with her and pushed right into the nearest the wall.

"Good?" he asked her as he took control now and moved in and out of her as roughly and hard as possible.

"Oh so fucking good" April moaned as her nails dug deep into his shoulders. He smiled at the profanity she used and kept moving in and out of her. Punk's sweat was dropping onto April's body as he continued his quick pace and her face was red hot as well. "Don't stop" she moaned

"I'm not going to have much of a choice" Punk grunted as he moved into her again. Punk's hands were pressed hard against the wall and her legs were wrapped tight around him. She knew he wasn't going to last and decided to move her hand over herself and began to massage herself the way he did it earlier. "Oh fuck" he moaned resting his head against hers and looking down, watching her- he was just at his breaking point.

"Look at me" April whispered and he moved his head so he was looking directly at her. He leaned in and kissed her and that helped muffle some of her screams as she exploded around him, Punk joined her a few seconds later and both were finally at peace after a few days. He carried his girlfriend to the couch and grabbed the blanket there and wrapped it around them.

"I don't think we could top that" April admitted lying on his chest

"Oh we will" Punk said to her "But that was uh-"

"What?" April asked concerned

"The best I ever had" Punk admitted honestly

"Really?" April asked surprised

"You have no idea how good you are and that makes me insane" Punk said to her and she just smiled and left a kiss on his chest before snuggling against him

"You make me insane" April replied with a grin closing her eyes

"Hey" Punk said causing her eyes to open and he nodded towards the clock, it was 12:04 "Happy New Year"

"Yes it is" April said reaching up and kissing his lips again

"So what happened tonight?" Punk asked running his fingers down her naked back gently

"I told you" April said to him

"Fine" Punk said to her "I know you think it's not my business but you are my business" he informed her "I love you and I can't turn that randomly. I love you here, I love you at work and I really love you in Chicago"

"Chicago? Am I different there or something?" April questioned

"No it's just having you in my home really makes it a home" Punk said to her

"I love being there with you" April said to him

"I want you to move to Chicago" Punk said bluntly

"I think I misheard you" April said sitting up slightly and looking down at him

"I want you to move to Chicago" Punk repeated without fear "When we're apart for so long we're all over each other at work and clearly that's not helping us- let's just live together. When I go home I want it to be with you"

"You're serious" April said amused

"Yea" Punk said to her

"But I have to be in Tampa for NXT" April pointed out

"For what one-day a week?" Punk questioned "You're going to be finishing up there anywhere. You don't need to stay here what's keeping you here?"

"Nothing" April said giving it some thought

"Come to Chicago with me I want you with me" Punk said to her "This way if we start working opposite tours we'll still get to be together"

"Ok" April said softly

"Yea?" Punk asked with a smile

"If you really want me I'll come" April said to him and Punk just snorted at her choice of words "I'm serious!" she said pinching his side "You want me in Chicago?"

"I want you in my City, in my house, in my bedroom, in my kitchen-" Punk stopped himself there "Have I made myself clear?"

"Very much" April smiled

"This way we can distance ourselves at work without missing each other" Punk said to her

"Good idea" she said to him "You're not just asking me this though to fix this fight right?"

"No I wanted to ask you at Christmas but I couldn't work up the nerve" Punk admitted

"I'm excited" April admitted

"Good" Punk grinned happily "And tomorrow will talk all about the work stuff and Jason"

"I told you what happened with Jason" April said to him

"I saw him April" Punk said to her

"What did he say to you?" April asked nervously

"I don't want to be this guy" Punk started off "But you can't be around him anymore."

"Phil-" April started

"No" Punk said shaking his head "I have a good idea as to what went on tonight and it's done. If I see him again I'm going to kill him and you don't want me going to jail right?"

"Of course not" April said to him

"Because I will" Punk said seriously "I will kill him and do it in front of witnesses"

"Alright" April said to him "It's done I don't feel right around him anyway"

"Did he hurt you?" Punk asked gently

"No but I might have hurt him" April smirked

"That's my girl" Punk smiled proudly

"I used that thing you taught me" April told him

"A kick to the groin?" Punk asked her and she nodded.

"Did you hut him?" April asked

"Not as much as I could have" Punk said to her "But now I kind of want to go back down there"

"No just leave it" April said to him "and once I'm in Chicago I'll never see him again"

"Ahh another good reason for you to come to Chicago" Punk said to her

"You know when I was with Jason tonight it just made things more clear to me" April admitted "I am so lucky to have you and I'm sorry about the Nick thing. Work doesn't matter to me when it comes to you"

"I got your voicemail" He said to her "I don't want you to quit WWE I want you there and I want to watch you succeed and I'm thrilled I get a front row seat for it. I'm very overbearing I get it but my feelings for you are just that intense I can't help it but I'll try"

"Don't change who you are" April argued "I love that passionate side of you"

"I'm not going to blow this relationship because I have a short fuse" Punk said to her "And I'm certainly not going to let WWE get in the middle of us"

"And we won't" April said firmly "That work fight we had a few days ago will be last one" she promised

"Agreed" Punk said to her

"By the way this has been the New Years ever" She admitted then kissed her lips

"Yea we really bought the New Year in with a big bang" Punk teased


	21. Lean On Me

**Chapter 21: Lean On Me**

* * *

A week later Punk was back in Chicago and he enlisted Colt to help him pack up some things to make room for April.

"I still can't believe this" Colt said to him as he put some things in a box "You invited a woman to live with you"

"She's not just another woman man" Punk said as he threw more clothes into a box "She's the one" he said to him

"Seriously?" Colt asked

"Do you not like her or something?" Punk asked looking over to his best friend

"I like April a lot and I'm happy for you" Colt said honestly "I just have known you for a long time and have never seen you this way over a woman before"

"She's amazing" Punk smiled "We had a great New Years actually"

"Oh yea?" Colt asked "What did you two do?"

"We uh made up" Punk shrugged "All night long as a matter of fact"

"You seem to really be enjoying the physical aspect of your relationship with her" Colt remarked subtly

"She's the best I've ever had" Punk confirmed casually

"No way" Colt laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Punk asked him

"She was virgin a few months ago" Colt pointed out "She barely ever kissed a man before and now you're telling me she's the best sex you've ever had?"

"Hands down" Punk said to him honestly "She's wild"

"No way" Colt said to him

"Yes way" Punk confirmed "I mean I don't know where it came from but I'm loving it"

"Maybe someone has taught her a thing or two" Colt teased but Punk just glared at him "I'm just messing with you"

"Seriously though New Years was the best fifteen minutes of my life and I can't believe I even lasted that long" Punk confided

"I need to find a virgin girl" Colt said to himself

"It has nothing to do with that we just click" Punk said to him

"Well I can see why you want her in your bed every night" Colt smirked "So what else did you two do in Tampa?"

"I was only there for the night I had an appearance on the 2nd" Punk said to him "But I did beat up Jason"

"The trainer?" Colt asked "Not that I blame you but why?"

"April bumped into him and he coaxed her into his gym and talked her into working out with him" Punk said to him

"That animal" Colt mocked

"First of all he almost twisted her arm right off of her body" Punk said to him "And he did something else"

"What?" Colt asked him

"She won't tell me but I know she kneed him in the balls to get away from him" Punk said to him

"No shit" Colt said "Good for her and hey at least with her here you won't have to worry about her running into him"

"It's not even about that" Punk admitted "I just feel better when she's around"

"Well I'm happy for you" Colt said genuinely "It's about time you found someone who makes you happy but why are you acting as if you're the one moving?"

"I don't wear half of this shit" Punk said to him "I'll give it away and that'll make room for her stuff"

"When is this move happening?" Colt asked

"A few weeks" Punk said to him "She still has to work NXT for a little bit longer but once that's done she'll be here"

"A woman in the ultimate bachelor pad" Colt said shaking his head "My how the times have changed"

* * *

Monday rolled around and everyone was back to work. April had found out they wanted her in her first match. She'd be teaming with Dolph to take on Natalya and The Great Khali.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked her

"Good" April said to him but she was very nervous "Look about last week-"

"Forget it" Nick said to her "I was having a shitty week and took it out on you and honestly your relationship with Punk isn't my business"

"It's not" April agreed "And he really doesn't have a problem with you"

"It's done April" Nick assured "Let's just have a good match tonight"

"Alright" April said to him "Is there anything special you want to do?"

"Tonight is your night" Nick reminded her "This is your first match on Raw so I want you to go find Natalya and talk over your move set"

"Ok I will" April said to him "I am happy I'm not going to be out there alone"

"You'll do great" Nick assured her

April skipped off in search of the veteran of the Division, a woman she hadn't really gotten to know and had only seen her pass by her with Beth.

"Hi" April said catching Nattie in the Diva's locker room. She was talking with Beth but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"We don't need any coffee but thanks" Beth smiled sweetly. April bit back the urge to respond to the rude comment.

"I'm here to talk to Natalya about our match" April said looking at Nattie

"Who did you piss off?" Beth asked Nattie seriously

"So do you want to go over some things?" April asked her

"You're going to follow Nattie's lead" Beth informed her "When she hits you fall and once you're in the sharpshooter I suggest you tap quickly"

"That about sums it up" Nattie agreed. It looked like she wanted to say more to April maybe actually go over the match but Beth wasn't going to give her that opportunity.

"Well I've been working on a few things-" April started but she was cut off

"You're not a wrestler" Beth said to her "You're a waitress that Punk saw as a challenge"

"What is that supposed to mean?" April asked her

"We all know honey" Beth said standing up "Punk saw the fact that you were a virgin as a challenge. There's nothing more to it than that. He'll get bored soon and he'll move on, maybe to the hotdog girl upstairs"

"You have no idea what you're talking about" April defended

"Don't I?" Beth asked her "I was with Punk for a while too sweetie and I don't blame you for sticking around. I'm sure you gave it right up to him and he makes you scream in ways you probably never imagined"

"I don't have to listen to this" April said turning around but Beth grabbed her arm, the same arm James twisted.

"Yes you do" Beth informed her and now Nattie looked very uneasy "You think you're not a little tramp because no one would touch you for 24 years? Being linked to Punk right now makes you the biggest whore in this company"

"It's enough Beth" Nattie said standing up

"Get off of me" April demanded jerking her arm away from her

"You're a phony bitch" Beth spat eyeing April with disgust "You're not going to make it here and trust me when Punk moves on because believe me honey he will you'll be back to busting tables and I personally can't wait for that to happen"

"Maybe things with Phil didn't last because you weren't woman enough for him" April suggested to her and Nattie's eyes widened. She respected the young woman for standing up for herself

"You hear that Nattie?" Beth snorted "He's _Phil_ to her"

"Yea I call him a lot of things Punk, Phil, boyfriend, lover and his newest name is roommate" April replied smugly

"_Phillip_ would never leave Chicago" Beth remarked with a smile "So whatever he told you is bullshit"

"He's not leaving Chicago. He invited me to live with him at his place" April remarked proudly

"Oh so he feels bad that you're basically homeless" Beth shot back "Look enjoy all of this while you can waitress, because you know what they say about leopards and their spots"

"What's that supposed to mean?" April asked

"Let's just leave it alone" Nattie chimed in but both ignored her

"He's cheater" Beth said to her bluntly "He's a man- a real man and that means he needs constant attention both physically and emotionally and you're just a kid you'll never be able to keep up. I mean think back to all of the time you two have spent apart when he was at games was Michele Beadle there? Because they have a casually fling going on or maybe he was hanging out at a UFC event and lord knows he loves those strong take charge women something he's probably lacking from you"

"It's enough!" Nattie yelled out

"You're not welcome in this locker room" Beth said to her "You have no respect for me so why don't you go back to your boyfriends locker room you know unless it's locked and in that case he's 'occupied'"

"I don't need to be in this locker room" April said to her then stormed out

"Too far Beth" Nattie said walking to follow April

"She's a newbie she needs to learn her place" Beth said to her "Let her run off and cry about it"

"You don't have to be so cruel" Nattie sighed

"Whose side are you even on?" Beth asked her

"Punk is my friend too" Nattie reminded her then left the locker room

* * *

April was in the loading area with her bag slung over her shoulder and quickly looked around to make sure no one spotted her. She ducked behind some crates and tugged off her shirt and grabbed her cut up one she was going to wear. She then tugged down her jeans and when she went to reach for her shorts someone grabbed her wrist. She let out a scream because she didn't see the person coming.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked her then peeked over the crate "Are you not wearing pants?" he asked stunned

"Pass me my shorts" she said holding her hand out and Punk passed them over to her. Punk stood in front of the crate while she changed and looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Finished" She said tossing her shorts into her bag

"Why are you getting changed here?" Punk asked "You do realize that people walk by here and they have phones with cameras?"

"I just wanted some privacy" April said to him as she zipped up her bag

"You wanted privacy to get changed so decided to do it in the loading area? Why not used the locker room?" Punk asked "Or mine?"

"Because those aren't private" April said to him

"What's going on?" Punk sighed knowing she was angry

"I'm just getting the newbie treatment" April said to him "Nothing I can't handle" she shrugged

"Well next time come to my locker room before you decide to strip out here" Punk insisted

"We talked about that" April reminded him and Punk rolled his eyes

"Right" Punk muttered "So what did they do?"

"Are you going to run in there and defend me?" April asked

"Nope" Punk said to her "We have a deal. What you say to me about this place stays between us"

"It was really just Beth" April said to him "She's a real bitch" she informed him "How did you date her for so long?"

"It wasn't that long" Punk groaned "What did she say?"

"Does everyone back here know that I was virgin by the way?" April asked surprising him

"Is that what she said?" Punk asked

"She's obsessed with my sex life" April said to him "I know talking about it so openly when we got together at the performance center wasn't that great of an idea but I didn't think it would be the talk of the locker room"

"It's nobody's fucking business" Punk said to her "Just ignore it"

"Is that what you would do?" April asked him

"No" Punk admitted "But you're not me"

"She is so hateful" April said as she adjusted her clothing "I mean what is wrong with her?"

"I don't think we have enough time tonight for me to even touch that subject" Punk teased

"By the way I told her we were going to be living together" April informed him "I know you wanted to keep it private but she pushed me too far"

"That's fine" Punk said to her "I wanted to keep quiet for you, I don't give a shit who knows"

"Hey sorry" Nattie smiled walking over to the two "April are you hiding behind the crates?"

"I'm changing" April defended

"I was wondering if you wanted to go over the match tonight?" Nattie asked "You know without Beth's input- unless you're busy" she said glancing over towards Punk

"No I'm off to go sign about thousand photos for them to sell" Punk said to them "I'll see you after the show"

"Bye" April said smiling towards him and he gave her a wink before he left her with Nattie

"She's a little jealous" Nattie said to her "I'm not going to defend her but she's still not over the sting of her relationship with Punk"

"It's fine" April said to her "It wasn't you"

"I get it" Nattie said to her "More than you know"

"What do you mean?" April asked

"I've only been with one man" Nattie confided "TJ has been the only man and you know what? I don't regret it for a minute."

"That's actually really sweet" April admitted

"We're getting married too" Nattie said holding up her engagement ring

"Congratulations" April said kindly

"I just want you know that I get it" Nattie said to her "And I'm not judging you and if you need a friend or advice I'm here"

"Thank you I actually really appreciate it" April said to her

"So what do you say? Want to make your match one to not forget?" Nattie asked her

"Yes" April said happily

* * *

April's first match was everything she ever wanted. She didn't win but she put on a quit a show if she did say so herself. Nattie took a lot of good hits for her and helped April seem credible giving their size difference but April's favorite of the match? When Nattie locked her in the sharpshooter and bent all the way back so she was touching the mat herself. April had assured Nattie that was flexible enough to pull it off and sure enough she was. Even the ref seemed alarmed thinking April was going to snap in half.

April was already on the bus waiting for Punk. She was coming off of an incredibly high of having her first official televised match. As soon as Punk stepped onto the bus her incredibly happy mood was gone and only because he looked like he was in terrible pain.

"Phil?" She asked standing up from her seat and helping him to the couch

"Yea I'm fine" Punk grunted

"You don't seem fine" she frowned "What happened? Is it your knee?"

"Yea" Punk said to her

"I'll get you some ice" April said running to the back and grabbing an icepack. She took a seat next to him and placed it on his knee for him. "You need to have your knee looked at"

"It's fine" Punk said to her

"It's not" April frowned "It's double the size it should be normally"

"It's just water" Punk assured her "I couldn't even get in the shower after the match I was afraid I'd fall on my face"

"What can I do?" April asked

"Just hang out here with me" Punk said to her

"I can help you in the shower" April offered and he just offered her a faint smile "I mean it! I can hold you up"

"That's sweet of you to offer but I can take care of myself" Punk said to her "I saw your match how's your back?"

"It's fine" April said to him

"You were ok with her doing that?" Punk asked curiously

"Yea it was my idea actually" April smiled "I'm pretty flexible"

"Oh don't I know it" Punk smirked knowingly

"Come on let me help you" April begged "You don't want to sit here in your own filth all night"

"I don't and I won't" Punk said to her "I just need an hour or so for the swelling to go down"

"You should be in my bed sleeping in an hour or so" April said to him "Come on there's nothing wrong with accepting some help"

"Alright" Punk sighed giving in. He really did just want a hot shower and go to sleep.

April turned on the water first making it as hot as possible without burning his skin then helped him out of his clothes. There was nothing sexual about it, it was all about her taking her care of him. No one had ever cared for him this way. Punk was holding onto the bathroom wall and watched as April pulled her clothes off then helped him into the shower.

"Just hold onto me" April said as Punk rested his hands on her shoulders. His forehead was resting against hers as the water poured down them, the pain was evident on his face and it killed April. "I'll wash you just-"

"No just give me a minute" Punk mustered as he held onto her and let the hot water hit him.

"I hate seeing you like this" April admitted sadly. He didn't even respond because he was in so much pain. April moved his hands off of her so he was holding onto the shower wall and grabbed a loofa and put soap on it. She ran it gently over his back and let the hot water wash it off. She cleaned his entire body for him and he didn't move a muscle.

"Is it any better?" she asked and he just nodded lightly. He pushed himself off the wall and looked down at his girlfriend who cared so much for him.

"I love you" he said to her and she just gave him a small smile.

"I know" She said softly then turned off the water.

She helped him step out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and then grabbed another one to dry him off. She made sure he was clean and dry before helping him slip into some boxers. April then pulled down the bed sheets and helped him into the bed and pulled the covers up over him.

"Do you need ice for your knee?" she asked

"No I just need you" Punk said to her pulling down the blankets on her side of the bed.

"I'm just going to dry off" April said kissing the top of his head "I'll be right back" she assured him.

He watched as she pulled her towel off and dried herself then threw her hair up in a messy bun and put on one of his t-shirts and a pair of her sweats. She was the most beautiful like that he thought to himself. He watched as she carefully got into the bed so she wouldn't hurt him further.

"I'm not broken" Punk smirked noting how far April was from him in the bed. "Come lay with me"

"I don't want to hurt you" April said to him

"You won't" He smirked "Como on" He nodded and she crawled a little closer to him and rested her head against his chest.

"Is this ok?" she asked unsurely

"Better than ok" Punk smiled and kissed the top of her head "Thank you for taking care of me"

"I hate seeing you in so much pain" April confided "I just want to help"

"And you did" Punk said to her. She has no idea how much she really did help him.

"I love you too" April said and he just smiled at her finally saying it back to him after he told her in the shower

"I know" he said using her own words. He was in way too much pain to fall asleep but she eventually fell asleep and he loved the way her breathing was in sync with his. He could stay like this forever with her. He knew at this very moment he was going to marry this woman.


	22. TLC

**Chapter 22: TLC**

* * *

Punk was home with his leg up and ice around his knee. He worked SmackDown on Tuesday and further aggravated his knee and now he was off from house shows the rest of the week, which he was relieved about.

"Dude I can't believe you're blowing off the game" Colt said walking right into his house

"Please just come inside" Punk mocked

"Seriously dude!" Colt shouted

"I said you could have the two tickets take whoever you want" Punk said to him "I can't be on my knee"

"Go get it fucking checked out so you won't miss another Hawks game" Colt scolded "I mean they're playing the Kings tonight!"

"I know" Punk groaned "My knee feels fine but-"

"You really won't have to stand much" Colt reasoned "You just need to walk into the arena to the seat"

"That is true" Punk agreed

"I mean you'd be on your knee for what? Ten minutes the entire night? I'll even drive" Colt offered

"No" a voice said from behind Colt and he froze in fear. He slowly turned around with a nervous smile on his face

"Hey April" he choked out scratching the back of his head "Punk was trying to talk me into taking him to the game and I said absolutely not!"

"Dick" Punk muttered

"He's staying on the couch and the only time he's getting up is to go to the bathroom or to up to bed" April warned him

"I was just saying the same exact thing to him" Colt said to her "Are you all moved on in already?"

"No I haven't even packed yet" April said to him "I'm just here to be Phil's personal nurse for the week"

"Why would you even want to go to the game?" Colt asked Punk who rolled his eyes

"Do you want coffee Colt?" April offered "I just put a pot on for me and Phil"

"No I'm heading to the game I'm just here to pick up the tickets" Colt said to her "Hey you want to come?" he asked April

"You're not taking my girlfriend to the game" Punk spat "If I have to sit here and watch from couch so does she"

"Thanks for the offer but I've got my hands full here" April said passing Colt the tickets

"Yea he's a big baby when he's hurt" Colt agreed

"I am not a baby" Punk shot at him

"Right" Colt scoffed

"Why are you fucking picking on me?" Punk asked annoyed and Colt let out a laugh

"See? Big baby" Colt smirked at April "Stop your bitching. You get a few days off and a hot girl waiting on you hand and foot"

"Don't call her hot" Punk warned

"He's cranky I'm leaving" Colt smirked and gave April a kiss on the cheek "I'll check on you in a few days man" he said to Punk

"Yea, yea enjoy the game" Punk mumbled and didn't even look Colt's way as he walked out the door.

"Why are you biting his head off?" April asked taking a seat next to him

"I feel useless" Punk admitted

"You're not and the doctor said it wasn't that bad" April reminded him "You just need a little TLC and I'm here to provide that" she smiled kissing his cheek

"You've been great to me I appreciate it" Punk said to her "I can't remember a time where someone took care of me like this"

"Well get used to it because I want you all healed up" April said to him seriously "I like taking care of you" she smiled resting her head on his shoulder and looking at the TV

"I can't wait until you're here permanently" Punk blurted out "You should just stay and we'll buy you all new clothes"

"I don't think that'll work" April giggled "But it's a nice thought"

"It was worth a shot" Punk shrugged "This is the last day I'm keeping my knee up though"

"No the doctor said more than that" April said shooting up and looking at him

"I know my body" Punk said to her "Speaking of, want to make out before the game?" he asked seriously causing her to let out a laugh

"What are we in middle school?" April laughed

"What kind of middle school did you go to?" Punk asked

"Come here" she said waving his face to hers and kissed him. "Keep your hands in appropriate places"

"Oh right" Punk said looking at his hands then her body. Every time he went to put them somewhere he pulled them away "I've never done this"

"You are such a jerk" she laughed placing his hands on her sides "Keep them there"

"Right" Punk smirked and leaned in and kissed her again. It was actually nice to sit on the couch and just make out but after a few minutes she felt something grab at her ass and she pulled away.

"Phil!" April scolded

"Sorry!" Punk shouted back "They have a mind of their own" He said holding up his hands innocently

"No sex" she said to him and he frowned

"At all?" Punk asked looking for clarification

"Nothing" April said to him "The doctor said rest"

"But-" Punk started

"No butt's" April scolded sitting up "Including mine!" she shouted as she walked into the kitchen to get their coffee's.

"I have a bad knee!" Punk yelled into the kitchen "Nothing else is broken trust me!"

* * *

The next day April was down in Punk's gym. She snuck down before he woke up so she'd be able to get a quick work out in before she waited on him again today. After everything he had done for her the last year the least she could do was help him in his time of need. She reached down to grab some weights but when she felt something grab a hold of her ass from behind she quickly stood up and backhanded whoever it was.

"Oh my god!" April cried placing her hands over her mouth "I'm so sorry baby"

"Holy fuck" Punk muttered touching his lip "What a fucking slap you got there"

"I'm sorry I didn't know who it was!" April defended

"No, no that was really good" Punk said forcing a smile "Is my lip bleeding?" he asked her and she stood up on her toes to examine his lips.

"No it's not" April said still upset

"I'm glad that you don't let random people grab you like that" Punk said to her "But who did you think I was?"

"Not my boyfriend who is supposed to be upstairs resting in bed" she said placing her hands on her hips "what the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"You hit me" was Punk's only line of defense "And it hurt" he said rubbing his cheek

"I'm sorry!" April cried again feeling bad "Do you need ice?"

"Just a kiss" Punk said pointing to his red cheek. April tipped up and kissed his cheek briefly

"Better?" April asked running her thumb over his cheek

"Almost but not quit" Punk said sadly "You hit my lips too" he said pointing to them

"Phil" April sighed

"You did" Punk pointed out with a shrug. She reached up to give him a quick kiss but he wrapped his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"Phil your knee" She reminded him pulling away

"It's fine" Punk assured her "You did a great job you're like a doctor or something. You have a miracle touch" he said kissing down her neck

"You can't have this much pressure on your knee" April reminded him but was losing the will to argue with him latched on to her neck. She slowly began to sink to the floor and he joined her without ever removing his lips from her.

"I just want to take care of you like you did for me" Punk said moving his hands to the top of her workout tights.

"I was working out" April said trying to suppress a smile

"I'll work you out" Punk assured her as he swiftly pulled her pants down.

"But-" April started but was silenced by Punk placing his finger over her lips

"No more of those I hate butts" Punk said to her as he tugged off his t-shirt "Well yours not included obviously" he teased he began to attack her lips and in soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. He loved when April was in control but that was not going to happen now. He needed to be in control of her. While he was caught up in the searing kiss he hadn't even realized April tugged his boxers down until he felt her stroking him. He pulled away and hissed lightly. "I'm supposed to be in control here"

"Oh you are" April replied as she continued to pleasure him "You so are"

"No you are" Punk said trying to regain his concentration

"You like it like this though" April said to him "You like my hands on you, you like when I'm on top, you love it when I'm I can control you"

"I do" Punk agreed closing his eyes tightly

"So just sit back and enjoy the ride" April teased and tried to push him over but he wouldn't move, he was expecting it.

"I knew you were going to do that" He said grabbing both her wrists and holding them over her head. He kissed her hungrily again and this time his hard member rubbed against her entrance while doing so and she began to push herself up in an attempt to capture him even though know she couldn't.

"You tease too much" April whined

"I'll tease you for hours" Punk warned still not releasing her wrists. "You were so flexible during your match"

"That's what you're thinking of?" April asked surprised "I'm half naked about to explode and you're thinking of me in the ring"

"I'm thinking of the way you bend" Punk corrected "I'm wondering if you can bend for me, huh?" he questioned nipping at her lips "Can you?"

"Yes!" April cried out "Please Phil" Punk let go of her wrists and quickly lifted her legs and placed each one over his shoulders. Her ankles were dangling over him and she looked ready. "What are you waiting for?" April asked. He loved how anxious she got during sex, she really had come a long way. He dropped down as hard as he could without breaking her poor little body in half and she cried out. "Oh god!" she cried. Her eyes were closed tight and her hands were trying to grab for anything around her

"Ok?" Punk asked before moving

"Oh god yes! Please" April begged and he began his quick movement in and out of her. They didn't speak again, the only sounds that could be heard was their skin slapping together, his grunts and moans and her cries of pleasure…

* * *

"I'd like to wake up like that every morning" Punk said in the kitchen as April moved around it and cooked him breakfast.

"What if I messed up your knee more?" April asked him seriously

"You didn't!" Punk smiled wide "It's fine I told you"

"You just wanted sex" April said to him

"Well yea but I swear it's good" he said slapping his knee. He reached over to the counter and started going through his mail.

"Here" April said putting a dish of eggs in front of him "Coffee?"

"Was that a serious question?" Punk asked not even looking up from what he was reading

"What are you going to do when I'm back in Tampa?" April teased putting a mug in front of him and pouring coffee into it

"Be miserable" Punk shrugged "Or be in Tampa with you. Oh! Speaking of miserable I have to ask you a question"

"Now I'm worried" April teased

"I have to go to a stupid wedding tomorrow night I didn't even remember it buy my sister reminded me" Punk said to her "Will you join me?"

"Tomorrow?" April asked

"Yea I mean you were staying through Monday anyway so why not?" Punk asked

"Who is it?" April asked

"Eh an old family friend" Punk said to her "If you don't want to go I'll blow it off"

"No don't do that I'll go" April said to him

"Cool" Punk smiled

"I don't have a dress or anything" April said to him

"I can't really help you there" Punk admitted with a laugh "But we could go shopping"

"Or I can go shopping and you can keep your knee up because if you're dragging me to a wedding I expect at least two dances out of you" April warned

"Oh babe I'm sorry to break this to you but I don't dance" Punk smiled

"It's a wedding!" April scolded

"I don't care if it was the Stanley Cup finals I don't dance" Punk said to her

"Not even with me?" April pouted- there it was. Punk eyed her and tried to look away but he couldn't. "Phil?"

"We'll see" Punk mumbled quickly sipping his coffee

"Yay" She cheered "So where can I get a dress out here?" she asked

"Um" Punk said nervously scratching the back of his head "The mall probably"

"Where is the mall?" April asked "And can I borrow your car?"

"Why can't I just come?" Punk asked her

"You don't want me driving your car" April frowned

"It's not that" Punk defended lightly "It's just I don't want you to get lost"

"I'm a good driver" April defended

"Yes you are" Punk nodded "My keys are on the table knock yourself out" he said to her

"Ok I'll just GPS the mall, do you need anything?" April asked

"Nope" Punk said to her eating his eggs

"What about a gift?" April asked

"Cash" Punk shrugged "You could get a card" he suggested

"Sure" April said to him "I'm going to take a quick shower you stay in that seat" she warned.

He watched her walk out of the room and now he was more excited than before to have her with him all of the time. She molded perfectly not only physically with him but in his life emotionally. Everything was just easy with her; he secretly couldn't wait to show her off to everyone tomorrow night. Most of his family had met and fell in love with April already but this wedding was going to be filled with a lot of people Punk grew up with. He finally had someone in his life he was proud to show off. He was secretly hoping the next wedding they'd attend together would be their own. But she was so young and just now experiencing life he didn't want to tie her down yet but he also didn't want to lose her. He also feared he was moving too fast. She already agreed to live with him so he was going to take this one step at a time.


	23. Sway With Me

**Chapter 23: Sway With Me**

* * *

Punk was in his room putting on his blazer that matched his suit. He didn't dress up often but when he did he looked damn good. His hair was slicked back, he slept well so there were no bags under his eyes and more importantly he felt good. He checked himself over in the mirror one last time before looking at the time.

"Babe we've got to get going" Punk informed her. They weren't attending the ceremony just the reception but he didn't want to be too late for that either. These weren't Punk's wrestling friends these were his childhood friends.

"I know I'm just having trouble with the shoes!" April called out from the large walk in closet that was probably the same size of her apartment in Tampa.

"They don't fit?" Punk asked

"No they fit I just can't walk in them!" she called out and he let out a laugh

"So wear flats" Punk said to her

"I didn't buy flats and I'm not going to this wedding under dressed" April said as she stepped out of the closet. She was wearing a dark red silk dress and her hair wasn't straight like it usually was, it was wavy. "Well?" she asked doing a turn to show off the back of the dress too. It was very low cut in the back and showed off her perfectly tanned back. He did like that the dress reached all the way down to her feet. It was just the right amount of sexy. "Do you like it?" she asked nervously

"You look amazing" Punk said to her honestly "Very beautiful"

"Yea?" she asked looking into the mirror herself and fixed her hair. "I can't remember the last time I dressed up like this. It was probably for my aunts wedding"

"You're obsessing over nothing" Punk said pulling her away from the mirror "You look great" he gave her a kiss and when he pulled away she ran her thumb over his lips.

"Now you have matching rep lipstick" April said cleaning it off "Don't do that at the wedding"

"Don't kiss you?" Punk asked "I have to"

"You'll be the one wearing the makeup" April smirked

"Let's just blow it off and stay in" he suggested

"No it's taken me too long to get ready I am going to go out and eat good food and dance" April informed him seriously

"Ugh dancing" Punk groaned

"If you don't want to dance I'm sure I'll find someone more than willing to with me" April teased casually as he helped her put on her jacket

"You can dance with anyone there" Punk said to her "But just know I'll be there watching and making it very uncomfortable"

"You look so good" April said ignoring his comment running her hands over his upper body "I like you in a suit"

"Yea?" Punk teased as he watched her admire him "I'll have to wear them more often for you"

"Alright we need to go" April said pulling away. The energy in the room was getting tense and April was afraid they really wouldn't make it to the wedding if they didn't leave right now.

* * *

Punk and April were at a table with his sisters so she already felt good. The wedding was beautiful and the food was amazing but it was huge. There were tons of people here and Punk introduced her to everybody but she couldn't keep track of everybody. Another slow song hit and April just looked towards Punk and he simply shook his head no.

"Why not?" April pouted

"My knee babe" Punk reminded her innocently

"Your knee was fine the other morning" April pointed out reminding him of their rump in the gym

"Yea and I want to make sure it stays that way" Punk said to her "Dancing is dangerous"

"So are other things" April said coldly "And you shouldn't be doing those things tonight either" she said knowing she was threatening him with sex.

"You'll be fine" one of his sisters scolded

"You don't know how it feels to be on this knee" Punk said to them

"He hates dancing" his other sister told April "Don't feel bad"

"She doesn't feel bad" Punk scoffed "Right?"

"No it's ok" April said with a frown

"Hey Keith!" one of his sisters called over. He was a neighbor for most of their lives "Would you mind dancing with April?" she asked sweetly and Punk shot her a look "Phil's knee is acting up and April really wants to dance"

"Of course!" Keith smiled "Phil doesn't mind me taking his girl for a dance right?" he asked Punk who just forced a smile

"No go ahead" Punk insisted

"Can you watch this?" April asked passing her purse over to Punk and then stood up and took Keith's hand

"It's just like old times huh Phil?" Keith teased with a wink before taking April on the dance floor. Keith was a good guy and Punk didn't think he would try anything on April but the fact that another man had their hands on her bare back and was holding her so close to their body pissed Punk off. He watched as Keith whispered something to April and he could see she was giggling at his probably stupid comment. They were on the dance floor for less than a minute before he stood up and walked over to them.

"Ok I'm cutting in" Punk informed Keith who dropped his arms from April and frowned

"Told you it would work" Keith winked April then slapped Punk on his shoulder before walking away

"You are so predictable" April smiled

"Yea I knew it was a set up" Punk said annoyed as he held April as close as possible to him and swayed along to the music with her "I just wanted to dance with you"

"What about your knee?" April asked

"Feels great" Punk assured her

"Are you having fun?" April asked looking up at him

"Yes I am" Punk smiled "Thanks to you being here. This would have been unbearable without you" he leaned down and kissed her intensely. He didn't care if her lipstick was getting on him or if people were staring at them. He only pulled away when he felt someone knock into his shoulder rudely. Punk pulled away from April and jerked his head around and saw the culprit.

"Who was that?" April asked him nodding over towards the man who bumped him who was on the dance floor with a woman. He was glaring over towards Punk every few seconds.

"He's nobody" Punk said turning his attention back to April.

"Must be somebody" April said to him

"It's not the time or place for it" Punk said to her

"Phil" April sighed

"It's Mike" Punk told her as he continued to slowly sway with her. Her face was filled with confusion, had she ever mentioned him to her before? "My brother- my blood brother"

"Oh" April said slowly

"That's his wife" Punk said to her "Just ignore them"

"What's his problem?" April asked

"Hell if I know" Punk laughed "I don't care either. I didn't know he'd be here"

"Don't let him ruin your good night" April said putting on a smile

"Oh I won't" Punk smiled "So since I'm dancing here will you dance with me later?"

"Is that your way of asking for sex?" April smirked

"Maybe" he teased casually as he ran one hand gently over her butt

"Phil!" she scolded with a giggle

* * *

Later that evening Punk left April at the table and watched as she laughed with his sisters. She definitely fit in with his family and that just made things easier for him. He couldn't wait to make her his family. He ordered two sodas for him at the bar but shifted away from looking at April when he felt someone next to him.

"What's going on Phil?" Mike asked him coolly

"Mike" Punk remarked as the bartender placed the sodas in front of him

"It's been what? Three years?" Mike asked

"Is that all?" Punk replied

"So what happened to Amy?" Mike asked him

"I haven't been with Amy for almost two years" Punk said annoyed

"I just had another kid" Mike said to him and Punk just nodded

"Good for you" Punk said to him

"A little girl" Mike said to him "We named her Rose"

"Nice" Punk said to him "What do you want? Money?"

"It always comes down to money with you" Mike laughed bitterly

"Money means nothing to me" Punk said to him

"Says the man who has millions" Mike said to him annoyed "Look I didn't come over here to fight with you"

"So what is it you want?" Punk asked

"I just wanted to see how you've been" Mike said to him "I don't want your money or anything"

"I'm the best I've been in a long time" Punk informed him "Thanks for asking though"

"Yea I was a little surprised to see you making out with a girl on the dance floor- that's not usually your style" Mike laughed "How old is she anyway? Eighteen?"

"Don't go there with me" Punk warned his brother "You want to talk shit about me? That's fine be my guest but do not bring her into this"

"It was just a question" Mike laughed "She's young that's all"

"She's not your business" Punk spat "I don't judge your marriage"

"Yea well my wife is out of high school so what's to judge?" Mike asked laughing

"If we weren't at a wedding I'd knock you the fuck out" Punk threatened

"Come on" Mike laughed again "I'm just trying to make conversation"

"You call insulting my girlfriend a good conversation piece?" Punk mocked

"I don't even know her" Mike said to him "I'm just teasing"

"Oh go fuck yourself" Punk spat and then walked off with the drinks

"What was that about?" April asked as Punk took a seat next to her

"He's just being a dick like usual" Punk said to her

"Aren't you going to introduce me to him?" April asked and Punk stifled his laugh

"Oh that's not going to happen" Punk said in an amused tone "He's not my brother April if he was important to me I'd want you to meet him but he's not. Here at this table" he said gesturing to his sisters, the man he considered his brother and the woman who took him "these people are my family"

"Ok" April said to him "I won't bring it up again"

"You can bring it up all you want" Punk said to her "It doesn't bother me"

"I don't want to" April said to him "I want to continue to have a good night with you"

* * *

Later that night they were back at Punk's house and she was already curled under the blankets waiting for him.

"Tired?" Punk teased

"Yes" She yawned and felt him shift into the bed next to her and wrap his arms around her.

"We have an early flight tomorrow too" Punk said to her "Get some sleep" he kissed the nape of her neck and curled into her from behind.

"I'm not that tired" April smiled with her eyes closed

"Me either" Punk said against her skin "And you're not even dressed" he noted

"I've gotten used to sleeping naked" April defended

"That saves me so much time" Punk said kissing her shoulder. He reached around and cupped her breasts and began to play with them.

"How's your knee?" April asked as he continued to fondle her

"My knee isn't what's hurting" Punk remarked pushing his hardening member into her back

"You are so bad" April smiled lightly

"You make me this way" Punk said to her as she arched her backwards into him while he played with her hard nubs and began kissing her shoulder again. "You are just so…exotic" he informed her sensually

"Exotic huh?" April sighed into his touch

"You were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight" Punk whispered into her ear as April continued to rub against him as well. "Everyone had their eyes on you"

"Phil" she cried quietly. He was all over her body and he was making her feel great. This wasn't fast rushed movements everywhere he touched her it was sensual and beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Punk asked her quietly and she nodded

"I want to see you" April said to him and she felt him left her leg over his

"This is going to be so good" Punk promised and entered her from behind. It wasn't rough like it had been the last few times this was truly making love. He slowly moved in and out of her gently and she reached her arm up to grab a hold of him in someway.

"I love this" April sighed enjoying the slow and downright torturous pace. She was building up a very slow but she was sure a very pleasurable release.

"I want to enjoy you" Punk said to her as one rested at her hip and the other over one of her breasts. The man covered in tattoos and cursed every other word was the most gentle lover in the world April thought to herself.

"Please let me see you" April pleaded lightly. Punk carefully pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back. He leaned down and kissed her with such passion that April thought the kiss alone would cause her to climax. While completely consumed by the kiss Punk entered her again and continued his slow movements. April pulled away from the kiss as Punk rested his head in the crock of her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her bronzed skin and all she wanted to do was kiss him. She reached over for his hand and grabbed one his fingers and began to kiss and lick it causing him to look up at her. He did his favorite thing to do during sex with her, he rested his forehead against hers so he could just watch her. She always did these little things that he had never seen before either, as much as she thought he was teaching her, she was actually teaching him a lot as well.

It was unbelievable arousing how she sucked on his finger and Punk didn't even realize his pace was picking up.

"Everything you do is prefect" Punk blurted out. Punk moved his hand away from her and needed to feel her mouth against his. It was like he was jealous of his own finger and quickly kissed her. His pace increased again as she moved away from his mouth she left a trail of kisses across his face. He was back in the crock of her neck and gently sucking on her pulse point. April's hands had moved to his now sweat filled back as she found the urge to grip something.

"Phil" she cried as her eyes closed tightly, she was right at the edge. Her stomach was tight and on fire but he just kept kissed his favorite spot on her neck and grinding into her. She tightened around him and released the most sensual cry of pleasure he had ever heard causing him to immediately follow in suit.

There was nothing to be said about that, the two of them always said they loved each other and tonight they physically showed it. They didn't need to comment on it the both knew what it meant. As soon as Punk pulled out of her she rolled to her side and he quickly grabbed onto her and pulled her against his chest. He was convinced the only way he could fall asleep was by listening to sound of her breathing. She grabbed his hand and lifted slightly to kiss it before wrapping his arms even tighter around her. She was definitely the one. She was the most precious thing in his life and he was going to take care of her no matter what.


	24. The One

**Chapter 24: The One**

* * *

Two weeks later April was back in Tampa. She was done being in NXT unless they asked her to come back for a match but she didn't have to train there anymore and that just meant she could move to Chicago. All of her free time was spent packing up her stuff and she was just about finished. It was already one in the morning but April refused to go to bed until it was all done. Her lease wasn't up on her apartment yet so she was keeping all of her furniture so when she did have to come back to Tampa for things she'd always have a place to stay.

April had been so wrapped up in her big move and working more on TV that she hadn't gotten to do much else. She did notice she had a few missed calls from Jason but she had promised Punk she wouldn't speak to him but more importantly she didn't want to talk to him anyway. But she did notice she had one missed call from her sister. She never called her back because she never left a message and assumed it was an accidental call. She didn't have time to focus on all the people who didn't want to help her before she made it big or didn't believe in her. Her life now was consumed with WWE and Punk and she loved it that way. For the first time since she was a child she was truly at peace and happy.

Punk was across town at Hard Nocks working out with John. April threw him out of the apartment because he was distracting her from packing so he called up John and headed to the gym.

"You sure are spending a lot of time in Tampa" John noted "Why don't you just move here already?"

"Well don't get used to it. I'm only in Tampa to see April and that's over" Punk said surprising him

"You broke up with her?" John asked surprised

"No she's moving to Chicago" Punk said lifting weights as John spotted him

"Hot damn" John whistled "You really dig her huh?"

"I really do" Punk said without hesitation

"She's a good kid" John agreed "And a really good worker"

"Yea I know" Punk said but noted John's face he was clearly holding back. Punk rested the weights back on the bar and sat up "You have something you want to say about it Boy Scout?"

"No I think you two are good together" John said to him "And honestly you two have done a good job keeping it quiet a lot of people at work still aren't even sure if you two are an item"

"I don't care what people think there" Punk smirked reaching for a bottle of water

"That's really good" John agreed

"What?" Punk asked looking at him "Just spit it out already"

"Well I had a meeting with Vince" John started and Punk rolled his eyes, he knew this conversation was going to end with Cena saying he was taking the belt from him or something "I'm having elbow surgery" he confided

"No shit" Punk muttered "How long are you going to be out?"

"I won't be in the ring for a few weeks but they want to keep me on TV" John told him and Punk just nodded

"So?" Punk asked

"Vince mentioned putting me in a promo with Nick" John said to him

"Good for Nick" Punk shrugged "He's overdue for a push"

"Yea well the thing is he wants to do a love triangle type of thing" John laughed casually

"A love triangle" Punk laughed then froze "With April?"

"Yea" John admitted

"She hadn't mentioned that to me" Punk said to him

"She doesn't know yet no one does" John said to him "I just wanted to give you a heads up"

"What kind of love triangle?" Punk asked trying to remain calm

"You know" John shrugged "The usual crap they do"

"She's a heel" Punk pointed out and John nodded

"Yea" John said to him "She'll probably turn face and after this story is over she'll probably go onto singles work which I think she'll be excited about. I didn't ask for this story-"

"Relax John" Punk said cutting him off "I trust you with my girl" he smirked standing up "More so than I trust Nick"

"It's a great opportunity for her" John pointed out

"You don't need to convince me of that" Punk said with a laugh "To be linked to you on TV will be huge for her"

"Yea and it won't be for long" John said to him "I'll work a pay-per-view with Nick then probably just move forward"

"Why would I care John?" Punk asked "Do you think I'd feel threatened by the fact you'd be working with April?"

"No of course not" John said to him "It's just we're on opposite tours so Nick and April would be moved to the one I'm on"

"We can be separated for tours" Punk smirked "I don't have to be glued to her hip"

"Alright" John said to him "I just wanted to tell you before you heard about it elsewhere"

"I'm cool with it" Punk assured him "Like I said I know you'll be respectful and look out for her"

"Of course you know I adore her" John said to him. Punk just nodded and sipped on his water. "I'm probably going to have to kiss her" he blurted out

"Well then I'll tell you the same thing I told Nick- no tongue" Punk warned "If I see tongue I'm going to cut it out of your fucking mouth"

"I don't even want to tongue kiss her" John laughed

"Why is something wrong with her?" Punk asked offended for April "She's a fantastic kisser" he defended coldly "The best kisser I have ever kissed and believe me I've kissed a lot of women"

"She looks like she is" John defended quickly "I'm sure she's great"

"What do you mean she looks like she is?" Punk asked and now John was becoming flustered

"She's hot" John pointed out with a laugh "It's not like it's a secret everyone talks about it"

"Everyone talks about her?" Punk asked

"I think we're getting off track here" John said to him "You're dating a Diva people are going to comment about her looks it's nothing bad it's all very flattering and if she wasn't with you I'm sure plenty of guys there would be lined up to try with her"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Punk asked

"You have nothing to worry about because I wouldn't touch her" John said starting to become very amused by Punk's reaction

"Well spread the fucking word around to those assholes backstage they could look but they can't touch' Punk warned "Actually I don't want them fucking looking either including you Cena"

"You're really into her" John said with a loud laugh "I've known you a long time and have seen you with a bunch of women and you were never so insecure before"

"I'm not insecure" Punk shot at him "I just like her, ok?"

"Right" John grinned and now Punk rolled his eyes and punched a bag that was nearby "What is your problem?" he asked Punk folding his arms "Are things not going well with her?"

"Things are incredible with her" Punk admitted

"So why are you so upset?" John asked

"I want to marry her" Punk confided and now John was about to fall over

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard that clearly" John said seriously

"She's the best" Punk said to him "She takes care of me, she's honest, trusting, generous and let's not forget fucking beautiful. I don't want to rush her into anything" he said to him

"How long have you two been together?" John asked him

"I don't know" Punk admitted scratching the back of his head "A couple of months" he shrugged "I think we're going on six months actually"

"And you still feel the same way about her that you felt first time you started dating her?" John asked

"No" Punk admitted "I feel more. When we were friends I loved her and I used to tell her that all of the time because it was the truth and now I love her even more"

"Ask her" John said plainly

"She's young" Punk reminded him "She has her whole life ahead of her"

"Do you plan on breaking up with her so she can go out and 'experience' life with other men?" John asked

"No" Punk said firmly

"So what's the problem?" John asked

"I've never even thought of marriage before" Punk admitted "I don't know why I'm all of the sudden so obsessed with it"

"Because you found the one" John shrugged "I'm happy for you"

"I'm not going to do it" Punk said to him

"Yea don't do it" John agreed "I mean it's not like she works in a business where men undress her with her eyes everyday and they're not good looking guys either so I'm sure she's not looking either" he said to him "Why would you want to make it official with a woman you're in love with? Keep her on the market so the guys backstage know she's still touchable"

"First of all she is not touchable now" Punk said to him "We have a deal where I don't but into her work business but if a guy back there is hitting on her I'll have no choice"

"I wouldn't take the chance myself" John said to him "If I found someone I knew I wanted to be with I'd lock her down that's all I'm saying"

"Stop saying things" Punk said annoyed "And don't mention this to anyone"

"Hey I wouldn't do that to you" John assured him "And I'll look out for her while she's working with me and you're not around"

"Comforting" Punk remarked "I need to get back to her place anyway" he said grabbing his bag

"Tell her I said hello" John said to him and he just nodded

* * *

When Punk made it back to April's he saw everything was mostly packed up. He pulled off his jacket and stepped into the bedroom and saw she was out like a light. He wasn't happy with the idea of her working Cena and wasn't because he thought John was going to sweep her off of her feet and away he was just afraid she'd enjoy the time away from him. He knew he was going to miserable without her and he didn't want her miserable he just wanted her to miss him. But Cena did make a valid point; not putting a ring on her finer especially in this business meant she was still on the market. She had never even mentioned marriage to him before and technically he was her first and only boyfriend did she really want to never try anything with anybody else?

"You're home late" she said in a sleepy voice

"Yea we were just talking" Punk said kicking off his shoes

"Is everything ok?" April asked him

"Yea" Punk smiled then crawled into the bed with her.

"I'm all packed and ready to go" April informed him with a yawn

"Finally" Punk sighed with relief "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she said with her eyes still closed but rolled over so she was facing him

"Do you think John is cute?" Punk asked and he could see her faint smile

"Is that a serious question?" April asked

"Yea I mean everyone thinks he is" Punk said to her

"So you think John is cute?" April asked seriously

"Answer the question wiseass" Punk said to her

"He's cute" April agreed and Punk narrowed his eyes at her

"Really" Punk said slowly

"He's not hot" April said to him "He's not my type either" she smiled wrapping her arms around his torso and snuggling against him

"You think I'm hot?" Punk asked casually looking down at her

"Definitely" April confirmed "I always thought you were hot even before I met you. More importantly- I love you regardless you being hot is just an added bonus" Punk was happy with the response and just kissed the top of her head and watched as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The following Monday April was notified that John Cena was going to be placed into her story with Nick and now she realized where his weird question came from the previous the night. She assumed John gave Punk the heads up but she had no idea why it would bother Punk. Hadn't she proved over the last few months how much he meant to her? How much she loved him? Was she not doing a good job? He always made her feel like she was the center of his world and she wanted to return the favor to him somehow. Was it the fact that she wanted to keep their relationship a secret at work? She wasn't sure but she was going to figure it out and fix it.

After having a sit down with Nick, John, Langston and a few members of creative she knew the story was taking a romantic turn and it wasn't fair to Punk. Having to watch her with Nick every night was one thing but to watch her kiss his professional rival was another story. She would hate it if Punk was kissing other women on TV every week but it would really kill her if it were someone she didn't like. When April entered the catering hall she found the head of talent relations at one table while Punk was at another with Paul and Kofi. She glided right past her boyfriend and walked over to Mark and Jane.

"Hi" April said with a smile "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys"

"No problem, is everything ok?" Jane asked looking up at her

"I need to change my address" April informed them. She was going to continue having her checks sent to Tampa to keep the move tight lipped but she didn't care anymore.

"Oh we weren't aware that you moved" Mark admitted. He pulled out his phone and looked up at her "Just give me the address and I'll send it over to payroll right now"

"It's-" April's kind gesture was about to be for nothing because she didn't know her new address. She then smiled proudly and looked down at them "I don't exactly know but it's the same one Punk has so I'm sure you have that on file" she said loudly. Punk smiled over to her.

"Oh" Mark said nervously "Wonderful"

"We'll take care of it for you April" Jane assured her

"Good" April said then turned on her heel and walked right past Punk's table but stopped before walking out the door. She turned around and marched towards Punk and he was almost afraid until she grabbed his face and pulled him into a bruising kiss. "I don't care who I'm working with you're the only man I want to kiss" she informed quietly then let him go and strutted out of the room. Punk had a wide smile on as he watched her walk away and he gently touched his lips to make sure that wasn't just a dream.

"I like her" Paul grinned

* * *

April was already on the bus waiting for Punk. April cringed as he limped onto it and tossed his bag to the side.

"Are you ok?" April asked helping him into a seat

"Yea" Punk groaned "So what was that all about in catering?"

"I hope you don't" April said to him "I just didn't want to hide anymore"

"I don't mind" Punk assured her "I just wasn't expecting it"

"I want you to know how much you mean to me" April admitted "You prove it to me everyday and I feel like you keep getting the short end of the stick in this relationship"

"Trust me I don't feel shorted in this relationship. This is the most rewarding relationship I have ever been" Punk assured her "I know how you feel about people knowing about us"

"We're living together starting on Monday" April reminded him "People are going to know and besides they already assumed it I just confirmed it"

"I love that you did that" Punk smiled "Thank you"

"I also heard about my new story with John" April said to him

"Oh you're going to be working with John?" Punk asked casually

"I think he kind of gave you a heads up" April smiled "I'm not going to leave you for John Cena" she laughed

"I never had any doubt" Punk said smugly "John sucks"

"I was also informed my tour was going to be changing" April said to him "I'm going to miss traveling with you"

"Just be careful" Punk insisted "Travel with Celeste"

"She's on your tour" April reminded him "Beth is on mine"

"Fuck" Punk muttered

"I'll travel with Langston and Nick" April said to him "It's not a big deal" he just nodded slowly "And at least now that we're living together we'll get some time together and we'll see each other at TV"

"Yea it's fine" Punk smiled "I've just gotten used to sleeping next to you constantly"

"You'll be fine you might just enjoy having the bed to yourself" April pointed out

"I hate being alone" Punk mumbled as if he was a child

"Bring that photo album" April suggested and Punk's eyes lit up

"That is true" Punk grinned "I don't need it at home anymore oh speaking of home I had keys made up for you"

"As soon as you pass me those keys it's official" April warned him

"I think you mad it official at work honey" Punk teased "I want you there" he confirmed "So since you're going to be moving tours and I'm not really tired-"

"No" April said standing up and making her way over the freezer "I saw that dive you took on the table with your knee." She was now holding an icepack "I already have your pillows propped up in bed for you, the ice pack is ready and I already put in a movie"

"You're the best" Punk smiled standing up carefully and limping towards her "Who is going to take care of me when you're traveling with those other losers?"

"I'll just have to take extra care of you when we're home" she said helping him onto the bed. Everything was set up perfectly for him she even had a bottle of water and his phone charger waiting for him at the table. "Are you hungry?" she asked him

"Yea but we can just stop at a gas stop" he said to her

"No you're keeping that knee elevated" she scolded "Do you want a fruit smoothie?"

"You worked just relax" Punk said tapping the empty space next to him

"It will take five minutes" She assured him "I'm fasting and can only have a smoothie anyway"

"Why are you fasting again?" Punk frowned "You're ribs are protruding out"

"Michael said I look like I've put on some weight" she shrugged

"Hayes?" Punk asked "You're going to take diet advice from that man?"

"Oh stop" she laughed "It wasn't advice it was a critique. He's not wrong I actually gained three pounds"

"Oh no!" Punk mocked "Three WHOLE pounds?"

"Stop teasing me" April whined

"It's fucking ridiculous the amount of pressure they put on the girls" Punk mumbled looking towards the TV

"It's fine" April assured him but he grabbed her wrist lightly and tugged her so she was slightly leaning over him

"I think you look perfect and I love you" he said looking deep into her eyes

"I love you too" she smiled kissing his lips sweetly then pulled away and headed off to make him his smoothie


	25. Sabotage

**Chapter 25: Sabotage**

* * *

It had been almost three weeks now that April had been working with John Cena and Nick. The story was coming to an end shortly and she'd probably be on her own after that she wasn't sure if she'd flourish or sink but she liked the gamble. She did miss being on the road with Punk. She felt like they just kept missing each other and it was leaving a big void in her heart. She'd see him Monday-Wednesday's but three days wasn't enough for her. She had been doing a lot of appearances with John now as well so her schedule was as busy as his was.

John was great to work with and she was learning so much from him but she missed her familiar routine with Punk. John was no Punk but she was taking advantage of the opportunity. They were going to be getting a few days off after SmackDown this week and she was looking forward to making up lost time with Punk. This weekend was dragging as she eagerly anticipated Monday when she would be reunited with him.

"So are you guys up for dinner?" John asked April, Nick and Langston. John had clearly felt lonely since his divorce finalized.

"Yea sure" April smiled. She knew he needed company and didn't hesitate.

"I have a date" Nick informed them "So I'm out"

"A date?" April snorted

"Did you not see the vender selling the t-shirts here?" Nick asked her seriously

"Langston?" John asked

"I promised Christy a full night of skype sorry man" Langston shrugged

"So it's just us than" John said to April "I'll see you after the show" he smiled then walked away

"April's got a date" Nick teased

"No! Don't say that it's not like that!" April scolded

"It's a date" Nick laughed "You better hope Punk doesn't hear about it"

"It's really not that" April said to him "And Phil trusts me and John for that matter he wouldn't even care"

"If my girlfriend was going out with John Cena I'd be alarmed" Nick said to her

"Why?" April asked "He's a great guy"

"They don't call him the 'Tiger Woods' of the locker room for his golfing skills kid" Nick snorted

"Leave her alone" Langston grinned "She's a good one"

"Oh I know that" Nick said seriously "But John….he's been lonely for a while since his divorce was finalized. He couldn't sleep around or he'd lose even more money than he did"

"Stop" April warned

"Fine, fine but uh- should we wait up for you two at the hotel?" Nick laughed then walked away

"Ignore him" Langston said to her "It's nice you're keeping him company"

"I wouldn't have agreed to the dinner if you two weren't going" April defended

"He's teasing you" Langston assured her "Don't worry about it"

"I'm not" April shrugged "So I got a voicemail from Jason" she confided and Langston's eyes widened

"No way" Langston said surprised "What does he want now?"

"What do you think?" April asked

"Money?" Langston asked and she nodded "Don't do it" he warned

"I'm not" April said to him "But he did sound pretty desperate"

"Don't fall for it" he warned

"I'm not and besides I promised Phil I wouldn't" April said to him "He has made his feelings about Jason pretty clear"

"Does Punk even know the guy tried to assault you?" Langston asked

"Yea I mean he thinks he knows" April shrugged "I was afraid if I told him everything he'd beat him worse"

"Punk isn't wrong" Langston said seriously "This guy is a lose cannon"

"I know I'm not going to give him a cent" April assured him "But someone else did call me" she said to him

"Oh yea?" Langston laughed "Get some TV time and your phone blows up"

"My sister called" April admitted "she didn't leave a message but I called her back a few days ago but haven't heard back"

"That's weird. Maybe it was a 'butt dial' or something" Langston suggested

"Yea probably" April shrugged "I just thought-"

"You thought they'd see you made it and apologize?" Langston asked already knowing and she nodded "For your sake I hope that happens but don't get your hopes up"

"I won't" April said forcing a smile

"Just do you" Langston said to her "Don't worry about your sister or Jason"

* * *

April had met up with John in the hotel restaurant later that night and thankfully it wasn't weird or awkward. It was a nice dinner between two friends.

"So how's Punk?" John asked as he sipped on some wine

"He's good" April smiled

"You really miss him huh?" John asked

"I really do" she confirmed

"It's nice" John noted casually "That you have someone like that"

"Yea I just hope he feels the same" April admitted

"Oh I'm sure he does" John smiled "And if he doesn't he's an idiot"

"He's a great guy" April said to him "I'm very lucky to have him"

"I think I had one too many glasses of wine" John laughed

"Why does everyone say that?" April laughed

"I'm sure Punk is great to you and I consider him a friend myself but he can be difficult" John said to her

"He's been nothing but great" April said to him

"Good" John said to her "But if you ever need someone to kiss his ass just call me"

"I'll keep that in mind" April giggled

"I'm really glad we've gotten to work together April" John admitted "Being around you has been very refreshing"

"Oh thanks" she smiled shyly "I know you've been going through a rough time"

"I have but working with you and Nick and even Langston has made it easier" John said to her "I'm going to miss hanging around you"

"Well I'll still be at work" April said to him

"Have you liked our story?" John asked her

"Yea it's been fun" April said to him

"Well how would you feel if they extended it?" John questioned

"Whatever they tell me to do I'll do" April said to him seriously "It's not really my choice"

"I'm giving you one" John said to her seriously "I'd like to still work with you"

"Really?" April asked surprised and he couldn't help but smile at her reaction

"I mean I know you want to go solo right now but Celeste is working the title and I know Eve has first dibs then Nattie" John said to her "But I'll make sure you get some wrestling work maybe even working in a tag match with me"

"Sure" April said not giving it much thought. When the most famous and respected wrestler in the business asks you to work with them you do it without hesitation. "I'm really flattered you'd want to still work with me"

"Like I said I like being around you and I think we work well together" John admitted. "It's not definite but I do get a lot of say in what I do"

"And you think this would be good for me right?" April asked

"Of course" John said to her "Being linked to the top star is only going to elevate you. Besides there's a lot I'd like to teach you and I don't mean in the ring- Punk would probably have my head if I did but I'm talking the backstage politics"

"I can't wait" April forced out

* * *

Punk arrived at the arena for Raw an hour before April was expected in. He was anxious to see her, to feel her, to kiss her and just be around her. His mood had been sour since last Tuesday when he saw her.

"I suggest you turn that frown upside down before the little lady gets here" Paul said from inside Punk's private locker room

"There's nothing wrong with my fucking mood" Punk spat annoyed

"Does this have to do with-" Paul started

"No Paul I told you ten fucking times it doesn't!" Punk yelled

"It was just dinner" Paul reasoned. Last night at around midnight a fan posted a photo of April and John out to dinner. It didn't appear to be romantic to Punk but to others it might have. They were both smiling in the photo.

"I don't give a shit who she has dinner with" Punk said annoyed "I trust her"

"Still it's got to bother you a little" Paul reasoned "And clearly it does"

"I'm not jealous of John Cena" Punk spat "And I knew about the dinner by the way she called me and told me she was going I just hate that one idiot posts a picture and now everyone thinks they're sleeping together"

"So if you knew about it why are you so pissy?" Paul questioned

"I'm not pissy over the picture!" Punk yelled

"Just tell her not to have dinner with him anymore" Paul said to him and Punk rolled his eyes

"I can't tell her who she can and can't have dinner with" Punk said to him

"Sure you can" Paul insisted "I don't know if you've been living under a rock but your girlfriend is the most talked about Diva, people want her and I'm not just talking about weirdo basement fans"

"Are you telling me that you think John is making a play for April?" Punk asked with a laugh

"Why wouldn't he?" Paul asked "She's sweet, pretty, innocent, caring, generous, flexible-"

"I get it Paul" Punk said disgusted "I trust April and I don't want to be in the kind of relationship where I have to tell her who she can be friends with"

"So tell John to fuck off" Paul said to him

"I trust him too" Punk said to him

"Really?" Paul asked casually

"What Paul?" Punk asked with a sigh "You've been beaten around this for an hour now if you have to say something to me say it already" he demanded

"Well I heard through the grapevine that he requested to continue working with April" Paul said to him and now Punk looked surprised

"Why?" Punk asked "She's supposed to be moving on to do her own thing"

"Yea well he had a change of heart" Paul said to him "He wants to work with her for longer"

"How long?" Punk asked him

"I don't know but he wants her with him when she's done with Nick" Paul said to him

"That makes no sense" Punk said to him "You misheard"

"Maybe I did" Paul said to him "But my sources aren't usually wrong"

"John wants to move into the title picture. I turn heel and he gets another shot at me" Punk said to him "John hates the soap opera bullshit stories as much as I do"

"Well he's had a change of heart because he mentioned this to Hunter a week ago" Paul said to him "And the other night he called them and said he definitely wanted it to continue. It looks like April will turn face at the pay-per-view but instead of going off and doing her thing she'll be playing his girlfriend. He's even talked about mix-gendered tag matches. I heard them trying to come up with opponents for it"

"It's a lie" Punk said to him shaking his head "First of all John would have come to me just like he did before they started working together"

"John doesn't give a crap about you" Paul said to him "John is newly divorced and is liking have a girlfriend on TV- your girlfriend to be exact"

"Exactly _my_ girlfriend" Punk said to him "John knows how I feel about her and he knows what I would do to him if I found out he was fishing around her"

"I don't blame April for this" Paul clarified "She's new and innocent" Punk just rolled his eyes as Paul continued. He really didn't want to talk to Paul or anyone for that matter anymore. "John is a great worker, a good guy but he really just wants to get laid"

"If John wants to get to laid he can just call up one of his many girlfriends he had while he was married" Punk said to him "He doesn't need my girlfriend"

"I think you should make that clear to him" Paul said to him "Or if you want I'll speak to him" he offered

"No one is talking to anybody" Punk said annoyed "There's nothing going on and I don't want this brought up again!"

"Hey" April said walking into the room "What's going on?" she asked walking in on the tail end of the argument

"Nothing" Punk said changing his tone immediately.

"Did I interrupt?" April asked

"No not at all" Paul said standing up "I'll give you guys some time to talk" he smiled then left the room

"Are you two fighting?" April asked him

"No and it's not important" Punk said to her "Come here" He said pulling her to him and she eased into his arms and craned her neck back as he gave her a deep kiss.

"I missed you" April sighed after he pulled away

"Yea?" Punk teased with a smile as he continued to kiss her lips

"Did you miss me?" April asked him

"Eh" Punk shrugged

"Eh?" April mocked pulling away from him

"I'm kidding" He smiled grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into another kiss. This time it was filled with need and want and he backed her up over to the couch and carefully pushed her onto it and he climbed right on her. "What are you wearing?" Punk noted between kisses, she had perfume that he had never smelt on her before.

"New perfume" April said to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into the kiss

"What is it?" Punk asked kissing along her collarbone

"I don't know John bought it for me" she said as she closed her eyes and waited for Punk to take control of her entire body. She was not expecting him to stop abruptly and sit up but still straddling her slightly "what's wrong?" she asked slightly breathless

"John bought it for you?" Punk questioned

"Yea what's the problem?" April asked confused

"What kind of perfume was it?" Punk asked and now she was really thrown off

"I don't know it had a big C on it" April said unsurely

"He bought you Chanel?" Punk asked

"I guess" April shrugged "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that Maria used to wear that it used to cost me a few hundred for a small bottle" Punk said to her "Why would he buy that for you?"

"He said as a thank you" April said to him "He's liked working with me what is the big deal?"

"The big deal is that John fucking Cena thinks he can buy my girlfriend perfume" Punk spat annoyed getting off of her

"Where are you going?" April frowned

"I just don't get it April" Punk said in a frustrated tone "Why did you accept such an extravagant gift from him?"

"I didn't think it was extravagant" April admitted "I don't wear perfume like that I didn't know it cost so much. Are you upset about this or the picture from last night? I told you I was having dinner with him-"

"You didn't tell me it was at a fucking hotel!" Punk yelled surprising her "And now you're wearing his perfume? What else is there? Is there truth to this story line rumor?"

"What rumor?" April asked. She was on the verge of tears she wasn't sure what she did to upset him so much

"The rumor that you're going to work past the next show with him" Punk said to her

"Oh" April said nervously and now Punk was angry

"It's true?" Punk asked her

"He asked me the other night at dinner if I'd still work with him what was I supposed to say?" April asked

"No!" Punk yelled so loud she flinched slightly "How hard is that? You used to tell me no all of the time! Any time I offered to help you with work or buy you something nice you shot me down but John can take care of you?"

"You do take care of me" April said to him "What are you so angry over this story?"

"Because it's bullshit April" Punk said to her in a lower voice "You're going out to dinner with him, you're wearing his gifts and now you're going to hold off on your own career so you can still kiss him on TV?"

"It doesn't mean anything to me" April said to him "He's my friend!"

"Does he know that?" Punk asked "Huh? Are you giving him some mixed signals?"

"How could you even ask me that?" April asked completely crushed "I don't want John I want you! You're overreacting to this entire situation so I'm going to leave before you say something you won't be able to take back"

"Yea go hang out in John's locker room and I'll see you after the show" Punk said coldly and she just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

Punk took about twenty to cool down before exiting his locker room. He didn't have to walk far before reaching John's locker room. He knocked on the door as calmly as possibly. John swung the door open and let Punk step inside.

"I was expecting you" John said coolly.

"April here?" Punk asked

"No you just missed her though" John said to him "she returned a present I gave to her, she looked like she was crying too" he noted "You know something about that?"

"Don't play the hero role with her" Punk said to him "What is your problem?"

"I don't have one I think that's just you" John said to him "So here I am tell me what your problem is"

"Ok my first problem is you tricking my girlfriend out to dinner" Punk started

"I invited all three and April was the only one free, wasn't a trick it was a coincidence" John said to him

"My second problem is you buying her such expensive perfume" Punk said to him and John nodded

"I bought Nick and Langston gifts as well" John informed "All around the same price. It was a thank you for a good tour"

"My third problem is you going behind my back to continue this story" Punk said to him and John just nodded slowly "Why? What do you want to work with her still?"

"There's nothing here for her right now" John said to him "She got very popular and they were talking about putting her in a general manager role of some kind" he confided "She wants to be in the ring not backstage and most people don't come back from that. So I requested to work with her a bit longer at least until she has a spot in her own division. I obviously didn't tell her that because I didn't want to hurt her feelings"

"They were going to make her general manager?" Punk asked him quietly. He knew April would just hate that, she wanted to wrestle not act.

"Yea" John said "Or assistant General Manager like how Eve was. I was trying to do her a favor"

"Oh" Punk said feeling embarrassed

"You really think after you told me you wanted to marry her that I would try anything with her?" John asked in disbelief "I'm not the best guy in the world but I'm not that low"

"Fuck" Punk mumbled taking a seat in John's armchair and running his hands over his face

"Besides at the dinner she talked about you the entire night" John said to him and now Punk's guilt was getting worse "I told her you were basically a big grouch and she said you've never lashed out or short with her. Guess I jinxed it huh?"

"I fucked up" Punk admitted

"Yea" John agreed "I've never seen her cry before. Almost choked me up actually"

"I blame you for this regardless" Punk said glaring towards John

"This is all your fault" John corrected "I get that you love her and you're scared of losing her but that's exactly what's going to happen if you keep acting like this" he warned

"How do I fix it?" Punk asked then made a face "Never mind I'm not taking dating advice from the newly divorced man in the room"

"Ouch" John remarked "That was cold"

"It's true" Punk defended

"I suggest flowers" John said to him

"She hates flowers" Punk mumbled "And I don't think she'll even give me the time day anyway"

"It's the thought that counts" John said to him "Are you purposely trying sabotage this relationship?"

"No I've actually been trying to do the exact opposite of that" Punk grumbled

"Well do the opposite of whatever it is you did to her earlier" John said to him

"I screamed at her" Punk said to him "We've argued before but I've never raised my voice like that to her"

"No wonder she was so upset" John said to him

"I'll fix it" Punk said standing up "Thanks for you know…causing all of this in the first place" he mumbled then walked out of his locker room

* * *

Raw was over and April had avoided Punk most of the night. Mostly because she was afraid he was still mad at her. She had already made arrangements to travel with Nick and Langston to the next show and she was just waiting on them. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and walked towards the exit.

"Let me get that for you" Punk said grabbing a hold of her bag.

"I've got it" April said but Punk eased it off of her shoulder anyway

"So are you heading to the bus already?" Punk asked coolly as if nothing happened

"No I was heading to Nick's rental actually" April said looking ahead as she walked out the doors and he trailed behind her

"Come back to the bus" Punk insisted

"I'd rather stay in a hotel tonight" April said to him

"Me too" Punk said to her "I already have a room"

"Phil-" she said stopping her movements and looking up to him

"I messed up tonight" Punk said cutting her off "Big time- I get it" he said seriously "I want to say I'm sorry but I know that's not enough just give me a chance here"

"I don't know" April said folding her arms and looking away from him  
"We've been apart for a week now" Punk reminded her "I don't want space from you I want to be with you, I want to apologize. Please?"

"Fine" April mumbled and he smiled wide  
"You won't regret it" Punk promised her

"This isn't a trick so you could yell at me some more right?" April asked as she began to walk towards his bus with him "Because if it is I returned John's gift"

"No" Punk said shaking his head "No yelling and I know he told me. I feel like shit about it"

"So John explains everything to you and it's all ok?" April asked annoyed "Why would you take his word over mine?"

"Because I was never mad at you to begin with" Punk said they stepped onto his bus "I just took it out on you and it was shitty thing to do"

"It's fine" April said not wanting to drag this out

"No, no" Punk said shaking his head "It really isn't and I know it's in your nature to let people off easy but you can't do that"

"I don't want to fight with you" April sighed feeling defeated "I love you" Punk smiled lightly at the comment and his guilt again washed over him "I just want to go back to the hotel and talk about everything we missed this week"

"Whatever you want to do" Punk said to her. She said it was ok but her face told a different story.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel April was surprised when Punk gave John's name to the front desk.

"Are you staying in John's room?" April asked as they walked down the hall to their room

"Yea John wanted to drive right out to the next show and he gave me his room so I could crash" Punk shrugged

"So you can accept gifts from him?" April asked as he slid the card into the lock

"I deserve that" Punk agreed then opened the door wide for her to step in.

"Are you sure we should be here?" April asked looking around the candle lit room "Maybe he had other plans" she said noting the romantic room

"Nah" Punk said to her closing the door behind him. The room was lit up in candles and there was a large floral arrangement on the main table. Punk walked over and looked at the card "This has your name on it" Punk said passing it to her

"I swear I knew nothing about it" April said quickly and nervously

"Just read it" Punk chuckled

"I'm sorry and I love you. –Phil" April read out loud. "You set this up?"

"Yes I did" Punk confirmed

"That's really sweet" April said finally smiling "They're beautiful flowers"

"I know you're not big on flowers but everyone said flowers was the way to go" Punk said to her

"I'm a fan of anything from you" April said to him "And I thought about accepting the perfume from John-"

"You did nothing wrong" Punk admitted "Come here" he said grabbing her hand and sitting her on the bed "I'm jealous" he admitted to her "I hate that you're working with him, I hate him kissing you- I hate anyone kissing your lips" he said to her "I also know John is a great guy. Why wouldn't you want to be with him?"

"It's pretty simple" April said seriously "He's not you"

"I don't get insecure or jealous-ever" Punk told her honestly "But I'm so afraid of losing you I can't help it. I just don't think I'm good enough for you and I'm afraid you're going to realize it. I mean why don't I buy you little things like perfume?" he asked more himself

"Because I hate things like that" April said to him "I couldn't say no that would be so rude and as far as the story goes I don't think I really have the option to say 'no' to a man of John Cena's status"

"You didn't do anything wrong" Punk said again "You've done nothing wrong. I am so sorry for talking to you like that and I'm not one to apologize unless I know I'm wrong"

"I know" April smirked "You're very stubborn and I know you feel bad"

"Do you?" Punk asked "Because I can grovel for a week if you'd like"

"We don't have the time for that" April reminded him standing up "Just stop worrying about me because I'm not going anywhere" she leaned down and kissed him. He wanted so much more from the kiss but she pulled away.

"Where are you going?" he frowned

"To shower" April said to him "I'm sweaty from my match"

"I like you sweaty" Punk said seriously

"I thought you liked me wet?" April asked and Punk smiled at the innuendo. He watched as she turned her back to him and removed all articled of her clothing and headed into the shower.

The water was on hot and April let the liquid wash across her face. She was so at ease and relaxed that she didn't even realize Punk had stepped in behind her. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Is this ok?" Punk asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder and looked in the direction she was looking in

"Yes" April said running her small hands over his large and tatted up arms. "You know what's even better?" she asked moving one of his hands down her torso

"You don't need to draw me a map" Punk teased. He teased her folds with his fingers slightly before entering one into her core. Whenever he touched her, whenever any part of him entered her she felt hole. "I'm going to make tonight up to you" he promised against her ear. She leaned her back further against his chest while he began to rapidly move now two fingers in and out of her. He then did something he hadn't done since the first time he did this to her- he curled his digits inside of her and she felt her knees give out but he held her up.

"That feels so good" April moaned

"Yea?" Punk asked and curled them again

"Oh god yes" April cried out

"I love making you feel this way" Punk whispered into her ear "I love hearing you cry out like this. It makes me so hard" he whispered into her ear as well and nipped on her ear lobe. That's all it took for her to reach her climax. He carefully released her and she turned to her side and placed her hands on the wall to help keep her standing.

She was surprised Punk hadn't turned around her and took her right then there, instead she felt her hair being pushed to the side and kisses around her neck and soon enough the wet kisses were going down her spine. She kept her palms firm against the wall while he kissed his way all the way down until he reached her lower back but he didn't stop there either, he kissed her entire lower half and then kissed her ass.

"Are you literally kissing my ass?" April laughed

"Yes" Punk said with no shame. While his mouth worked on one cheek his hand palmed the other. She had never received so much attention on that part of her body before. Eventually he had decided he left his mark (literally) and it was time to move on to bigger and better things. She turned around and rested her back against the wall and watched as he leaned in and kissed down her chest. He clearly had intentions of giving her front the same treatment as he gave her back but she stopped him. She cupped his face and leaned in and he thought she was going to kiss him so he closed his eyes in anticipation but the only thing he felt was her hot breath against his ear

"I want you inside of me" she instructed. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the love of his life.

"I love you" Punk said and as April looked into his eyes she saw how determined they look "I'm sorry"

"No more of that" April said to him "I forgive you"

"Do you realize how much you consume me?" Punk asked as he grinded against her "You're my life" he whispered against her lips and captured them right after before she could respond.

April felt him lift her slightly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he dropped her back down he entered hard and she was afraid she was going to climax right than and there. She wrapped her arms around his neck tight and let him control everything. He didn't move rough but he was powerful as her back rubbed against the smooth marble wall of the shower. For a change she looked down at his face and saw how fierce and sorrowful it looked. He loved her so much that he was going to break them up trying to protect them- she wasn't going to let that happen. It was going to take a lot more than John Cena and an argument to even put a dent in their relationship.

April never wanted this to end, he was doing all of the work and she was getting all of the pleasure. She loved riding up and down against the wall and as much as she wanted to stay like this forever she knew both were getting close. April began to Punk into him with every thrust now and that sped up the process slightly. She felt his hands tighten against her and she knew he was almost there but as soon as she felt him pour into her she tightened around him and joined him.

They washed each other off in the shower then got out and dried off. Punk was on the bed looking at his phone when April stepped out in a cotton rob courtesy of the hotel.

"This looks so good" April said looking at the chocolate covered fruit that was set up.

"Eat" Punk encouraged "I'm sure it cost John a lot money"

"Did he really pay for this?" April asked with a laugh

"No" Punk said sitting up and getting out of the bed. He grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and ate it right in front of her. "This is so good" he said with a full mouth "You have no idea what you're missing"

"You know I still have a few more pounds to lose" April frowned

"They're idiots" Punk said to her "Do you know what it was so easy to hold you up in that shower for as long as I did without it hurting me knee? Because you weigh like twenty pounds" he said picking up another strawberry and ran it over her lips "Take a bite, just one" she went to open her mouth but he pulled away "I'm kidding" he laughed and then let her take a bite

"Wow that is good" April sighed swallowing the strawberry

"So tell me about your week" Punk said pulling her over to the bed "Anything exciting going on?"

"I tried to call my sister again" April said to him "She didn't answer"

"You expected that though" Punk reminded her and she nodded

"Jason left me a message" April said and Punk's face remained calm as he nodded

"Oh really? And how much money does he need this time?" Punk asked her

"He didn't say" April said as Punk got under the covers and pulled down the other side for her to enter. She took off her robe and tossed it onto the couch before she crawled into bed completely naked with him.

"You're not going to call him right?" Punk asked

"No" April assured him "What about you? How was your week?"

"Boring" Punk said to her "All work and no play makes me grumpy"

"Clearly" April teased "At least we'll be together the rest of the week"

"Yea and I've got big plans for us" Punk said to her

"Like what?" April asked anxiously

"Hawks game" he said and he loved the way her face lit up. She really learned to love hockey.

"What else?" April asked

"Dinner" Punk said to her and she nodded "And a lot of sex" he said to her "I mean lots" he said seriously causing her to giggle "Consider this entire week your apology week"

"I can't wait" April smiled "So sex at the Hawks game?" April teased

"You….you'd be ok with that? Punk asked carefully

"No" she laughed "I just wanted to see if saying sex and the Blackhawks in the same sentence was enough to get you hard"

"Laying here looking at you is enough for that" Punk said seriously


	26. Hello Old Friend

**Chapter 26: Hello Old Friend**

* * *

The following week April had to work some NXT tapings so she was going to be staying at her old apartment. Since she had to work Wednesday Punk was going to fly down and meet her so they could still be together. Every since their fight Punk had been even more attentive to her and honestly she could really get used to it. He was always a gentleman but he was truly spoiling her. He took her out to one of the most expensive restaurants in Chicago last week then topped it off by taking her to a comic book shop and to the Blackhawks game.

When April reached her apartment and walked in she was surprised to see a pillow on her couch and a blanket as if someone had been sleeping there. She turned on the kitchen light and saw there was food in the refrigerator and the garbage was full. Someone was clearly staying here. She reached for a pot and tiptoed passed her bathroom towards her bedroom and she saw someone sleeping in the bed. She quickly turned on the light and raised the pot high to the intruder.

"Don't hit!" the voice screamed rolling out of the bed "Jesus it's me!" he yelled

"Jason?" April asked lowering the pot

"What are you doing?" April asked lowering the pot "Why are you here?"

"I tried calling you" Jason reminded her standing up "I needed a place to crash"

"So I didn't answer my phone and you took that as an ok?" April asked "You need to leave before Phil gets here"

"He's coming?" Jason asked nervously

"Yea he'll be here soon actually" April said to him "He will kill you on sight" she warned

"Fuck" Jason mumbled running his hands through his hair

"What is going on?" April asked him "I thought the gym was doing well?"

"It is- it was" Jason said frantically "But it took a lot of money to get that placed put together"

"How did you get the money?" April asked

"I borrowed" Jason said to her

"And you haven't paid back?" April asked and he nodded "Are you stupid or something?"

"I couldn't get a loan from a bank" Jason said to her "So I got in touch with some guys…"

"How much trouble are you in?" April asked him

"So much so that I've been hiding out here for over a month" Jason admitted

"How much do you owe?" April asked folding her arms

"Ten thousand" he told her bluntly and she almost passed out "I only got five from them but interest kept building and because I kept dodging them the price kept going up- I don't know what to do" he said sitting on the bed resting his head in his hands

"I don't have that kind of money" April said to him "I couldn't help you even if I wanted to"

"I don't blame you" Jason said to her "I really fucked up the last time we were together" he said to her "I was in a bad place but getting the shit kicked out of you almost every night for a few weeks really puts things in perspective"

"They're beating you up?" April asked

"I do have to leave once in a while" Jason said annoyed "I need food and fresh air, one of them got me last night" Jason admitted

"How bad?" April asked and she watched as he reached for his shirt and pulled it off. He had large purple bruises all over his chest but mostly on his ribs

"I think they're cracked" Jason said lightly touching his ribcage

"You need to go to a hospital" April said to him

"And be a sitting duck?" Jason laughed "No fucking way" he said standing up

"You're all banged up" April sighed shaking her head "I can't believe I'm falling for this again" she muttered to herself walking out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She placed the pot back on the stove and opened the freezer.

"I don't want your help here April" Jason said to her "This is too much for even you to get involved in."

"Here" April said passing him a frozen bag of corn "Put it on your ribs"

"I really-" Jason started

"Put it on!" April yelled and Jason just quickly accepted the bag and placed it on his ribs

"I'm leaving tonight" Jason said to her

"And where are you going to stay?" April asked

"I'll find somewhere" Jason said to her

"What if you just give them half?" April asked feeling herself start to break for her former friend and trainer

"They'll only barely kill me" Jason teased "Don't worry about it April I've got a plan"

"Is your plan to borrow more money from other people? Because if it is you're just going to end up in the hospital or dead for sure" April scolded

"I'm not going to stay here and not juts because your boyfriend made some very scary threats to me the last time I saw him" Jason said to her

"Hey you deserved it" April defended "He was looking out for me"

"He wasn't wrong" Jason agreed "I guess this is called karma" he said with a laugh which immediately hurt his ribs and he keeled over slightly

"Just sit down" April said helping over to the couch and at that exact moment the front door opened and in walked Punk. To walk in and see his girlfriend holding up her shirtless ex-scumbag friend was surprising. "Hey honey" she said with a smile as Jason sat on the couch

"April" Punk said slowly closing the door behind him. He really didn't want to snap, not again at her. He owed it to her to hear her out before he reacted. He plastered on the phoniest smile he could muster up and looked towards her "What's going on?"

"I can explain" Jason said "I've been crashing here for a while" now Punk looked more pissed off "April didn't know" he added quickly "She just found me herself"

"Why is he here?" Punk asked April refusing to speak to Jason

"He's in trouble" April said to him

"Don't tell him my business" Jason instructed her

"If your business involves her it becomes my business" Punk spat at the man looking at him with disgust. He could see he was beat up and clearly April had morphed into 'caring' mode.

"I'm leaving" Jason said standing up

"Good" was Punk's cold response

"Phil" April said walking over to him "Look at him" She said as they watched him hobble into her bedroom

"Well maybe he tried to force himself on someone and that's what he got in return" Punk reasoned

"He owes money" April said to him and Punk rolled his eyes

"Of course he does" Punk scuffed "Let him figure it out" he said to her

"Look at what they did to him" April said to him

"This is wonderful by the way" Punk laughed "This guy I'm assuming took money from loan sharks that he can't pay back so he decides to hide out here in your home"

"We can't just kick him out" April said to him

"He's lucky we don't call the police for breaking in here" Punk argued in a low voice "Not one cent April" he warned

"I didn't give him any money" April promised "But he has nowhere to go tonight"

"So?" Punk asked

"Phil" she warned

"Oh hell fucking no" Punk said to her "This guy tried to force you into sex!"

"So he should die for that?" April asked

"Yes" Punk said simply

"Let's just let him stay the night" April said to him and Punk just let out a frustrated laugh "Just the night and he'll leave tomorrow. This way maybe he can set something up" she reasoned "Please?" she asked sweetly

"You are the most incredible person I have ever met" Punk said in awe "Are you kidding me?" she just glared at him "Fine" he said to her "He sleeps on the couch, he doesn't talk because if he says something stupid which I'm sure he's going to I'll be inclined to give him more bruises"

"Ok" April agreed

"And he doesn't get a penny" Punk repeated "You're not getting involved with loan sharks now"

"I couldn't afford it even I wanted to" April said to him

"How much?" Punk asked hesitantly

"Ten thousand" April said to him and Punk just shook his head in disbelief

"Holy shit" Punk muttered "And he fucking hid out here?"

"I wasn't here" April reminded

"You're here tonight" Punk pointed out

"It's fine- I'm going" Jason said limping out of the room

"You can stay" April said to him "Just for the night though. On the couch"

"Really?" Jason asked

"And the other thing" Punk said to April

"Oh try not to talk too much because- well you know" she said nodding towards Punk

"Done deal" Jason smiled "I don't care what the dirtsheets write about you two- I think you're great" he said plopping on the couch

"Good thing she didn't have to 'twist your arm' or anything" Punk muttered referring to Jason twisting April's arm a few months back.

"I'm really sorry-" Jason started

"Not a fucking word" Punk warned him then headed off into the bedroom

* * *

April followed him inside the bedroom and watched as he unzipped his bag and tossed out some clothing.

"You don't have to stay if he makes you uncomfortable" April offered closing the door behind her to give them some privacy

"You think I'm going to leave you here alone with him?" Punk asked with a laugh "No fucking way" he muttered

"Don't be mad" April insisted with a worried face

"I'm not mat at you this is who you are" Punk said to her "But I really don't like the idea of him hiding out from god knows who here at your place"

"I'm only here for a few days" April reminded him "And I'll be working most of the time"

"It doesn't matter. Your name is on this place and if these people look into that they look you up and find out your worth a lot of money" Punk said annoyed

"I'm not worth that much" April reminded him taking a seat on the edge of the bed

"You're with me that makes you worth a lot" Punk pointed out

"I don't want you to get into any trouble over this" April said with a frown

"It's not me I'm worried about" Punk said to her "I mean can you understand why I hate this guy so much?"

"Yes, yes" April sighed "Just one night"

"Just one night" Punk mocked "I had plans for this night" he said to her seriously

"And what were those plans?" April asked

"It doesn't matter now" Punk remarked bitterly

"You didn't have plans" April smiled

"I planned on doing that think you like" Punk said casually

"I like a lot of things I actually like everything you do" April smirked waggling her eyebrows

"Well I'm not going to be doing anything now" Punk said tossing his bag on the floor "Now I'm going to have to sit up and watch the door"

"Oh stop" she laughed grabbing his hand as she leaned back on the bed pulling him with her. "You haven't even kissed me hello yet"

"Hello" Punk said rather coldly and when she reached up to meet his lips he turned his head

"Don't be like that" she laughed as he propped himself up so he was hovering over her

"Do I have to remind you how he used to rip you off for money?" Punk asked her "Or how he left you alone and let you sleep when you had a concussion? Stole from you?"

"He's a human" April sighed "And he does have faults but he still helped me out a lot"

"I think you've paid your debt sweetheart" Punk said to her seriously

"I don't want to talk about him anymore" April said "Give me a kiss hello" Punk leaned down to give her a quick kiss but she held his mouth captive. He was soon putty in her small but very capable hands.

"We can't do this with him here" Punk said as he felt her reach for his shorts

"Sure we can if we stay quiet" April said to him "Don't you want me?" she asked innocently

"I always want you" was Punk's honest response and he hungrily kissed her again this time not stopping…

* * *

It was about two in the morning when Punk stepped out of April's room. She was out cold but Punk couldn't sleep. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Jason sitting there with a cup of coffee.

"Feel at home?" Punk asked casually

"What do you want from me?" Jason asked defeated

"I want you out of her life" Punk said seriously "For good. I don't want you to stop talking to her for a few weeks then call her up because you need cash"

"I had nowhere else to go" Jason said to him honestly "I don't really have many friends"

"Well if you treat all of your friends the same way you treat April I can see why" Punk remarked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I fucked up" Jason said to him "And not just with these guys but with her"

"You did" Punk agreed "You can't come back from what you did to her. She may be forgiving but I'm not" he said to him "I'm not going to let you back into her life"

"I just needed a place to crash" Jason reminded him again "She's a good person I knew she wouldn't toss me out"

"She cares about what happens to you" Punk said sipping his coffee as he leaned against the counter "I on the other hand do not"

"I don't know why I'm like this" Jason said to him "I have anger issues" he admitted "I have a temper- I love April she was like my kid sister"

"I don't think brothers touch their little sisters the way you used to grab at April" Punk shot at him

"April was like this enigma" Jason said with a laugh "Who wouldn't want a virgin like her?" He laughed sadly "I was more attracted to her innocence then her clearly that's long gone" He noted "She's pretty loud" he laughed but Punk didn't find it funny at all. "I'm happy she's happy I don't want to ruin that for her and I don't want her involved in this. I'll be gone before she wakes up" he promised

"I'm going to give you two thousand dollars in cash" Punk said to him "You're going to go down to the bus station and get the hell out of here before you get killed or worse you get April hurt" he warned "And you're not going to call her ever again" he warned

"My life is here" Jason said to him "My gym-"

"Do you have the money to pay off these guys?" Punk asked him

"No" Jason said annoyed

"So you'll be dead and won't get to enjoy it anyway and let's be honest your gym sucks" Punk said to him "Take the money and get far enough to start over I'm not giving you more than that"

"I appreciate it thank you" Jason said to him

"Don't thank me because I hate you" Punk said to him "If it were up to me I'd let you get killed but April cares about you for some ungodly reason. Like I said you leave and you never look back."

"Deal" Jason said to him

"I don't give a shit where you go as long as it's not here or Chicago" Punk said to him "And if I find out you took my money and blew out on something stupid I'm going to have you arrested for breaking in here" he threatened

"I get it alright" Jason said to him "But I should probably get out of here now" he said to him as he stood up "It's probably the safest time to get around without being seen and I don't want April to see me in the morning" Punk just quietly walked into the bedroom and a minute later walked back out with cash before handing it to him Punk he had a few more words for him.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have her on your side?" Punk asked him

"Yea" Jason admitted "She's great and when she wakes up tell her I'm sorry and not just for crashing here but for everything."

"I really hope this is the last time we see each other" Punk said placing the money in his hand.

"Take care of her" Jason said grabbing his bag "She deserves to be happy"

"Don't talk to me about her" Punk warned "You're already pushing it" he said

"Fine" Jason smirked walking to the door "Thanks" he said to Punk then walked out the door.

* * *

The next morning Punk was woken up by April shaking him.

"Huh?" Punk asked waking up and looking around "Something wrong?"

"Jason is gone" April said to him

"Oh" Punk said closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep

"Phil!" April hissed

"He's a big boy April and he left last night he said to tell you thanks" Punk said to her

"Well where did he go?" April asked

"I really don't know" Punk sighed "Just go back to sleep"

"He didn't say a word?" April asked

"I think he said the bus station, he was going to leave or something" Punk mumbled trying to drift back off to sleep

"He didn't have money-" April started then looked towards her sleeping boyfriend and smiled "You said no more money"

"I said you couldn't give him anymore money" Punk reminded her

"You are the sweetest man on the earth" April said kissing his cheek then laid right next to him

"I'm not sweet I just couldn't stand to look at his stupid face anymore" Punk muttered

"I love you" April said grabbing his arm so she could curl under it and into his body.

"Yea, yea" Punk muttered. He looked over to his gym bag on the floor and only he knew what was inside, a ring. One that took him three weeks to pick out and it was burning a hole in there. He wanted to propose last night but obviously that didn't work out. He hadn't really planned it since he had never proposed to anyone before. He wasn't nervous surprisingly he was just excited. "Love you too" he whispered back before they both fell back asleep.


	27. I'll Take Care Of You

**Chapter 27: I'll Take Care Of You**

* * *

April was filming at NXT and Punk hung out backstage waiting for her to finish her match. He watched from a monitor in the back with his arms folded. She was incredible in the ring and he just wanted her to finally be taken seriously as a singles competitor.

"She's good" Hunter noted walking over to Punk. There was no love loss between these two.

"Yep" was Punk's response as he kept his eyes on the TV.

"She's doing some great work with Cena as well" Hunter noted and Punk just nodded "Do you have a problem with her working with Cena?"

"Do you want me to have a problem with it?" Punk asked him finally looking over to him

"Here we go" Hunter mumbled "What could I have possibly done to piss you off now?"

"Nothing" Punk shrugged "Just forget about it" he then looked back to the screen to watch his girlfriend

"Is there a problem with April?" Hunter asked

"No" Punk said to him

"I can't take her out of her story with Cena to appease you" Hunter said

"I never asked you to" Punk shot at the COO "I don't have any issues with her story much to your dismay I'm sure"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked

"Putting April with Dolph then Cena was your way to stick it to me" Punk remarked

"If it doesn't bother you what would be the point?" Hunter asked "Unless it does?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Punk mocked "You'd be thrilled if I threw tantrum wouldn't you? You just want an excuse to fuck me over"

"That's not true" Hunter argued

"Sure it is. You know you can't touch me so you're baiting me by using my girlfriend" Punk mocked "I'm not stupid I know how you think but let me tell you something if April starts suffering more than she already is work wise you're going to be the sorry one"

"You think she's suffering?" Hunter asked amused "She's in the closing and opening segment almost every Raw"

"She should be in the ring" Punk said pointing to he monitor "Fucking look at her!" he yelled "There's no other female on your roster that could touch her talent"

"She's small" Hunter noted and Punk started to laugh

"Yea, yea so am I" Punk said to him "You're so close minded. Do any of your other girls kick like her? Can they bend the way she bends? No I didn't think so"

"If April is so unhappy she should speak to me about it" Hunter said to him

"Please she's on cloud nine she doesn't know any better" Punk said to him "I know your little 'gm' plan and it's a very stupid idea."

"She'll be in the ring eventually she just has to work on some things" Hunter said to him

"She can talk, she can work a camera, she can work a crowd and more importantly she can wrestle" Punk said to him "Where does she need work?"

"I'll discuss it with April if she decides to talk to about it" Hunter said to him "Just because you're dating her doesn't mean you get to dictate her career"

"Don't push me" Punk warned "You want to punish me because I don't kiss your ass that's fine but don't drag her into it"

"I'm not dragging her into anything" Hunter argued "She's on TV every week, she gets paid well and is linked to John Cena, does it get any better?"

"Yea give her a fucking match" Punk spat "Put her in the title picture"

"She's not that good" Hunter frowned "Look at Celeste-"

"She's great I agree but you only like her because she's built like the PG's eras Chyna" Punk said to him. Hunter's amused face disappeared at the mention of his crazy ex.

"Don't push me either" Hunter warned

"I'm telling you how it is" Punk said to him "Or at least the way I see it"

"Well maybe you should get your eyes checked" Hunter said annoyed "Do you ever want to be back on the road with her?" now Punk let out a laugh

"There it is" Punk chuckled "Your true colors shine threw just like they always do"

"It was just a question" Hunter shrugged innocently

"April and I are fine without traveling together" Punk said to him "I'm confidant in my relationship with her"

"Good for you" Hunter remarked coolly "Maybe you want to work with her?" he suggested "I know how much you like to keep your private life private. It would be a great way to get John back into the title picture"

"I don't give a shit" Punk told him honestly "I'll work with whoever you want"

"Good because you're tagging with Beth on TV Monday" Hunter informed smugly "And she's probably moving to your live event tour as well so get used to having her around again" he said then walked off cheerfully

"Hey!" April shouted skipping over to him. He turned to see his girlfriend and put on a smile. He hadn't even realized her match had ended. "What did you think?"

"You were great" Punk smiled

"How was my finisher? The shinning wizard isn't easy to pull off but I've been practicing" April said to him

"I missed the tail end" Punk admitted "I was talking to someone and got caught up"

"Oh" she said solemnly "It's ok I'll just practice on you" she said simply "What's wrong?" she asked noting his tense vibe

"Nothing" He said to her

"Someone obviously pissed you off" April said knowingly

"Everyone pisses me off" Punk said then watched her narrow her eyes "You not included obviously" he smirked "I ran into Hunter and he irks me that's all"

"He's always so nice to me" April shrugged. Punk just shook his head 'if only she knew'

"He better be" was Punk's response "Are you ready to get out of here? I'm starving"

"Me too" April said to him "Where do you want to eat?" she asked

"I don't think we can visit Tampa and not stop into the diner" Punk said to her

"I was thinking the same thing" She smiled "I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll meet you at the car?"

"Yea" he agreed and watched her skip off.

* * *

When Punk and April got to the diner at around ten thirty all of the lights were off as they approached the door.

"They're closed?" April asked stunned "He never closes" she was now concerned

"Try the door" Punk insisted and sure enough the door was locked.

"It's locked. Should I call Hector and make sure he's ok?" April asked him. Punk just knocked on the door and a moment later they heard the lock open and the door open slightly.

"Oh hey" Hector smiled poking his head out

"Hector what's going on?" April asked him

"Private party tonight" Hector informed her

"Seriously?" April chuckled

"Yea some guy with way too much to waste rented out the entire diner tonight" Hector said to her

"He has that kind of money and chose your place?" April laughed

"This is a high quality diner April" Hector scolded "But you should just ask him yourself" he said nodding towards Punk

"You?" April asked and Punk just shrugged

"I like privacy" Punk remarked innocently that's when Hector opened the door for them and April was stunned. The diner was dimly lit and everything seemed to be the same except for one table that had a fancy tablecloth, one candle and roses in a vase.

"You did all of this for me?" April asked looking up at Punk

"Yea" Punk said to her simply.

"Go and sit" Hector said ushering them to their seats "I'll bring you two out some appetizers" Punk made sure to pull out April's chair for her and she sat down still in awe of all of this.

"I'm so surprised" April admitted with a huge grin "What's the occasion?"

"I need an occasion to spoil you with dinner?" Punk asked coolly

"It's a lot" April said to him "I didn't get you anything" she admitted

"You give back to me everyday" Punk said to her honestly "Honestly since the day I met you everything has just been better. I'm not as angry as I used to be, I have something to look forward to now, and you showed me that there's more to life than wrestling." April was a slightly taken back by the confession. She knew he loved her very much but she hadn't realized she made such an impact on his life.

"I don't know what to say" April admitted shyly "You're not going to break up with me are you? Normally people say something really nice then hits them with the bad news"

"I didn't bring you here to break up with you" Punk smiled "I bought you here because I never plan on breaking up with you"

"Good" April said letting out a breath "You know how much you mean to me right? You're the only person in my life" she said to him seriously

"I know and I don't take that for that granted" Punk said to her "I love you so much more than I ever thought I could love anybody else" she smiled towards him

"Are you ok?" April asked him carefully "Why does this feel so life altering?" she truly had no idea what was coming. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or kind of wanted her to expect what was to come.

"Because it is life altering" Punk said to her and she saw his hands begin to shake slightly. She reached over for his hands and took them into her own

"What's wrong?" she asked him "Are you sick?'

"No" Punk said with a smile "Just nervous" he pulled away one of his hands and reached into his pocket and she eyed him carefully. She truly never expected this.

"So" Punk said placing the closed box on the table in front of her

"Phil" She said looking down at the box and letting go of his other hand

"I want you to marry me" Punk said bluntly "I could list a hundred reasons as to why I want you as my wife but I'm so nervous that my mind has kind of gone blank" he admitted "I'll make you happy" he said meeting her eyes "I'll take care of you." He sucked in a breath as he tried to read her eyes "I'll love you forever" He promised

"Yes" April said in a very serious voice. She stood up from her seat and cupped Punk's face and leaned down to kiss him passionately. "I love you so much" she said as her lips brushed against his.

"Are you sure about this? Because as soon as you confirm I didn't dream up your response you're locked in for life" Punk said seriously causing her to smile as a few happy tears escaped her eyes

"Yes!" she said as she took a seat on his lap "You were nervous for nothing" she said to him and he smiled weakly at her

"You haven't even looked at the ring" Punk reminded her

"Oh yea" she said with a small laugh and watched as he reached his long arm over to grab the box

"Most women want to see the ring first" Punk said before opening it

"I'm not most women" April reminded him

"Yea I've noticed" Punk teased lightly then opened the box and she almost fell right off of his lap. It was a huge diamond ring. It was the biggest diamond she had ever seen in her life. It had small diamonds around the one large stone and around the band as well.

"Holy crap" she muttered with wide eyes causing him to let out a laugh

"You like it?" Punk asked amused

"It's beautiful" she admitted not taking her eyes off of the ring "But it must have cost you a fortune"

"We have a new rule now that we're engaged" Punk said to her and she forced her eyes away from the box to look at him "No more money talk. I make a lot of money and I plan on taking care of you so if I want to buy you something nice I want you to enjoy it and not worry about how much it cost"

"Fine" April forced out "I'll work on it" she added quickly

"Ok" Punk smirked then took the ring out of the box and grabbed her left hand and slid it on "Is it too big?"

"A little" April frowned "But it's perfect. I think it's heavier than my entire hand"

"It's probably heavier than your entire body" Punk teased "We'll go get it sized in Chicago. You're an impossible person to pick a ring size for" he said annoyed "You had no rings in your jewelry box"

"I have nothing in that box but your necklace and my grandmothers" April said looking at her hand and the ring "I can't believe this"

"I told you" Punk said subtly

"Told me what?" April asked

"When we went out after I saw you wrestle for the first time what did I tell you?" Punk asked and then it hit her

"You said you were going to marry me" April remembered and he nodded

"I'm a man of my word" Punk said to her as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and watched as she played with her ring

"Did you pick this out yourself?" April asked

"I did" Punk confirmed "I had a lot of detail added to it though" he said to her "The small stones around the band and stuff so it took a little longer to get"

"How long did you have the ring?" April asked

"Three weeks" Punk admitted "I couldn't find a good time" he admitted

"You knew you were going to propose to me for three weeks?" April asked surprised

"I knew I was going to propose since Christmas" Punk said to her "I started looking at rings before New Years"

"I had no idea" April smiled "I can't believe you kept this a secret"

"Well the trick was that no one knew" Punk said to her "I mean a few people knew I was planning on it they just didn't know when or that I had gotten the ring"

"I can't believe how you changed my life in only a years time" April said to him "You've made me so happy"

"It's only going to get better" Punk added

"You say that about everything" April chuckled

"And have I been wrong?" Punk asked

"No you haven't" she said sweetly and reached down to kiss him.

"Ok father figure entering" Hector warned covering his eyes causing April to pull away from Punk.

"Look at my ring Hector!" April cheered jumping off of Punk's lap and showing him her ring

"Holy crap" he said in the same voice that April had used. Punk smiled at their similarities "You don't mess around do ya?" he asked Punk

"No I do not" Punk smirked

"Give me a hug" Hector said wrapping his arms around April "Congratulations sweetheart" he said sincerely

"Thank you" April said holding back tears

"And you take care of my girl" Hector warned pulling away from April "I know you've done a good job so far but now she's officially yours"

"I'll take care of her" Punk assured him and shook his hand

* * *

After eating briefly at the diner Punk and April couldn't wait to get to home. He called his sisters to make sure they knew in case it leaked and they were ecstatic and were already planning an engagement party. Punk didn't want to waste anymore time calling people he just wanted to be alone with April so they could properly celebrate.

Punk wasted no time pulling off their clothes and ushering her into the bed. It was another slow and passionate love making session. Punk was tender and sweet and whispered his love into her ear through out the entire night. It was the longest they had every lasted, April wasn't even sure how long they were at it but it was definitely a new record.

Just a thin sheet covered his lower half as he pushed into her with deep passion and love. He had one hand linked with hers as he kept it captive over her head and his other hand propped him up so he didn't squish his new fiancée. April had completely left her own body when she climaxed and almost resented it because she didn't want it to end but she knew they'd have all of the time in the world with him now.

"You know what just hit me?" April asked him. Her head was on his chest but her eyes were on her ring as she twirled it around her ring.

"Hmm?" Punk asked as he ran his hand through her hair gently

"You're the only man that I'm ever go to be with" April pointed out

"Is that going to be a problem?" Punk asked her

"No" She giggled "I think its nice actually"

"I think it's really nice" Punk agreed "I like the idea of being the only man on this planet that has ever touched you or ever will"

"You are so domineering" she teased

"Whatever" Punk scuffed

"We're going to get the ring sized right?" April asked him and he nodded "Like right away? I'm afraid its going to fall off"

"I'll take care of it" Punk said to her

"I can wear it to work right?" April asked him "This isn't a secret?"

"No I don't want to marry you secretly" Punk smirked "I want everyone to know as a matter of fact"

"Maybe when I'm done working with John they'll let me wear it to the ring" April said to him "Would you wear your wedding band to the ring?"

"Sure" Punk shrugged "Once it's on it doesn't come off"

"I'm so excited" April smiled "I've never thought of getting married before"

"Me either" Punk admitted "We've got time to plan it all out"

"Yea" April said softly

"What's wrong?" Punk asked her noting her sudden tone change

"It's just you called your sisters and everything and I don't have anyone to call" April admitted "If anything new worthy happens to me I just call you. You're my only family"

"Well soon my family will be your family" Punk said to her "Actually they already consider you family and I know I do. The ring just makes it legal"

"I know it would still be nice to tell someone" April said to him

"So call your parents" Punk suggested

"They haven't answered my calls" April said to him

"You've tried calling them recently?" Punk asked and she nodded

"Yea I just wanted to check in" April shrugged "But it's fine I didn't expect them to answer I was just hoping now that I was on TV and wrestling they'd see why I left"

"You didn't pick up and abandon your family" Punk reminded her "You moved out to better yourself and any parent would want and support that. You may have been the on who moved but they're the ones that abandoned you"

"Yea I know" April said to him "But I don't need them" she said suddenly "I meant what I said this year has been the best year of my life and I owe it all to you. It's stupid to sit here and wish for me because I've already have everything I need"

"It's not stupid to want your family" Punk said to her "You're entitled to miss them"

"You're my family now" April said to him "It's just you and I for here on out"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Punk smirked


	28. Rough Bump

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Before you read this chapter just know that this is still slightly AU so although I may use past wrestling stories but not in the same time frame as they did. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Rough Bump**

* * *

Punk was in his locker room and he had to admit he was finally happy and at peace. He was going to start a program with Jericho and even though Punk and Chris weren't exactly 'friends' he did enjoy working with such a seasoned performer. He was on his way to Wrestlemania as WWE champion and from what he was told he was going to be winning as well. April's story with Cena also seemed to be winding down and he was happy about that as well. He wanted April to be his _exclusively _not just outside of work but also in work as well.

"So you did it" John Cena said walking right into Punk's room

"April showed you the ring?" Punk asked with a laugh

"Yea I asked why her left side was dragging and she held up her hand and showed me the iceberg you gave her" John said seriously "You can't even see where the Titanic hit it"

"Jealous?" Punk smirked

"Yes" John teased "But seriously congrats you landed a good one"

"I did" Punk agreed

"I'm surprised it took you so long to do it" John admitted

"I wanted to do it right" Punk said to him

"And how did you do it?" John asked

"That's private" Punk said to him smugly "But it worked"

"Clearly and you have one happy fiancée bouncing around the halls" John said to him "And I do appreciate you two keeping this on the DL until our story is over"

"Yea but if people spot her with that ring and start to assume you're marrying her I'm telling" Punk warned

"She's actually so happy about this engagement she's only mentioned you tagging with Beth tonight once" John smirked

"Ugh" Punk groaned "That's Hunter's way of reminding me he controls every aspect of my career"

"Well while you and Beth wrestle Eve and Daniel Bryan I'll be facing your opponent at 'Mania" John said to him "Jericho seems pretty bitter over this entire thing"

"Yea you'd think he'd just be happy with getting a title shot at the show" Punk snorted

"I'll leave him in one piece for ya" John laughed "So what is the deal? How are you two promoting this?"

"He's going to take shots at my parents, the fact that I don't drink" Punk said to him "He didn't even personally ask me if I was ok with it he used Hayes as the middle man"

"It's going to be difficult to have a match with a man who doesn't even want to speak to you" John noted

"I can make anything work" Punk remarked arrogantly

"I don't know you know how gets" John insisted

"I'm not worried" Punk said to him "I'm not worried about a damn thing for the first time in my life"

"Good for you" John said seriously "You deserve some happiness"

"Nothing is going to ruin this for me" Punk said proudly "Not the way they book me, not the way they book her- wrestling isn't even on my radar right now"

"Wow" John laughed "It used to be your life"

"I have new priorities" Punk shrugged

"I wish you the best man" John said shaking his hand "And I'm expecting an invite to the wedding"

"We'll see" Punk mocked

* * *

April was in catering sitting with Celeste, Nattie and Naomi and they were all gawking over her ring.

"I can't believe the size of it" Naomi said to her

"I can't believe Punk actually proposed" Nattie added with a laugh "The man swore off marriage years ago at least that's what he always told Beth"

"He changed his mind I guess" April said simply "But it is a great ring right?"

"Beautiful" Celeste agreed "I'm officially jealous of you"

"When is the wedding?" Nattie asked

"Oh we haven't even discussed that yet" April said to her "This just happened last week"

"I bet it will be fast" Naomi said

"Yea I mean he asked you live with him after a few months, a few months after that engagement" Celeste pointed out

"I really have no idea" April said to her "We'll probably talk about it next week when we see his family. They're throwing us an engagement party"

"And his family already loves you" Nattie smirked shaking her head "I still call TJ's mom Mrs"

"His family is great" April confirmed

"Alright let me see" Langston said walking over "I heard the rumors" he said standing over April looking down at her "And when I heard the boys talking about you getting married I said 'damn you're info is off because my girl April wouldn't be getting married without telling me first'"

"Sorry" April said but she wasn't able to hide her smile. She held out her hand and Langston looked at it. She laughed as his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Damn" Langston said shaking his head "Look at Punk making every man in the world look bad."

"He's been doing that since day one" April replied smugly

"And his cockiness is rubbing off on you" Langston laughed "Nice"

"Don't be mad" April frowned "I need my maid of honor to be happy for me"

"Maid of honor?" Langston asked as the other girls laughed at the table "You want me in a dress"

"The dress is optional but standing next to me on my big day isn't" April said seriously "You're my best friend"

"I'm honored" Langston smiled "And I'll even wear the dress if you'd like"

"I can't have my maid of honor looking better than the bride on her wedding day" April teased

"Good point" Langston smiled

"Alright enough gossiping I have to go find John and go over the match for tonight" April said standing up

* * *

April found John and Chris already talking in one of the offices when she joined them.

"Sorry I'm late" April said quickly taking a seat next to John

"It's cool we just started" John assured her "But we do want to work you into the match someway"

"Don't be rude John" Jericho chuckled "I haven't even been introduced to her yet"

"Oh right Jericho, April" John said as he looked down at his phone.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you" Jericho said coolly shaking her left hand

"I'm a huge fan" April admitted "Ever since your WCW days as a matter of fact"

"Awesome" Jericho smiled then titled her hand "That's quit the ring. John you didn't mention you were marrying the girl"

"Oh no" John said quickly with a laugh "She's spoken for"

"I just assumed since you two were working together for so long that you were really an item" Jericho said to them

"No she's all Punk's" John chuckled as he texted away on his phone

"CM Punk?" Jericho asked surprised "No shit" He said completely surprised "I'm going to be working with him at Wrestlemania" he said to April

"Yea I know" April said politely

"I can't believe how quiet you've kept your relationship" Jericho noted "What is he embarrassed?"

"No it's just I'm working with John and before that I was with Ziggler so we didn't want to step on any toes" April said to him and Jericho nodded "But as soon as my story with John is done which is going to be shortly we're going to be more open I guess"

"Two more weeks actually" John said finally putting his phone away

"I just can't believe Punk didn't mention this" Jericho said to her

"From what I heard Punk's being having some trouble getting in touch with you" John said to him

"Yea I've just been busy with touring and such but I'm going to have a sit down with him soon and we're going to go over the story" Jericho said to him

"Yea Punk mentioned it, sounds good" John said to him

"My idea" Jericho said proudly

"Actually speaking of us 'breaking up' onscreen tonight is going to start it" John said to her

"Please don't tell me I'm going to cost you your match" April sighed "I did that with Nick"

"We were thinking something else" John smirked "You're going to get hurt at ringside next week I come out and say I can't have with you during matches because I'm afraid for your safety. It's weak but a quick way out. The execs are actually really nervous your engagement news is going to break before than"

"Seems legit" Jericho shrugged "At least your story will get closure" he said to April

"So how am I getting hurt?"

"I'm going to bump you" Jericho said to her "Don't worry I won't really hurt you" he winked

"I'll get out of the ring check on you, when I get back in Jericho will get a quick rollup on me" John said to her

"I was thinking I'd just run you over while I'm running from John" Jericho said "Are you ok with that?"

"Yea" April said to him "I can take any kind of bump don't let my size fool you"

"Yea she's a tough cookie" John agreed

"Great" Jericho said to them

* * *

Punk's match with Beth was pretty painless. She was obviously so annoyed over his engagement so she went from being rude to him to completely silent. If he had known that proposing to April would cause her to shut up for once he would have done it months ago. He wasn't even bothered that he wasn't in the main-event tonight. He was just looking forward to getting back to Chicago with April in two days.

Punk was changed into his shorts and already had his bags on the bus that's how anxious he was to leave but he had to wait for April to close the show. He always watched her segments but tonight he took more of an interest in his Wrestlemania opponent.

"He looks good" Paul noted to Punk "Like he hasn't missed a day"

"Yea" Punk agreed. It was almost as if he was studying Jericho which he exactly was.

"Are you excited about the match?" Paul asked

"Sure" Punk said as he watched Jericho lay out Cena in the middle of the ring. "Looks a bit stiff" he said to Paul but kept his eyes on the screen

"Oh there's the future Mrs. Brooks!" Paul shouted pointing to the screen as they zoomed in on April's concerned face

"Are you going to do that every time?" Punk asked briefly looking at Paul

"I'm still in shock" Paul defended.

"She looks good doesn't she?" Punk asked Paul as they watched April from ringside

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Paul asked carefully

"No" Punk smirked

"She is beautiful" Paul noted "And not just on the outside either. You're lucky to have her"

"I know" Punk agreed

"And she's lucky to have you" Paul added "You're a good man and I'm glad you're letting yourself be happy"

"I'm not letting myself be happy she just makes me that way" Punk admitted as he smirked at the TV upon seeing April shout something at Jericho.

"She's really good for you" Paul noted "Don't let this place ruin it for you"

"Why would you say that?" Punk asked giving Paul his full attention

"It's just I've seen married couples in the business" Paul said honestly "Sometimes they can't separate business from personal lives"

"Have I had any issues with her kissing Nick?" Punk asked "Did I demand they end her story with Cena?"

"No you've been great" Paul agreed "I just want to make sure it stays that way"

"April is up here" Punk said holding his hand up and then lowered it "This is where WWE is in comparison to her"

"Great" Paul said to him "Oh!" Paul shouted looking at the screen. April had told Punk she would be taking a bump from Jericho but as they showed the replay of April of Jericho running over April it not only looked like it hurt but it sounded like it as well. Her body smacked so hard against the floor that Paul even cringed slightly.

"What the fuck was that?" Punk asked immediately standing up

"Just a bump she's a good seller" Paul said to him and Punk shook his head

"He used full force!" Punk yelled pointing to the screen and watched the second replay from another angle. All of Jericho's weight hit her right side and it looked like her shoulder to the biggest hit, but due to the shock of the hit she didn't really prep her fall and she smacked her head pretty hard on the floor and that was the loud sound that could be heard clearly.

"I'm sure it was a mistake" Paul said to him

"Yea it was a mistake alright" Punk remarked then stormed out of his locker room.

By the time Punk made it to the curtain April was already being helped to the back by the doctors. He saw she was holding her shoulder slightly and quickly made his way over.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked her

"Yea I'm fine" she said forcing a smile but she was clearly in pain

"You're going to check that shoulder right?" Punk asked the doctor

"Yes" the doctor said and that's when Cena made his way to the back

"Jesus April" John muttered "Are you alright?"

"Yes" April said forcing a laugh "It was fine"

"You took the worst hit of the night" John noted "I don't know what happened" that's when Jericho walked passed the curtain and he didn't seem bothered at all. He shot Punk a smug look and continued to walk down the hall.

"Not even a fucking apology?" Punk asked out loud

"Leave it" April insisted "This happens sometimes"

"He ran you over" Punk pointed out seriously "It was as if he was charging Henry or Show!"

"He had to make it look real" April reminded him

"Well it looked damn real because it was" Punk argued

"Come on April" Doc said grabbing her gently

"It's really fine" April said to him

"I'll be judge of that" Doc smiled

"Check her head too" Punk said to him "She came down hard on it"

"Yea I caught that" Doc said to him "Don't worry she's in good hands"

"I'm sorry man" John said to him

"You have nothing to apologize for" Punk said to him

"Good match Cena" Jericho smiled walking over to John not even acknowledging Punk

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk asked glaring towards Jericho

"Oh hey Punk" Jericho smiled "Did you catch the match?"

"I caught you bulldozing over April" Punk said in disbelief of Jericho's casual attitude.

"She agreed to the bump" Jericho defended "She even said she was tough- right John?"

"Yea but I don't think she meant to really rush her" John said to him "What was that all about it?"

"I didn't even realize I really knocked her down" Jericho said to him "I just thought she was playing the part"

"What is your fucking problem?" Punk demanded getting in Jericho's face now

"What business is it of yours?" Jericho asked

"Don't play stupid with me" Punk warned in a low voice

"Seriously" Jericho laughed "Why do you care about John's match so much?"

"You know I'm engaged to April" Punk said to him "I don't know if you're pissed because you're not getting the title-"

"You're with her?" Jericho asked surprised "It really slipped my mind."

"You're so full of shit" Punk remarked bitterly

"Let's just take a step back" John said stepping between the two

"She's a wrestler this is the business we're in" Jericho defended "Sometimes people get hurt Punk even the rare few you actually like" Punk was now completely taken back by Jericho.

"Go check on April" John suggested

"Are you going to apologize to her?" Punk seethed at Jericho

"I'm not going to apologize for doing my job and I'm sure she's fine" Jericho said to them "But if she did get hurt then maybe she should rethink being a professional wrestler"

"I'm going-" Punk took another step towards Jericho

"Don't do this" Paul warned walking over now. He spoke low enough so only Punk could hear "We literally just discussed this" he reminded him

"If she's really hurt just know I'm going to the return the favor" Punk threatened then turned and walked away

"That was very big of you" Paul said walking away with Punk

"I'm going to hurt him" Punk said to him

"It was an accident" Paul laughed

"It wasn't a fucking accident!" Punk yelled "Did you even hear the shit he was saying?"

"He's old school" Paul laughed "The Diva's used to go through tables!"

"Yea and that's all well and good but April wasn't expecting it" Punk said to him "And Bubba Ray never let those girls take any of the hit he was a fucking man and took the entire bump for them. Jericho did the same exact shit with Shawn's wife a few years back and again never apologized for that either"

"He's not going to either" Paul said to him "Just go to the trainers office check on your very pretty fiancée and take her back to the bus. It's your turn to prepare the icepacks for her"

"I'm not done with him" Punk warned Paul "Keep him away from me if you don't want me to beat him senseless"

* * *

After a thorough checkout April was free to go. She didn't have any real bad damage just a bruised shoulder and a small bump on the back of her head.

"This is a change" April smirked as Punk held an icepack on the back of April's head.

"How does your head feel?" Punk asked her

"It's fine I really don't need the ice" April said to him

"Keep the ice on" Punk insisted "You don't mess with head injuries"

"It's not an injury" April laughed "I'm really ok"

"Let me see your shoulder" Punk said moving the icepack and motioned for her to unzip her jacket. She lowered the zipper and showed Punk the now large forming bruise on it.

"Well there goes the idea of wearing a strapless dress for the party" April teased

"He did it on purpose" Punk said to her and April frowned

"Why would he do that?" April asked

"Because you're with me" Punk said to her "I knew he wanted to make our story personal for Wrestlemania but I didn't think me meant like this"

"Oh don't be stupid" April laughed "He's a professional"

"He's an asshole" Punk corrected "He's trying to piss me off to sell this story"

"Well is it working?" April asked him

"No because I'm not pissed off. I'm ten levels passed pissed off" Punk said to her

"Don't be" April sighed "It's really not a big deal"

"It is to me" Punk said to her "I can't wait to get my heads on him"

"Don't do anything" April said to him "I oversold the bump that's all"

"You can't defend what he did tonight" Punk said to her

"He seemed fond of you when we spoke earlier" April said to him

"He mentioned me?" Punk asked and she nodded

"Yea he thought I was engaged to John" April laughed "But I told him it was to you he was surprised"

"I bet" Punk remarked bitterly

"Hey we have a big week ahead of us" April said to him with a smile "Don't let something like this ruin our engagement week"

"I'm not" Punk promised "I'm just really mad"

"And you don't have to be" April said to him "This is the business we're in. We get hurt sometimes you can't just attack everyone who gives me a rough hit"

"You're right" Punk agreed "Because normally you wrestle women but this was a man and in this case yes I can attack the person. Physically and mentally actually"

"Just prove you're the bigger person" April said to him "And you'll get your revenge when you make him look bad on the mic and in the ring" she said to him "You're the best in the world he's just an insecure unhappy man"

"Add broken and bloodied to that list" Punk said to her

"I love that you're so upset but we knew things like this were bound to happen. If you make a big deal everyone will run me over at work" she teased

"Not if I kill Jericho" Punk said innocently

"If you kill him you'll miss the wedding" April replied "It's going to be hard to get married without the groom"

"True" Punk agreed

"I'm never going to work with him again" April reminded him

"That does make me happy" Punk said to her "Alright"

"Good" she said kissing his lips. "Do I get to pick the movie tonight?" she asked hopefully

"Yea sure" He said to her

"Good I want to watch Harry Potter" she said to him and Punk groaned "Don't be like that" April warned

"I'm excited" Punk said with fake enthusiasm

"I had to watch Might Ducks 1 &amp; 2 back to back last Monday" April reminded him

"Fine, fine" Punk said standing up with her

"If you're a good boy and don't complain much I might let you massage me afterwards" she said to him and he smiled

"Where?" Punk asked curiously. She had tricked him into foot massages one to many times already

"Anywhere you'd like" she smiled as she dragged him to the back bedroom.


	29. Real Family

**Chapter 29: Real Family**

* * *

Punk and April were back in Chicago and getting ready for their engagement party.

"I can't believe how fast your family threw this party together" April said as she looked in the mirror and put on a pair of earnings.

"Yea I think they've been secretly planning it for weeks" Punk smirked walking out of the bathroom in a nice dress shirt and pants. "Wow" he said looking at his fiancée from behind. She did have to opt for a long sleeve dress but it was backless. "That dress does have a front right?" Punk asked carefully

"No I've decided to wear nothing to this party" April said seriously. She then turned around and showed off her royal blue dress that was completely covered in the front. "Better?"

"Love it" Punk smiled giving her a kiss

"I had the perfect dress picked out but again I don't want to take a bunch of pictures with a large purple bruise" April said to him

"I like the dress" Punk told her honestly "It's hot."

"Thanks" she said blushing slightly "You don't look so bad yourself" she said buttoning his top button that he had missed

"We're definitely best looking couple in the world" Punk agreed "You know we've got some time before we have to be there" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"The party starts at 7" April reminded him as he kissed down her neck "And it's already 6:30"

"They can't start without us" Punk reminded her as he hit her sweet spot over her pulse

"We can't be rude" April forced out as she tried to concentrate

"I'm always rude" Punk reminded her as his hands traveled down her bare back but she slowly pushed him away and smiled

"I want to go out and celebrate" April frowned "I want to show off my ring to your family and eat and dance"

"But I want to take that dress off of you" Punk argued "Right now"

"Later" April promised.

"You're no fun" Punk groaned grabbing his wallet

"Don't be such a baby" April teased "So who is going to be at this shindig besides your family?"

"Colt, Cliff, some of the other guys" Punk shrugged "Look before they mention it to you because I know they will my mom tried to call your mom"

"Really?" April asked him "She didn't answer?"

"Oh she answered" Punk said nervously "I don't know what exactly what was said but I'm pretty sure there was a lot of profanity. I just didn't want you to think they didn't try to invite your family"

"That was nice of them to do" April said to him "So they know I'm getting married?"

"Yea" Punk said to her

"They didn't even send a text" April snorted "Their first child is getting married and I don't even get a card"

"I didn't tell you so you would feel bad" Punk said to her "It's just I'm pretty sure someone will mention it to you"

"I am so embarrassed" April admitted "I hope my mom wasn't too rude to yours I'll have to apologize"

"No you don't" Punk laughed "My mom gets it"

"You're lucky to have her" April said quietly "So are you ready?" she asked reaching for the door but he tugged on her wrist

"You have her too" Punk said to her "You're not alone. You're not just marrying me but you're gaining an entire family. They're not my blood either but that doesn't matter" April just smiled and nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

Punk was at a table sitting next to Colt but he couldn't take his eyes off of April. She just wasn't enjoying herself and he knew it was because her family didn't show.

"I don't get why she is so upset" Colt said to him "She really wasn't expecting them right?" he said as he glanced over to April who was at another table chatting with Punk's mom

"It's the fact that it's her wedding and her engagement and her family knows about it but still has made zero effort to try to communicate with her" Punk said to him

"What's their problem anyway?" Colt asked "And I'm not just saying this because you're marrying her but how could anyone hate her like that?"

"You're asking the wrong guy…obviously" Punk smirked "She's great"

"Speaking of I caught Raw the other night that was a pretty rough bump she took from Jericho" Colt said to him and immediately Punk tensed up

"I have no comment on that mess" Punk remarked

"I think you do" Colt laughed

"He did it on purpose!" Punk shouted out "He's trying to piss me off before our match"

"Mission accomplished" Colt chuckled

"It's not funny" Punk said to her "Her shoulder was all messed up"

"Did he talk to her?" Colt asked

"You mean did he apologize? No" Punk said to him "And I don't think he plans to"

"He's a dick anyway" Colt shrugged as Punk looked back over to April.

"She's supposed to be happy" Punk muttered

"She'll get over it" Colt assured him

"It's not something you just get over" Punk said to him "She's this upset during our engagement party I can't even imagine how she'll feel on our wedding day. She needs closure"

"Well I think all the ignored messages and calls is all the closure she's going to get" Colt said to her "Just distract her or something" he suggested

* * *

April looked across the room briefly and caught Phil's eyes. He looked as miserable as she felt and she knew that was because she was upset. She had to try to turn this around.

"He loves you very much" Punk's mother told her and April just smiled at the comment

"I know" April said to her "I love him too"

"I know" she laughed lightly "I have something for you" she said pulling a long velvet box out of her purse "I was going to save it for your wedding day but I want you to have it now" April opened the box to find a beautiful bracelet inside

"Oh wow" she smiled looking at it

"My mother gave this to me on my wedding day, her mother gave it to her on her wedding day and so forth" she told April "Everyone woman who has worn it has had a long and happy marriage and technically Phil is the first one to get married so it's yours now"

"Oh now I couldn't accept this" April said in shock "It should go to one of your daughters"

"You are one of my daughters now" she said simply "And one day you'll pass it down to your own daughter or future daughter in-law" April immediately started to cry, she just couldn't hold it in anymore "Oh don't cry" she laughed pulling April into a hug

"You have no idea how much this means to me" April said pulling away and his mom passed her a tissue.

"I love you very much April you have bought Phil a lot of happiness and that's all we've all ever wanted for him" she said to her "Now come here let's put this on" she said taking the bracelet out of the box and latching it around April's long sleeved blue dress

"Thank you so much Mrs-" she started

"You can start calling me mom" She said to her and April smiled

"Are you sure? You don't have to offer that" April said to her trying to hide her smile

"Yes!" she laughed "Welcome to the family sweetheart"

April made her way back over to Phil and she was in much better spirits.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked as she took her seat next to him

"Yes look at this bracelet your mom gave me" April said holding it out

"That was hers" Punk noted

"She wants to keep it in the family" April smiled. "You were very lucky to have her growing up"

"I know" Punk smiled

"It's so pretty" April said playing with the bracelet

"How's your shoulder feeling?" Colt asked causing Punk to glare at him

"It's fine" April said to him "We're not going to discuss work here, right?" she said glaring towards Punk

"Not a word" Punk said forcing a bitter smile

"So April since I'm officially the best man who is the maid of honor going to be?" Colt asked curiously "You know it's kind of tradition for the best man and maid of honor to hook up" Punk just let out a laugh "What?" he asked "It's true!"

"I don't think you're the maid of honors type" April teased lightly as she sipped on her water

"Is she married?" Colt asked seriously

"She is a he" April said to him "Langston is going to stand up for me"

"Give it a shot though" Punk encouraged with a laugh

"Are you kidding me?" Colt asked "Who am I going to sleep with at the wedding now?"

"That's what your concerned about?" Punk asked annoyed "I need a new best man, where is Cliff?" he asked looking around

"Don't go there" Colt warned "I already have my speech prepared"

"Really?" Punk asked

"I've had it written for like a year. I just substituted the bride's name" Colt teased

"Seriously where is Cliff?" April asked

"Relax you two" Colt chuckled "I'm not going to blow your big day and now if you will excuse me I'm going to go over my speech I have prepared for tonight with Cliff" he said standing up and leaving April and Punk at the table.

"Are you having a good time?" Punk asked her

"I am" April smiled "If this is how it's going to be all of the time I don't think I could wait to get married"

"Let's elope" Punk suggested "We'll jump on a plane to Vegas"

"I just got accepted into your family and now you want me to rob them of our wedding day? No chance" April said to him.

"Fine" Punks sighed "I hate parties" he muttered

"This party is all about us though" April said to him

"I would have rather celebrated in a different way" Punk smirked running his hand past her knee and up to her thigh

"Phil" She warned blushing and looking around to make sure no one was looking at them

"April" he mocked kissing her cheek

"No- Phil" April said seriously this time nodding behind him. He turned and saw his brother Mike standing over him.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked annoyed "I know you weren't on the invite list"

"We still have a lot of mutual friends" Mike shrugged "I wanted to stop by and congratulate that's all"

"Thanks see you later" Punk said turning his attention back to April

"I'm Mike" he said extending his hand to April who accepted it politely "Welcome to the family"

"She's not joining your family" Punk said to him

"Phil" April whispered

"I want you out of here" Punk said to him "This is a party that my family threw for me and you're not part of it"

"I'm not staying" Mike assured him "I just wanted to drop off a gift" he said placing a box on the table "I didn't mean to upset you" he said then walked out of the hall

"Where are you going?" April asked as she watched Punk stand up and follow his brother out but he didn't respond he just left.

Mike was almost at his car when Punk jerked his arm so he'd turn around to face him.

"What is it you want?" Punk asked him

"I wanted to see you" Mike said to him

"You want money?" Punk asked

"No!" Mike shouted "I don't need your money I've got a great job now, a wife and kids I just want to move past all this petty bullshit you're my brother I wanted to meet your fiancée"

"What do you even care?" Punk asked

"I don't even talk to mom or dad anymore" Mike sighed "You're the only family I've got left. I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you"

"You're a constant reminder of betrayal and I don't want you around me" Punk said to him

"Fine" Mike said simply "If you change your mind you know how to get in touch with him. Like I said I've got two kids who would love to meet their Uncle Phil"

"Don't use kids as a way to get to me" Punk warned him

"I'm not trying to" Mike said to him "Good luck to you and your beautiful fiancée I hope you both are happy together" he said then got into his car.

"Phil?" April asked stepping outside. She quickly hugged herself as a cold breeze hit her.

"I'm fine I'll be inside in a minute" Punk said to her as he watched his brother drive off.

"Come on" April said walking over to him "It's freezing out here" she said walking in front of him. "But I'll stay out here and freeze with you if you'd like" she offered kindly and he quickly wrapped his arms around her to shield her from the cold "It was nice of him to stop by" it came out muffled because she was bundled against him

"Yea" Punk forced out "See it's not just your family that sucks" he teased

"We'll be better parents and our children will all love each other" April said against him and he froze, they had never discussed children and he never thought about having one before but her saying it out loud it all hit him. "Right Phil?" she asked looking up carefully as a cold wind hit them

"Yea" Punk smiled "We both have a lot of examples of exactly what not to do" he teased

"It's really cold out here are you done being angry now?" she asked him

"Yea" he said pulling away one arm but kept one wrapped around her to keep her warm as they headed back inside.

* * *

Punk and April were back home by close to midnight and they barely made it in the door, they were all over each other in the car and April was sure he was just going to pull over and toss her into the backseat. As soon as the door closed he was tugging at her dress.

"You're going to rip it" April scolded as he kissed around her jaw line.

"I don't really care" Punk said honestly as he kicked off his own shoes and removed his own jacket without separating his lips from her face

"It was super expensive" April mustered out as Punk's hands roamed her back.

"Then take it off before I do" he threatened. She pulled away from him and tugged down her dress all the while eyeing Punk.

"No underwear?" Punk asked as he un-tucked his shirt and removed his belt

"Didn't go with the dress" April shrugged innocently as she took one large step towards him and began unbuttoning his dress shirt and moved to the button his on pants "Look at that you're already hard" she pointed out brushing her hand against his member

"Standing butt naked in front of him tends to make that happen" Punk said seriously as she tugged down his pants and he stepped out of them.

"Bedroom?" April asked before Punk could kiss her again

"Too far" He said seriously and walked over to the couch and threw a few pillows onto the floor. Punk sat on the couch and pulled April to him and began to kiss her. His hands roamed all over until they reached her firm ass and gave it a hard squeeze causing her to fall right into his lap.

Punk laid her on the couch and began kissing her everywhere. He took one of her nipples into his mouth as she ran her hands through his hair and moaned against him.

"I love that" April moaned as he moved over to give her other one attention.

"I love it more" Punk informed her before occupying his mouth. April pulled his face up and pulled him into a blinding kiss. He was so engaged into the kiss and didn't even realize her little hands all the way down to his hard member and began to stroke him. "Sneak" he muttered against her lips

"I need you" April whispered as she continued to play with him

"I need you more" he said honestly and he wasn't just referring to sex. He pulled her hands away from his now throbbing member and took himself into his hands and teased her slit.

"Baby" April practically cried running her hands over his chest. He looked down at his beautiful fiancée and quickly entered her. "Oh!" she cried out throwing her head as far back into the couch as it would go. Punk reached his arms under her shoulders while she dropped one leg onto the floor to give him better access and continued to move roughly in and out of her.

"You're so fucking beautiful" He said into her ear. She heard it and wanted to respond but she was consumed by him that she couldn't form a sentence even if she wanted to. After that the only thing that could be heard was there bodies crashing into each other and their breaths.

"Lift your leg babe" Punk instructed referring to the one leg on the couch. She used what ever she had left in her to lift her leg to the top of the couch and Punk was now able to delve deeper into her.

"Oh god Phil!" she cried, almost literally she could feel the tears forming around her eyes. He now increased his pace as he removed his arms from her and propped himself up so he could go even faster into her. Her pleasure-ridden face was enough to send Punk to his peak.

"Babe" Punk warned and he watched as her hand moved to her nub and began to play with it "Holy fuck that is so hot" he admitted. Whenever she touched herself during sex it did all sorts of things to Punk's own body

"I'm almost there" she promised but he didn't have that kind of time he tugged her hips down more and practically elevated her lower half and moved in as hard as he could. He would only last for two more thrusts but thankfully the change in position caused her to climax immediately and he joined her a second later.

He never left her body just collapsed on top of her. The only thing he felt was the blanket from the back of the couch being pulled over him. Her little arms had reached out and did a fairly good job keeping him warm with the blanket.

"When we're married is it still always good to be this good?" April asked and she felt Punk's laugh against her throat

"Yes" he assured her and left her a sweet kiss there

"I don't want to get up" April admitted

"You don't have to" Punk said to her as he carefully pulled out her and moved behind her on the couch.

"I had the best time tonight" April said as she felt him wrap his arms around her after making sure she was covered by the blanket herself. "I realized I don't need my parents or my siblings and you don't either" she said firmly and he responded by kissing the nape of her neck.

"What you said earlier about our kids" Punk started out

"We never talked about that huh?" April asked

"No" Punk said to her

"You don't want children?" April asked

"I didn't until I met you" Punk said honestly "Never thought about it before honestly"

"Obviously it's a long, long way off I'm just getting started and we're both still working" April said to him "I don't want to be a part time parent"

"I agree" Punk said to her "Kids are definitely in our future"

"Good" April said to him "And we're never going to abandon them"

"Absolutely not" Punk agreed as he curled against her "And we're not going to favorite one over the other"  
"Nope" April agreed. "And we're going to love them"

"Your family loves you April" Punk sighed "It's impossible to not love you"

"Obviously there was something wrong with me" April said and she felt Punk move away and tug her so she rolled over to face him

"There is nothing wrong with you" Punk said fiercely "Something is wrong with them"

"What if there really is and a few years down the road you're like 'oh I see why her family cut her out'" April said seriously

"There is nothing wrong with you" he repeated again "You don't really think that do you?

"Where is everyone Phil?" April asked seriously "We had an engagement party tonight and not one family member of mine showed, not even a friend. After awhile you have to start thinking maybe it's me"

"They're all idiots" Punk said seriously "And don't think like that because believe me when I say I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise?" April asked

"The ring on your finger is my promise" Punk said to her "And don't bring this up again I don't want you thinking like that" he said to her

"Ok" April said to him and curled against his bare chest

* * *

The next morning April woke up alone on the couch. She was still naked under the blanket and looked over and saw there was note left for her on the table.

_'Went for a run and couldn't bear to wake you. I'll be home with breakfast, love you'_

She smiled at the note and a minute later the doorbell rang. Punk never took his keys out for a run and figured he just left them behind. She sat up and wrapped the blanket herself and pulled the door wide open.

"You left me cold-" April stopped mid-sentence upon noticing it wasn't Phil at the door. She tightened the small throw blanket around her body.

"Dear lord April" an older woman said with disgust "You look like trash"

"Mother" April forced out and watched as she walked right into the home…


	30. Making A Pass

**Chapter 30: Making A Pass**

* * *

April watched in shock as her mother who she hadn't seen or spoken to in years looked around her large home. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she was wearing a ladies business suit.

"So this is your home?" her mother asked coolly turning to look at her daughter

"What are you doing here?" April asked still clutching the blanket around her

"I was invited to Chicago" her mother said with a shrug "The woman I spoke to was so…let's just say colorful on the phone that I had to see this to believe it"

"Let me just go get changed" April said to her

"No" her mother said firmly "You feel uncomfortable? Good you should now you stand there and talk to me" she demanded

"Mom-" April started

"This is what you left home for?" her mother questioned cruelly

"Yes" April said to her "I have a job at WWE"

"Please let's not even address that" her mother said holding up her hand "You wanted to be a wrestler for some unknown reason and all I know is that you run around and kiss different men"

"It's like a TV series" April defended

"You're not even wrestling April" her mother scolded "You're using your body to make money like a common hooker!"

"It's not like that" April argued

"Well let's see you went from being homeless in Tampa to being engaged to a man who clearly has money" her mother noted "Were you that desperate for cash?"

"How dare you" April said to her "Do I look like Julia Roberts in Pretty Women to you?"

"You're standing her naked in front of me April" her mother mocked "Look at you! Didn't your father and I teach you anything?"

"I love him" April argued

"And clearly he loves you" her mother remarked eyeing her daughter "Young, pretty and stupid"

"Mother" April sighed sadly "Why did you come here?"

"Because I wanted to tell you in person to stop calling" her mother said to her "Stop calling your sister and do not give my phone number to anyone. That woman was horrid"

"That woman has been more of a mother to me than you ever have been to me" April shot at her

"Look at you" her mother said now holding back tears "Engaging in pre-martial intercourse, whoring yourself out of on national TV- where did I go wrong with you?"

"Hey I got-" Punk started walking in the house but stopped talking when her noticed the unfamiliar person talking to his fiancée who was still not dressed. "Who the hell are you?" Punk asked bluntly placing a brown bag on the table and pulling off his headphones

"He certainly isn't Richard Gere" her mother noted glaring towards Punk

"This is my mother" April said to him "She just-"

"Wanted to see how her daughter was living" her mother finished for her "And I think I've seen enough. You do know girls like you end up alone in the long run"

"Hold up" Punk said walking over to them "Don't walk into my house and talk to her like that" he warned "You don't even know her"

"I know here better than you" Her mother shot at him clearly not at all bothered by Punk "Her father would drop dead of a heart attack if he came in and saw his youngest daughter naked with some thug"

"Don't call him that" April roared out surprising both her mother and Phil

"April-" Punk started

"No" April said looking at him then turning back to her mother "You want to walk into our home after god knows how many years and judge me and call me names? That's fine but do not ever insult him." She warned

"I call it like I see it April" her mother said to her

"Well if you looked hard enough you'd see how happy and how in love I am" April said to her "Phil has been the only family I have ever had and if it wasn't for him I'd probably be homeless on the streets of Tampa not that you'd care"

"And it came with a price" her mother noted "Your innocence, your virtue"

"Yea I gave that away to him a long time ago" April confirmed and now Punk was looking nervous. No matter the strain between them Punk wasn't ever comfortable talking about sex with one of his girlfriends parents. "And you want to know something else? It's amazing" she said happily "I crave sex now"

"Dear god" her mother said disgusted

"And we do it a lot" April said to her mother proudly "Tell her Phil" she said to him

"Yea" Punk said quietly scratching the back of his head

"You aren't my daughter" her mother said to her shaking her head "You've bough far too much shame to our family"

"She has a family" Punk informed her "One that genuinely loves her, she's not used to that you know it's taken a long time to get April to feel like she isn't replaceable or to even feel loved."

"She was loved very much" Her mother said to Punk "She turned her back on it and her entire family"

"You turned on her" Punk spat

"Don't even bother Phil" April said to him

"If you marry this man and continue this lifestyle there's no coming back from it" Her mother warned

"I don't want to come back" April said to her honestly

"Fine" Her mother said coolly "Take care of yourself April" she said to her not even acknowledging Phil as she walked to the door. She stopped and looked towards her daughter one last time "I hope you don't plan on wearing a white dress in God's house on your wedding day"

"Oh we're not getting married in a church" April said to her mother who looked stunned

"I'm an atheist" Punk told her proudly

"You'll both burn in hell" she said coldly then stormed out of the house.

"I'm sorry about that" April said to him

"She's ice cold" Punk said seriously "It got ten degrees warmer in here all of the sudden. Are you ok?"

"Yes" April said surprisingly "I needed to hear all of that just so I knew it was really over. And I can't be around people who are disrespectful to you"

"She was pretty crude" Punk admitted "Are you sure you came from her?"

"Yea I've seen the birth certificate" she smirked "At least it was my mom and not my dad" she said to him

"Is your dad a big guy?" Punk asked and April nodded

"Yea was in the Marines" April confirmed

"Then I'm really glad it was your mom too" Punk said seriously

* * *

Punk was backstage at Raw warming up for the night. He was going to be having match and Jericho was going to come out and blindside him then cut a promo on him. He still hadn't spoken to Jericho about what he could and could not discuss but it was best he didn't see Jericho until he was legally able to hit him.

"So you all set?" Paul asked walking over to him

"Yep" Punk said bouncing on the heels of his feet

"Have you seen Jericho yet?" Paul asked

"Nope" Punk said in the same tone

"How's April?" Paul asked "I'm just looking for more than a one worded response"

"She's good" Punk said to him "Met her mother the other day actually"

"I imagine April comes from like hippie parents" Paul chuckled

"Yea she's just like that only the complete opposite" Punk said to him "Uptight religious woman"

"No kidding" Paul laughed "She must have liked you"

"She didn't" Punk smirked "But I think she still liked me better than April"

"Ouch" Paul said to him "She ok?"

"It was kind of closure to her" Punk said to him "She actually seems better"

"Wonderful" Paul cheered "And I heard at Wrestlemania she's being put in the Diva battle royal for the title"

"Good" Punk said with a faint smile "She gets her first pay-per-view match at Wrestlemania"

"I heard Celeste is leaving" Paul said to him "She's probably dropping the belt there"

"I doubt they'd give it to April" Punk said to him

"They love surprises" Paul reminded him "But enough about that you need to worry about your own Wrestlemania match"

"I'm not worried" Punk said smugly "Jericho should be worried"

"You should really go over a list of do's and don'ts for him to say" Paul insisted

"It's fine" Punk said to him "I spoke to Hayes and he told Jericho he can say whatever he wants about my parents"

"It's just-" Paul started

"I'm going on now" Punk said to him handing him his headphones "Don't worry so much Paul" he said then headed towards the curtain

* * *

April was in the back watching Punk's match with Langston and Seth Rollins.

"So am I getting an invite to the wedding?" Seth asked her "Technically if it wasn't for us you wouldn't have even met him"

"Yea sure" April shrugged keeping her eyes on Punk who was battling Kane.

"You should get married at the diner" Langston teased "It would bring it all full circle"

"No way" April said to them "We're going to have a big classy wedding"

"Classy?" Seth asked with a laugh "You are marrying CM Punk right?"

"Classy for his standards" April corrected with a smile

"That sounds better" Seth laughed

"What color suit should I wear?" Langston asked her

"I haven't had one thought about planning the wedding" April said to them

"He's in the wedding party?" Seth asked offended "And I'm not?"

"He's my maid of honor" April said to him

"That's right" Langston said smugly

"Well what about me, Dean and Roman?" Seth asked "We've been there since the start too"

"Do you three want to be bridesmaid or something?" April teased

"Maybe we do" Seth said defensively "I mean we're the ones that used to listen to you gush about him when he wasn't around we were like your girlfriends" April was now watching as Jericho attacked Punk causing for a DQ in the match.

"You can all be bridesmaids" April said but was far too distracted to pay attention to him.

"He's going easier on Punk then he did on you last week" Seth noted

"I hope so" April said keeping her eyes glued on the TV.

'_Let me tell you something Punk I am so sick and tired of your crap every week! You're the best in the world? No I'm the best world!_' Jericho yelled standing over Punk's body '_You have this façade but I see right threw you Punk! You don't drink? You don't do drugs? Wonderful! But your daddy and mommy can't say the same for themselves. But I don't even want to discuss them Punk even though it does prove what a hypocrite you truly are! Let's talk about how you take in strays_' he said slowly and now Punk's eyes opened and he looked towards Jericho from the mat _'Let's talk about your fiancée- that's right ladies and gentlemen WWE's most eligible bachelor is getting married!_' the crowd cheered and Jericho made a face

'_That's right cheer your hero'_ Jericho mocked '_Why is it no one knew about this? Is it because CM Punk is ashamed of his future bride to be? Maybe because she's a homeless waitress from Tampa Florida. I'd be ashamed of her too_' he seethed and now Punk was furious '_Not only is she a homeless waitress from Tampa but-_' Jericho's back was to Punk as he spoke to the crowd and didn't even see Punk coming to his feet and pushing him to the mat. The two rolled around for a bit before refs came in and broke them apart.

"Well damn" Langston said quietly "Did you know about that?"

"No" April admitted "I don't think Phil knew about it either"

"He didn't say your name" Seth reminded her "Don't worry about it kid" he said trying to cheer her up

"It's not true" April said to them "I wasn't some homeless stray that Phil picked up-"

"Hey you don't have to explain anything to us" Langston assured her "We know how hard you worked"

"He's a jackass" Seth said to her "He was looking to make this story personal and he did."

April turned her head when she heard yelling coming from Punk.

"What the fuck Jericho?" Punk demanded giving the man a hard shove

"I should be asking you that" Jericho said just as mad "Why did you hit me from behind?"

"Because you were talking about shit you know you weren't supposed to talking about!" Punk yelled

"You said talk about anything I wanted to" Jericho reminded him

"No I meant family wise" Punk spat at him

"You don't consider your fiancée your family?" Jericho asked seriously

"Oh fuck you" Punk said annoyed "Leave her out of the fucking story!"

"Too late Punk!" Jericho yelled back "I didn't even say her name and I won't"

"You're not going to say shit about anything" Punk warned "Don't mention it again!"

"This is the job Punk" Jericho reminded him "If you don't like it go back down to mid card"

"April is in a story right now" Punk said to him "You're fucking everything up!"

"I didn't even say her name!" Jericho laughed out in frustration "And I don't plan on it I think that adds a little mystery. But I've got weeks of material"

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked

"Um let's see your little April was your waitress when you met her, you followed her around Tampa like some love sick puppy, her family hates her- oh but by far the best tidbit I have- which I'm saving for the last Raw before Wrestlemania is the fact that you took her virginity away from her" Jericho smiled "I mean what the hell was she waiting for anyway?"

"You mention any of that shit out in the ring and there isn't going to be a Wrestlemania match" Punk threatened in a low voice "Kiss that giant payday goodbye because I'll see to it you won't be wrestling me"

"Since when did you become a sheep back here?" Jericho asked

"I'm not going to let you parade my personal life on stage for millions of people and I'm not going to let you share personal details of her life either" Punk said to him

"I'm not even going-" Jericho started

"You don't think when we get married people aren't going to eventually figure it out?" Punk mocked "It's not happening!"

"You don't really think you're going through with this wedding do you?" Jericho asked in a quiet voice "I mean come on"

"Fuck you" Punk spat

"It's enough" Hunter said walking over to them

"Oh great" Punk marveled

"I'm on your side here" Hunter said to Punk

"Good tell him what he did was wrong and not to do it again" Punk said to Hunter

"Come on Jericho what was that?" Hunter asked with an annoyed sighed "We discussed this already"

"You discussed this?" Punk asked

"Jericho bought it up earlier he wanted to bring April into the story" Hunter admitted "We told him no that we had other plans for her" he said glaring towards Jericho

"You said not to even mention her name on TV and I didn't!" Jericho defended "I did exactly what you told me to do"

"Is anything I said out there not true?" Jericho asked them

"That's not the point" Hunter said to him

"And yes actually it wasn't true" Punk said to him "She wasn't homeless when I met her and she was already training to be a wrestler"

"Well I couldn't mention the wrestling part or that would give it all away" Jericho said to him

"So you just picked out all the bad parts?" Hunter asked

"And I'm not ashamed either" Punk said to him coldly "How fucking dare you!"

"It's over now" Hunter said to them "Jericho come with me and you go cool off" he said to Punk then walked away with Jericho.

"Are you ok?" April asked walking over to Punk

"I'm sorry" he said to her "I had no idea he was going to say things like that"

"I know" April said to him "It's fine really"

"It's not" Punk said to her "I'm not ashamed of you"

"Oh come on I know that" April laughed "It really isn't a big deal and honestly it wasn't all a lie either"

"I hate him" Punk greeted threw clenched teeth

"Hey come on now" April said to him "Go shower so we can get on the bus."

"It's not going to happen again" Punk promised "I'm not going to let him embarrass you to piss me off"

"It's not really an embarrassment" April said to him "Unless you find my story to be embarrassing?"

"Of course not" Punk said to her

"I mean I was homeless and a waitress when I met you. Are you upset because you were afraid I would be? Because you know I've been very vocal and pretty damn proud of my past. I worked really hard to get here" she reminded him

"Hey I get that" Punk said to her "You don't embarrass me but he's not going to point out how you worked yourself to the bone to support yourself or how hard you tried to get here"

"Are you sure that's it?" April asked him "I mean I get it I'm not ideal especially if you add the virgin card on top of it-"

"Don't be ridiculous" Punk said annoyed "There's nothing about you that I'm ashamed of"

"Then why are you acting like he said something so horrid?" April demanded

"He wasn't supposed to that's all" Punk said to her not wanting to argue

"Ok" April said to him "I'll be back at the bus when you're ready" she said turning and walking away

"Could have handled that better" Langston noted

"She's crazy if she thinks I'm embarrassed by her I won't even entertain that ridiculous thought" Punk said to him then stormed off himself

* * *

April just wanted to get to the bus unnoticed, she now felt like people were watching her and waiting for some kind of a reaction.

"April wait up" Jericho said jogging over to her

"What's up?" April forced out as nicely as possible

"Hunter instructed me to come over and apologize for talking about you tonight" Jericho said to her

"It's not necessary" April said to him

"See that's what I told him" Jericho said to her with a smile "I want you to know that I didn't mean anything by what I said"

"I have nothing to hide Chris" April said to him

"Clearly Punk thinks you do" Jericho said to her

"You don't know the first thing about him" April said to him "He's just trying to protect me"

"Clearly you're a strong girl and don't need your big bad boyfriend to protect you" Jericho laughed "If it was me marrying you I wouldn't hide it either"

"He's not hiding it- we're hiding it so I can continue to work here without people constantly wondering if Punk is the reason for it" April said to him

"Still though" Jericho said making a sympathetic face "And I won't bring up the virgin thing either"

"Again Chris I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of" April said to him coolly

"So it is true?" Jericho asked amused "Good for you honey"

"Thanks" April mustered out

"You know being with one man your entire life is going to hang over your head" Jericho said easing into her personal space  
"I doubt that" April remarked smugly

"You'll never know if you could have had better" Jericho said to her simply "And I know for a fact that you can" he said running his finger down her cheek

"What are you doing?" April asked him

"Just extending the invitation to you" Jericho said to her "When you're ready to be with a real man- and I mean someone who isn't selfish like your boyfriend you can call me up and believe me little April you'll be screaming my name for hours and by the time we're done you'll say 'CM Who'?"

"I suggest you not touch me again" April said to him "The last time a man did that I made sure I decreased his chance in having children"

"You're very fiery I can see why Punk likes you" Jericho said "Just remember what I said" he said to her then walked away from her.

* * *

Punk was surprised when he made it back to the bus before April. He opted not to shower at the arena because he really just wanted to talk to April in private. A few minutes later she climbed onto the bus and saw him sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey" Punk said to her "Before you say anything I want to make it clear to you that you don't embarrass me" he said seriously "I am prepared to tweet out the picture of us from our engagement party right now-"

"It's fine" April said to him "I know you're just trying to protect me. I really get it now. I had no idea what a shark tank this place could really be"

"That's all I want- ever" Punk said seriously "You're my number one priority and I don't give a shit what people say about it"

"Just look out for yourself" April said to him "I have a feeling Jericho is going to continue to think of ways to get under our skin"

"I don't really care what Jericho says or does" Punk said to her

"He made a pass at me" April said to him and Punk was caught off guard by it

"Excuse me?" Punk questioned slowly

"When I was leaving he came up to me and offered me this empty apology then offered up his services to show me what it would be like to be with a real man" April said to him Punk just nodded and stood up

"Wait where are you going?" April asked standing up and grabbing his arm

"I'm going to punch Jericho in his stupid fucking face" Punk said seriously

"That's exactly what he wants" April said to him "Don't give into that"

"I don't give a shit what he wants unless its for me to beat him bloody because in that case I'm more than happy to oblige" Punk said again trying to make his way to the bus door

"Phil don't" April said pulling him by the wrist "I didn't tell you so you'd go beat him up I told you so you could know that I finally understand where you're coming from"

"Ok cool" Punk said to her "I get that you get it and now I need you to understand that I have to go and talk to Jericho"

"Phil" she said in a voice that even startled him

"Fine" Punk said bitterly "I'll see him eventually" he said turning around and sitting on the couch. April took the seat next to him and looked over to him

"You're a good man" April said to him

"Yea whatever" Punk mumbled. His knee was jumping and he was playing with his hands

"I've never seen you this upset before" April noted "Don't worry about any of this it's nothing"

"It's something" Punk said to her

"You said this company and job doesn't matter" April reminded him "We are what matters"

"I stand by that" Punk said honestly

"So don't let jealous guys like Jericho have this power over you" April said to him "It would hurt him more if you didn't react at all"

"That would piss him off" Punk agreed lightly

"And the more you react the more likely he'll keep bringing me up" April said to him

"Again that is true" Punk said to her "It's going to be real hard for me to not say anything April" he admitted "I mean it goes against everything I believe in"

"Oh relax" she laughed

"I wish I could" He said then looked over to her so their faces were only centimeters apart "I mean I could use some help relaxing I'm pretty tense"

"A back massage?" April offered

"No my back feels fine" Punk said innocently

"Come on" she said standing up and taking him by the hand "I'm sure we'll figure something out"

"Yea I'm sure we will" he said happily as he let her lead to the back


	31. Venue

**Chapter 31: Venue**

* * *

SmackDown came and went without incident. Jericho wasn't around so Punk didn't get a chance to talk to him but he was pushing all of that out of his mind until Monday.

"So Jericho really made a play for April huh?" Colt asked as he spotted Punk in his home gym

"Yup" Punk said almost bitterly

"If it makes you feel any better I don't think he's genuinely interested in her, he's just trying to piss you off" Colt reasoned

"I don't care what his reasons were for doing it he still did it" Punk said annoyed as he bench pressed "It's not right. Everyone back there knows she's with me and no one has given us a hard time or said anything about it- even Beth has been more respectful than Jericho"

"It's just a story" Colt defended

"Are you seriously defending him?" Punk asked resting the bar and sitting up

"No but I can understand why he'd do this" Colt said to him "You're a hothead no offense but you are. Since you've been with April you've been less hotheaded and if I wanted to piss you off I would do it via April"

"There are lines you do not cross" Punk said to him "Not only is April my fiancée but I am the WWE champion too. Shit like that never would have happened with John. Hunter offered zero support as usual, just forced Jericho to apologize and he didn't even mean it"

"The more attention you give him over this the more he'll do it" Colt warned

"You don't think I know that?" Punk asked annoyed "I know! But what am I supposed to do? Pretend like I don't know and let everyone backstage think it's ok to say shit to her?"

"I don't know man it's a sticky situation" Colt sighed

"Hey" April said coming down the steps with two cold bottles of water "Water" she said handing one to Colt

"You're the best" Colt smiled gladly taking the water

"Thank you" Punk said leaning down and kissing her.

"Oh let me thank you as well" Colt teased

"Back off Jericho" Punk shot at him

"We're still on this?" April groaned "It's just one stupid tweet!" she said with a laugh

"What tweet?" Punk questioned

"Oh boy" Colt mumbled sipping his water

"I thought that's what you were talking about" April said to him then shrugged "Anyway I know you wanted to go out for dinner tonight but I was thinking-"

"Wait what tweet?" Punk asked her again. April rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone and passed it over to her fiancé. Punk saw the Tweet in question and tightened his fist around her phone. _Now that WWEAJLEE is single I'd like to say hello ;)_

"He's just trying to sell my breakup from John Cena onscreen that's all" April said to him

"That's not what he's doing" Punk said giving her phone back to her

"It is just stop its kind of funny" April said to him

"I agree" Colt said to him

"No one asked you" Punk said to him

"What are you like afraid that I'm going to run off with Chris Jericho?" April laughed

"Of course not" Punk said to her

"So what's the big deal?" she said to him "Besides I think I have more than proven I can take care of myself"

"Agreed yet again" Colt said and Punk shot him a look

"It's a man thing" Punk said to her then looked back to Colt "Obviously you don't get that"

"Hey I love April like a sister" Colt defended "I wouldn't let anyone disrespect her or hit on her but let's be real here"

"What does that mean?" April asked folding her arms and looking towards Colt. Punk smiled realizing Colt might have offended April and turned and folded his arms at him as well

"Yea Colt whatever do you mean by that?" Punk asked happily

"I'm just saying that Jericho doesn't like her" Colt defended

"Why wouldn't he like me?" April questioned "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing" Colt said nervously "It's just-"

"It's just what?" April asked in a deadly cold voice "You don't think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're hot!" Colt said quickly

"Careful" Punk warned

"Oh jeez guys" Colt said with a laugh scratching the back of his head "It's just you're not Jericho's type"

"What is Jericho's type?" April asked "Am I not good enough for the wannabe rock star?"

"Careful" Punk now directed towards April "Let's not have an argument about you being with another man"

"I'm sure Jericho finds you to be very beautiful but you're a classy woman and he's not too into that" Colt said to her

"Oh" April said accepting that "That's very sweet thank you Colt"

"Anytime" Colt said to her

"And because you said such nice things I'm inviting you to dinner" April said to him

"Reservation is for two" Punk said to her then looked at Colt "Tough luck"

"Before you over reacted to a stupid Tweet I was trying to tell you I want to cook tonight" April said to him "For both of you actually"

"I'd love to" Colt said happily "Count me in. If you still want to go out to dinner feel free" he said to Punk

"You're such a dick" Punk said to his friend

"So is that ok?" April asked

"Yea sure" Punk smiled

"Are you cooking dessert too?" Colt asked

"Dessert is private" Punk said to him

"Ew" Colt said disgusted

"You're getting a free meal shut up" Punk said to him

"You two are such children" April said to him "Oh by the way I called the hotel and they can see us on Friday"

"Alright just let me know what time" Punk said to her and she nodded and ran back up the steps

"What are you doing at a hotel?" Colt asked

"We're looking at places for the wedding" Punk said to him

"That's fast" Colt nodded

"We can't do anything until we pick a place and date" Punk said to him "Most places take a year"

"You're planning on getting married in a year?" Colt asked surprised

"So what?" Punk asked "She already lives here and we act like we're married it's really just a piece of paper and throwing it in everyone's faces"

"It's really happening" Colt said with a chuckle "I never thought I'd see the day"

"Me either but I never thought I'd meet an April" Punk admitted "I never cared what other guys said to Amy or Beth but when it comes to her-"

"-it's different" Colt finished "I get it the Jericho stuff is a low blow. If you want me to jump him or something so you don't have to get your hands dirty just say the word"

"That pleasure is going to be all mine" Punk said to him smugly

"So this thing with you and April how long are you going to keep it a secret? I mean if you're planning on getting married so soon people are going to find out" Colt pointed out

"Yea it's just I want her to make a name for herself before she's known as my wife" Punk said to him

"I don't think you're giving her enough credit" Colt said to him "I've seen her wrestle and she's damn good"

"I know that but you know how most of the fans think" Punk said to him "Also with Jericho trying so hard to pull her into this story I don't want to give him anymore ammunition"

"He's holding it over your head" Colt said to him "He's just waiting to drop the bomb and that's all you're going to be focusing on at least if you two come out publicly you won't have to worry anymore"

"I don't know" Punk sighed "It's up to her"

"It's just an idea" Colt said to him "It would probably really piss of Hunter though if you did"

"That just gives me incentive to do it" Punk grinned

* * *

Sitting at the table with Punk and Colt April was thrilled to see them enjoying their dinner.

"Seriously this is amazing" Colt said to him "Where did you learn how to cook Italian?"

"Our housekeeper was Italian" April shrugged "She taught me how to cook"

"You had a housekeeper?" Colt laughed "You really had a shit load of money huh?"

"My parents had money" April said to him

"Shut up and eat the food" Punk said to Colt

"So did you run my idea by April by the way?" Colt asked him

"What idea?" April asked casually

"I think you and Punk should come out publicly now" Colt said to her "This way Jericho has nothing over his head we don't want him distracted during his matches"

"Are you distracted while you're wrestling?" April asked full of concern "I don't want that"

"I'm not distracted" Punk said to her "And what did I say to you about shutting up?"

"I don't want you getting hurt over some stupid comments and tweets" April said to him seriously

"I'm not going to get hurt" Punk assured "Don't worry about it"

"Well Colt makes a good point" April said to him

"It's going to come out eventually probably by Jericho is that what you want?" Colt asked

"No" April answered before Punk could "He'd make it some scandalous story and it's not that at all"

"We've discussed this" Punk said to her "I don't want people punishing you or judging your career because of me"

"I also don't want Chris Jericho to be the one to announce something so big in our lives" April said to him

"I mean let's be real a lot of fans already suspect it" Colt added "You're always at games together and such they just don't have proof"

"What do you say?" April asked him "We don't have to make spectacle out of it or anything. I'm proud to be marrying you" she said to him

"Ok" Punk said "I still feel like we're giving Jericho even more to use against me though"

"Hey I'm going to be the slut of the WWE" April reminded him "Dolph, John and now you"

"You were never really with them" Punk said to her "Don't worry I'll make that clear"

"You can't mess with stories" April reminded him

"I don't give a shit" Punk remarked with a smirk as he took a bite out of his food

* * *

April and Punk arrived at the Chicago Hotel to look at halls for the wedding. They were aiming for a summer wedding but they weren't sure they'd have any available dates.

"Hello" A man smiled walking over to the two "The lobby desk is down the hall and to the right" he said to them eyeing their casual attire

"We're here to look at the wedding venue actually" April said to him and Punk already hate the uptight man

"Really?" the man asked then smiled "The Hall's for weddings are rather pricey" he whispered with a smile "Are you sure your appointment is for here?"

"I'm getting the vibe that you think we can't afford to have our wedding here" Punk smirked at the man tucking his hands into his jean pockets

"I did not say that" the man replied "I'm just making sure you have all the information and you don't waste your time"

"That's pretty presumptuous of you" April remarked coolly "And you know what we don't want to waste any of your time because just by the first glance I can already tell this hall isn't up to our standards" Punk just smirked towards April and felt his heart swell up with pride

"Listen lady-" The man started

"I'm going to stop you right here" Punk said holding his hand up "I already don't like where that sentence is going"

"Am I going to have to call security?" the man asked folding his arms and shooting both Punk and April unimpressed looks

"Hey it's CM Punk!" a young kid shouted

"Holy crap it really is CM Punk" a man that Punk presumed was his father said walking over "Sorry to bother you sir but my kid is a huge fan!"

"Oh yea" Punk smiled looking down at the kid "What's your name?"

"Kevin" the young boy said proudly "You're the best in the world!"

"Thank you" Punk said with a laugh "You want a picture?"

"Dad can I?" the young boy asked anxiously

"I want one too" the man laughed

"I'll take it" April offered

"Thank you so much" The man said passing her his phone "AJ Lee!" he said

"This is so cool!" The little boy said "Can you be in the picture too?"

"You wouldn't mind would you?" April asked sweetly to the employee of the hotel. He took the camera and snapped the picture

"Thanks again for the picture" the man said to them "We didn't mean to interrupt your…uh date?"

"We were wedding venue shopping actually" Punk said casually "Turns out this isn't the place for us" he said to the man

"Oh cool congratulations and good luck to both of you" he smiled

"Thanks Mr. Punk thanks AJ!" the little boy waved as his father ushered him off

"I didn't mean to be rude" The employee said to them

"Well you were" April said to him "You shouldn't judge people by the way you look"

"We do look homeless" Punk whispered into her ear causing her to crack smile. Both were wearing ripped jeans and t-shirts

"Thank you for time" April said shaking the mans hand and made sure he got a good look at her huge diamond ring "Sorry I didn't scratch you with the ring did I? It's so big I just can't help it" she said with a smile then walked away

"I didn't mean to offend your fiancée" the man said to Punk

"Yea but you did" Punk sighed "You blew it pal" he smirked slapping the man on his shoulder and following April out.

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of that man?" April asked as she sat in the car and slammed the door shut as hard as she possibly could causing Punk to cringe

"Babe the door-" Punk started

"I mean where does he get off? I can't believe in today's day in age people are still so judgmental" she seethed

"I think it was me" Punk smirked looking at her "All the tattoos throw people off"

"Well they're all idiots than" April said to him "You are the most gentle people in the world"

"I punch people in the face for a living" Punk reminded her with a cheeky grin

"He didn't know that" April said to him "Ugh the guy reminded me of-" she stopped herself and calmed down "Never mind let's just go"

"He reminded you of your mother?" Punk asked already knowing

"Yea" April admitted "I liked it better when I was sad about her, hating her takes up so much of my energy"

"You just need to channel it" Punk suggested "Because even though that guy deserved it I know you're not that type of person to lash out like that" he said to her "You're too sweet for that"

"Do you think of less of me?" April asked

"No" he smirked "I think you're human but I do hate seeing all of this anger built up inside of you"

"You're right" April said firmly "I am angry"

"Express it" Punk encouraged "I mean you beat up my door already but if you want to punch the dashboard knock yourself out" he offered

"I don't want to hit anything" she said then grabbed his face and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Punk was completely stunned by the action but he wasn't going to complain. She pulled away from him and tugged her t-shirt off of her head and moved over to his seat and fully straddled him.

"Oh babe I'm all for this" Punk managed to get out while she kissed him roughly "But uh- we're in a parking lot" he reminded her "A crowded one"

"Don't you like a little danger?" April asked leaning in and kissing him. She grinded her hips against his groin and he now responded to the kiss. "Want me to stop?" she asked with a devilish grin

"I've created a monster" Punk said in awe of her. She just arched a brow at him and gave a hard roll against him again "Fuck" he muttered "Backseat" he said to her, as much as he wanted this he didn't want her spotted and his windows were tinted in the back. A knock at the window halted her from moving off of him as she looked at the window and saw the rude employee. "Don't-" Punk said trying to stop her from rolling down the window

"You dropped this inside" he said with a smile passing her back her cell phone.

"Thank you" April said coolly "We're not trash"

"I didn't say a word Miss" the man said with a smile "But uh- this isn't the type of establishment where you can do this" he said

"I-" April started but Punk rolled up the window before she attacked the man "Well now he's judging us again"

"You're riding me without a shirt on" Punk smirked "I enjoy it personally but a lot of people frown upon this publicly" April crawled back over to her seat and Punk handed her back her top and watched her put it on

"I'll pull over down a dead end street" Punk offered

"Forget the moment has past" April sighed putting on her seatbelt

"You mean for right now or the rest of the night?" he asked very seriously "Because you kind of hyped me here" he said to her

"You know I'll take care of you later" April smiled "Oh and by the way great way to casually bring up on her engagement"

"Nice and subtle" Punk smirked starting the car "I imagine in one hour time that photo is everywhere along with the news of our engagement. Company can't get mad if someone randomly saw us wedding venue shopping"

"Speaking of that what are we going to do?" she asked him "I was kind of banking on this place"

"There's a hundred other places here we can get married at" Punk assured her "We probably wouldn't have picked the first place anyway"

"Anywhere we go we're going to have to wait" April reminded him "Probably over a year"

"You don't want to wait?" Punk asked

"You do?" April asked back

"I don't know" Punk shrugged "I want what you want" he told her honestly

"Let's get married at home" April suggested

"Seriously?" Punk asked her

"Yea we can do it whenever we want, the roof is tremendous" April said to him

"I like it" Punk said fondly "We're going to have to wait until it gets warmer though"

"You don't want a snowy wedding on the roof?" April asked

"Sounds like you already have this all planned out" Punk laughed

"Don't you think it would be so pretty?" April asked

"We can't control the weather" Punk said to her

"Yea I know" April said to him

"But we can get a nice big heated tent and set up on the roof" Punk suggested "We can keep everyone warm and still have the view"

"That's perfect" April grinned "So it's settled?"  
"Yea we just have to pick a date" Punk said to her

"I'm so excited" she grinned "It's really happening"


	32. Best Part Of You

**Chapter 32: Best Part Of You**

* * *

"So did anyone say anything to you?" April asked Punk as she watched him stretch and get ready for his match.

"Nope" Punk said to her "And I wouldn't care if they did" Punk was right, after his run in with the two fans the other day word on their engagement spread like wild fire.

"I'm so bored" She sighed sitting on his leather couch

"Most girls don't get to work every show" Punk pointed out

"But I used to more than once a night as a matter of fact" April reminded him

"I know and that'll change soon" Punk promised

"Whatever" April muttered and Punk just smirked "So have you seen Jericho tonight?"

"Yea in a production meeting" Punk said to her "He kept smirking me at me. I just wanted to get up and slap his fucking grin off his stupid face. He hasn't approached you tonight, right?"

"Nope" April said to him as she watched Punk intently

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Punk asked with a smirk

"I was just thinking I could have helped you warm up" April said to him and Punk's eyes widened

"I have some time" Punk said happily standing up

"No you don't" April smirked as Punk took a seat next to her on the couch

"I've got at least twenty minutes" Punk said to her "Just don't claw at my hair because I jelled it"

"That's my favorite part" April pouted

"Ok fine I'll take the bad hair day for it" Punk said simply

"No way" April said shaking her head

"Oh yes way" Punk said smiling and nodding

"No" she laughed as Punk kissed her and pushed his body onto hers

"Ten minutes" Punk assured her

"You might be done in ten minutes but I might take longer" April smirked. Punk halted his movements and looked down at his beautiful fiancée

"You don't think I could get you off that fast?" Punk questioned in shock

"Oh I know you could, you always do" April said to him "But in under ten minutes?"

"Alright" Punk sighed "Challenge accepted" he warned

"Phil" she giggled as he began to kiss down her neck

"Hello there" a voice said interrupting them. They didn't even hear the door open, Punk looked up and glared towards the intruder "Don't let me interrupt please continue I have four minutes to spare" he teased

"Get the fuck out of here" Punk said climbing off of April and walking over to Jericho

"Relax man I'm just here to apologize" Jericho smirked

"I sure as hell hope that it's to April" Punk said to him in a low voice

"It is actually" Jericho said coolly "April I want to apologize for my insults the other night"

"Like I told you the first time you apologized I didn't find it insulting and it wasn't necessary" April said straightening out her clothes

"Still" Jericho said tilting his head "Deepest apologizes"

"Fine" April said just wanting him to leave before Punk blew a gasket

"I also want to apologize to you as well Punk" Jericho said in the fakest voice possible "I never should have tweeted to your fiancée"

"Or hit on her last Monday?" Punk asked

"That too" Jericho smirked "Totally out of line"

"Inappropriate" Punk corrected

"True and that's why I'm here. Trust me Punk I have no interest in April in that way" Jericho said to him

"Good" Punk said to him

"Do you want to go over the promos for tonight?" Jericho asked

"No" Punk said "Get out"

"Alright see you in the ring, see you around April" Jericho said then left the room

"That was very nice of him" April said to Punk

"He didn't mean a word he said" Punk said to her "Don't buy into his crap"

"I don't have to buy into anything I'm never going to have to speak to that man again its you that has to work with him" April said to him

"Enough about him where were we?" Punk asked walking back towards her but she held her hand out to stop him

"You have three minutes to get the ring" April said looking at her watch

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk asked looking at the time on his phone

"Relax horn dog" April giggled "Go have fun tonight" she walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be waiting for you back here"

"Alright" Punk said to her "Don't leave this room" he warned "I will be back and we will finish this. I'm not wrestling so I won't be hurt" he reminded her as she handed him his Championship belt.

"Would you like to me strip down and lay out for you on the couch?" April asked sarcastically and watched as Punk gave it some serious thought

"No" he said finally deciding "I'll undress you tonight" he said seriously then shot her a wink before leaving the locker room.

* * *

Punk was in the ring cutting his promo on Jericho, he wasn't sure how much time he had before Jericho came out but he was going to make the most of it. Punk also made sure not to mention the fiancée comments that Jericho did. He made it clear to Jericho, creative and Vince himself that he wasn't going to turn this story into something that would make April look bad.

"…Jericho knows my families past and that's fine" Punk said to the crowd "But it doesn't change the fact that I am the best in the world and I'm walking in and out of Wrestlemania the champion. No matter what he says it will not distract me from doing what I do best and that's win-" Jericho's music hit and he made his way to the top of the ramp but never joined Punk in the ring.

"I really like you Punk" Jericho started off "You've beaten the odds. You came from a crazy broken home, you went from some independent schmuck to WWE Champion and I respect that very much" he told him "What I don't respect is that fact that you call yourself the 'best' because to be the best you have to beat the best and that's me. I've beaten Stone Cold, The Rock, Triple H and the list goes on"

"You were good in your time Jericho" Punk agreed "But my time is now" he reminded him earning a loud cheer from the crowd

"Look obviously taking shots at your mother and father was crossing a line last week" Jericho agreed "I want to win and I will win and I'll do it without breaking your poor fragile baby mentality"

"You can't break me Jericho" Punk smirked smugly "You can't touch me" he said in a cold voice

"Like I said talking about your parents was a low blow and it won't happen again" Jericho promised "But your fiancée" he grinned and watched as Punk's face fell "That's a different story" Punk just shook his head and listened as Jericho continued "I mean she may not be into drugs or drinking either and I guess you're into that sort of thing but she also looks like a ten year old boy and I'm hoping you're not into that" he said seriously. Punk's entire face turned beat red. Punk was clenching the microphone so tight he thought he was going to break into his hands.

"I mean I don't get it you become champion and trade down to that?" Jericho asked with disgust "Normally you go on to date supermodels or at least a higher quality woman but you've always been a bottom feeder huh?" he grinned

"Why don't you come down into this ring and say that to my face" Punk said trying to show some restraint

"That's alright" Jericho smirked "And let's be real here we all know who your adequate looking, homeless, disgusting, trashy fiancée is-"

"Jericho" Punk warned leaning into the ropes and pointing at him "You're playing with fire here. This match is about me" he reminded him "Pulling someone innocent into this is only going to get you seriously hurt"

"AJ Lee is innocent?" Jericho asked confused "Wasn't she just with Dolph Ziggler and John Cena? And probably the other half of the male locker room?" Punk was now in shock by Jericho's comment and for the first time in his career and didn't know how to respond "Oh and on my Twitter I'm running a poll who stole AJ Lee's innocence? Was it A- Ziggler, B- Cena, C-Punk , D- Peter the camera man, E- Doc or F- Ben the catering guy" Punk took a deep breath before deciding what to do. Standing out there on stage would just drag this out so he decided he had to shut Jericho up and by doing that he jumped out of the ring and ran up the stage but Jericho was expecting and ran off backstage himself.

* * *

April was in the locker room holding back tears. The honest stuff that Jericho said about her last week didn't bother her but the lies he spewed this week certainly did. And deep down she had hoped her parents didn't pick this episode to tune into to watch. She also couldn't help but notice how Punk didn't say anything to defend her. She was absolutely mortified and didn't even want to leave the locker room.

"Hey" Paul Heyman said strolling in and frowned when he noticed her tears "Oh no none of that" he said taking a seat next to her and putting an arm around her to pull her into a hug "Jericho is a jerk"

"Everyone thinks I'm some kind of slut" April cried "Does everyone really think I'm ugly too?"

"No of course not!" Paul said seriously

"Why didn't Phil defend me out there?" April asked him

"Because if he talked about it Jericho would have continued trashing you" Paul said to her "I'm actually surprised he remained that calm"

"He'd trash me more than that?" April asked "Impossible. I am so embarrassed"

"Hey he's the one who should be embarrassed" Paul said to her

"Where is Phil?" April asked "I just want to get out of here"

"No" Paul said firmly "You wipe those tears and you hold your chin up you do NOT let anyone see you weak"

"I'm not weak" April argued

"You're crying over a few stupid comments" Paul said to her "This is the name of the game and once you get this reputation everyone will know how get o you. You asked me to teach you and this me teaching you- suck it up"

"I'm trying ok" April argued standing off the couch wiping at her face frantically

"Try harder" Paul demanded standing up and walking behind her "You don't let men like Chris Jericho get the best of you and if you do then you don't belong here"

"Why are you being so nasty?" April asked turning around to face him

"I'm not being nasty" Paul said in a serious voice "I'm helping you. Punk loves you and protects you and that's great in the real world but when you enter the arena he can't do that for you."

"I'm allowed to have feelings" April shot at him

"Yes and if you want to cry then do it but you don't let anyone see you that way" Paul warned in a low voice "It's like dropping blood in a shark tank."

"I've had a rough week" April sighed

"Hey Punk isn't here right now" Paul said seriously "And sometimes he isn't always going to be around to shield you from the harsh realities of this place as much as he'd love to be. He's got a great heart but you need to toughen up and do it now! I don't care if you've had the worst week in the world; stop acting like a big baby and-" he didn't finish the sentence because he felt someone grab his shoulder

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk demanded

"What you should be doing" Paul said to him "Look at her" he said gesturing to April who had swollen moist eyes

"I'm not in the mood" Punk warned him "Get out"

"You can't coddle April her entire career" Paul said to him "I'm helping her-"

"She doesn't want your help and you're just further pissing me off!" Punk yelled. Clearly he was in no mood either.

"I warned you about this" Paul reminded him "You're falling right into that trap-"

"Get out" Punk repeated pointing to the door.

"Remember what I said April" Paul said to her then left the locker room

"Are you ok?" Punk asked her

"Yea" April said collecting herself "What was that all about Phil?"

"I don't know and I won't know until next week because Jericho ran out of the building" Punk said bitterly

"Why didn't you stick up for me?" April asked surprising me "I mean what he said was bad enough but the fact that you let him continue like that, you couldn't think of anything to stop him?"

"I was a little caught off guard" Punk defended in anger "I wasn't expecting that"

"You're the best talker in this entire company" April reminded him "Everyone thinks I'm this ugly trashy slut"

"I didn't want to put anymore attention you" Punk said to her

"I think the attention was already on me Phil" April mocked "Look I wasn't out there but all I know is I never would have stood there silent if the situation was reversed" she said to him coldly "And that was worse than anything Jericho said tonight" she then turned and walked out of the locker room leaving him in shock.

Punk was pissed off; he was pissed at Jericho, Heyman and even April now. He wasted knowing time tossing his bag across the room and throwing a chair out of anger. After about a half an hour he collected his things and headed to his bus sans April and the more he thought about it the more pissed off he was. No one even dared to look in his direction as he slammed the arena doors opens and stormed off to his bus.

"About time" his driver said as Punk approached the bus "April's been on there for like half an hour"

"Just get me the hell out of here" Punk said to the driver as he loaded his bag.

* * *

As Punk climbed onto the bus April was on the leather couch watching TV and not even acknowledging him.

"I want to talk to you" Punk said to her but she just ignored him and made the volume louder on the TV. He sucked in a breath in an attempt to control his anger. "I'm in a bad enough mood April don't give me shit now"

"Oh did you have a rough night?" April questioned turning off the TV "Please tell me all about it"

"Don't be like this" He warned

"Like what?" April asked "I mean can I just ask you one thing- is this how you want people to see me?" she questioned

"I didn't want to get into a personal argument in front of thousands of people sorry if you don't approve but I did the right thing" Punk shot at her

"My mother called you a thug and I almost ripped her face off" April reminded him "I don't need you to fight my battles for me but I am kind of bothered on how unaffected you were by what he said"

"You think I was unaffected?" Punk asked with a bitter laugh "I wanted to fucking kill him. I couldn't speak because if I spoke I would have be fined or suspended on the spot! I hate the shit he said and at that moment I felt I was doing the right thing and I still do! He was baiting me!"

"Clearly he should have tried something else because it was clear to everyone watching that you didn't care" April said turning back on the TV. Punk snatched the remote from her hand and shut off the TV again

"Don't say that" he said in a downright threatening voice "Don't you EVER doubt how much I love or care about you. You consume my whole fucking life! And guess what? I'm fine with it! But when it comes to work and it comes to guys like Jericho because believe me he's not going to be the last one to use you to get to me either I know what I'm doing" April saw the intensity in his eyes and stood up

"I'm humiliated" April said looking up at him "I mean you should see the Tweets that are being sent to me right now- he's killed my entire reputation with one sentence"

"People will forget!" Punk yelled "They always forget"

"I won't" April said to him "I'm going to bed" she said turning around but Punk grabbed her arm  
"I'm going to take care of it" Punk promised her "He's not going to get away with what he said. I'm just as angry as you are I don't understand why you're so upset"

"Because he's right!" April yelled surprising him "You totally traded down"

"What are you even talking about?" Punk asked annoyed

"When we started out I was a waitress in Tampa, I look nothing like any of the other girls here, I had no money-" April rambled off "-and you're the WWE Champion and I'm just your charity case"

"You're not my charity case" Punk said to her in a softer voice "I didn't realize you were so insecure"

"Of course I'm insecure Phil I'm in the land of the giants" April reminded him "I'm not like anyone else"

"That's the best part of you" Punk argued "That's what I love about you- that's what the fans love about you. And believe me I remained quiet to protect you not hurt you. Trust me everyone will know exactly how I feel about you by the end of the night but right now all I care about is proving to you how much I care"

"I'm sorry" she said defeated "You're right-"

"Don't apologize for how you feel" Punk interrupted "That's a lesson for being here"

"You sound like Paul" April muttered

"Is that what he was doing when he was yelling at you?" Punk demanded

"Yea he was just trying to help" April said to him "I feel like an idiot. This has to be one of the worst nights of my life"

"I'm sorry" Punk said to her "But I'm not sorry for how I handled everything because I stand by it" April just nodded "Come here" he said nodding towards himself and she walked over "I love you" he said very seriously "I think you're beautiful and I'm going to say it to you everyday just like I have everyday since we've been together"

"You used to tell me both of those things before we were together" April reminded him with a sly smile

"That's right" Punk smirked. He leaned down and kissed her and he immediately felt her urgency. He ran his hands down her sides and pushed her towards the back of the bus. But they only made it to the kitchen. He felt her pull away and tug his shirt off then tugged down his shorts.

"I need you right now" April demanded, not requested she began to stroke him and he continued to kiss her down her neck. He pulled away from her and started to feel the pressure begin to rise inside him and quickly tugged her shirt off now, he turned her around so her back was to his chest and she gripped the kitchen table. She felt him kiss around her neck and ran his hands up to her the front and cupped her breasts that were still in the bra.

"I love you so much it scares me" he said into her ear "No one is going to hurt you like that again or make you cry. I promise" he began to kiss her bare shoulder and April could feel his hard member rub against her back.

"I love you too" April almost whimpered with want. She felt one hand leave its post and wander underneath the waistband of her shorts and cupped her full there now. He slowly massaged her there and her breast and April had completely forgotten she was mad.

"I love touching you" Punk said to her "I can do it forever…"

"Please Phil" April almost cried, she was already emotional from earlier she couldn't stand this anymore. He moved his hands and tugged down her shorts and spread her legs.

"Are you ready?" Punk asked into her ear first

"Oh god yes" April almost cried. He swiftly entered her from behind and began a very fast bruising pace that April was more than happy to keep up with.

Both were extremely emotional tonight and when there was anger involved sex was always a bit rougher but both liked it like that. Her hands were clenched against the edge of the table while his were gripped so hard on her waist he was sure there would be at least a small bruise.

"Faster" April mustered out and Punk began to move faster her he was so into what he was doing he didn't even realize right away when April clenched around him eventually and peeked. "Phil!" she cried out but he had to finish it and thrust a few more times until he spilled deep inside of her. April leaned her entire body onto the table and Punk almost fell on top of her back.

"Are you ok?" he asked her pulling out

"Yea" April said standing straight and turning around. He reached for his shorts and pulled them up then passed April hers and watched as she pulled them up.

"Watching you dress just seems wrong" Punk said seriously causing her to smile faintly

"What do we do now?" April asked "I don't think I could sleep" she admitted

"Now we sit up and talk about this Jericho and think of ways to piss him off" he said to her and she seemed to appreciate that idea.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you" April said to him

"And I'm sorry you ever doubted me, won't happen again" he assured her


	33. Making It Right

**Chapter 33: Making It Right**

* * *

At SmackDown Punk was back to being in a foul mood. He dropped April off at his locker room and he took off to yell at Hunter, Vince, creative, the production team and anyone else who dare cross his path. Meanwhile in the locker room April was waiting for him to come back and wondering what he was going to say tonight. He had an open mic and with Jericho not there he wouldn't have to worry about not being interrupted.

"Hello there" Paul said peeking his head through the door. April looked up and gave him a reassuring smile

"Hey Paul come in" April invited

"Is he around?" Paul asked nervously before fully stepping in

"No it's safe" April smirked as Paul stepped in and closed the door behind him

"I wanted to apologize to you" Paul said to her "I don't think I handled last night very well"

"No I'm sorry" April said to him "You were trying to help and I was a mess"

"I should have approached you differently" Paul said shaking his head and taking a seat next to her "I'm used to working with different kinds of people"

"You mean strong people?" April asked

"No that's not what I meant" Paul assured her "You're allowed to be upset and cry even and you did it in the privacy of your own locker room which was the right thing to do. I just hated seeing you that way"

"I know and it's ok" April said to him "And I'm going to work on not being so sensitive"

"I would be upset too" Paul said "Actually I was very upset by those shots Jericho took at you which is why I was a little testy myself. I feel like I've been there from the beginning with you and you're marrying one of my best friends and I don't want you to be tainted by this industry"

"I get it and I know you were looking out for me" April assured him "Thank you for trying"

"I'm going to keep trying too" Paul informed her

"I appreciate it" April smiled and that's when Punk walked into the locker room. He still wasn't thrilled with Paul obviously.

"I was just catching up with April" Paul said to him and Punk just nodded

"Well I need to talk to her so could you give us a few minutes?" Punk asked. His voice wasn't cold it was friendly enough.

"Sure" Paul smiled "I'll see you both later"

"Bye Paul" April waved as Paul walked to the door

"Everything ok?" Punk asked her

"Yea he just came to apologize" April said to him

"Good" Punk said to her

"He didn't have to apologize" April said to him "He was trying to help"

"It's not his place to help you in that way" Punk said to her "And if he yells at again like that we're going to have a big problem"

"You can't always protect me" April said to him and Punk scrunched his face up "People are going to yell at me and you can't always yell back for me. Paul's right I have to learn how to take care of myself. I think I've gotten too comfortable with you"

"Excuse me?" Punk questioned with a chuckle

"Before I was with you I did everything myself, I defended myself and I took care of myself" April reminded him

"Well we're getting married" Punk reminded her casually "So you're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm going to jump in and defend you no matter what but enough about this I want to talk to you about tonight"

"Ok so what are you going to say?" April asked

"I'm obviously going to have to address you" Punk said to her

"Are you going to say how pretty I am?" April smirked

"Oh so pretty" Punk grinned "But uh- I don't want to be the one to tell your story, you know? It's not really my place"

"You want me to go out with you?" April asked

"If you want to" Punk said to her

"This is your promo, your match, your main event. There is no one I trust more telling my story than you" April said to him "Just say what you have to"

"Are you sure?" Punk questioned

"Yes of course" April said to him "You'll do great"

"Alright" Punk said to her "I want to keep you out this as much as possible but Jericho is a seasoned vet here and he knows what he's doing- at least that's what I've been told four times tonight"

"I'm expecting it now its ok" April said to him "Besides I have things to do back here"

"Oh really?" Punk asked amused "What's more important than going out to the ring?"

"Putting the finishing touches on my first ever t-shirt" April marveled

"You didn't tell me you were getting a shirt" Punk smiled

"I didn't want to jinx it but they said I have to pick the final design but today" April said to him "I'm really excited"

"Can I see?" Punk asked

"Nope I want you to be surprised" April said to him

"Alright" Punk said to her "You do know I have the power to just go and check it out?"

"Don't ruin it" April warned "I'm really excited about this"

"Fine" Punk said to her.

* * *

April was with some members of the staff looking over her t-shirt when Celeste walked by.

"Hey" Celeste greeted "Is that the new shirt?"

"The first shirt" April corrected proudly showing off the 'love bites' t-shirt design "What do you think?"

"It's awesome" Celeste grinned "It's amazing how I've been Diva's champ for months and they only now approached me about a shirt and yours is already almost done"

"Oh" April said quietly not really sure what to say

"Hey I'm not mad" Celeste assured her with a smile "It's cool at least one girl back here is getting some recognition and honestly I've been begging to wrestle you"

"Really?" April asked

"Yea you kick ass in the ring" Celeste said to her "I mean the other girls are great but you're different"

"That means a lot coming from you" April said to her

"And I know you're going to get a lot of heat from the fans and the guys back here over being with Punk but I totally respect what you do" Celeste said to her

"Punk helped me" April admitted "He definitely got my foot in the door and I don't deny that but I wasn't dating him during that time"

"You don't have to explain it to me" Celeste assured her

"No I want you to know" April said to her "He introduced me to the right people but I tried out, I worked my ass off" she said to her "And after I was long signed with NXT we started to date. And believe me if he had a say in who I worked with or what I did I wouldn't have worked with Nick or Cena"

"Yea I kind of figured that out" Celeste chuckled "I can't imagine Punk kicking in Vince's door and demanding you kiss other men on TV"

"Yea he wasn't a fan of those stories" April smirked "He's a good man and yes he looks out for me here but he doesn't get me special treatment as a matter of fact he didn't even know about my shirt until an hour ago"

"I believe you" Celeste said to her "And like I said you don't owe me or anyone else an explanation you work really hard and whether people admit it out loud or not they can see it and if it means anything to you I get it"

"It does and I appreciate it" April said to her

"So are you so into this shirt that you're missing your future husbands promo?" Celeste asked and April's eyes widened

"Oh my god I forgot" she yelped jumping out of her seat and rushing towards the first monitor she could find

"….Jericho also pointed out that I am getting married and yes that is true" Punk told the crowd "He of course stood at the top of the stage and insulted my fiancée because he knew it would piss me off and believe me ladies and gentlemen he did"

April watched carefully and played with her skull necklace that Punk had given her for Christmas.

"I don't even want to address his comments about her because they were so ridiculous. I think a lot of you already knew about my relationship with AJ Lee I also think most of you are smart enough to realize his claims about her were not true. AJ Lee is one of the hardest workers in this entire industry she works her ass off every day and night to be here. She deserves to be here and more importantly she deserves to be respected and Chris Jericho will respect her because I'll make sure of it. And again his comments about her appearance you all have eyes right?" he grinned towards the crowd who cheered loudly "Yea that's what I thought" he smirked "I'm also not ashamed of people knowing I was afraid idiots like Jericho would use her to get to me. The only truth that Jericho has spoken in the last two weeks was the fact that AJ was a waitress and how cool is that?" he asked the crowd "A waitress from Tampa Florida is now in the WWE and guess what? She's a fan just like all of you are and she's living proof you any one of you could make it."

April smiled at his comment because it was true. She was sitting in the crowd for Raw one week and the next she was signing a contract. He didn't go over the top but he got his point across and the fans loved it and seemingly loved her as well. She listened as he moved focus back on just Jericho and pumped up his match.

"…and now I'm going to head to the back with my hot fiancée, head back to Chicago and punch some things until I get my hands on Jericho next Monday"

April loved the way Punk handled himself tonight and she was so proud of how did it as well. He was a true professional and truthfully she learned so much from him, he was one of her best teachers here.

"How'd I do?" Punk asked as he approached her backstage

"I thought you were amazing" April said to him honestly "Short, sweet and to the point"

"You thought I was sweet? I'm supposed to be scaring my opponent" he frowned

"Sweet to me" April smiled "Thank you for what you said"

"I meant it all" Punk smirked "Let's get the hell out of here though"

"I still have to sign off on some things" April said to him "But you go to the bus and I'll meet you there"

"Alright" Punk said to her simply "Is it for your shirt?"

"Maybe" April teased

"Can I see it now?" Punk asked

"No" April giggled and kissed his cheek

* * *

Back in Chicago Punk was working out with Colt downstairs and April was cooking upstairs. It had almost become a weekly tradition that April would cook for two after a long workout. She enjoyed cook for the two and it really bought her back to happier times of her childhood. The doorbell rang and she rushed towards it thinking it was a package she was waiting for.

"Jason" April said stunned

"Hey kid" Jason choked out "Long time no see"

"What are you doing here?" April asked him "Better question how did you know where I lived?"

"I googled it" Jason shrugged "You have a few minutes for me?"

"Um" April started and looked behind her to make sure Phil was nowhere in sight. "Just for a minute" she said stepping aside

"It's freezing out" Jason said stepping in and kicking the snow off of his shoes

"What's going on Jason?" April asked him

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by" Jason said to her

"You looked up my address" April reminded him "You weren't just stopping by"

"I wanted to first of all thank you and Punk for helping me out" Jason said to her

"But it wasn't enough was it?" April asked

"I'm not here for money April" Jason said to her "I'm here because I need a friend"

"Jason-" April started

"Just give me a few minutes" Jason said cutting her off

"If Phil sees you he's going to flip out" April warned him

"Really? I feel like we kind of made amends" Jason noted

"No he still hates you" April said to him honestly

"You've got it good here April" He said looking around the large million-dollar home "I mean damn do you remember where you used to live?" he chuckled

"The guest bathrooms in this place is bigger than my old place in Tampa" April smirked

"I'm happy you worked hard and you deserve this" Jason said to her

"I deserved my career? Because last time I checked you felt I owed you for that" April pointed out

"I was wrong ok?" Jason laughed "I've been completely alone for the last few weeks and all I've been doing is thinking" he said taking a seat on her couch. "You've really been my only friend"

"You tried to force yourself on me" April reminded him

"I wasn't in the right mind April" Jason said to her "It was a horrible thing to do"

"You really scared me" April admitted

"I know" he said quietly "I'll never forgive myself for that"

"What do you want Jason?" April asked defeated

"I just wanted to thank you for everything" Jason said to her "And give you this" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out money "It's what Punk gave me a few weeks ago"

"How did you get this?" April asked warily as he stood up and placed the cash in her hand

"Well there's a story to it" Jason chuckled "But just keep it. I've taken enough from you"

"I don't want stolen money" April said holding her arm out for him to take it back

"It's not stolen money" Jason said to her with a smile and placed his hand over hers "Just keep it and give it to Punk"

"How did you get it?" April asked

"It's a long story" Jason said to her

"Hey April Punk said that-" Colt stopped talking as he walked into the room when he saw a strange man holding April's hand "Oh sorry" he said but continued to walk into the room. April pulled her hand away from Jason and looked over to Colt

"What happened?" April asked him

"Oh he said that you knew where the protein shake mix was. He moved it from downstairs for some reason" Colt smirked

"Oh it's in the kitchen" April said to him "Um Colt this is an old friend of mine" she said being forced to introduce them "He was just leaving though" she said to him and Colt nodded and extended his hand

"Colt" he introduced

"Hey man" Jason said politely shaking his hand

"Sorry I didn't catch your name" Colt smirked

"Jason" he said and Colt just nodded

"Oh I've heard a lot about you" Colt said to him "Nothing good unfortunately"

"Yea I get that" Jason smirked

"So what are you doing here?" Colt asked folding his arms

"I was just visiting my friend" Jason defended lightly

"I'm April's friend" Colt said coolly with a grin

"Colt it's fine" April said knowing Colt was just looking out for her "He was really just leaving"

"Do I have to check your pockets before leave?" Colt asked seriously

"That's fair" Jason said agreed "I'm not here for any trouble I came by to pay April back"

"For all the stuff you stole from her or for ripping her off for years?" Colt questioned

"I get it" Jason said to him "But you really don't know me so judging me seems kind of unfair don't you think?"

"I think I know enough" Colt said smugly

"What the hell is taking you so long?" the voice of Punk could be heard in the kitchen, clearly he was looking for Colt. April felt her stomach fall as she could sense Punk enter the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Punk asked Jason

"I came to give back the money you gave me" Jason said to him

"You gave this crook money?" Colt asked Punk

"I'm not a crook" Jason argued

"Right" Colt laughed bitterly

"Guys" April warned in a low voice

"I asked you a question" Punk demanded walking towards him "Do you remember what we discussed the last time I saw you?"

"Yes and I was just here to pay you back" Jason said to him "Ask April"

"Yea" April said passing him the money, Punk counted it and handed it back to Jason

"Get the hell out of here" Punk warned "I don't want or need your money" he said to him "And do not come back"

"Fine" Jason said to him "April it was good seeing you again" he said with a smile then left.

"You invited him in?" Punk asked her

"He said he just needed a minute" April said to him and Punk shook his head

"He smells like a rat" Colt noted scrunching up his nose

"I wonder where he's staying…." April trailed off

"Oh no, no" Punk smiled "You're not giving it a second thought. This is what he does he needs something from you that's why he's back"

"What could he need? Clearly he has money" April said to him

"I don't want to know and we're never going to find out" Punk said to her "If you let him back into this house I'm calling the police." He warned her and she nodded

"Alright" April said to him

"You have that look" Punk noted

"What look?" April asked

"The look a little kid has when they find a stray dog" Colt pointed out "I see it" he said agreeing with Punk

"She gets that look all of the time" Punk said to Colt

"Stop talking about me in front of me" April said the two "I'm not taking anyone in but I am curious as to how he got that money"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say he stole it" Punk mocked "And the last thing we need is to be caught up in crap like that"

"You're right" April agreed "He's gone it's done" she said to him

"Good" Punk said to her "You ready to finish up?" he asked Colt who nodded

"Yea I'll grab the stuff from the kitchen" Colt said walking out of the room

"You ok?" Punk asked her

"Yea I'm going to be done cooking in half an hour so hurry up" April smiled walking past him. She passed Colt as she entered the kitchen and when she heard the door close she opened the palm of her hand where there was small piece of paper in it. When Jason passed her the money she hadn't even realized there was a note attached. She gave one more look towards the entrance of the kitchen before looking down and reading it….


	34. The Ring

**Chapter 34: The Ring**

* * *

The next day April and Punk spent most of the day preparing for their wedding. Ordering a huge heated tent for the roof, looking at wedding bands and picking out invitations. Punk had no idea so much effort had to be put into an 'at home' wedding. He also was informed he had to go look at tuxes the following week. They decided on a date too obviously and they opted for the week after Wrestlemania. He was hoping Vince wouldn't give them too hard of a time getting a few shows off so he could whisk her away on a honeymoon. The honeymoon was something he was planning all on his own everything else was all April. Punk was happy to be home by eight so he could watch the Blackhawks game. He was looking forward to spending the night on his couch curled up with April but she had other plans. As soon as he got home and crashed on the couch he noticed she hadn't removed her jacket yet.

"We have somewhere else to go?" Punk practically whined "The game is going to start"

"No I have somewhere else to go you can sit on the couch and watch the game" April said to him

"Where are you going?" Punk asked arching a brow at her

"I have a fitting for my wedding dress" April informed him

"At eight at night?" Punk asked disbelievingly

"Yes" April said to him "The owner is well aware of my busy schedule and is seeing me this late as a courtesy"

"So you already picked out a dress?" Punk asked

"Yes I picked one at a few weeks ago" April said to him

"Oh" Punk said casually "You didn't mention that"

"You can't know anything about my dress" April reminded him

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Punk offered

"No" April mocked "What did I just say?"

"I wont look or anything" he promised "But I could at least drop you off and pick you up"

"Nope I'm a big girl" April smirked kissing his cheek, as he remained seated on the couch

"Alright be careful" Punk said to her as he watched her walk towards the door.

The game wasn't on for more than half an hour when he heard the doorbell. Punk groaned before reluctantly getting out of his spot on the couch and walking to the door but keeping his eyes on the TV has he got closer. Whoever was at the door kept ringing obnoxiously and that was pissing him off. He swung the door open prepared to destroy who ever was disrupting him.

"What?" Punk asked the strange man at his door

"That's how you greet a guest?" the man asked calmly

"I don't have time for this" Punk said annoyed closing the door but the man used his hand to stop him from fully closing it. "Do you want to lose that hand?" Punk threatened

"I'm here for my daughter" The man told him and Punk just smirked

"I think you have the wrong house, get the hell off of my property before I throw you off" Punk shot at him

"I'd love to see you try" the man remarked and now Punk was growing red with anger "I'm here for April" he said to him and now it hit Punk, April's father.

* * *

April was at the bridal shop trying on her dress and looking in the long-standing mirror.

"How does it feel?" the owner asked

"Amazing" April smiled

"It looks beautiful" the woman grinned at her "It's suits you perfectly"

"You think so?" April asked unsurely

"Yes" the woman smiled "Are you sure I can't talk you into heels?"

"No" April smirked "I'm not a heels girl"

"How tall is your fiancé?" the woman asked as she played with the hem of April's dress

"6 foot 2" April smirked

"You're 5 foot 2!" The gasped "Such a height difference"

"Yea it's pretty remarkable" April smiled

"And no heels?" the woman asked sadly

"Nope" April said surely that's when the doors to the bridal shop opened

"I'm sorry we're closed" the woman said

"Oh no he's with me" April said to the woman

"Your fiancé shouldn't be seeing you in the dress" the woman whispered

"He's a friend" April informed her and she nodded

"Wow April" Jason smiled "You look so beautiful"

"Thank you" April blushed lightly

"Seriously" he said eyeing her from head to toe "Punk is a lucky guy"

"I hope he likes it" April said running her hands over the lace dress

"He'd be insane not to" Jason smirked

"I have to get some thread" the woman said excusing herself

"Thank you for calling me" Jason said to her as April waked off the step "I wasn't sure you would"

"I'm still not sure why I did" April admitted "If Phil would have found that note…"

"Wasn't a note just my phone number" Jason pointed out

"Still if he finds out I called you and you're here with me now he'd kill you" April said to him

"You mean you" Jason corrected with a chuckle

"Oh no he loves me, he hates you" April said seriously "So really what is going on?"

"Nothing" Jason shrugged taking a seat "I really wanted you to have that money"

"Like Phil said we don't need it" April said to him "And I trust where you got it from"

"April I got a job in a gym here" Jason said to her "It's not a lot but it's enough"

"Good" April said to him "Didn't Phil specifically tell you not to come to Chicago though?"

"Yes he did" Jason admitted "But I jumped on a bus and then another bus and another bus and I ended up here" he shrugged "I like the Windy City"

"It is pretty great here" April agreed

"So I guess the wedding is coming up" Jason noted

"Yea a few weeks actually" April confided and he nodded

"That's pretty fast" Jason said to her

"We don't want to wait" April said to him

"Are you pregnant?" Jason asked confused

"No" April said with an eye roll "We just don't want to wait. Besides I'm wrestling at Wrestlemania"

"No kidding" Jason said stunned

"Isn't that amazing? My first year in the company and I'm getting this huge opportunity" April grinned and he just nodded. April noted his sour face and realized he was the same old Jason. "Look I called you here today to tell you that we can't be friends anymore. Don't show up at my home, don't reach out again"

"Wow" Jason said quietly "I wasn't expecting this"

"I'm not sure what you were really expecting Jason but that's the problem with you" April said to him honestly "I never know if you're being upfront with me or getting ready to stab me in my back"

"Alright" he said standing up "Sorry I bothered you" he then stormed out of the bridal shop but April never looked back at him.

As soon as Jason stepped outside he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey it's me…no I didn't get it but you could just take it…I know but there's no way…I'm telling you this ring she has will cover my entire debt to you" Jason informed the person on the phone "…her fiancé is loaded and I'm talking millions in the bank so he didn't skim on the ring…she also has a diamond necklace on and that should take care of all it….she's at a bridal shop in wicker park, I'll send you the address"

* * *

Punk was sitting uncomfortably on is couch while April's father sat directly across from him with is arms folded.

"I really don't know how long she is going to be" Punk said breaking the silence "You should just come back later"

"No I'll wait" he said to him "So…" he said eyeing Punk "You're the man that stole my baby's innocence? Also helped her get a degrading job"

"Um…well I'm not going to discuss my personal relationship with April with a complete stranger" Punk remarked

"I'm not a stranger" his father reminded

"Oh you are" Punk said annoyed "Did you know your daughter lived in a shit hole?"

"April new the risks of leaving home" her father said to him

"You're wearing a Rolex" Punk noted "You have an all gold chain, your shoes seems pretty pricey I mean you couldn't really send her fifty bucks a week even?"

"April said she wanted to leave to pursue this career" her father informed him "My wife didn't support it and I warned April she'd be doing this all on her own and she decided to do it. I called April up every Friday of the week for the first three months and offered to bring her home and she declined"

"Why couldn't you support her?" Punk asked "And I don't just mean financially. How could you hate her?" he asked with a sigh "April is the most amazing woman I have ever met and I can't believe you and your wife don't recognize that"

"I love my daughter very much" her father informed him

"Could have fooled me" Punk remarked

"I've watched my daughter every week since she's been on TV" Her father said to him "And as for that diner my daughter worked in, Hector is a friend of mine from college as a matter of fact I gave Hector the money to start up that diner" he said to him which surprised Punk "Why do you think she was never fired even though from what I heard she was terrible at her job? I had to respect my wife wishes"

"You fold like that for your wife?" Punk asked shaking his head "Throw your daughter out of your family just to appease her?"

"Do you love my daughter?" he asked Punk

"Yea I do" Punk said to him

"Would you go against her wishes?" he questioned

"If April told me to basically send my young daughter off without a dime to her name and ignore her for years then yes I would" Punk admitted "But I don't have to worry about that because April isn't cold"

"It's the way my wife was raised" he said to Punk coolly

"I think it was shitty thing to do and honestly when your wife stopped by a week ago she upset April a lot so if you're here to do the same thing to her I'm going to ask you to leave" Punk said to him "Same as you support your wife I back April completely" he just grinned

"My wife told me my little girl was living with a deranged thug" the man smirked "She said you were using my daughter so I looked you up. You're worth millions and you have quit the dating history so I can't imagine what you would need my daughter for"

"I need your daughter" Punk said to him "I love her very much and like I said I can't have you upsetting her"

"I'm not here to do that" he said to him "I wanted to see if she was ok" he said standing up "And I can see she's in good hands with you"

"That's it? You're leaving?" Punk asked standing up as well "Don't you want to see her?"

"No" he said to him

"It's been a long time since you've seen her" Punk pointed out "I'm sure she'd like to speak to you"

"It would be pointless" he said to him "Nothing said tonight will change our relationship."

"She needs her father" Punk said to him

"You didn't need yours" he reminded him "Like I said I did a lot of reading up on you" he smirked

"No not my blood father" Punk agreed "But I had a great stand in" he said to him

"Yes I read he passed away a few years back" he nodded "I'm sorry for your loss. But April already has a stand in father in Hector."

"Look" Punk said stopping him from leaving "Just say hello to her obviously your intentions are different then your wife's were" he insisted "She'd want to see you please"

* * *

April left the bridal shop and walked towards her car. It was absolutely freezing out as she rounded the corner to her car that was parked at a meter. She placed her hand in her purse as she searched around for her keys.

"Come on, come on" she muttered feeling the cold hit her hard. It was already way past nine as she continued her search "Don't tell me I left them inside" she muttered.

The next thing she felt was someone place their hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She began to kick but someone else stepped in front of her and grabbed her left hand and tugged her engagement ring off of her hand.

"Stop moving and you won't get hurt" the masked man hissed in her ear. But April's instincts told her to keep moving around as much as she could and the second man ripped her diamond skull necklace off of her neck. The man holding April shoved her onto the cold concrete roughly and both men jumped into their dark car.

"April" the bridal shop owner cried out running towards her "Are you ok?"

"Yea" April said sitting up and looking down at her hand "They stole my ring"

"I'll call the police" she said to her "Come inside" she said helping April up

April was in the bridal shop talking to a uniformed officer.

"No both guys had a mask on I didn't see a thing" April said to him

"And they didn't take your purse?" The officer questioned

"No just my engagement ring and necklace" April said to him

"It's so weird they didn't go for the purse" the officer said to her and then the door swung open and April saw Phil marching inside and the person behind him stunned her.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked her and she nodded "You didn't get hurt right?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her over

"No I'm ok" April assured him and she could see the relief in his body.

"What did they take?" Punk asked

"My ring and necklace" April said to him "I am so sorry Phil" she was now on the very of crying "I know how much the ring costs-"

"Hey fuck the ring" Punk said to her seriously "You're what's important"

"Did you have insurance on the ring?" the officer asked Punk

"Yea but I have all that paper work at home" Punk said to him "What happened April?" he asked looking back at her

"I was leaving and walking to my car and this guy came up behind me and covered my mouth while this other guy pulled off my ring and ripped off my necklace" April said to him

"How much was the ring?" the officer asked Punk

"About ten grand" Punk said to him and the officers eyes widened

"Now I see why they left the purse" the officer said to him "Do you remember how much the necklace was worth?"

"Yea a couple of grand- do we have to discuss this right now?" Punk asked him

"Yes it will help up a bit please it will only take a few minutes" the officer said to him and Punk nodded

"Fine" Punk said to him

"Phil what is my father doing here?" April whispered

"He showed up at the house and was there when I got the call" Punk said to her "Just say hello" he suggested

"Dad" April said walking over to him and he smiled warmly at her

"April" he said to her "You're so grown up. Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his eyes

"Why are you here?" April asked him

"Your mother had concerns" her father told her "I came to see for myself how you were"

"Well here I am" April said to him "I'm fine"

"I beg to differ" he frowned

"Phil is a great guy" April warned in a low voice

"I can see that" he agreed "When you called him he nearly flew out the window" he chuckled "I like him. Of course I never envisioned you'd get married you were so independent" he smiled "I remember when the Craines boy from next door asked you to the fifth grade dance you kicked him in the knee and skipped off"

"Dad-" April sighed

"I just wanted to see you were happy" he said to her

"Why do you care?" April asked him

"Because I love you" He said to her "No matter what you are my little girl"

"I'm not your little girl" April corrected

"April who was here?" Punk asked from across the room

"Hmm?" April asked looking towards him

"The owner said the only people here were her, you and a male friend" Punk said to her

"Oh I was just in the middle of something with my father" April smiled and looked back to her dad "So where were we?" she asked hoping her dad would get her out of this question

"Miss. Mendez it's very important" the officer said to her "Obviously these people were waiting for you to leave"

"April answer the officer" her father said sternly.

"It was an old friend from Tampa" April told the officer and Punk rolled his eyes an sucked in a breath to remain calm "His name is Jason Ritter"

"Does he live in Chicago now?" the officer asked her

"He said he was but I don't think he was being honest" April said to him

"How did he know you were here?" the officer asked him

"I told him" April admitted and Punk's entire face was red now. He was about to explode she could see it.

"He has a history of stealing from her" Punk seethed to the officer "He's been doing it for years"

"April" her father scolded "Don't you know any better? Once a thief always a thief"

"First of all these guys that robbed me were way too tall to be Jason" April said to the group.

"We'll look him up just to make sure" the officer told her "And make sure you two drop of the insurance information at the police station. A ring of that value being stolen increases the charges"

"Ok" April said to him then looked towards her dad "Are you leaving?"

"Yes I have a flight to catch" her father told her "But I can stay the night if you need" he offered

"No" April said to him which Punk overheard and seemed surprised "You're going to leave anyway so we might as well get it over with" she then brushed past him and out the door

"Take care of my daughter" her father said shaking Punk's hand

"I can talk to her" Punk offered

"That's alright" he chuckled "It's for the best."

"She's had a bad night" Punk said to him "I know she wants to talk with you some more"

"This is who we are" her father informed Punk "Take my daughter home, make sure you give her a good life or else I'll be back" he warned

"Right" Punk muttered.

Punk walked out of the shop and saw April standing in front of the door

"I'll just follow you home" April said to him but Punk tugged on her arm and walked her over to his car and opened the passenger side door for her. She knew he was mad- furious even so she wasn't sure she wanted to get in the car. "Really I can take my car home" she smiled but he glared at her "Or we can just pick it up tomorrow" she said getting in the car and he slammed the door closed.

Punk was at a whole other level of anger, the kind of anger that left him silent. When Punk was angry he'd yell, kick and scream she had learned that much over the time they spent together and not just as a couple but even when they were just friends. He wouldn't even look at her as he drove. She could tell she was going to be in for a long night…


	35. Talk To Me

**Chapter 35: Talk To Me**

* * *

The entire drive home was silent and when they walked in the front door he was still quiet.

"I'm sorry about the ring" April said to him as she closed and locked the door behind her "I feel so horrible about it"

"You think I'm mad about the ring?" Punk asked coldly "You think when it comes down to your safety or a pricey ring it even comes close?"

"I know it cost you a lot of money-" April began again

"I could give a shit about the money or the ring!" Punk yelled "Why the hell would you tell Jason where you were tonight? Better question why were you talking to him in the first place?"

"I can explain" April said to him nervously

"I don't want to hear explanations because I already know" Punk shot at her "I'm going upstairs to watch the rest of the hockey game in a guest room"

"Phil" April sighed but he just ignored her and heading up the steps.

* * *

Later that night April walked into the guest room and saw him laying on the bed above the covers watching the game.

"How's the game?" April asked leaning in the doorway but he didn't even look over to her. The room was completely dark expect from the glow from the TV. "I bought you up a sandwich" she said holding out a dish "It's your favorite" she said stepping into the room but he just continued to ignore her. She looked at the TV and saw the game was over and he was just watching ESPN. "I know you're upset" she said sitting on the bed and putting the dish on the table next to the bed "I'd be upset too."

She sighed as he continued to keep his eyes locked on the TV.

"Please talk to me" she pleaded standing over him

"What do you want me to say?" Punk asked looking up at her "Anything I say to you just goes in one ear and out the other anyway"

"That's not true" April argued "And I invited him there to tell him it was over. That I didn't want his money or him hanging around anymore"

"Didn't we both make that clear to him in the past?" Punk asked sitting up "But you just keep reaching out to him"

"I didn't reach out he left his number yesterday when he stopped by" April admitted "I called him because I wanted to know what he really wanted and he wouldn't talk to me with you here"

"Of course he wouldn't because he knows I can see right through his bullshit" Punk argued jumping off of the bed "Do you really think tonight was a weird coincidence? I mean you do remember he said he owed ten grand and he probably build up some interest which is why he took the ring and the necklace! That's why they didn't take your wallet or phone!"

"He has a job" April pointed out "He's working at a gym and-"

"What color is the sky in your world?" Punk laughed bitterly "He's a liar! He's a thief! He's been like this since you first met him!"

"It's really over this time" April promised

"Oh gee" Punk smiled wickedly "Thank you for saying that to me I really believe it this time" he said to her "Just go April" he said to her

"I don't want to go to bed angry" April argued

"Oh are you angry?" Punk mocked

"Yea Phil in case you have forgotten I was the one mugged tonight!" April pointed out "My engagement was ripped right off of my hand while I was being restrained! Then you bring my dad to the gown shop and I have that to deal with too! So I'm sorry if your feelings are hurt but I'm a little shaken up as well!" Punk's tense face eased slightly she did have a point.

"Are you ok?" he asked her

"What was he doing here?" April asked him

"He was following up on your mom's visit" Punk told her "He seems ok"

"Really?" April asked bitterly

"He was worried you were shaking up with a delinquent I actually think he likes me" Punk remarked and she just nodded "You should have took him up on his offer to stay"

"No I don't need him around now" April said to him

"Fine" Punk said to her "What about the mugging? Are you sure they didn't hurt you?"

"Yes I'm sure" April said to him "I really feel bad at the ring"

"For crying out loud April the ring doesn't matter" Punk said to her in a defeated tone "The ring was insured"

"It's not the same ring" April argued "This is bad luck"

"April the ring means nothing to me" Punk said slowly "I'm not mad at you for it I am mad that you went behind my back and spoke to Jason. Have I been unreasonable with you at all?"

"No" April said starting to feel bad

"Everything I have said and done has been in your best interest" Punk reminded her "I've never told or demanded anything of you all I have ever done is ask you to please stop talking to this lowlife and you told me you wouldn't"

"I'm sorry" April practically cried "You're right I promised you something but I swear this wasn't like a reunion I told him this was it!"

"And look what that got you" Punk mocked "Grabbed and mugged on a street corner"

"I feel terrible" April frowned

"I don't want you to feel terrible" Punk said bitterly "I want you to finally realize that I'm not so over dramatic guy! I want you to realize that I'm just looking out for you because I love you!"

"I know you do" April said sweetly

"I mean-" Punk sighed not even sure what to say "You do get you could have been seriously hurt tonight right?" she just nodded "And you do realize if something happened to you I'd be in jail for murder because I would find Jason and kill him" she just nodded as he walked over to her and cupped her face "You're everything to me" he said seriously

"I'm so sorry" she cried lightly "I won't lie again and I'll get the ring back-"

"We'll worry about the ring tomorrow" He said kissing her lips "I'm sorry about what happened to you tonight" he said pulling a way briefly then kissing her again

"I'm ok" she reminded him and she felt him lead her towards the bed. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him and started to kiss his lips "But next time you offer to drive…" she trailed off as she kissed around his jaw line and he moved his hands under the back of her shirt and ran his hands up her back "…I'll take you up on it" he smiled lightly before capturing her lips.

"Deal" He said as he let her take over and felt her sit up and tug his shirt off of his body

"My hand feels naked" April frowned halting her movements and looking at her bare left hand

"I'll fix it" he promised "Just don't run off with anyone, just because the ring isn't there doesn't mean you're not still marrying me" he teased

"Darn it" April giggled and leaned down and continued to kiss him passionately but he pulled away

"How come your hand is the only part of you that's naked?" Punk asked seriously and then watched lustfully as she moved her hands to the front of her skull blouse and slowly began to unbutton it. Punk rested his arm behind his head and enjoyed the show and she smiled as she tossed the shirt to the floor

"Enjoy the show?" April teased

"You're still too dressed" He said using his free hand to tug at the top of her jeans

"I can say the same for you" April said moving down the bed and tugging his shorts and boxers right off of him. "I'm going to make this all up to you" she promised nestling by his hardening member. Punk swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched April give his member a long lick. Feeling her hot tongue against him like that drove him wild.

"Oh jesus babe" Punk said sitting up straight

"Lay back down" April commanded

"No I have to watch this" he said grabbing the back of her head and kissing her roughly before she continued. He sat with his legs opened and watched as she pulled away and placed her mouth over him and he groaned in response. He loved being inside her and it didn't matter if it was with her mouth. He kept running his hands over her hair and took in the pleasure of her going down on him. She was like an animal starving for water.

"Oh god" Punk panted as she eased up slightly and her hand followed the pattern of her mouth. "Oh fuck" he groaned as she continued swallowing him whole. He could feel himself twitching in her mouth and knew it wouldn't be long. "You've gotta stop" he demanded. She pulled away from him fully and eased him down so he was lying down. She kissed the corner of his mouth and began to move down his chest.

"Relax baby" April cooed "Let me take care of you" she said as she kissed all the way back down to his now rock hard member

"Babe" he warned as he watched her lick her lips

"It's ok" she said giving him a wink and leaning down and taking him once again. "Let me love you" she said pulling away and running her hands up and down his shaft before placing her mouth there again. She continued for a few more minutes and Punk was no sweating.

"Babe you need to move" he warned but she just hummed and continued taking him only now moving faster. He groaned again and bit on his bottom lip. He moved his hands to the side of the bed and clutched the sheets as he fully released into her small mouth. She sat up after taking everything in and swallowed. He was now more turned on if that was even possibly. He had never done that to her before but he knew it was something she had wanted to try for a long time.

"Good?" she asked innocently

"You have no fucking idea how good that was" Punk let out "Was it good for you?"

"Delicious" she said licking her lips casually and he was becoming aroused again by the second. It amazed him how the simplest of looks from her could turn him on. "I want to do that more often" she said with sly grin

"I would like you to do that more often" Punk let out without even thinking and she giggled. "That came out a little more demanding than I wanted" he admitted with a chuckle trying to regain some concentration.

"I like pleasing you" April said crawling back up his body "I like making you feel good" she said kissing his cheek "But I love making you explode" she whispered into his ear then took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it lightly. His eyes rolled right straight to the back of his head but he regained enough composer to flip their positions.

"Don't ever scare me again" Punk said moving his hands to the center of her bra where the clasp was and opening it and helping her out of it. She watched as he frantically moved to her jeans and undid them.

"What?" April asked confused

"Tonight" Punk said as he tugged her jeans down her leg then pulled the last barrier separating them- her red thong. "You have to be so careful" he warned

"I will" she promised as he left wet kisses on her torso "Buy my ring and my necklace" she pointed out as he continued to kiss all of her body

"I promise I'll make it up to you" He assured her

"You have nothing to make up for" April said running her hand through his hair so he would look up at her.

"It's my job to be protect you. I told you I'd take care of you and I wasn't there" Punk said to her. April didn't even consider how Punk would feel about this entire thing

"You couldn't be there for that" April smirked and pulled him back up her body to kiss his lips again. Her hands moved to his face to tug him as close as possible as their tongues wrestled. She could kiss him like this forever but gasped when she felt his finger enter her already soaking core.

"I can't wait to marry you" Punk whispered against her lips.

"I haven't driven you nuts yet?" April questioned as he moved a second finger inside of her.

"No" he smirked as he adjusted the angle of his fingers and she moved her hips.

"Oh that's it Phil" April cried out feeling him hit her g-spot.

"I know you inside and out" Punk remarked smugly as he moved his fingers quicker until she clenched around him. He moved his fingers out and she opened her eyes and watched as he did his most favorite thing, slip his drenched fingers into his mouth and suck them dry.

"Phil I need you" April whined "Are you ready?"

"What do you think?" He asked dropping his hips against hers and she could feel he was already hard again. He grabbed himself and ran his member up and down her slit first.

"Stop teasing me" April begged lightly "I need to be whole"

"I make you whole?" Punk smirked kissing her nose

"Yes" April sighed and that's when he entered her swiftly and he studied her face as a smile crept across her face. He cupped her face as he moved his hips and kissed her lips. "I love you so much" she managed to get out. Her hands moved to his back and she lightly dug her nails into him. She wasn't sure if that hurt him but she did it so often and never complained. They began their open mouth kisses as she moved her lower half with him. He moved his mouth away as he felt the need to pick up the pace.

"That's so good baby" April moaned as she lifted her knees and the soles of her feet rested on the bed.

"You're good" Punk replied back as he studied her face. The quicker and harder he moved the tighter her face got the louder her moans became. "Scream for me" he encouraged moving harder. It didn't take much more before she truly did scream out in pleasure as she climaxed. He wasn't sure if it was her screams of pleasure that did him or her body closing in around him but he poured himself back into her for a second time tonight.

Later that night April was curled against him and watched as he ate his sandwich.

"Sex, sports on TV and food" Punk grinned "You sure know how to apologize"

"It's all about knowing your audience" April smirked

"Want a bite?" he asked holding out his sandwich and she took a small bite out of hit

"I don't want a new ring" April said to him as she swallowed her small bite of the sandwich

"What?" Punk asked

"It won't be the same" April said to him "The engagement ring you gave me had so much meaning and this new one-"

"Will have the same meaning" Punk finished "You're going to wear a ring" he said to her

"And what if someone else steals it?" April asked him

"Then I'll get you another one" Punk shrugged keeping his eyes on the TV "And another one and another and another. You can't be afraid to wear a ring I mean you're going to have your wedding band on at all times too"

"Maybe we can have it with less diamonds?" April asked

"No one is going to steal your rings" Punk promised "Tonight happened for a reason it was set in motion and believe me it won't be happening again"

"Ok it's your money" April shrugged casually

"Again it's not about the money" Punk said to her

"Ok" April said to him "So do you like your sandwich?"

"So good" Punk practically moaned "I can get used to this"

"Sex and a sandwich?" April giggled

"Yes and next time I might just combine the two" Punk teased

"That doesn't seem sanitary" April laughed

"Oh it's not but I'm sure it would be sooo good" Punk said seriously

"So how long did you bond with my dad for?" April asked him

"Well we sat in awkward silence for about fifteen minutes" Punk said casually causing her to giggle "Then we just got to talking and I think he's proud of you"

"Did he say that?" she asked trying not to sound too hopeful

"He didn't have to" Punk said to her "He loves you April"

"Yea he has a funny way in showing it" April said to him and he frowned

"I don't agree with anything he did" Punk pointed out first "And I still don't understand but he does love you very much. I'm sure if you were to call him you'd probably catch him before he got on the plane"

"It's too late" April said to him

"I don't think so" Punk said to her "You probably still have an hour"

"No Phil it's three years too late" April said to him

"Are you going to invite your family to the wedding?" Punk asked her and she laughed

"Are you kidding me?" April asked still laughing "My mother would burn this house down."

"Maybe your father would show" Punk shrugged

"Not if my mother told him not to" April said to him "She is very controlling"

"Yea he kind of alluded to that" Punk agreed

"I'll send them an invite" April said to him "But that's it"

"Alright. Oh and speaking of that did you get your dress all sorted out?" Punk asked

"Yes it's perfect" April said to him happily as she snuggled her head against his arm and watched the TV "But be warned I'm not wearing heels"

"Wasn't expecting you to" Punk replied

"The woman working on my dress said I should" April said to him

"I love your height" Punk said to her "We'll just get you a little step to stand on when we're exchanging our vows that's all"

"Ugh" she groaned

"I'm just kidding" he laughed "I want you to be you the day we get married."

"Still want to marry me after today?" April asked looking up at him and he glanced over to her

"More so than yesterday" He assured her with half a smile.


	36. The Ring (Part II)

**Chapter 36: The Ring (Part II)**

* * *

"What about this one?" Punk asked pointing to a ring

"No" she said folding her arms in disapproval. Punk just sucked in a frustrated breath and smiled towards the clerk helping them.

"Can you give us a minute?" he asked the woman who just nodded and stepped away "What was wrong with that ring?"

"It wasn't my ring" April said to him

"April I can get you the same exact ring" Punk reminded her "You said you didn't want that"

"I don't want the same exact thing" April said to him "Because that will take away from the original ring"

"Ok so here we are at the same place I bought your last ring and you don't like any other ring" Punk pointed out growing more and more frustrated

"Can't we just wait to see if they find my ring?" April begged "It has so much meaning"

"April the ring is gone" Punk said to her

"But I loved that ring" April sighed

"You're in luck because I had that ring made for you and I can have it made again" Punk smiled "Crisis averted"

"I loved the ring because it was special. It wasn't the style of the ring it was the physical ring itself" April argued

"I have no idea what you're saying now" Punk admitted annoyed

"I want my old ring back" April said to him

"We have to face the fact that it's not coming back" Punk said to her "So let's get you a new one and hey you can help pick this one out"

"I'll be at the car" April said walking past him

"April you need a ring" Punk said stopping her from leaving

"Why?" April asked him

"Why? Because we're engaged" Punk said to her "The ring means 'off the market' I don't want you floating around without the ring"

"I was yours long before the ring ever went on" April reminded him "I'll just wear the wedding band unless my ring pops up" she shrugged

"I want you to have an engagement ring" Punk argued "Isn't that something you'd want to pass down to your own kids one day?" he did make a good point "And honestly it's a man thing- I need you to have the ring on"

"Can we just wait a few more days?" April asked hopefully "I swear to you if the police can't find it by next week we'll come back here and I'll wear any ring you want"

"Fine" Punk sighed and watched as she walked out the door "We'll be back next week" he told the employee then followed her out.

* * *

Punk was downstairs getting ready to go to a game with Colt, originally April was going to go but she told him her head was killing her and wanted to stay in but insisted he go with Colt.

"Where is she?" Colt asked

"She's upstairs sleeping" Punk said to him "You think I should stay here with her?"

"Is she sick?" Colt asked

"She said her head hurts but she had a rough night last night" Punk said to him

"But she called me up and asked me to go with you" Colt said to him

"I know what she said doesn't mean I should leave her" Punk said to him "I think she was just in shock last night and today it really hit her."

"Two guys jumping me on the street would terrify me" Colt said to him seriously "This is such a good area too I can't believe it"

"It was that fucking Jason" Punk shot at him

"Are you sure man?" Colt sighed "I mean anyone could have seen her with that huge rock"

"They were hiding behind her car specifically waiting for her" Punk pointed out "It's not like it was a random guy walking down the street"

"Did they have a weapon or anything?" Colt asked

"Nah I don't think so. They just grabbed her" Punk said

"She wants you to go the game" Colt pointed out "So let's go to the game and you could bring her back something"

"She does love those stupid peanuts they sell" Punk said to him

"See" Colt grinned

"Alright I'm just going to check on her first" Punk turned and raced up the steps

Punk walked into the bedroom and she opened her eyes when she felt him enter the room.

"Hey shouldn't you be going?" April asked him

"Yea I just wanted to check on you first, see if you needed anything" he offered

"No I'm good just have fun" April smiled

"I feel bad leaving you" Punk admitted

"My head hurts it's nothing serious. I just need to sleep it off" April assured him. He leaned down and pecked her lips. "Love you"

"I love you too" Punk said then pulled away

* * *

April had finally fallen asleep an hour after Punk had left only to be woken up by the doorbell.

"Ugh no" April groaned crawling out of the bed and walking down the steps. She was still on edge after the mugging so she made sure to look through the peephole. She looked away and contemplated not even answering.

"I know you're right there" the voice said "Come on April". April gave in and unlocked the door and opened it to let her father in. "Dad" she greeted out

"Hello dear" he smiled stepping inside

"I thought you were leaving last night" April noted closing the door behind him

"I was but I didn't really like how we left things off"

"It's how we left things off years ago" April noted

"I'm worried" he frowned "I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"I'm fine I can take care of myself" April said to him "And since when do you care what happens to me?"

"Since you were mugged on the street April" Her father scolded "Why are you being so hostile this isn't like you"

"I've grown up over the years" April said to him "You wouldn't know"

"It was for the best" he said to her "I mean you are doing what you set out to do are you not?"

"Yea" April admitted

"I've seen your work" her father admitted

"You have?" April asked surprised

"I watched when you were with Dolph Ziggler then John Cena. Not a fan of the current work you're in which is not being on my screen" he smiled causing her to smile

"I can't believe you've seen me" April said taking a seat on the couch and he followed

"I watch it at night when your mother falls asleep" he admitted "I look forward to it. She blames you know? She said if I hadn't taken you and Robbie to all of those Wrestling shows when you were younger you never would have left"

"I love my job" April said to him "it's everything I have ever wanted"

"I know" he said to her "And now you're getting married" he noted

"He's a wonderful man" April said to him

"I'm not arguing that" he promised "He seems like he loves you very much"

"He does" April said to him "He's been there for more like no one else"

"That's all I've ever wanted for you" her father said to her "I stopped by earlier but you weren't home"

"Oh we had to stop by the police station and then Phil wanted to look at new rings" April said to him

"I see your hand is still bare" her father noted curiously

"I want my old ring" April said to him "Or as I like to call it the real ring. Phil just wants to pick any other ring and slap it on"

"I think he just wants you to be happy" her father smiled "Make the man happy and get another ring don't be so difficult"

"I don't want another ring" April said to him "I just feel bad that I lost the ring"

"You didn't lose it" he argued "You were robbed"

"I was stupid to tell my friend where I was" April said to him "I feel so bad about all of this. Phil has opened his home and life to me and gave me this beautiful ring that costs a fortune and I took it for granted"

"I don't think he sees it that way" her father said to her "And you shouldn't either. You're a very generous young lady you always have been"

"It's not just about me anymore" April reminded him "I've been so used to being on my own and looking out for me I'm still getting used to the fact that the things I say or do don't just effect me anymore"

"It's part of being married" her father said to her "You're going to make a wonderful wife"

"Speaking of that I don't know if I should even bother sending you guys a wedding invitation" April said to him "But having you walk me down the aisle would be nice"

"Ask Hector" Her father suggested "He deserves it"

"How do you know Hector?" April asked

"I know what you were up to April" her father smiled "He was good to you he should have that honor of walking you down the aisle"

"Yes he should" April agreed

"I did want to give you this" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring

"What is this?" April asked

"It was your grandmothers" he told her passing it to her "She refused to let me give it to your mother" he chuckled "But before she passed she told me she wanted you to have it"

"It's so beautiful" April noted looking at the classically beautiful ring

"I'm sure it's not the size of your last ring or anything but it's pretty upscale" he smirked "Your grandfather told me he saved for two years to get her this ring. He said he wanted her to have something as beautiful as she was"

"I love it" April smiled and slipped it on her finger to just to see how it would look "It fits perfectly"

"I'm not saying to wear it" her father said to her "I just wanted to make sure you had it like she had wished"

"Thank you" April said admiring the ring "I loved grandma so much"

"I know" he said quietly "She was so proud of you" he chuckled "She stopped coming around after you left. She hated that we couldn't support you"

"I wish I could have said goodbye to her" April admitted

"She wouldn't have wanted you to see her like that. I wanted to call you but she told me she didn't want you leaving Tampa, she wanted you to keep working and fighting" he told her. He then looked at his watch and stood up "I really need to catch this flight or your mother might fly out and look for me" he warned

"Oh no" April said fearfully. Her father pulled her into a hug

"I love you April" he whispered "Don't doubt that"

"I love you too" April choked out and walked him to the door

* * *

When Punk walked back in the house he had a large bag with him and was surprised to see April on the couch watching TV.

"Hey how was the game?" she asked with a smile, clearly her spirits had been lifted

"Good" Punk said to her

"What do you have there?" April asked

"Glad you asked dear" Punk grinned putting the bag on the table "I got you a Cubs jersey" he said holding it up "A burger and fries from the diner you love, cookies from your favorite bakery" he rambled as he pulled items out of the bag "A stack of comments and Rent on DVD since you've been talking about losing it in the move"

"Oh wow" April smiled wide "You're the best" she said happily as he passed her a container of food "What's the occasion?"

"You don't feel good I wanted to help" Punk shrugged "How are you feeling?"

"Good" she said opening the top and he caught a glimpse of something sparkling on her left hand

"Um babe?" Punk asked nodding towards the ring

"Oh I thought I took it off" April said realizing her grandmother's ring was still on her. "While you were out this really attractive rich man came by and proposed to me and guess what? I said yes" she said holding up her left hand proudly

"Congratulations" Punk teased "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs waiting for me in bed" April said as seriously as she could "I was just on my way up"

"Well don't let me interrupt" Punk said to her "Just tell me honestly, it was the mail man wasn't it?"

"Yes you know how much I love the way he fills my b-" April started but Punk stopped her

"Too far" Punk warned causing her to laugh

"My dad dropped by and gave this to me" April said slipping off the ring and passing it to him "It was my grandmothers engagement ring and she had wanted me to have it"

"It's really nice" Punk said looking over the ring "You should wear it" he suggested

"Oh no Phil" April said shaking her head "You spent so much on the ring-"

"I don't want to hear about the price of the ring again" Punk warned "Clearly you love this ring, it means a lot to you and that's what matters to me. Besides it's about the same size of the ring I got you speaking of how loaded is your family?" he asked seriously

"My grandfather made good money but he spent a long time saving for this" April said to him

"I think you should wear this one" Punk said slipping it on her ring finger "It fits you beautifully"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" April asked him

"Yes I'm sure" Punk assured her

"Thank you" she smiled giving him a kiss "You're the best fiancé ever I can't wait to call you husband"

"Only a few weeks" Punk smiled

"Speaking of that I really want to go see Hector" April said to him "I know we're sending him an invitation and all but I need someone to walk me down the aisle…"

"I think we can squeeze it in" Punk smirked "What about your family? Still going to send them an invitation?"

"No" April said but this time she said it with confidence. "That chapter is officially closed. I realized tonight that I don't need a family because I already have one with you" she said truthfully "But uh- speaking of the wedding-"

"No I'm not going to tell you where I'm planning on the honeymoon" Punk said cutting her off

"Come on!" April whine "It's my honeymoon too"

"Yes but I want to surprise you" Punk smirked

"I hate surprises" April pouted

"You are such a little kid" Punk laughed "You're going to love it" he promised

"But not even a small hint?" April asked

"It's going to be hot" Punk said to her "So you don't have to pack heavy clothing or much clothing in general because we're not going to need it"

"Are we going to some nudist colony?" April asked with wide eyes

"You think I would let you walk around naked?" Punk asked seriously

"True" April agreed "Well that doesn't really narrow anything down"

"Just worry about the wedding and I'll worry about everything else" Punk told her

"Including asking for the week off?" April questioned

"Yea" Punk said with a chuckle "I have a meeting with Vince Monday night anyway I'll tell him all about it"

"What if he doesn't give us the time to get married?" April asked

"If he wants me to continue making him millions he'll have no choice" Punk smirked

"I'm getting so excited and now I have a ring again" she smiled looking at the elegant diamond on her hand "Everything is perfect"

"It only gets better" Punk promised

"I love when you say that" April sighed happily eating a fry "Because it really does only get better when you say it"

"I won't ever steer you wrong" Punk assured her "It's going to be great I can feel it"


	37. Snowy Night

**A/N: Thank you everybody who has reviewed the story I appreciate it! Also keep in mind I update as often as possible but I do have a job and I am still sick. Some days are better then others and if I can muster up the energy to write I so will but please keep in the mind if I miss a day or two. Thanks again to all of my loyal readers &amp; lurkers and please enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Snowy Night**

* * *

Punk was in Vince's office waiting on him to get the time off to get married and honeymoon. He wasn't nervous about asking for the time because he planned on taking it whether Vince approved it or not.

"Sorry Phil" Vince was one of the very few backstage that called Punk Phil. He entered the office and took a seat "What can I do for you?"

"This won't take long" Punk said to him casually resting in his chair "I'm getting married"

"Yes I've read the dirsheets" Vince said seriously

"Ok let me be a tad bit more specific with you" Punk remarked annoyed "I'm getting married the week after Wrestlemania"

"Hell of a time" Vince noted

"April and I need the time off" Punk told him "We're getting married that Friday and we need the next full week off to honeymoon"

"You want me to give my WWE champion an entire week off and my Diva's champion?" Vince asked annoyed

"April isn't the Diva's champion" Punk informed him

"She will be after Wrestlemania" Vince confirmed "At least that's the way it's looking."

"Wow that's great" Punk said honestly "But it doesn't change the fact that we can't work that week"

"I'm assuming everything is already booked and planned?" Vince questioned

"Yup" Punk smiled

"So I guess I don't have much of a choice" Vince sighed "Fine"

"Great knew you would understand" Punk grinned

"So I'm assuming my invitation got lost in the mail?" Vince asked and Punk let out a laugh

"You're not the social gathering type" Punk smirked

"Fair" Vince agreed "Congratulations Phil"

"Thanks" Punk said to him as he walked towards the door

"This is going to make the new story all that much better" Punk knew it was too easy. He turned around and walked back to his seat across from Vince's desk and took a seat "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We want to put you with AJ onscreen" Vince said to him and Punk laughed bitterly

"Why?" Punk asked with a sigh "Let her go out and wrestle that's all she wants to do"

"She will be. You two will be a power couple! WWE champion and WWE Diva's champion together" Vince said to him

"So you're turning us heel?" Punk asked

"Why do you ask that?" Vince asked back

"There aren't many face power couples" Punk remarked "Are you sure that's a smart play? April has more heel turns then Big Show already and I hate to point out I'm selling more than John boy"

"You're a natural heel" Vince said to him "So is AJ. This is going to be big money. My top face and top heel and add in AJ who also has an onscreen history with John it's golden"

"I don't want April being degraded onscreen" Punk warned him "I want you to guarantee me that she'll have a chance to really wrestler also"

"She'll be Diva's champion of course she'll wrestle" Vince said brushing it off "We were originally going to run the story with Dolph and AJ but clearly you two are a better fit"

"No live sex shows" Punk warned

"It's a PG show now" Vince reminded

"I just don't want April turned into a Lita where it was all about sex all of the time" Punk said to him and Vince nodded

"Again it's a PG show Phil" Vince said to him "I don't want to degrade AJ either we have big plans for her here. Her shirt will be out in time for Wrestlemania we also have a whole line of cups, hats and even socks coming out"

"Good" Punk said standing up and leaving the office

* * *

As soon as Punk stepped back into his locker room he gave an annoyed look at all of the people inside. The three shield members were sprawled across his couch and April was sitting on the floor looking through a book.

"Hello" Punk said unsurely closing the door

"Oh hey honey" April said to him "I was just showing the guys my new shirt"

"The one I can't see?" Punk asked amused

"I got you one actually" April smiled "And check this out" she said passing him the book "I sketched out all of the ways I want the shirt cut up"

"Wow" Punk said impressed

"She has way too much free time" Roman laughed

"I do not" April shot back at him

"Yea shut up or she's going to kick us out of the bridal party" Seth warned

"Bridal party?" Punk asked "You three actually agreed to be bridesmaids"

"She said we didn't have to wear dresses" Dean shrugged "Right?" he clarified looking at April

"No dresses" April promised

"We're in" Dean said simply

"An all male bridal party" Punk mumbled "Wonderful"

"These are great by the way" Punk said skimming the pages of sketches

"Oh thanks" April smiled

"Is that a new ring?" Roman asked noticing the smaller ring on April's hand

"Oh you didn't share that story with your three buddies?" Punk asked "You guys remember Jason right?"

"That scumbag" Dean muttered

"Dude get over it" Seth said seriously

"I'm over it" Dean argued "I just think he sucks as a person"

"So what happened?" Roman asked

"I got mugged" April told them and all three looked surprised

"By Jason?" Dean asked stunned "You couldn't take him?"

"No it wasn't Jason" April said shaking her head "It was two other guys"

"Are you ok?" Seth asked

"I'm fine I didn't get hurt" April said to them

"So what does it have to Jason?" Seth asked

"Well Jason stopped by our home and he was still in deep debt with some loan sharks" Punk said to them "He also knew were April was at the exact time she was mugged. The ring and necklace they ripped off of her was just enough to cover it all"

"What a dick" Dean spat "Next time I see him I'm going to beat him"

"He's not even Tampa anymore" April said to him "He told me he was living in Chicago"

"Doesn't change the fact he's long overdue for a beating" Roman said to her

"And we'll just happen to be in Chicago in a few weeks" Seth smiled

"You won't be seeing him around" April said to them "I know Phil has been scooping out local gyms he was probably lying"

"How did you know that?" Punk asked her

"Colt told me" April said to him with a shrug

"He's such a fucking snitch" Punk muttered

"Alright we have to go warm up" Roman said standing up with the other guys "We'll catch you later"

"Bye" April said as they walked out of the room. "So do you want your shirt now?"

"Yes" Punk said taking one of the empty seats on the couch. She reached into a bag and pulled out

"Here you go" she said holding up the men's version of her shirt "Do you like it?" she asked anxiously

"I love it" He chuckled. "But do you really believe Love Bites?"

"Well you always bite me" April noted

"That is true" Punk grinned fondly

"I actually have this mark right on my hip bone-" April said looking at the mark

"You need a matching one on the other side" Punk suggested

"Maybe later" April smirked and Punk's eyes lit up "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I am going to be a guest on the highlight reel" Punk informed her

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" April asked

"Yes because we'll be in the same ring together and if he starts saying something I don't like I can just hit him" Punk said happily "he's also been instructed to not mention your name"

"Good" April said to him "Have you spoken to him at all?"

"No" Punk said coolly "And I don't plan to"

"It's going to be tough to work a story without communication, no?" April questioned

"Nah" Punk said with a shrug

"Well I have a match tonight" April informed him proudly

"No kidding" he said to her "With who?"

"Me and Celeste vs. Layla &amp; Alicia Fox" April said to him

"Cool I'll be watching" Punk promised

"Oh good because I'm debuting a new finisher" April said to him

"Oh yea?" Punk asked "What happened to the shinning wizard?"

"I'll still use it but when you think about it the only Diva here who uses a submission as a finisher is Nattie" April pointed out "I want to stand out and be able to take on Nattie with my own submission"

"Cool so what is it?" Punk asked

"The Black Widow" April grinned

"Never heard of it" Punk said seriously

"I bet you haven't seen it the way I'm going to do it either" April said proudly

"Oh really?" Punk smirked

"Yes and if you play your cards right I might just put you in it tonight" April teased

"I don't know if I should be turned on or scared" Punk said seriously

"Both" April smirked and pecked his lips "I'm going to get my hair done I'll be back"

* * *

Punk made his way out to the ring that Jericho was already in waiting to interview Punk. Jericho seemed relax and smug, too smug for Punk's liking. He definitely had something up his sleeve.

"Hey Punk" Jericho greeted Punk entered the ring "Welcome to the highlight reel" Punk just gave him a sarcastic smile "I'm glad we can to do this and put it all out there"

"I'm not here to talk Jericho" Punk informed him

"That's a shame because I have a lot to say" Jericho pouted childishly "And no I'm not going to talk about the alcoholism that runs in your family and no I'm not going to talk about your future wife's questionable past-" Punk was about to interject but Jericho cut him off "Didn't say her name" Jericho defended with a grin

"You're pushing me Chris" Punk warned

"You should respect that" Chris argued "That's what you do! You push every singles person buttons and I'm just returning the favor. How come when you talk nothing is off limits? But before I came out here I was given a list of things I can't discuss with you?"

"Because you don't have boundaries Chris" Punk reminded him

"Are you sure it's not because you're hiding something?" Chris questioned

"What the hell are you talking about Chris?" Punk sighed "I'm not hiding a damn thing. I'm not hiding my girlfriend, I'm not hiding my family's past- I'm upfront about everything"

"I don't know about that" Chris chuckled "I think you are hiding something or I guess the better phrase is holding out on all of us" Punk just squinted his eyes at the man in front of him "You claim your fiancée is a good innocent little girl" he said and Punk just listened "But I have proof that is a lie" he grinned

"You know what Chris-" Punk was cut off

"Hold up!" Chris said holding his hand up "This was tricky to get in here since you blocked a lot of my connections for me so I had to do this the old fashioned way" he said seriously "Ladies and gentlemen the month of April just a lot hotter" he grinned gesturing his arms and a large photo dropped from the ceiling as if there was a huge unveiling.

Punk looked up and dropped his microphone upon seeing a photo of April _his _April barely dressed. The photo wasn't unfamiliar to him since it was included in the album she gave him for Christmas last year. Punk's eyes nearly jumped out of his head while he heard the whistles from the male portion of the crowd. Once he snapped back to reality he saw Jericho laughing hysterically.

"Self proclaimed nerd?" Jericho asked still laughing "I'd say she's a-" Punk hit Jericho square in the face and lifted him into the GTS effectively knocking him out cold. He then reached up and tugged down the photo and the boo's from the crowd infuriated him even more. Jericho rolled out of the ring and Punk was left fuming in the ring. He turned and climbed out of the ring and grabbed Jericho and started tossing him into barricades, the stairs, the ring post- anywhere that he possibly could until officials came out and broke them up.

* * *

Punk made his way backstage and was in no mood. He walked right over to the production area where Vince always sat and controlled the show.

"You approved that?" Punk seethed "Are you fucking crazy!"

"Calm down" Vince said pulling off his headset

"Calm down?" Punk mocked "You had to have approved that! That photo was fucking private!"

"I didn't approve that" Vince assured him

"Your dumbass son-in-law approved that?" Punk questioned

"Relax" Vince said to him "You pulled it right down"

"Oh yea it's not like it was televised and recorded!" Punk screamed "How could you let this happen!"

"Calm down" Vince warned in a low voice

"You promised me not one hour ago you wouldn't let shit like this happen!" Punk shouted

"Phil baby" April said grabbing onto his arm and tugging him away from Vince "It's ok"

"It's not ok!" Punk seethed. His face was as a red as a tomato, the veins in his neck were about to explode.

"Phil" April sighed "Don't lose your cool" she whispered

"Where did you get that picture!" Punk shouted making his way towards Jericho and ignoring April's suggestion

"This album fell out of your bag" Jericho shrugged innocently "By the way you looked great" he winked towards April

"Don't fucking talk to her!" Punk threatened

"Chill out man you should proud you got such a hot piece" Jericho defended seriously "I mean wow"

"I'm going to-" Punk started

"Enough" Hunter said walking over to them "Go chill out Punk" he said to him

"Oh fuck this" Punk roared

"Phil let's go back to the locker room" April insisted "After my match we'll go"

"He stole my private property" Punk informed Hunter

"Don't be such a baby" Jericho mocked "Also why do you travel with that? I mean isn't the real thing enough?" Punk went to lunge at Jericho but Hunter stood in the way

"This is the most unprofessional shit hole I have ever worked in!" Punk shouted then stormed off and April raced after him.

* * *

Later that night after trying to calm Punk down to avail April had to go out for her match. All she wanted was for the match to be over so she can get Punk out there before he killed Jericho.

"So how mad is he?" Paul asked walking over to him

"Remember how mad he was when you yelled at me and Jericho first mentioned me?" April asked Paul Heyman who nodded "Multiply it by 15,000"

"That's better then I thought" Paul chuckled "Are you ok?"

"Yea I mean it's embarrassing and all but I was clothed in the photo at least for the most part" April said trying to see the bright side of the situation

"Good way to look at this" Paul smiled happily "Also you looked hot"

"Thanks Paul" April blushed slightly

"It's going to take a while to calm him down" Paul reminded her

"Yea I've gotten good at calming down" April smirked "I can handle it"

"Well damn" Paul laughed "Good for you and good luck tonight"

"Luck is for losers" she said smugly quoting her fiancé

"Amazing" Paul laughed and walked away

Punk watched April's match from the locker room and when she locked in the Black Widow he was in awe of her. She didn't let the previous segment bother her and she executed this move perfectly and honestly it was hot. He was now hoping she wasn't just kidding before when she offered to lock him into the sexy submission.

"Hey" April said out of breath as she entered the locker room "Still mad?"

"Yes" Punk said honestly "But you did great tonight"

"Thank you" April said happily "Did you like my move?"

"Loved it" Punk said still not being able to fully smile "You're going to practice on me right?"

"You think it needs practice?" April teased

"Yea I mean just a little" Punk said innocently

"Think I could make you tap?" April questioned

"I'll tap out willingly" Punk said seriously

"You don't need me to put you in a move to grab a hold of my ass" April smirked

"Is that an invitation?" Punk asked eyeing her

"How about we just get out of here" April suggested

"Out of all the times we don't take the bus" Punk muttered

"We're an hour from Chicago" April smirked "It would be pointless. Once we get to the hotel I'll lock you in"

"Maybe this night can be salvaged" he said seriously

* * *

"Fuck!" Punk yelled from behind the wheel. It was snowing like crazy and Punk couldn't see a thing

"We're definitely lost" April said to him

"How could you tell? I can't see a fucking thing!" Punk said furiously

"It's really bad we should pull over" April said to him

"And freeze to death? No thank you" Punk said as he kneeled over the wheel to try to look out the windshield

"We've been driving around for over an hour" April said to him

"I know April" Punk said harshly and sighed right after "Sorry"

"It's been a bad night I get it" April said to him

"And it's getting worse by the second" Punk said bitterly "At this rate we won't even make it into the next city in time for Smackdown tomorrow night"

"We'll make it but I really think you should pull over before we crash" April suggested "If you come across a hotel or something just pull in"

"All I see is white" remarked Punk shaking his head "I mean what kind of storm is this?"

"A snow storm" she answered quickly

"Wiseass" Punk mumbled under his breath.

Another half hour of driving Punk pulled into an empty mall parking lot after almost skidding off of the road.

"Are we really going to freeze to death?" April asked almost fearfully

"I'm not going to let you freeze" Punk promised trying to get a signal on his phone "But I do have to shut the car off for a little or we'll have no gas and we'll really be screwed"

"Does it look like it's letting up?" April asked peering out the window as Punk shut the car off

"No" Punk said honestly he glanced over to April and saw how scared she really looked "We're going to be fine" he smiled

"I've been homeless before" April reminded him "But that was in Tampa where it was always warm"

"I'm not going to let you freeze" Punk promised again "Stop thinking about it"

"I can't" April said biting on her nails

"Relax" Punk chuckled grabbing her hand "I've been traveling like this for years"

"No cell service, no heat and we're in an empty parking lot at almost one in the morning" April rambled "This is how those murder stories start"

"You're with me" Punk said smugly "No one is going to murder us"

"They'll go for you first" April said to him seriously "They'll take out the threat"

"Now it's more than one?" Punk asked playing along with her crazy imagination

"Probably" April said seriously "It could be a gang"

"And can I ask why there is a gang of murderers wandering around empty parking lots during a blizzard?" Punk questioned

"It's the perfect time duh!" April said to him "They're looking for people who couldn't drive around in the snow"

"And why are they going to kill us?" Punk asked

"Because it's what killers do" April reasoned then realized how silly she sounded "I guess I'm being a tad dramatic"

"Just a tad" Punk teased

"How many hours have we been without heat?" April asked him

"About six minutes" Punk said casually and watched as she nodded

"Ok that's not bad feels a lot longer" She said with a nervous laugh

"Are you ok?" Punk asked her

"Yea, yea" she said with a smile and a wave of her hand "Are you?"

"Hanging in there" Punk smirked

"Want to play a game?" April asked him

"Will playing a game make you feel better?" he asked and she nodded anxiously "Then hell yea I want to play a game!"

After an hour of twenty questions Punk was ready to beat his head against the steering wheel. He looked over and saw April shiver slightly and frowned. She was so tiny no wonder she had gotten so cold before he did. He pulled off his heavy jacket and handed it to her.

"You're going to freeze" April said seriously "Put it back on" she demanded

"I'm actually a little hot" Punk lied "You put it on" she refused and he just laid it over her "Your teeth are chattering just keep it on"

"When do you think we can leave?" April asked curling into his jacket

"It's letting up" Punk noted "Another hour or so"

"Another hour?" April asked

"I'll put the car back on and heat it up" Punk said reaching for the ignition

"No I don't want to waste gas" April said to him "It's fine"

"You're freezing" Punk noted

"I'll be ok" she promised "But I'm worried you're going to freeze"

"I'm cool" Punk said shooting her a wink. He then looked over and saw her pull off his jacket and then watched as she took her own jacket off now. "What are you doing?" he asked her alarmed "Seriously put it back on" he said handing her the jacket

"I have a way to keep us both warm" she said pulling off her shirt now "Take your clothes off" she ordered.

"Body heat" Punk grinned quickly pulling his own shirt off "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were so concerned with keeping me warm and sane you forgot the most obvious thing" April said to him as she tugged down her sweat pants and watched as he worked on getting off his own jeans. "Meet me in the backseat" she smirked crawling into the back and he was now moving quicker to get his clothes off.

Punk crawled to the back and instantly became hard upon seeing April butt naked in the backseat waiting for him. Punk carefully crawled over her body that was lying across the backseat.

"I'm getting cold" April teased

"I'll take care of that" he promised and leaned down to kiss her passionately. She was shivering so she quickly wrapped her legs around his back and her arms around his neck so he was completely smothering her. Punk moved his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to heat her up. After kissing for over ten minutes their bodies started to heat up.

"I'm getting hot" April said pulling away from the kiss but Punk never broke contact from her face and began kissing her jaw line

"And wet" he added with a smirk feeling how moist her core was against him.

"Yea" April moaned as he began kissing that oh so very sweet spot on her neck. She arched into him and whined when he pulled out of her reach "Please?" she sighed grabbing his face and kissing his lips again.

"Are you ready?" Punk asked her resting his forehead against hers. She nodded and he positioned himself at her entrance and entered her slowly. They both slowly rocked against each other while keeping their eyes locked on each other.

"This is amazing" April moaned. The slow pace, the looks, the coldness now turning into heat- it was all perfect. And even though it was still snowing and they couldn't leave it provided a beautiful backdrop. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

"You're amazing" he corrected as his pace remained slow but his thrusts became harder.

"Oh Phil!" she cried throwing her head against the cushioned backseat. The only sounds to be heard was her moaning, his grunting and the sound of their skin slapping against each other.

As the time past and neither were sure how much time had elapsed but it was long enough to cause them to begin to sweat and the windows even began to steam up.

"Come on baby" Punk whispered into her ear

"I don't want to" April moaned "Too good" she managed to choke out. He had to speed this up a bit as his pace picked up and he reached in-between her thighs and began to massage her sensitive nub. "Oh! That's good too" he smiled against her cheek as he kept moving and moving until she finally let go. He followed a few short thrusts later and collapsed on top of her.

"Hot?" Punk asked her

"So hot" April smiled satisfied. "Let's stay like this forever"

"Aren't you still scared?" he teased

"No, not at all" she said happily "If we're going to be here a while we might have to go another round or two" she suggested running her hand down his naked chest. He opened his mouth to respond but a knock at the window halted him. "It's the killers" she whispered horrified. Punk reached over April's head and wiped the window to get a view of the intruder who had a flashlight

"Are you folks alright?" a security guard questioned

"Oh god" April muttered mortified

"You have a phone I can use?" Punk asked the man and he nodded

"Yea just-" the man stopped as he noticed April who was only covered by Punk's body.

"I'm up here" Punk said knocking out the window to get the man's attention

"Are you alright miss?" the guard asked still looking down at her

"Yes!" she shouted too mortified to turn and look at the man

"Over here" Punk said annoyed waving his hand "Yea give me a few minutes" he said to the guy who nodded. Before Punk climbed off of April he waited for the guard to turn around so he wouldn't see April naked. "You mind turning around?" he yelled through the window

"Oh! Right sorry" the guard said turning his back. Punk pulled off of AJ and reached for his jacket and wrapped it around her before getting his own clothes. They were both sitting up while Punk was concentrating on getting his jeans on.

"Phil" she whispered.

"Huh? What?" he asked trying to button his jeans

"He's looking" she hissed in a low voice and tightening Punk's jacket around herself "Are you sure he's not a killer?"

"No he's a security guard who can't keep his eyes off of a hot naked girl inside the car" Punk said glaring out the window towards the man. "I'm going to call the company and have them send us another car or something" he said to her "We'll be out of here in no time"

"Ok good" April smiled "Even though this was kind of fun" she admitted "Thank you for keeping me warm"

"Thank you for letting me" he said seriously eyeing her up


	38. True Friends

**Chapter 38: True Friends**

* * *

April walked back inside the diner that brought so much to her life. It wasn't just the place that introduced her to all the WWE stars but it was the place where she met Punk, where they had their first date and where they got engaged. She couldn't help but smile as she looked around the diner.

"Look at this" Hector smiled "She hasn't forgotten us yet" he said making his way over to her and throwing his arms around her "Welcome home"

"Hi Hector" she smiled pulling away

"So what's going on? Decided you hate the cold and snow and want to move back to sunny Florida?" he teased

"I did almost freeze to death earlier in the week" April said seriously "But no that's not why I'm here"

"Oh I get your wedding invitation and I want you to know that in all the years I've worked here I've never spent an entire weekend away but for you I'm making an exception" Hector grinned

"Good" April said happily "That's actually why I'm here"

"Oh you want me to cater? No problem" Hector said to her and she laughed

"No you're a guest not an employee" April giggled "I have a different favor to ask of you"

"Ok" Hector said unsurely

"This may sound weird but I'd really like it if you'd give me away" April blurted out nervously. "I know you're not my dad but he's made it clear he's not going to be there-"

"Of course" Hector said cutting her off "I'm honored you'd even ask"

"Really?" April asked with a smile

"Really and truly" Hector said kissing the top of her head

"Thank you so much" April said to him "There isn't another man in the world that I would want to do it"

"Well come sit down and tell me all about work" he said walking her to the counter and taking a seat next to her

"It's been so busy" April said to him happily

"I uh- caught the last live show" Hector said to her "Punk's segment…"

"Do not mention that when he gets here" April warned "That vain in his neck throbs whenever someone mentions it"

"Yes I imagine it would" Hector chuckled "Where is he by the way?"

"He's at Jason's old gym" April sighed "Looking for Jason"

"Is that boy still giving you a hard time?" Hector asked annoyed

"He did track me down in Chicago" April admitted "You haven't seen him around have you?"

"Yes actually I have" Hector admitted "Last week he dropped by"

"No kidding" April said slowly "How did he seem?"

"Happy" Hector shrugged "I asked what he was up to and he just grinned like a fool"

"Oh boy" April said nervously "I didn't think he was actually back in Tampa or I never would have left him alone to look for him"

"What happened in Chicago?" Hector questioned

"It's a long story" April sighed

* * *

Punk entered the gym surprised to see it open and actually busy. Clearly someone was running the place.

"Holy crap" a voice said looking up "You're CM Punk"

"I am" Punk said casually walking over the man behind the desk

"With all due respect what are you doing here?" the man asked stunned

"I'm looking for Jason Ritter" Punk said to him "He used to run this gym last time I checked"

"Yea I bought it from him a few months back" the man told him "Haven't seen him for a few days though"

"A few days?" Punk asked surprised

"Yea he stops in once in a while and works out" the man said to him

"Interesting" Punk said to him

"Do you want me to tell him to call you or something?" the man asked

"No just tell him I'll be seeing him real soon" Punk smirked "You don't happen to know when he'll be around again do you?"

"Nah" the man said to him "But I'll give him your message"

"Great thanks" Punk said then walked out of the gym

Punk found April laughing at the counter with Hector and made his way over.

"Hi babe" April said as Punk took a seat next to her

"Punk" Hector said kindly shaking his hand "Coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Punk smirked

"So how did it go?" April asked

"Wasn't there" Punk said to her "But he's been there"

"Yea Hector saw him too" April said to him

"Clearly he's not hiding anymore" Punk said to her "Wonder how he paid off that debt?"

"Come on Phil" April sighed "No negative talk" she reminded him

"Right" Punk agreed

"Oh some good news" April cheered "Hector agreed to walk my down the aisle…or down the rooftop" she smiled

"Awesome" Punk said to her "We're all set than"

"Yup" she said to him "And in two weeks we're going to be Mr &amp; Mrs Brooks"

"Are you going to use that name?" Punk asked her sipping on his coffee

"Brooks?" April asked and he nodded "Yea" she laughed

"Professionally or personally?" Punk asked

"Both!" she giggled "I want to be a Brooks all of the time. Is that ok?"

"Yes" he said happily "Someone should be" he smirked "No one even really knows that's my last name"

"Should I change my last name to Punk instead?" April questioned

"April Punk?" Punk questioned and scrunched up his face "Nah I feel like people would try to give you wedgies at work or something" he smirked

"You'd let people touch my underwear?" April asked

"Oh no that's why I said _tried_" Punk smirked

"You know I really like what we did the other night" April admitted quietly

"Be a little more specific" Punk encouraged

"You know making love in the backseat of your car" April said to him "I can't stop thinking about it"

"I'll have to get us stranded in blizzards more often" Punk said seriously "I hear it snows a lot in Russia"

"I may have to move there to escape all of the attention I'm getting over the Chris picture" April said to him and he frowned

"Wonderful" Punk forced out

"I mean it's not like it's negative stuff" April said to him

"Just perverted stuff?" Punk asked

"I bet you're getting it too" April warned

"I wouldn't know. I'm staying off of social media until it dies down and you should to" Punk suggested

"How did he get that photo?" April asked him

"He obviously took it out of my bag" Punk said to her "Remember you stuck into my luggage when we were on different tours?" she just nodded. It was HER who snuck the sexy album in his bag. "I never took it out when we started traveling together again"

"That means he probably saw every photo" April said disgusted

"Please stop" Punk pleaded "The last thing I need to think about is Jericho jerking off to photos of my fiancée"

"Ew Phil" April said disgusted "Do you have the album by the way?"

"Yes" Punk said to her "It's locked away safely"

"Good" April said to him happily "Oh! You never told me if Vince approved our time off"

"Yea he did" Punk said to her

"Did he give you a hard time about it?" April asked nervously

"Nope" Punk said to her "It's all done all we have to do is get dressed and meet on the roof"

"There's so much to do!" April reminded him "We still have to get our marriage license and we have to do that the day we get back from Wrestlemania" she said seriously "we need to pick up the food, meet with photographer and pick out our wedding bands"

"Ok well I already picked the wedding bands" Punk informed her "I also spoke to the photographer, the food is set and my family is picking it up for us so we just have to get the license"

"You took care of everything" April said to him with a smile

"It's what I do" Punk teased

"I just have one more request" April said sweetly

"Alright" Punk said to her

"Try not to get a black eye or anything" April said to him "I want you in one piece"

"You should be having this talk with Jericho" Punk smirked

"Fine" April said to him simply

"Kidding, I was kidding" Punk said quickly "No talking to Jericho. I know Vince isn't going to be at Raw Monday which means Jericho is going to free reign over our segment. You know how Hunter just loves him"

"Vince is missing a live show so close to Wrestlemania?" April asked stunned

"It's hush, hush but Linda is having minor surgery nothing serious but he wants to be there" Punk said to her

"What a good man" April said to him "Would you miss work if I had to have surgery?"

"Yes" he smirked

"No hesitation I like that" April said proudly

"Speaking of Vince he may have mentioned us working together in the future" Punk warned her "As an onscreen couple"

"Oh that's awesome" she said surprised

"Yea?" Punk asked

"Yea! I mean I'd love to actually want to kiss a man I'm working with" April said to him "Are you ok with that? It's kind of step down right?"

"Working with you is not a step down" Punk said seriously "People are dying to work with you. You helped elevate Dolph and Langston and kept John Cena relevant. You're a hot commodity"

"You think I'm hot?" April teased smiling

"Oh so hot" Punk said seriously and leaned and kissed her

"You two are so adorable and I'm happy for you both but please stop it before people start throwing up their dinners" Hector teased

"Fine we're going to go home anyway" April said to him

"Without eating?" Hector asked offended "Don't you insult me like that April"

"Fine" April said to him

"Besides you need some meat on your bones" Hector scolded and Punk nodded

"You agree with that?" April asked "I need to fit into my wedding dress!"

"You'll fit in it" Punk said to her "Eat a little and enjoy yourself"

"Yes I have your favorite coming out and what about you Punk?" Hector asked

"I'll just finish eating whatever she doesn't eat because you know she'll only take one bite" Punk said to him

"Good I hate wasting food" Hector said to him

"Oh my god!" a voice squealed from behind them "Miss April?" April turned around and saw her old friend Jewel

"Jewel!" April smiled jumping out of her chair and hugging her "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too" She said happily

"How did you know I was here?" April asked

"I didn't" Jewel said pulling away and April noticed the uniform

"You're working here?" April asked her

"Yea" Jewel said forcing a smile "It's not bad and Hector says I'm the best waitress he's ever had"

"Not true" Hector said from behind the counter "But much better than you were" he said to April causing Punk to laugh

"How long are you in town for?" Jewel asked "I'd love to catch up"

"Just for tonight. We have a flight tomorrow afternoon" April said to her

"I'm off in a four hours" Jewel said to her hopefully

"Come by my place as soon as you get off" April offered and Jewel nodded "We'll pull an all nighter just like we used to"

"Awesome" Jewell said to her "Your fiancé won't mind?"

"Oh crap" April said turning to look at Punk "Babe you remember Jewel right?"

"Of course" Punk said shaking her hand "Nice to see you again"

"You too" Jewel said to him

"And no I don't mind" Punk said to them.

"Great! I'll bring over the junk food" Jewel smiled.

* * *

It was about one in the morning and April and Jewel were still up, laughing and catching up while Punk slept in the bedroom.

"I got your wedding invitation" Jewel said to her "I don't think I'm going to make it though"

"Why?" April asked sadly

"Come on for real?" Jewel laughed "First of all I'd never fit in second of all I can't afford that kind of trip or get a gift-"

"You'd fit in" April argued "And I'll take care of your travel arrangements also we don't want gifts"

"I couldn't impose like that" Jewel said to her

"I would be more upset if you didn't come" April said seriously

"Ok cool" Jewel smiled "So tell me is he the real deal?" she asked "I heard the rumors of what a horn dog he is"

"He's amazing" April said to her "He's so great to me"

"Yea I mean you went from poor waitress to girl to shacking up with the most eligible bachelor in wrestling" Jewel said to her

"It's really not like that" April said to her

"Come on he had to have helped your career" Jewel laughed

"He hasn't" April said to her "I mean he did set up my meetings and stuff in the beginning"

"He's kind of like your sugar daddy than?" Jewel asked with a giggle

"No!" April defended "He's just Phil"

"I wish I had met him first" Jewel said seriously "I mean seriously? He's hot and I bet he's great in bed"

"He really is" April confirmed

"You have nothing to compare it to" Jewel pointed out

"I don't need to because every single time we're together it gets better" April said to her fondly "He's just so….I don't even know"

"So jealous" Jewel said seriously

"Well come around to some shows and I'll introduce you to some of the single guys" April offered

"I'm in" Jewel said "Maybe I'll find my own modern day prince charming"

"I've worked really hard Jewel" April said seriously "He didn't hand me everything"

"Oh I'm sure you did" Jewel said with a smirk

"Alright well I'm going to take a shower but you should crash here on the couch" April said standing up

"Great thanks" Jewel said to her "Enjoy your shower" she smirked

"Ok" April laughed and headed into the bathroom.

Once Jewel heard the water she quietly got off of the couch and tiptoed into April's room. Punk was on his side with no shirt under the covers passed out cold. Jewel removed her worked uniform and crawled into the bed next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Mhm" Punk said half awake "I thought you were never coming to bed" he said as he enjoyed the feeling of April's hands running over his body. She kissed the in-between his shoulder blades and pressed her body closer to his. When he felt her hand reach for the top of his shorts he ran his hand over it and felt something missing- her ring. He grabbed the hand before it slipped into his shorts.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk demanded sitting up with his hand still gripped around her wrist.

"You're hurting my wrist" Jewel said to him

"What are you doing?" Punk demanded again

"Jewel?" April asked entering the room "Phil? What's this?" she asked then realized Punk was shirtless and Jewel was in her underwear

"I can explain this" Punk said letting go of Jewel's wrist

"He came on to me" Jewel said to her quickly and April narrowed her eyes

"What kind of a friend are you?" April seethed storming over to her friend. April grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off of the bed.

"Ow you're hurting me!" Jewel yelled as April pulled her out of the bedroom. "I was just kidding around!"

"April, babe" Punk said rushing behind her and pulling her off of Jewel

"Get the hell out of my house!" April demanded

"Don't be like this" Jewel said casually "It was a joke! I knew you'd be out of the shower soon"

"Get out before I kick your ass" April said stepping towards her. Punk had never seen his fiancée so angry before.

"Can I get my clothes first?" Jewel asked her. April grabbed the clothes Jewel had dropped opened her apartment door and threw them out the door

"What are you waiting for?" April asked pointing for her to leave

"This was just a misunderstanding" Jewel said

"If you come around me or Phil again I'm going to rip your hair out of your head" April threatened and slammed the door in her face. When she turned around she saw Punk who looked so amused. "What?" April asked him

"It's just- you just tossed your friend out of here" Punk said to her

"How far did she get with you?" April asked folding her arms

"Come on now" Punk chuckled "I knew it wasn't you"

"You think this is funny?" April asked him

"You two weren't that close anymore" Punk reminded her

"That doesn't matter!" April yelled "She was talking about your dating past five minutes before she crawled in there with you. It was like she was asking for permission. How dare she touch you like that!"

"She didn't really touch me" Punk smirked

"Why are you smiling?" April asked

"You're jealous" Punk noted

"I'm not jealous" April laughed bitterly "I'm pissed off! How dare she put her hands on you!"

"So you're not going to be talking to her ever again?" Punk questioned

"That's the least of her problems" April said coldly "Why?"

"It's just I would have told you Jason hit on me if I knew that's all it took for you to cut people out" Punk smirked

"This isn't funny" April sighed "Do you know how horrible it was to see you in bed with another woman?"

"Hey I didn't invite her there" Punk defended quickly

"Ugh" April groaned walking over to the couch "My last friend and she's gone too"

"Jason and Jewel weren't your real friends" Punk said to her "Besides you have plenty of friends!" he assured her taking a seat next to her

"No I don't" April said to him "I really am like an orphan"

"Langston is your friend and the Shield guys" Punk pointed out "And Celeste"

"You have all of these old friends from before you even wrestled. Our entire wedding is going to be your family and pro wrestlers" April said to him

"People suck" Punk said to her "I wish there was a way to shield you from this fact but it's just the way life is and now that you're rich and famous people are just going to get worse"

"Ugh I can't get the image out of my head" April groaned "I should have hit her!"

"Nothing happened" Punk reminded her "You handled it well"

"And what if you walked into a bedroom and saw me with…oh let's say Colt and we were both half naked-" April started

"Ok I get it" Punk said cutting her off

"You would have hit him" April mumbled

"Come on" Punk said standing up and grabbing her hand pulling her up "Let's go to sleep"

"I won't be able to sleep" April said to him "Every time I close my eyes I'm going to see you in bed with her"

"It's not like we were having sex" Punk reminded her and she halted her movements and glared at him "Come on" he laughed tugging her into the bedroom "The fact that you're so jealous really turns me on"

"I'm not jealous" April said to him seriously causing him to laugh "I'm territorial" she defended

"Oh that's even hotter" Punk said seriously


	39. Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 39: Kiss Of Death**

* * *

April was still feeling down after the trip to Tampa. She was clearly still bothered by the Jewel thing and Punk couldn't cheer her up as much as he tried to. He was hanging back in his locker room with April and his guest for the evening Colt since Raw was in Chicago tonight.

"I don't get why she crawled into bed with you" Colt said to him and Punk just rolled his eyes. He knew telling Colt the story would be a bad idea he bought it up constantly.

"We're trying to move on from this" Punk warned glaring towards him

"Because she's a tramp" April answered after Punk "A backstabbing tramp"

"And with that the conversation is over" Punk said to the two

"She's upset" Colt frowned looking at April and making a face at her to try to cheer her up.

"He doesn't see why it's a big deal" April said to him "He can't put himself in my shoes and see it from my perspective"

"Oh really?" Colt asked amused then stood up "Take your clothes off" he said to April

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk asked him

"I'm going to strip down with your future wife and we'll see how much you like it" Colt shrugged

"Sit down, shut up and keep your clothes on" he warned his friend "Keep your clothes on too" he said to April who just rolled her eyes

"I bet that's the first time he's ever said that to you" Colt teased to April finally causing her to giggle. "And she finally laughs"

"Are you working tonight?" Punk asked looking over to April

"Nope" April said to him "I'm doing a silly backstage segment though" she pulled out a cropped button down sweater "You like this? I know they want me to be sexy and all but it shows my entire stomach that's good enough right?"

"You'd be sexy in a paper bag" Colt said and Punk glared at him again

"Dude" Punk warned

"See he doesn't even like comments" Colt said to April

"Yes it's fine" Punk said to her "I'd personally prefer if you wore something longer"

"How long?" April asked

"Just passed your ass" Punk said seriously

"No one would see her butt though" Colt said to him

"You look at my fiancée's butt?" Punk asked him

"I don't like gawk at it but….come on did you see the new move she does?" Colt asked

"Yea I caught it" Punk said coldly to him "Don't look at her like that"

"I'm just saying the product for Diva's is sex appeal" Colt defended "And your soon to be wife has the best ass out of all the girls, everyone online says it"

"Really?" April asked flattered

"Yea I mean there are YouTube videos dedicated to your ass" Colt informed her seriously

"Why are you searching YouTube videos of her ass?" Punk asked him

"I don't search that" Colt said with a laugh "It just pops up"

"So wait people think I have the best ass?" April asked Colt seriously and he nodded

"Seriously people love it" Colt confirmed and now Punk was getting more annoyed

"Long sweaters" Punk said seriously to her

"People like my butt" April said to Punk proudly and Punk just nodded

"Yea it's great" Punk forced out and that's when Paul Heyman stepped into the room.

"There's my favorite couple" Paul grinned closing the door behind him

"Hey Paul what do you think of my ass?" April asked casually. Paul opened his mouth to respond then looked over to Punk nervously.

"What ass?" Paul asked a chuckle "didn't even realize you had one"

"That's a good answer" Punk said looking through his bag and as soon as he looked away Paul mouthed 'amazing' to her and she smiled in appreciation.

"Colt how are you" Paul said shaking his hand "I think you're going to be in for quit the show"

"That's why I'm here" Colt said to him "It better be good" he warned looking at Punk

"Yea don't worry about that" Punk said to him

"So the reason I'm here is because as you know Vince is not here tonight" Paul informed them

"Yea I know" Punk said to him "So?"

"Well your match with Mark Henry is tonight and you know the deal, Jericho is going to come out and attack you blah, blah ,blah well I think he has something else up his sleeve" Paul said to him

"As long as it doesn't involve April I'm fine" Punk said to him

"You know how his mind works" Paul said to him

"Yea which is exactly why I'm going to go have a word with him" Punk said standing up "I don't want him posting any photos of her or talking about her"

"Well you know he pretty much has free reign tonight" Paul pointed out

"Hey" Punk said looking over to April "No matter what happens tonight do not react" he warned her and she nodded "Don't talk to him, don't play into anything he says or does"

"Gotcha" April said with a firm head nod

"I mean it April" Punk said to her "I don't really get much of a chance to defend myself since it's been scripted tonight that I'm going to have my ass kicked"

"I'll be fine" April said to him "Don't worry"

"With that said I'm going to go see Jericho" Punk said to them

* * *

Punk found Jericho in catering and took a seat across from him and casually leaned back in his chair.

"Oh hey Punk" Jericho grinned looking up at him "You're acknowledging I exist tonight?"

"I'm just here to set some ground rules" Punk said to him coolly

"I thought you didn't follow rules?" Jericho asked "But I'll save your breath is your rule not to talk about AJ?"

"Don't talk about her, flash photos of her, speak to her-"

"Relax yourself Punk" Jericho said to him "I got read the riot act from Vince last Monday but of course Vince isn't here tonight"

"Exactly" Punk said to him "If you push me on this we're going to have a real big problem"

"I'm not scared of you Punk" Jericho smirked

"You should be" Punk said seriously

"I don't take orders from you and clearly I don't even take orders from the man who owns this company" Jericho said to him "After Wrestlemania I'm back in tour so do you think I really give a shit if you're mad at me? No I don't care. What I care about is making the biggest impact possible so I'm the most talked about performer of the night"

"Well that's not going to happen" Punk smirked "You're going to be an afterthought like you've been your entire career. Put the focus of this match back on us where it belongs"

"Are you jealous?" Jericho smirked "You think little April is getting too much attention?"

"No" Punk said annoyed and slowly "April is very important to me and I'm not ok with you using her to get to me"

"Is that because it gets to you?" Jericho asked but Punk remained silent "Yea I figured it probably has but let me tell you something Punk that's what I want and the more you protest the more you motivate me"

"Bring her up tonight and you're not going to make your crappy Fozzy tour" Punk threatened

"Ok Punk" Jericho said smugly standing up "I'm really looking forward to tonight" he then walked out of the room.

* * *

April, Colt and Paul were in the back watching Punk's match against Mark Henry. The match was to go for seven minutes but every minute felt like an hour with the way it dragged it. All in the room were anxious to see what Jericho was going to do.

"You don't think he's going to really hurt him do you?" April asked finding herself biting on her nails once again

"Nah" Colt said to her "He's not that stupid"

"Yea he wants to wrestle Punk at Wrestlemania he won't risk anything" Paul assured her

"Maybe I should just-" April said standing up

"Sit down?" Colt asked finishing the sentence "Because that's what Punk said"

"I'm not going to go out there I just want to be close" April said to them

"He said you had to stay here" Paul said to her

"He said we could use force if we had to" Colt added

"You don't think I could take you both?" April asked arching a brow at the two

"Please just sit back down" Paul said sweetly "Just watch nothing is going to happen"

In the ring Jericho had just ran in and attacked Punk who had just picked up the win from Mark Henry. He got on the microphone and talked about how Punk will eventually turn to drugs and alcohol since that's in his bloodline and would be a loser his entire life. He picked up a bottle of beer and poured it all over Punk as he lied helpless in the ring but what really caused people to cringe was when he took another bottle and crashed into Punk's head. It broke over his head and April knew that hit was supposed to happen outside of the ring so it would break on the floor but clearly Jericho was out to hurt him.

There was blood trickling down Punk's head and clearly he was out of it. He probably had a concussion from the blow.

"That's what happens when you drink too much" Jericho said to him "Look at this I've got another bottle" he said holding up the bottle so the crowd could see "And I'm going to hit you with it and then I'm going to grab another bottle and hit him again and again and again" the crowd booed loudly "Too bad you don't have any friends Punk, ones who would come out to save you but you have no one!" he shouted towards Punk who was trying to pick his head up but he was still so out of it. "Oh you do have one person" he said with a grin "AJ Lee are you back there?"

"Fuck" Punk muttered under his breath trying to sit up but Jericho kicked him in the back causing him to his the mat again

"AJ please come out here" Jericho said into the microphone "I can hit him again with this bottle but there is a chance I'll hit him so hard he won't even remember you after tonight" he chuckled.

April appeared at the top of the stage and came down the ramp quickly. She didn't run but she walked quickly.

"Don't hurt him" April said from outside the ring

"Don't hurt him?" Jericho asked and she nodded "Ok come on inside we can work something out" he said gesturing for her to come into the ring. She walked up the steps and Jericho held the bottom rope for her to enter.

Punk wasn't sure what was he going and wasn't even sure any of this was really happening.

"Leave him alone" April said to Jericho nervously

"Sure" Jericho said simply "Do something for me first" he said to her

"Anything" she said nodding her head in agreement

"I want to see what all the fuss is about" Jericho said to her "Just give me a kiss" he smiled. April looked over to Punk who still wasn't sure any of this was really happening. He tried to concentrate on what was going on but everything was a blur at the moment.

"Come on AJ Lee you've kissed many of men here" Jericho grinned "I just want a taste" he smiled "I'll be a perfect gentleman" he swore "I won't even use tongue" April looked over to Punk hoping he'd give her the answer or jump up but he was still seeing stars. Jericho stood over Punk and held the bottle high prepared to drop it and April grabbed his arm

"Stop ok" April pleaded "Fine"

"Ok hold on" Jericho said anxiously pulling out Chap Stick and placing it on his lips and started to pucker up. "Over here right over your fiancé please" he said waving her over but then stopped her from coming closer "Wait a minute" he said eyeing her up. "Undo the first button on your blouse" he ordered. The short sweater was buttoned all the way up after her segment earlier. She did have it more open for the cameras but she wasn't comfortable with that. "Come on girly get to it" Jericho mocked.

April was now holding back tears and she unbuttoned the first button of her sweater.

"Alright let's go" Jericho said running his hands together. April closed her eyes and waited for Jericho's lips to touch hers but she felt his fingers grab her chin roughly "Do you honestly think I'd want to kiss a dirty, disgusting, trash-" he didn't finish because someone pried Jericho off of her and tossed him across the room. April looked over and saw John Cena was now in the ring and was the one who came to her rescue. Jericho scurried out of the ring and took off while April kneeled down to check on Punk. John waved down the medical team who entered quickly and tended to Punk.

* * *

April was sitting outside the trainers office for almost an hour while Punk was in with the doctors.

"How's he doing?" John asked walking over to her

"They haven't come out yet" April said to him "But I heard him yelling at one of the doctors so I think he's ok. Thank you so much for coming out John" she said to him

"I would have been out sooner but I had to get the OK" John admitted "He was so out of line tonight" he said seriously

"Yea" April said softly "I should have stayed in the back but I didn't even think about it I just ran"

"Hey you did the right thing" John said placing a hand on her shoulder "And from what I heard Vince is livid over all of this. Jericho wasn't very PG either"

"It reminded me of that segment years ago with Chyna and the Nation" April smiled lightly

"You handled yourself well" John said to her "I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"Thanks again John you're a real hero" April smiled and kissed his cheek

"I'm out for a few minutes and you're already making a play?" Punk teased stepping out of the room.

"Hey man" John said to him "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got three staples in my scalp and someone ran me over" Punk said to him

"Concussion?" John asked

"They think a slight one but they'll test me again tomorrow" Punk said to him then looked over to April who seemed upset "I'm fine" He smiled "You been waiting long?"

"No" April said plastering on a smile

"Are you sure you're alright?" John asked Punk who he would have thought would be furious

"Yea" Punk said to him "How many bottles did he hit me with?"

"You don't remember?" John asked

"I don't remember anything after I hit the mat" Punk admitted with a laugh "I was really out of it"

"Oh" April smiled "That's good"

"Memory loss is good?" Punk questioned

"No I mean who wants to remember getting hit in the head like that?" April asked with a nervous laugh

"I'll remember when I play it back" Punk smirked

"Goodie" April said to him "We should get going because you smell like a brewery"

"Yea see you around" he said to John then walked with April back to the locker room

As soon as Punk entered the locker room Colt and Paul were still there and both seemed tense.

"Dude are you ok?" Colt asked alarmed

"Yea I'm good" Punk said to him

"Are you sure?" Paul asked

"I've been hit in the head before" Punk chuckled "No permanent damage"

"Well just so you know I looked for Jericho but he practically ran out of the building" Colt said to him seriously

"No need" Punk smirked "But thanks"

"You're taking this remarkably well" Paul noted

"I knew Jericho would take a few cheap shots" Punk shrugged "I'm sure it looked great on TV and I'm looking forward to returning the favor in a few weeks"

"We tried to stop her" Colt blurted out and Punk eyed him strangely

"And they did a great job" April said quickly "So go take that shower because seriously you're attracting flies" she said to him "Do you need help?"

"You offering?" Punk smirked

"No sex" April said quickly and he just frowned and walked into the bathroom

"He doesn't know what happened?" Colt asked April

"Not yet" April said to him "I don't want to upset him anymore since his head still hurts so let's just give him the night and he'll re-watch it anyway"

"Or he'll check his phone and see it all over the web" Colt said to her

"Paul why are you so quiet?" April asked him "What should we do?"

"I'm sorry" he laughed "I'm just trying to figure out if he'll be more mad about what Jericho did to you or the fact that it was John Cena who rushed out to save you"

"Oh my god he's going to explode" April said to him

"Well obviously you're not going to be able to keep this from him" Paul said to her "I suggest you rush him out right after the show, take him home and tell him there"

"Yea let him break his own things" Colt said seriously

"I think you're all over reacting" April said to them

"I don't" Colt said to her with a laugh

"I'm infuriated" Paul said to her seriously "And I'm only your friend! Jericho completely demeaned you on national television and did it right in front of his face"

"And don't forget that John Cena saving you thing" Colt added "Maybe we should just tell him"

"Yea like ripping off a band-aid" Paul agreed

"Wait" April said to them "He has a head injury let's just get him home first"

"Fine" Colt said to her "But I'm not going to be there when you tell him"

"I was actually kind of hoping you could tell him" April said hopefully

"Hell no" Colt said seriously

"Please?" April whined

"Yea you should do it" Paul said to him

"You do it!" Colt said to Paul "He won't hit you"

"He wouldn't hit you" April said to Colt

"He just might" Colt said seriously "I didn't keep you locked in the room like I promised him"

"He'd hit me for that too" Paul agreed "The only one he wouldn't hit is you" He said looking towards April "Good luck honey" he said tapping her shoulder then walked out of the locker room.

* * *

"Can I have my phone now?" Punk asked as they entered the house. April told him she'd be holding onto it until they got home.

"Oh yea" April said taking her jacket off and looking over to Colt

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Punk asked the two "Everyone has been really quiet and quit frankly it's pissing me off"

"Something happened tonight" April said to him nervously

"What happened?" Punk asked her

"Colt will tell you" April said quickly stepping behind Colt.

"I've decided the best way to tell you is to just let you watch and see what really happened tonight" Colt said passing him his phone

"Ok" Punk said unsurely taking the phone. He walked over to the couch and took a seat "Jericho confront AJ Lee?" Punk asked reading the title from the YouTube video. "I asked you not to go out there" he said to her

"Just watch it" Colt insisted.

The video was three minutes long but Punk kept rewinding it. Neither Colt nor April could get read off of his face since it was stone the entire time.

"Babe-" April started and Punk looked up at her with cold eyes and it actually scared her. He stood up and passed Colt back his phone

"Thank you for doing the one thing I asked you to do tonight" he said coolly

"I tried to keep her in there man but Hunter came in and said he wanted her for the segment" Colt defended and Punk just nodded

"Hunter wanted you out there?" Punk asked April and she nodded

"I didn't know what was happening" April defended "And I didn't know that was going to happen"

"How could you?" Punk asked with a shrug "And if your boss tells you to do something you have to do it"

"Don't be mad" April pleaded

"I'm a little passed mad" Punk said remaining calm "But again your boss told you to go out you did the right thing. I'm not mad at either of you" he said to them

"Phew" April said with a sigh "I was worried you'd be furious"

"Since you're taking this so well Paul and I have a bet going" Colt said to him "Are you more mad about Jericho humiliating her or the fact that John Cena saved her?" Punk didn't respond to the question and just kept smiling towards Colt.

"Oh you're scary angry" Colt said nervously "I'm out of here, good luck" he said to April then walked out of the house

"Phil-" April started

"Don't worry about it" Punk smiled kissing her cheek "Are you alright?"

"Yea" April said confused by his entire attitude. She was thrilled he was ok but this was not at all what she expected.

"Good" Punk smiled "I'm exhausted and I'm going to get some sleep" he said to her then walked up the stairs.

April had fallen asleep next to Punk but a loud noise caused her to wake up. She shot up and looked to her side to Punk so he could investigate the disturbance but he wasn't there.

"Phil?" April asked tossing the blankets off of her and walked down the long hallway. She entered the media room when she saw the light on.

"I'm fine" Punk said to her "Just go back to bed"

"Phil!" she yelled out seeing his hand in the wall. She tugged it out and saw his fist was covered in blood "Why did you punch the wall?"

"Because Jericho wasn't in the room" Punk admitted

"Oh my god your hand is all cut up and bleeding" April sighed looking at it

"I don't give a shit about the hand" Punk said pulling it away

"Phil about tonight it wasn't really that bad" April said to him and he narrowed his eyes at her

"I'm trying here April" Punk said to her seriously "I'm trying to remain very calm and not take my anger out on you so I think you should just go and let me cool off"

"No" April said sternly

"I don't want you to see this" Punk said to her "I just need an hour or so"

"I'm not leaving so if you want to throw things and punch the walls that's fine but you're going to do it in front of me" April said placing her hands on her hips "I'm marrying you and that means for better or worse. You're not alone anymore so I'm going to sit right here" she said taking a seat in the nearest chair "And I'm not going to say a word I'm just going to make sure you don't hurt yourself and I'm going to be here when you're ready to talk"

"What he did tonight would have pissed me off he did it to any other woman back there" Punk told her honestly "I mean it was disgusting" he said seriously and just listened "but he did it to you and I can literally feel my chest tightening" he said to her darkly "How fucking dare he" he spat "I was lying right there! I just laid there while he demanded you shorten shirt and grab you! John had to come out and fucking help you! John Cena!" he placed his hands on the side of his head while his face turned red.

"It was great for the story" April said to him

"I don't give a shit about the story!" Punk yelled "He made me look like a chump out there! And fucking Hunter was in on it!"

"They're jealous of you" April said simply "I'm sorry I'm such an easy way to get to you though"

"Don't apologize" Punk said to her "I'm sorry. I'm the reason he keeps humiliating every night. I knew Jericho had something on his mind but I never thought he would go this far" he said to her "I am going to fix this for you I swear"

"I know" April said to him. She knew she didn't need or want him to fix anything but he she also knew he needed her to just play along with everything he said. "You're a good man" she reminded him "I know you're going to make this right."

"I wish I could have been more alert tonight" Punk said to her "I never would have let it get that far"

"Of course" April said standing up walking over to him "I love you so much and I'm just worried about you. Please let me take care of your hand" she said to him and he nodded

"I love you" Punk said to her "And what happened tonight is never going to happen again"

"I know baby" April smiled sweetly


	40. Being Your Hero

**Chapter 40: Being Your Hero**

* * *

Colt walked into Punk and April's place that following Tuesday and was surprised they were both still there.

"Shouldn't you two be working?" Colt asked them

"I didn't have to work tonight" April said to him and he nodded

"And they don't want you this close to Wrestlemania on SmackDown?" Colt asked Punk surprised

"I'm sure they do but I also didn't want April mentioned or involved with Jericho" Punk shrugged simply as he watched the TV

"But don't you have to go get your head checked?" Colt asked

"I went to a real doctor instead and I'm fine" Punk said concentrating on the TV

"He's taking a sick day" April clarified to Colt

"I'm not going to a show that Vince isn't supervising after last night's fuck up" Punk said seriously

"You're still mad about that?" Colt asked amused and Punk shot him a death glare and Colt's smile faded

"Next Monday is the final Raw before Wrestlemania and I want to focus all of my energy into that" Punk said to him

"What happened to your hand?" Colt asked noticing the bandage

"He hit a wall" April said to him

"Ah you haven't done that in years" Colt chuckled "I kind of thought you out grew that"

"I didn't yell" Punk said proudly "I took all of my anger out on the wall and not anyone else"

"I guess that's a good step forward" Colt said unsurely

"I'm going out for a run" April said standing up. She was already in her sweats and sneakers were laced "Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked Punk

"Yea I'm good" Punk said to her "Be careful"

"K" She said simply then walked out the door.

"Seriously are you sure skipping work tonight is a smart move?" Colt asked him

"They're lucky if I even go back" Punk said seriously "That shit last night was out of line. Hunter was all for it to. He's had it out for me for years and he's taking it on April like I knew he would"

"I'm sure he didn't know what exactly Jericho was doing" Colt reasoned

"Oh he knew" Punk said disgusted "I keep watching the video" he admitted to Colt "She was so freaked out and at one point in the video she looks right over to me" Colt just nodded "She was waiting for me to jump up and save her and I didn't and that's what kills me the most"

"Come on man you're lucky you don't have a concussion" Colt said to him

"I promised her the night I proposed I'd take care of her" Punk said to him "She's always been on her own she's never had anyone to protect her before and I fucking failed"

"You didn't fail her you didn't even know she'd be going out there" Colt argued

"I should have known. I knew Jericho was going to try something but I didn't think it would be that" Punk said coldly

"I know you love her" Colt said to him "But she took this she knows this is part of the business"

"She's trying to make me feel better" Punk shot at him "Imagine it was your girlfriend they did that to you" he said to Colt

"Hey like I said last night it made me sick to see that happen and believe me I want to kick Jericho's teeth down his throat but you can't take all of this so personally" Colt said to him

"It is personal" Punk said to him "We agreed he could poke fun at my parents and we were even going to do this crazy thing were he accused my sister of being a drug addict but April was not to be involved"

"Why?" Colt asked him "What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is everything WWE touches turns to shit and I don't want April tainted by them" Punk said to him "My sister was ok with the story because she doesn't have to go back and work there every night April does."

"She doesn't think any less of you" Colt said knowing what was really bothering him "Also I don't think she thinks John is better than you"

"Why would you even say that?" Punk asked annoyed jumping out of his seat

"You should be happy John was there" Colt said to him "Who knows how far he would have gone if John hadn't come out when he did. And keep in mind he asked Hunter if he could go out and they told him no and he went away"

"Look at golden boy breaking the rules to help my April" Punk said bitterly "What a fucking prince"

"I knew the John thing would piss you off more" Colt said to him

"It's bad enough I had to lay there at Jericho's fucking feet last night while he forced my fiancée to degrade herself but John fucking Cena came to the rescue" Punk said bitterly "I always knew he had a thing for her"

"Oh my god" Colt laughed "You've lost it"

"No I'm finally seeing thing clearly" Punk said surely with a wicked grin "He's been into her since that story they had and when I called him out on it I let him snow me but I know"

"You're crazy" Colt said to him

"I'm not fucking crazy!" Punk yelled "He bought her a huge bottle of perfume that cost a few hundred bucks, he insisted on keeping his story going with her-"

"That was to help her" Colt pointed out

"And when I walked out of the trainers office yesterday he was there with her" Punk said with a growl

"He was just checking on you" Colt chuckled "I think you should be more mad at Jericho"

"Jericho doesn't like me and he doesn't pretend to be my friend backstage" Punk pointed out "John is a phony. He lied right to my face" he seethed

"Dude you should be thankful" Colt said to him "No one else back there was willing to disobey Hunter. The Shield guys were kicking and screaming to get out there"

"I know John, I've worked with now for a long time and I know when he's ready to pounce" Punk said to him

"I think you just to relax" Colt said to him "Besides so what if he likes her? So what if he wants to sleep with her- it will never happen because April loves you"

"He saved her last night" Punk said to him

"It was a wrestling story" Colt pointed out

"I used to be the one to do that for her" Punk said to him "I've always helped her and protected her and I think that's part of the reasons he fell for me"

"Oh please" Colt laughed "That wasn't it at all. You two were best friends! It's not like she was being held captive and you kicked in a door and threw her over your shoulder and saved her from all the evils of the world. She has taken care of herself for a long time and for some unknown reason she fell for you because you're a nerd who loves her. You just need to protect her even though she hates it"

"Yea she does hate it so how come she was so grateful to John last night?" Punk asked "What is it about this guy that everyone loves?"

"I don't really like him that much" Colt offered "And I really don't think April loves him"

"Whatever man" Punk said to him "I know this is my own personal shit I'm working through"

"It's crazy" Colt said seriously

"I can't help the way I feel" Punk said to him

* * *

Later that night Punk was in bed watching TV flicking through every channel. He was still irritable and it was driving April nuts. She stepped into the bedroom and rested against the doorframe. She was sporting just one of Punk's t-shirts that barely covered her.

"What are you watching?" April asked

"Nothing" He said looking at the TV as he just clicked away on the controller

"You like my shirt? It's the new John Cena one" April said casually and that certainly caught his attention as his eyes shot over to her.

"Funny" Punk remarked bitterly and looked back at the TV

"Oh come on" she laughed walking over to the bed

"So I'm guessing you spoke with Colt" Punk said looking over to her

"Yup" April said to him

"I don't have feelings for John" April said to him

"I never said you did" Punk said seriously

"I also don't consider John to be my hero" April said to him "You're my guy" she said simply

"I know" Punk said to her "It's not about you and Colt shouldn't have said anything to you"

"I twisted his arm" April shrugged "Literally" she added with a wicked grin

"My girl" Punk smiled proudly

"I don't care that John helped me on Monday all I could think about was you" April said to him

"Like I said it's not on you and I am glad someone was able to do what I couldn't" Punk said to her seriously

"You were out cold" April said to him "He took a cheap shot and I fell right into his hands. If you're mad at anyone don't be mad at John or even Jericho be mad at me"

"I couldn't be mad at you even if I tried" Punk said to her "Like I told Colt earlier this is my own stuff I'm dealing with"

"I love you" April said softly grabbing his hand. Punk sat up on the bed and kissed her hand lightly

"I hated seeing you in that position" Punk said to her "And I'm pissed off about it and I can't make it go away. But I really am trying to not let spoil our few days off together"

"I'd be upset if I was you" April admitted honestly "And if another woman came out and helped you I'd be furious" she said surprising him "It must have sucked to watch that"

"Sucked is one word for it" Punk said nodding in agreement

"See how I did that?" April asked with a smile "So now you can see why the Jewel thing bothered me so much?"

"Oh god April" Punk laughed "I would have been pissed too. I just didn't want you to dwell on it"

"And I don't want you to dwell either" April insisted

"I'm trying" Punk said to her "I think I have handled this unbelievingly well"

"Yes you have" April smiled leaning down and kissing him "You do know that I'm yours and only yours right?" she asked in a low voice and that peeked his interest.

"Yea?" Punk asked

"John Cena or hell even Batman could come out and the only man I'd be looking at is you" April said to him. Punk ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs and hung on every word she said. She knew she was feeding his ego and also turning him on all at the same time. He stood up now and looked down at her.

"Say it again" he said to her

"I'm yours" she said knowing that's exactly what he wanted to hear. "I've never let another man touch me the way you do and I never will" as soon as she finished the sentence his lips were latched onto hers. His hands moved to her ass and gave both cheeks a tight squeeze.

The kiss filled with want and desire and as much as April enjoyed kissing him she needed to feel all of him. She turned to the bed and fell back on it. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched lustfully as Punk tugged off his t-shirt and peeled off his shorts and boxers.

"You look really good in my shirt" Punk noted eyeing her up. The comment caused her to lay all the way back and stretch causing the shirt to rise past the panty line giving him a great view. "It's going to be a shame when I rip it off of you" he said crawling over her slightly. He kissed the bare skin that was poking free from her shirt rising.

"I love the way you kiss me" April said to him

"I love the way you taste" he said moving up her body so their faces were an inch apart. He pushed her panties to the side and slid two fingers into her and she instantly rolled her eyes to the back of her head "I'm addicted to you. The way you taste, the way you smell and the way you laugh"

"Oh Phil" she cried out and tried to reach up to kiss him but he pulled his face away and grinned devilishly "Let me kiss you" she demanded

"No" He said shaking his head and continued to move his digits in and out of her "I want to hear you"

"You're the best" April said losing control of her breathing causing him to smile "You're mean but it's worth it"

"Mean?" Punk pouted and pulled his fingers out of her abruptly

"Now that was really mean" April whined "Please baby" she pleaded

"Move up the bed" he ordered "Grab the headboard" he instructed

"What are you going to do?" April asked as he pulled off her t-shirt before she moved to the top of the bed.

"You'll love it" Punk promised. She crawled up the bed so she was on her knees and grabbing onto the headboard. "Open your legs" he ordered and now April was getting more and more moist. He was looking to prove himself even though he didn't have to but she wasn't going to stop him. She opened her legs and felt Punk tug down her panties. A moment later she looked down and saw Punk was underneath her. He grabbed a hold of her hips and tugged her down so she was smothering his face and the first thing she felt was his tongue plunged deep into her core.

"Holy shit" April screamed out and she could almost feel his smile. She gripped the headboard so tight she was afraid she was going to break it. His hands were so tight on her hips because she kept squirming she was sure there would be mild bruising but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was the fact that Punk was giving her more pleasure then ever before.

April's moans only encouraged Punk as she felt his nose brush into her sensitive area as well. He was using parts on her that she never would have considered. His hands wandered from her hips to her butt and pushed her further into him and it was like he was everywhere. She screamed out his name louder then ever as she climaxed and he welcomed everything her body offered him. He crawled out from under her as she let go of the headboard and collapsed onto the bed.

"Holy shit" April blurted out

"That's the second time you said that" Punk smirked

"That's all I can think of" April said in shock of how amazing that was.

"I told you it would only get better" Punk said to her

"What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" April asked him "You've been holding out on me" she smiled rolling over so she was facing him

"I've got many but we can't do them all at once we've got to spread it out" Punk said to her  
"I want to do that again" April said quickly and almost desperately causing him to let out a loud laugh

"Right now?" Punk asked still laughing

"Yes" she said with wide eyes then frowned "No. It can't be all about me"

"I promise that won't be the last time" he said to her then leaned into kiss her lips but she looked away "What?" he asked her

"You were in there pretty deep" April noted not really wanting to kiss him after his tongue was elsewhere.

"You've kissed me before after" Punk reminded him

"Yea it was just different this time" April shrugged

"You want me go brush my teeth?" Punk asked with a chuckle

"Oh could you?" She asked hopefully

"No I'm not killing the mood" he said to her "Do you have any idea how good you taste?" he asked her seriously but she scrunched her face off "Come on" he said grabbing her chin lightly

"Ok" April said unsurely and felt his lips latch onto hers. She wasn't going to let his tongue in but he overpowered her and she did taste herself on his tongue and she wasn't a fan of it but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would and actually it kind of turned her on. As they were open mouth kissing Punk nestled himself in-between her legs and pushed against her so she could feel exactly how much he wanted her. He grabbed her arms and held them over her head and pushed into her harder causing her to cry out in want.

"I'm ready for you" April assured him knowing that's what he was going to ask. She tried to move her arms but he wasn't budging.

"Say it April" he said in a husky voice as he looked down at her

"I'm yours" She said firmly "I'm only going to be yours. No one else's" she said exactly what he wanted to hear so she was rewarded by his long member entering her core. She instantly smiled at the contact. "Harder" she said enjoying his pace but she did like it a little rough.

"I love you" Punk said as he moved rougher "I love you so fucking much" she couldn't respond but she did nod to his comments "You're it for me no one else"

"Oh Phil!" April cried as she still tried to pry her arms lose but he still wouldn't let go.

April opened her eyes and saw how Punk was watching with such intensity and love. He was making her feel good but he was also making himself feel better he was claiming her even though he didn't have to. There was no one who would better then he was and he was making sure she knew it. She reached her peek and clenched around him and she caught the satisfied smirk on his face and let go for her arms but she didn't have the energy to move them she let him finish off deep inside her a few moments later and then finally moved her arms so they wrapped around his back. He was lying right on top of her with his ear resting against her beating heart, which was racing. It was her turn to make him feel better and she did so by just comforting him with loving strokes down his back.

"You're amazing" April said to him and kissed the top of his head

"I'm sorry" Punk said still lying against her and not looking at her "I won't let you down again"

"You could never let me down" April said to him "You're so good to me and I'm not a fool I know exactly how lucky I am to have you. Girls would kill to be me"

"You'd really pick me over Batman?" Punk asked seriously and he felt her chest move do to laughter

"Without a doubt" April said proudly "You're my batman"


	41. Compatibility

**Chapter 41: Compatibility**

* * *

April was sitting in Punk's locker room and watching him warm up for the show tonight. He was completely in the zone and he was ready to hurt Jericho. As soon as they got to Raw he sat down with Vince who apologized and gave Punk the 'ok' to go over on Jericho tonight. It wasn't going to be much but he was going to give Jericho the beating he deserved. He refused to stop and talk to anyone- he didn't want anyone clouding his mind.

"How long has been at it?" Paul asked stepping into the room. Punk was across the room and facing the wall while he stretched so he didn't even see Paul step inside.

"Over an hour" April said in a bored tone "He's really focused"

"Oh boy" Paul muttered "So how did it go when you told him?"

"I'm not sure if he's more mad at Jericho or John" April admitted honestly

"Him and John will always have their issues" Paul said to her "But I'd be very afraid if I was Jericho. Actually I know Jericho is a little nervous about tonight"

"I just hope he's careful" April sighed looking over to him

"It's not him you should worry about me" Paul smirked

"I'd rather him just focus his anger on Jericho and not John" April said to him

"Oh he'll say something to John" Paul chuckled

"What was John supposed to do?" April asked with a sigh

"He was supposed to do exactly what he did" Paul assured her "But you know Punk" he said to her

"I have too much going on right now to be worried about him picking a fight with John now too" April said to him

"Yea your wedding is right around the corner" Paul said to her and she smiled "How excited are you?"

"Pretty freaking excited" She squealed

"Me too I never thought I'd live to see the day Punk got married" Paul admitted

"You don't think he'll get cold feet?" April asked him nervously

"No" Paul said without hesitation "I have never seen him so confidant with someone before"

"Really?" April asked

"Yes" Paul confirmed

"Hey Paul" Punk said pulling off his headphones realizing he was in the room

"Hey how are you feeling tonight?" Paul asked

"Like breaking someone's face" Punk said cheerfully

"Wonderful" Paul beamed nervously "I was just checking in I'm meeting with Brock but I'm looking forward to tonight" he said to Punk who nodded

"Yea I'll catch you later" Punk said as Paul walked out of the room

"You ready?" April asked him and he nodded

"Yea" Punk said to her

"Don't forget I'm working tonight" April reminded him "So we can't just skip out when you're done"

"Cool what are you doing?" Punk asked

"I'm going to be tagging with Celeste tonight" April said to him "They're really pushing us to be onscreen friends"

"Maybe so you can get that title on Sunday" Punk noted

"You think so?" April asked

"Yea I mean you two are friends onscreen and you get the pin on her that starts a great story" Punk said to her

"I don't want to get my hopes up" April said to him "Because if I get married the same week I win the title I don't know which I would be more excited for" She said with a laugh and he just eyed her holding back a smile "Obviously the wedding" she said quickly

"Right" Punk smirked

* * *

April was in the back watching Jericho cut a promo and thankfully he stayed on task and discussed mostly the match and the championship.

"Hey kid" John Cena grinned walking over to her

"Hey John" she smiled "How's it going?"

"Good I wanted to catch this" John said looking towards the screen and taking a seat next to her in the chair "How's he handling this?"

"He handled it well" April shrugged "He only hit one wall after watching the video"

"That's progress" John chuckled look towards the screen.

They watched as Punk rushed the ring with a pipe in his hand and took Jericho down. A lot of Punk's attack on Jericho was cringe worthy. Punk didn't even give Jericho a chance to come back at him and he refused to sell any hit Jericho gave him. Punk had tossed Jericho out of the ring and tossed him over the announcers' table. Once he was out Punk was satisfied with the amount of damage he inflicted. He held up his titled over Jericho and screamed out 'best in the world!' before walking away.

"Wow poor Jericho" John said watching the scene unfold

"I need to go" April said standing up "I'll catch you later John" she said then walked away

"Hey wait up" John said jogging up behind her. The last thing April needed was for Punk to see her hanging around John Cena…

"I really want to go meet Punk before my match" April insisted

"It's just- I still feel really bad about what happened last week" John said to her "And I wanted to apologize for not getting out there sooner"

"Oh don't be silly" April said to him quickly "And I do appreciate you helping me but I really have to go" she said but John lightly grabbed her arm and laughed

"What is wrong?" he asked confused

"I just really have to get ready for my match and like I said I want to check on Phil first" April said to him

"Oh well here he comes now" John nodded letting go of her arm.

"Hey you did great" April beamed and he just smiled at her

"Hey Punk" John said and Punk just forced a smile and nodded at him before wrapping his arm around April's waist and pulling her away.

"Are you ok?" April asked looking over to him

"Yea I feel much better" Punk said happily "Oh and they're changing the Wrestlemania match to a street fight" he said to her

"Sounds like there's a big chance you're going to marry me with a black eye" April frowned

"He won't get that kind of an upper hand" Punk assured her

"He's pretty spiteful" April noted

"Well he has no idea we're getting married a few days after so we're good" Punk smirked

"You were a little cold to John, no?" April asked

"I was my normal self" Punk defended with a shrug

"I thought we were over this" April said as they entered his locker him "I thought you got this out of your system…unless you want to get out of your system again?" she asked shyly and starting to blush

"You really loved that huh?" Punk asked amused

"Amazing" April said happily

"If we do it too much you'll get bored of it" Punk pointed out

"Never!" April said seriously causing him to laugh "Your tongue is so talented"

"That it is" Punk agreed seriously tugging on the loop of her jeans and tugging her body towards his.

"No, no can't start this now" April said sadly pushing him away "I have to be out there soon"

"Too bad" Punk sighed

"Alright we'll I'm going to go meet with Celeste I really just wanted to see you before I went out" April said to him and gave him a quick kiss

"Have fun" Punk said before she walked out the door.

* * *

Punk was wandering down the hall and caught sight of John hanging around and was tempted to stop but decided against it. But as Punk passed he noticed John was watching the screen closely and it was April's match he was watching. Punk now found himself walking toward John and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey man" John said turning to him "What's up?"

"Nothing" Punk shrugged "Watching April's match?" he asked nodding towards the screen

"Yea she's real good too" John smirked "You must be helping her out a lot"

"Look about last week…" Punk trailed off

"No need to thank me" John said cutting him off

"Right" Punk forced out "Look what you did- I appreciate it"

"But?" John asked sensing it coming

"But nothing" Punk said with an obnoxious laugh "You ran out there and you did what I couldn't"

"Are you upset about that?" John asked with a chuckle "Did you want me to leave her out there so Jericho could further humiliate her?"

"Not at all" Punk said to him "Like I said I appreciate you running out and helping her"

"No problem it was my pleasure" John said to him

"I bet" Punk smirked

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked in a friendly

"It means you love to play hero especially to April for some reason" Punk shrugged

"Woah" John said holding up his hand "I don't like playing hero and I would have done that for any Diva out there"

"Sure" Punk said sarcastically

"You should really be thanking me" John said to him "If it wasn't for me who knows how far Jericho would have gone"

"Thank you so much John" Punk said dramatically "Thank you for going out of your way to make me look bad"

"Make you look bad?" John roared with laughter "You were out cold! I went out there to help you too"

"I don't need your help" Punk shot at him "And you wouldn't have gone out there if it was anyone but April"

"I like her I wanted to help her" John pointed out

"Yea I know you like her" Punk said with smile "You like her a lot don't you?"

"We're back at this huh?" John asked amused "If I wanted to be with April I would be with April" he informed him and Punk's eyes widened dramatically

"Oh really?" Punk asked "Because you're better than me?"

"No because I'm a little more level headed than you" John said to him "I'm all not so insecure"

"I'm not insecure I'm smart" Punk shot at him "And more importantly I know you John. April is right up your alley"

"So now you know my type" John smirked

"She's beautiful, smart, independent and what really counts to you is the fact that she loves this business more than you do" Punk said smugly

"Does that bother you?" John questioned "Because obviously I respect her appreciation for the business but I'm sure you don't"

"I appreciate everything about her" Punk informed him

"Really?" John asked amused "So it doesn't bother you that she probably wants to be here for a long time and you're probably going to leave in a few years?"

"Nope" Punk said to him

"Just because April and I are a little more well suited for each other doesn't mean I'm going to steal her from you" John said to him

"What makes you think you even could?" Punk asked annoyed "Also what the hell do you mean you're well suited for her? You think you two are more compatible then me and her?"

"She has a passion for this business just like me" John pointed out

"Oh so let me just step aside and pass her right off to you" Punk said to him mockingly

"We also like the same music" John said to him "We both like all of the same food, we enjoy running, we like all of the same wrestlers, we have the same beliefs-"

"Oh fuck off" Punk laughed "Wow you two like the same music and wow two athletes like to run what an odd thing"

"Also her personality is better matched with mine" John said to him "But I've never flaunted that or rubbed it in your face"

"Her personality?" Punk asked growing angry

"She's sweet" John shrugged "Innocent, kind, generous, charitable, thoughtful-"

"And I'm none of those things?" Punk frowned "Why John I'm offended"

"All I'm saying is if I wanted to try with April I would have" John said to him "But I haven't"

"And why is that?" Punk asked her

"Because she's with you" John said simply

"And if she wasn't?" Punk asked

"We'll never know" John informed him

"Hey did you catch my match?" April asked out of breath as she ran towards Punk

"No I was talking to John" Punk admitted "But I'll watch it back"

"Are you guys ok?" April asked

"Wonderful" Punk said to her

"I'll see you guys at the next show" John smiled and walked away

"Are you ok?" April asked him

"I fucking hate him" Punk seethed watching him walk away

* * *

On the bus April and Punk enjoyed a long lovemaking session. Her warm sweaty body was wrapped around his as she curled into him and basked in the afterglow.

"It really does keep getting better and better" April said to him happily

"That's right" Punk said tangling his fingers in her long hair

"You know you have nothing to prove to me right?" April asked moving her head so she was looking up at him

"I want to prove you picked the right guy" Punk answered her

"I'm pretty sure I picked the right guy" April giggled "I mean sex isn't our entire relationship"

"Yea but we're pretty compatible in the bedroom" Punk pointed out "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Sure" April said unsurely

"You don't think we're compatible?" he asked alarmed

"Of course I do" April said to him "Why would you say that?"

"John doesn't think you and I are very compatible" Punk admitted coolly "But he thinks you two could be soul mates"

"He did not say that" she laughed

"He did!" Punk defended

"First of all we are compatible in a lot of ways" April told him seriously "And we're also different in a lot of ways and I love that about us. If we were too alike it would be boring"

"You think so?" Punk asked

"Of course" April said to him "I mean first of all we are alike because we love comics but the fact that we don't agree on who the best character is really fun. I like arguing with you mostly because you always let me win. I like that you challenge me as well and I'd like to think that the fact that we're both stubborn make us stronger"

"That's what I said to him" Punk lied with a shrug

"He's just teasing you" April said to him

"No he wasn't" Punk said annoyed "He thinks if he made a play for you you'd run right into his arms"

"If John Cena or any other man made a play for me I'd make it very clear that I am happily off the market" April said to him. "You have nothing to worry about"

"I know I don't I just hate how fucking smug John is" Punk said bitterly

"He is pretty cocky" April agreed "But you're cockier" she smirked

"That is true as well" Punk agreed

"So can we put this crazy John stuff to bed now?" April asked hopefully

"The only person I'm putting to bed is you" Punk said to her seriously

"I think you already have" she noted with a smile

"I could put you to bed all night" Punk said to her as he rolled on top of her

"When we're married are we going to still have this much sex?" April asked as he kissed down her neck

"Yes" he said without hesitation

"I can't believe what I had been missing all of these years" April said with a satisfied smile

"Are you sure you're ready to lock down with me?" he asked as he moved lowered and began to kiss her breasts "You won't have any doubts or second thoughts being with me and only me?"

"Never" April promised as he began to suck on her breast. She tugged on his hair and pulled him back up his body and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The kiss was hot enough to get both turned on completely. Punk's hands roamed her body and hers did the same. Punk was so into the kiss he didn't even fight the fact that April had rolled him onto his back and lay across his chest. She never even broke the kiss with the sudden movement. As they continued to kiss she ran her wet core over his member he groaned out in anticipation. April smiled as she slowly pulled away from the kiss and moved down and lifted herself up slightly. She kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly lowered herself onto him. He sighed almost with relief as soon as he was inside of her.

"You are so amazing" Punk marveled as he watched her ride him.

As she moved up and down over him she could feel him getting closer and moved her fingers over her clit and began to massage herself but Punk sat up straight and grabbed her hand.

"Baby I have to" April sighed as he continued to rock into her from his seated position

"No" He said to her and took the fingers that were touching herself and placed them into his mouth. April thought she was going to explode at that moment. He ran his tongue over her both her fingers and nipped at them with her teeth. Something so simple drove her into madness and that's why she had no doubts about him ever.

"I love you so much" April practically cried as he released her fingers. She was getting very close and so was he. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his moved to her backside and he continued thrusting into her while she rocked with him. A few moments later they both released and fell back onto the bed with April sprawled over him.

"Nope no regrets at all" April said happily while Punk ran his fingers up and down her back "You?"

"Never" Punk said to her "I love you too by the way"

"I know" April said to him "You show me everyday. You have nothing to worry about with John"

"Oh honey I know that" Punk said sweetly "But if you ever mention that name while I'm still technically inside of you again I'm going to have to call off this engagement" he said in the same sweet sarcastic voice

"Woops" she giggled carefully getting off of him "You know two Monday's from now we'll be doing this as a married couple"

"Just not on a bus" Punk said to her "Well be already a few days into our honeymoon"

"Which I still know nothing about" April said to him

"Yea I know and I think it's so great how patient you've been about it" Punk said to her "I mean I know you know how important this to me to surprise you with this which is why I know you didn't corner Colt and trying pinching it out of him and I also know you wouldn't have called the travel agency behind my back" April looked like she got caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"Exactly" she forced out with a straight face he just gave her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes "How could you plan this elaborate trip without anyone else knowing!" and he just laughed

"Get some sleep" he said rolling over

"Hey wait" she said tugging on his arm so he rolled back over to face her "Goodnight" she said sweetly kissing his lips

"Night" he smirked and wrapped his arm around her


	42. Ladies Night

**Chapter 42: Ladies Night**

* * *

Wrestlemania week came and went and it was the Saturday before which meant the hall of fame. It was one of the biggest nights of the year and Punk was invited to attend but here he was sitting on their bed playing a video game.

"You have to go" April said to him as she brushed her hair

"No I don't" Punk said simply

"Don't act like this" April sighed

"They shouldn't have scheduled for a meet and greet during the ceremony" Punk shrugged playing the game

"The schedule was made months ago" April reminded him "Just go and have a good time it's so disrespectful for the WWE champion to not attend"

"It's disrespectful for them to not invite my fiancée to this big event" Punk said to her annoyed

"Please just go" April said to him "I picked up your suit and it's all ready for you. Just go get changed" she encouraged

"Nope" Punk said simply

"Phil" April groaned

"I'm not going to a black tie event without you" Punk said to her "I can't believe you're not pissed about this"

"Some of us have to work and I'm new" April reminded him "You have to go so suck it up and get dressed" she said in a stern voice turning off the game from the console

"I didn't get a chance to save!" Punk groaned

"Get dressed now because I want to see you dressed before I go" April said pointing to the suit

"Fine" Punk said annoyed tossing the controller "You can make me go but you can't make me have fun"

"Come on I'm sure it'll be a blast" April smiled "All of those legends in one room telling old stories and giving you the real history behind some of those epic battles…" she trailed off smiling

"You ok?" Punk asked amused

"I got a little turned on" she laughed causing him to roll his eyes. He knew going to this would be an absolute dream come true for her. She had been a huge fan of WWE since she was eight she should be there tonight.

"Blow of the signing and just come with me" Punk said to her seriously

"Yea I can't do that. Next year though" April said to him "Now hurry and get dressed"

"I'm not staying for the entire thing" Punk said to her "We'll grab dinner after"

"I'm going to be at the signing until ten and who knows how late you'll be" April said to him "You eat there and I'll eat here" she said to him

"Fine" Punk said to her

* * *

Punk had arrived at the hall of fame and was in no mood. He hated not being there with April and he made sure he gave off that vibe. He was in the green room snacking on some food and avoiding Vince and Hunter.

"There you are" a familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around and smiled instantly

"Amy" Punk grinned and pulled her into a tight hug

"You look good" Amy said pulling away with a large smile

"You too" he said noting her tight black dress

"Why thank you" Amy said shyly

"I didn't realize you'd be here" Punk admitted

"Trish is getting inducted" Amy reminded him and Punk nodded

"Oh yea" he said completely forgetting that "Good for her I'll have to congratulate her"

"So how have you been?" Amy asked almost awkwardly

"Great" Punk said to her "You?"

"Same" Amy shrugged "Congratulations by the way" she said to him and he smiled "I haven't met her yet but she seems great"

"Thank you for saying that" Punk said to her

"I was a little bit surprised to hear about the engagement" Amy admitted with a chuckle "You wouldn't even let me have a drawer at your place let alone move in and marry me"

"I'm a new man" Punk said to her

"I'm happy for you" Amy said sincerely "And seriously I would like to meet her"

"I think you already have" Punk smirked

"Yea I've seen the video" Amy laughed "I meant as an adult now. Maybe we could all do dinner one night" she suggested

"She'd probably really like that" Punk said to her "Where is Roger tonight?" he asked referring to her boyfriend

"He had a gig he couldn't miss" Amy said to him "He's flying in tomorrow for the show though"

"Cool" Punk said to him

"And where is April?" Amy asked

"She's working a meet and greet tonight" Punk said to her and Amy frowned

"Seems a tad spiteful" Amy whispered

"Thank you!" Punk said loudly "She doesn't see it that way"

"She probably just doesn't want you all worked up" Amy laughed

"They put her on to work then give me an extra ticket" Punk said to her "What a waste"

"I could use a better seat" Amy shrugged

"Yea" Punk said without hesitation "At least I'll have a friend tonight"

"Great" Amy said happily walking off with him

* * *

April had opted on going to dinner with Celeste and Nattie since they weren't scheduled to be at the hall of fame either.

"I can't believe I'm missing the show this year" Nattie frowned sipping on a drink "I mean it's a Diva's battle royal how could they not include me in that?"

"Who knows if they'll even fit the girls in at all this year" Celeste said to her

"You think they would cut the match?" April asked nervously

"I hope not" Celeste said to her "My family flew down"

"Hey at least there's a chance for you to be in it" Nattie said to her "My family came from Canada and I'm not even part of the show"

"Did anyone fly down for you?" Celeste asked April "This is a pretty big match"

"Especially since I heard you might be going over" Nattie smiled at her

"No, no one could make it" April said coolly with a shrug sipping her water

"Oh" Nattie said surprised "Really? This is kind of a big deal"

"I don't really communicate with my family much" April said to them "They're not big on me wrestling"

"That's terrible" Nattie frowned

"It's fine" April said to her looking down at her phone

"Haven't heard from Punk yet?" Celeste teased

"Yea he was so dead set on not going I thought he'd be texting me like crazy" April said surprised "Maybe he's having a good time"

"Well let's just see" Celeste said pulling out her phone

"Can I have three more of these" Nattie asked the waiter pointing to her margarita

"Oh I don't drink" April said to her with a smile

"Well if you don't want it I'll drink it because I'm already feeling a little drunk" Nattie laughed

"Here he is" Celeste said passing April her phone

"He looks so good" April smiled looking through the photos fans posted. "Oh look at that" April said looking at a photo of Punk sitting front row laughing with his ex-girlfriend

"What?" Celeste asking looking at the photo

"That woman does not age" Nattie said in awe as she looked at the photo as well "I mean look at her! She looks-" she stopped when she saw April's face fall "-terrible"

"Horrible" Celeste agreed with Nattie

"I didn't realize they were still friends" April shrugged

"He doesn't talk about her?" Nattie asked her

"Never" April admitted

"I'm sure they're just friends" Celeste assured her as the waiter placed the drinks down

"Yea" April said unsurely

"I wouldn't worry about it they used to fight all of the time" Nattie said to her

"Really?" April asked intrigued

"Constantly" Nattie said with an eye roll "They would be screaming at each other so loud that the producers use to have to tell them to keep it down and then they'd go into the locker room and they'd still make noise but it wasn't fighting" she laughed then frowned when April looked horrified

"Seriously don't worry about it" Celeste said rubbing April's arm

"I'm not" April laughed loudly grabbing a drink and taking a large sip of it

"I thought you didn't drink alcohol" Nattie frowned

"Just a sip" April said giggling pulling out her phone and started looking through the web with more photos "Oh look here's Phil with Amy again" she said flashing the phone to the girls "And Paul is in it too" she took another large gulp of her drink

"Sweetie maybe you should just slow down" Nattie suggested with a smile

"I'm fine" April said smiling

"Yea you know what? We're three women who didn't get an invite to the big show tonight so we should have fun" Celeste said proudly drinking her own drink

"Yea" Nattie agreed "Also our guys aren't here tonight with us so I say we have a long overdue ladies night" April and Celeste agreed to this

"Let's go to a club!" Celeste suggested

"Yea!" Nattie agreed clapping her hands together

"I've never been to a club" April said to them

"Well finish your drink" Celeste said to her "Because you're going to need it."

"Yea after we finish I'm taking you back to my room and dressing you for a club" Nattie said to her

"None of your stuff will fit her" Celeste laughed

"Maybe the baby gap is still open" Nattie said seriously

"Hey!" April said offended

"Kidding" Nattie laughed "There's a dress shop in the hotel and if we hurry we can make it"

* * *

The show was dragging for Punk. Each speech got longer and longer they were already two hours into the show and they weren't even close to being done. He had been away from April for hours and when he looked down at his phone he saw he had one message from her. It was sent over an hour ago and was surprised by what he read.

'Going to a club with Nattie &amp; Celeste, don't wait up'

"What?" Punk asked aloud. He stood up and walked out of the room during a break to call her but she didn't answer her phone.

"Sneaking out?" Paul teased walking over to him

"No trying to get in touch with April" Punk said trying to call her again

"Everything alright?" Paul asked

"Yea I guess. She texted me and told me she was going to a club" Punk said to him and Paul laughed

"Oh that explains the picture" Paul said to him

"What picture?" Punk asked intrigued

"The picture Natalya posted on her instagram of her, Celeste and your beautiful fiancée dressed to kill" Paul said to him and Punk narrowed his eyes at him "I'm surprised you haven't seen it"

"I don't have instagram" Punk reminded him

"You should get it" Paul said with a chuckle

"Paul" Punk warned

"Oh right" Paul laughed pulling out his phone and looking for the picture

"I'm glad she's having a good time" Punk said simply passing Paul back his phone

"Yea that's the second most popular picture on Twitter right now" Paul said to him

"What's the first?" Punk asked and Paul passed him back the phone "Fuck" he muttered looking at a photo of him and Amy laughing in the front row together "That explains April's desire to go to a club"

"Yea I thought that was a tad of character for her" Paul agreed. "But it's not a bad thing. I think it's nice she's going out having a girls night"

"Yea" Punk agreed "And Nattie and Celeste are good I'm not worried. Besides April hates clubs she'll last maybe one hour- two max"

"Yea let's get back to the show and try not to doze off during it" Paul laughed leading Punk back over to their seats.

* * *

Punk had gotten back to the room at 11pm and fell right asleep. He didn't sleep much the night before and the Hall Of Fame did bore him to tears. At about two in the morning loud knocking at his door jolted him right up. Punk looked over to the time and groaned then crawled out of the bed. He walked over to the door and swung it open to find Langston standing there with a large smile.

"What?" Punk asked annoyed

"I thought I'd drop this off for you" Langston said stepping aside revealing April who almost fell right over. "This does belong to you right?" he asked with a laugh

"She looks like my fiancée" Punk teased tapping his chin

"It's me silly!" April laughed loudly walking over to him but almost falling over again. Punk and Langston reached and grabbed her before she hit the floor. April burped right in Punk's face causing him to almost gag

"Are you drunk?" Punk asked her stunned

"No" she said shaking her head wildly "I just had a little drink"

"A little drink?" Langston roared "She out drank Roman tonight" he said proudly

"Oh really" Punk said glaring towards her "I didn't realize you drank?"

"I don't this was my first time" April whispered and Punk just nodded

"Thank you for returning her" Punk said holding her arm

"Don't sweat it man" Langston said to him "Rest up April" he warned her

"Bye teddy bear!" she shouted with a wave. Punk pulled her into the room so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked nervously as he watched her wobble around the room

"Yea I feel great!" April said taking her jacket off and revealing a very short black mini dress.

"Drinking and you're in heels" Punk said shaking his head "And you haven't broken a leg yet?"

"Nope" she said placing one leg on a chair running her fingers over it "Still in one piece"

"Alright let's get you to bed" Punk said walking over to her

"No I don't want to sleep" April said pulling away and jumping onto the bed

"I think you should sleep" Punk said watching her carefully

"Don't you want to hear about my night?" April asked with a smile

"Yes actually I do" Punk said intrigued "Please tell me what but all of this on"

"I danced all night tonight!" April squealed and he nodded

"Did you have fun?" Punk asked her

"So much fun!" April said happily

"You do realize you have a match tomorrow?" Punk asked "You have to be up in a few hours" he reminded her

"I'm not getting the match they're going to cut us" April said to him

"Who told you that?" Punk asked

"Nattie and Celeste" April said to him "Enough about me did you have fun?" she asked

"Not really" Punk said to her honestly

"Looked like you were having fun with Amy" April noted trying to subtle

"Yea it was nice catching up with her" Punk said to her "She actually wants to have dinner"

"I bet she does" April said bitterly "She is aware that you aren't on the menu?" she asked seriously but was still slurring her words

"Well she wants you there so yes I think she realizes that" Punk said casually "Also I'm not sure her boyfriend of two years would be a fan of that either"

"Oh" she said slowly feeling embarrassed

"Don't tell me you drank because of me and Amy" Punk warned

"Not really" April said embarrassed "I had a great time!" she slurred "I danced and I hung out with a bunch of people"

"Good" Punk smirked "You sure you're feeling ok? You've never drank before and you're very little…"

"Hey I can hold my drinks" April said seriously trying to sit up on her knees but kept falling over "And look!" she said eagerly reaching into her purse pulling out a bunch of napkins. She tried to get off the bed but he quickly stood up and walked over to her

"Don't move I'll come to you" Punk said quickly looking at the napkins "Oh a bunch of phone numbers how nice" he forced out "And you accepted all of them I see"

"No Celeste kept putting them in my purse" April said with a laugh

"Remind me to thank her later" Punk said to her "Come on" he said lifting her off the bed

"You want to have sex?" April asked bluntly

"No" Punk said to her and she frowned

"You don't think I look good?" she asked trying to twirl for him but tripped and fell on the carpet "Ow! Rug burn" she said rubbing her knee

"You look very pretty" Punk reasoned kneeling down to help her "But I'm not the type of guy to have sex with a woman who can barely stand"

"Prude" she blurted out and he laughed. At that moment she felt her stomach start to rumble "Oh no" she said placing her hand over her mouth and struggle to stand up. Punk helped her to her feet and into the bathroom and held her hair back while she threw up everything she drank.

"This is why I don't sleep with drunk women by the way" Punk said as he continued to hold her hair for her.

"Just go to bed" April insisted "I don't want you to see me like this"

"No I'd rather make sure you don't fall asleep with your head in the toilet" Punk said to her

"I'm embarrassed" April said to him "Why do you even want to marry me?"

"You learned a lesson tonight" Punk smirked "I don't love you any less for it and you shouldn't be embarrassed well maybe just a little"

"Thanks" she muttered

"This happens to everyone" Punk assured her

"It happened to you?" she asked hopefully

"No" he admitted "But I've seen it happen to plenty of people" he added "And lucky for you I have nursed many hangovers for my friends before so you're in very good hands"

"The best hands" She said placing her hand over his that was resting on her shoulder "Seriously I'm sorry for drinking like this you must be so mad"

"I don't hate people who drink" Punk smirked "I just don't see the appeal in it and I'm guessing you don't either anymore"

"Nope zero appeal" April assured him and turned and started to throw up again in the toilet.

After she emptied her stomach Punk took her dress off and dressed her in one of his shirts and boxers and tucked her into bed placing a wet rag over her head.

"Feeling better?" he asked getting into the bed with her

"Slightly" she said holding her head "Everything is spinning, is that going to stop?"

"Yea" he smirked

"I mean no matter how tight I close my eyes I feel the room spin" April said almost fearfully "Please if you really love me you won't ever let me drink again"

"I promise" Punk said to her

"I mean it" she warned "What if I'm sick tomorrow? What if I'm still drunk tomorrow?!" she shouted sitting up

"Relax" Punk said easing her back against the pillows "You'll be fine"

"Why does anyone drink?" April asked him

"Stop thinking about it and concentrate on sleeping" Punk encouraged

"I wouldn't blame you if you ran back to Amy after this" April said to him

"It's going to take a little more than a few drinks to scare me off" Punk assured her

"I really love you" she said looking over to him "Thank you for taking such good care of me"

"Always" Punk said to her kissing her cheek "Sleep and you'll feel better in the morning"


	43. Special Night

**Chapter 43: Special Night**

* * *

April entered the arena with Punk wearing dark sunglasses and a hot coffee in her hand.

"I'm actually hoping the match gets cut" April said to Punk

"It's not getting cut and you'll be fine in time for it" Punk said to her "Not feeling any better?"

"A little" April said to him "I don't even remember much from last night" she whispered to Punk

"Hey April!" a crew worked smiled pointing at her

"Hi" she waved nervously and Punk just eyed at her "I guess he was there"

"Well at least I know you came home to me" Punk said to her

"I wasn't that drunk" April said annoyed "I could never be that drunk"

"I did really like your dress" Punk pointed out fondly

"Don't get used to it I was drunk when I bought it and it cost a fortune" she said to him as they walked into his private locker room

"How much could it have cost?" Punk asked amused "It barely covered you- it should have been half off since it was half a dress"

"I was already tipsy when I bought it" April pointed out

"How much?" Punk asked her curiously

"I don't remember the exact price" April said innocently

"How much?" Punk asked again more seriously "A hundred dollars?" he asked and she let out a loud laugh and now he was worried "More than?"

"Yes" April said to him

"April" he warned

"It was like 8" she shrugged

"800 hundred dollars?" Punk asked with wide eyes

"Around that number" April said defensively

"Closer to 800 or 900?" Punk asked

"Much closer to 900" she confirmed "Alright it was $890"

"Holy shit" Punk said to her "That's ridiculous for a dress!"

"Hey look on the bright side though" April started off "First of all at least that money went to a dress and not to Jason like you used to always yell at me about" Punk didn't enjoy that comment so she had to clean it up quickly "And another good thing is that's the only money I spent last night because I didn't have to pay for a single drink!" she cheered and he disliked that comment even more

"Oh really and who paid for all your drinks last night?" he asked seriously knowing it was random men probably hoping to get laid

"The point is you said you liked the dress so I can wear it again but I knew I should have gotten it in red" April said to him

"You're going to wear it down the aisle for that price" Punk warned and she giggled

"Do you think my wedding dress cost less than a grand?" she asked still laughing "Look I splurged a bit on the dress and I'm sorry because it's not just my money anymore"

"Yea lucky we combined our bank accounts last week just in time for you to splurge" Punk remarked sarcastically "I'm kidding. Seriously you never buy yourself anything you deserve the nice dress"

"Thank you" she said sweetly

"Just uh next time you feel jealous don't drink away your feelings and start swiping a credit card" Punk teased

"I'm never drinking again" April said to him honestly "Ever"

"Good" Punk said happily "I did not like seeing you that way"

"But you did take such good care of me" April smiled "I don't remember much but I do remember you holding my hair back even though I'm sure it was really disgusting"

"It was" Punk agreed

"Maybe if you're not so beaten up tonight after the match I can slip on that dress and thank you" April suggested

"I'd like that" Punk said seriously "And the only one who is going to be beaten up tonight is Jericho"

"No visible bruises to your face" April warned

"Yea, yea" Punk said to her "By the way you did you book a hotel room on Thursday night?"

"Yes" April said as she started to unpack some of her things so she could get ready

"Um is there a reason you booked a hotel room on the eve of our wedding?" Punk asked casually

"Yea I'm going to be sleeping there" she laughed

"Why?" Punk asked harshly

"Because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" April said to him

"But-" Punk started

"Colt, Cliff and your brother are going to be staying with you at the house while you oversee all the work on the roof" April said to him "I'm going there right after the rehearsal dinner"

"Fine" He muttered

* * *

April was in the chair getting her makeup applied when Mark of talent relations walked over to her.

"April you look great" Mark smiled

"Thank you" she said to him

"We just wanted to let you know that the battle royal is second to last tonight and you'll be getting the win" he informed her

"As in I'm getting the title?" April asked slowly and he smirked

"Yes" he said seriously

"Could you say it again?" April asked sweetly

"You're winning the title tonight" Mark said to her and she jumped out of the chair and threw her arms around the unsuspecting man

"Thank you so much!" She squealed

"You've earned it" Mark laughed lightly hugging her back "Have a good show tonight"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted as he walked away

"Look at you" Chris Jericho smirked "Getting a title so soon into your career must be nice to get everything handed to you"

"Not even you could bring me down right now" April said happily

"That's not why I'm here" Chris defended "I just wanted to say that since this is going to be my last match for a while it was a pleasure working with you"

"We worked together twice the first time you knocked me to the floor and the second you humiliated me" she pointed out

"Yea it's been great" Chris smiled proudly "I heard you and Punk are getting married at the end of the week" he said to her "Hope Punk makes it to the wedding"

"You can't hurt him" April said smugly

"Oh I'm not referring to that" Chris laughed "I'm a professional I would never physically hurt anyone intentionally I was referring to Amy"

"What?" April asked him

"I was at the hall of fame last night sat a few seats away from the former flames" Jericho noted

"So?" April asked "They're friends"

"Yea that's what Amy used to tell me years ago too" Jericho smirked "Look you seem like a sweet girl so I'm going to give you the heads up- Punk isn't a one woman man and after the way they were eyeing each other last night…"

"You're really pathetic" she said cutting him off "I have no concerns over Punk you on the other hand should be concerned though…Punk is going to make you pay for what you did to me two weeks ago and I can't wait to watch it" she said smugly

"We'll see about that" Jericho said calmly "I hope you enjoy the show and I want to wish you luck it would be a shame if you broke a leg or something on your way out" he joked then walked away

* * *

There was still a lot of media going on backstage but April managed to pull Punk away for a few minutes.

"It's happening" April informed him with a broad smile

"You're going to have to be a little more specific" Punk said seriously

"The title" April squealed "I'm getting it! Mark just told me a little while ago!"

"Congratulations" Punk said pulling into her a hug "I'm proud of you"

"Don't be proud yet I haven't actually won it" April said to him nervously

"You'll be great" Punk assured her

"I ran into Jericho by the way" she confided

"Oh good fill me in so I have even more rage before I hit the ring" Punk said seriously

"He said nothing out of the ordinary but I do want you to be super careful" she said seriously

"I'll be fine" Punk promised "You just focus on your match don't even watch mine because you're going on right after me"

"No way" April said to him seriously "I'm going to be watching you and cheering you on. I won't keep you though you seem very busy" she said to him

"Stupid VIP meet &amp; greets" Punk muttered "People with way too much money to burn"

"I think it's great. When I was a kid I would have loved this" April said to him

"Yea there aren't many kids" Punk smirked "It's a bunch of rich guys with too much time looking to impress Vince for some reason"

"Well you better get back to it" April said to him

"CM Punk" A tall brooding smiled shaking his hand "Nice to meet you"

"See" he whispered to April then smiled towards the man

"Thanks welcome to the show" Punk said to him.

"And you are?" the man asked shaking April's hand

"AJ Lee" she said using her stage name

"Pretty name" he grinned

"Thank you" she blushed slightly causing Punk to look down at her amused

"If you ever want to get into the modeling business give me a call" he said slipping her his card then walked away

"See what I mean" Punk said to her "These fools don't even watch the product and I have to stand here and pretend I give a crap about them"

"Christian Scott" April said reading the card "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Never trust a man who has two first names" Punk said to her "Also he looked like a psychopath" he said plucking the card of her hands and ripping it in half.

"Yea I guess" She shrugged "Ok so I really have to go now. I know you don't believe in luck so I'm just going to say go kick ass" she reached up and pecked his lips

"You too" he said to her and watched her walk off with a smile

* * *

Punk limped his way into the back with the title slung over his shoulder after a thirty-minute street fight match with Jericho. But surprisingly Jericho was easy on him and took most of the beating.

"Oh baby you were fantastic" April said giving him a quick kiss

"I'm not called best in the world for my skills in the bedroom" Punk teased

"Could have fooled me" April smirked arching an eyebrow

"Hurry out there and get that title so we can celebrate at double champions tonight" He said to her leaning down and capturing her lips.

"Double champions" April said unbelievingly "This is really everything I've ever dreamed about"

"When you were a kid and you envisioned yourself as the champ married to the WWE champion who was the wrestler?" Punk asked her and she blushed lightly "I know it wasn't me"

"You're going to laugh at me" April said to him

"Come on just tell me" he encouraged

"Alright it was Shane" April admitted quietly and Punk laughed

"Was he even a wrestler?" Punk questioned

"He was fantastic!" April defended "He had so much potential. His matches with Kane were just so…extraordinary"

"In love with a McMahon- maybe you are better suited for John" he mocked causing her to slap his arm

"Ow" He laughed rubbing his arm

"AJ you're on!" a producer shouted

"I love you be safe" he said leaning down and kissing her lips briefly

"This is it!" She squealed then skipped off.

Punk hung back a minute and waited until her music hit and she exited the curtain. She knew what a big deal this was for her and for the first time in a long time he was excited for someone else. He wanted nothing more than to head back into his locker room and shower so he could rush out of there but he ended up hanging out in the hall and watching April's match. Being a Diva's battle royal she didn't really get much time in the ring but she made the most of it. She locked in the black widow on Celeste and forced her hand to tap effectively crowing her Diva's Champion. He smiled as she almost cried looking down at the belt.

* * *

"Look at it" April said holding her belt proudly in the elevator up to the room. "Isn't it perfect? I mean minus the fact that it's a stupid butterfly?"

"Yes it's perfect" Punk said smiling down at her

"I want to bring it everywhere with me" April said proudly "Would it be weird if I walked down the aisle with it?"

"Yes" Punk said to her

"Fine" April sighed "We'll just have someone walk it down the aisle separately" she shrugged

"I think that's a job Langston would like" Punk said to her

"I never want to let this go" April said admiring the belt in her arms as she held it like a baby as the elevator doors opened on their floor.

"I'm starting to get a bit jealous of the belt" Punk said to her

"Shh don't listen to daddy he'll get over it" she said to the belt as they walked towards their door

"Well you're going to have to put it down for the night" Punk said sliding the keycard into the door.

"Why?" she asked "Why can't the three of us just hang out together?"

"Because I only made reservations for two" He teased

"Reservations?" April asked intrigued "At this time?"

"We're wrestling royalty" Punk reminded her "And it's only 11:30"

"Where are we going?" April asked him

"The rooftop restaurant" Punk said to her "We're both already showered we just have to get dressed" he said to her

"I don't have anything fancy to wear" April said to him

"What about the dress from last night?" Punk questioned "The one that you had to have for almost 900 dollars?"

"I didn't have it cleaned I'm not wearing it again" April smirked "I'll figure something out"

"Oh how about the red one you wanted?" Punk asked

"I didn't buy the red dress" April reminded him

"I know" he said pointing to the closet where the dress hung through a clear bag "But I did"

"Oh my god" She smiled walking over to it "How did you get this?"

"I called up the hotel that connected me to the boutique" Punk shrugged "It was easy"

"Phil this dress is very expensive" April reminded him "You didn't have to"

"I personally love red" Punk said to her "So really getting to sit across from you all night wearing that skin tight red dress is money well spent"

"Thank you" she said kissing him "You're seriously the best guy in the world"

"Think you can part with your new baby for a few hours?" Punk questioned

"Yea I think I can manage" she smiled taking the dress off of the hanger

* * *

Punk sat across from April as they ate at candle lit dinner together.

"So what is the occasion for this?" April asked sipping on her water

"The occasion is I love you" Punk said simply "Also you deserve to celebrate your big night"

"It's a big night for you too" April reminded him

"First time champ beats my night" Punk smirked "I'm really proud of you." He said seriously "You overcome a lot. People doubted you and tried to hold you back and here you are" he said raising his glass of water "So I want to toast you" he said to her and she clinked her glass with him

"I owe it to you" April said to him

"I didn't make this happen" Punk reminded her

"Well you did get my foot in the door but that's not what I meant it. Having you just simply supporting me has been made all the difference to me. I don't think I'd be here or as confidant as I've been in the ring without you so thank you so much" she said sincerely "I love you and I can't wait to be your wife"

"I love you" Punk said in an almost challenging voice. He leaned across the small table and captured her lips. "I got you a little something" he informed her reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a long velvet box

"The dress was enough" April scolded

"I've had this for a bit longer" Punk smirked sliding the box over to her. She put down her glass and picked up the box and opened it.

"Oh Phil" she sighed happily "It's my necklace" she said picking up the diamond skull necklace that was an exact replica of the one that was stolen when she was mugged

"I had to send out for it that's why it took so long" Punk defended

"Why are you so good to me?" April asked him seriously holding back tears

"Because I love you" he answered honestly

"No I mean you were great to me even before you even knew me" April pointed out

"You deserve it" Punk said to her seriously leaning over the table "You deserve to be treated this way and I know you've been conditioned to not believe that but as much as you think I've impacted your life you have no idea how much you improved mine" he said to her "You have actually made me happy and I've never been happy like this before."

"I'll never forget this night" April said happily to him

"That's kind of been the point" Punk smirked "So after dinner are you going to want to go clubbing since that's your thing now?" he teased

"Clubbing is not my thing" April defended seriously "Clearly I can't handle that kind of life" she laughed

"You can club without drinking" Punk pointed out

"Doubt it" April said seriously causing him to chuckle "I would never work up the courage to dance the way I did sober"

"Yea I heard you were real Kevin Bacon like on the dance floor" Punk teased causing her to placed her face in her hand mortified

"Who did you talk to?" April asked him

"Oh a lot of people were there" Punk informed her "Dean told me you and Nattie were dancing on the bar top" he said to her

"I did not do that" she said mortified

"Oh yea you did" He said pulling out his phone and passing her a photo "Seth sent that to me"

"I look like a stripper" April said to him "I'm sorry"

"You're clothed so you're not stripper like" Punk said to her

"I have to say you're taking my very risqué night well" April noted

"Well I trust you completely" Punk said to her seriously "Sober or drunk for that matter because Dean informed me that right after that photo was taken a guy jumped up with you and tried to dance with you and shoved him off of the bar"

"Oh! I remember that" April said "Oh my god I think I'm banned from the club" she whispered to him causing him to laugh

"Welcome to the club" he smirked "I've been banned from a few places"

"Never again" April said to him seriously

"I'd like to see you dance on a bar top actually" Punk said to her sadly

"Not happening" she said to him and he snapped his fingers in defeat.

* * *

As soon as they stepped back into the hotel room Punk was all over her. He cupped her face and eased her towards the bed.

"I take it back" Punk said to her pulling away so he could unzip the side of her dress "The dress is worth the money" he said zipping it all of the way down

"I knew you'd like it" April grinned as he kissed her jaw line. He pulled the dress down her body so it was pooled around her feet.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked as she pulled away

"Get into bed" she said pointing to it "I have a surprise" she grinned

"Ok" he said removing his jacket and tossing it to the side. When she stepped into the bathroom he quickly pulled his shirt off and tugged his pants down and jumped into the bed eagerly. He waited anxiously in just his boxers and April stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black pair of panties and on one shoulder she had the Diva's belt and across the other was his Championship belt hiding away her breasts. "Wow" he said fondly

"You like?" she asked slinking over to the bed

"We're a real power couple now" Punk noted as she slinked her way over to the bed "Hold it right there" he said seriously and reached over to the table and grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of her posing nude with the titles. "This is a very hot look I like it"

"Yea?" she asked teasingly

"I almost don't want you to take them off" Punk said to her

"Maybe we could make it work?" she said looking down at the titles "Except your title is really heavy and hurting my shoulder" she admitted. He sat up and grabbed it off of her revealing her breast

"Yours too" He said taking it off of her as well

"Fine" She sighed climbing onto the bed

"I can't believe I'm about to have sex with Diva's champion" Punk smirked pulling her towards him by gently cupping the back of her neck

"I'm pretty sure you've had sex with our fair share of Diva's champions" April couldn't help but say

"Really?" He asked mockingly

"Sorry, sorry" she said quickly and began to kiss him. He ran his hands all over her back until he found her ass that was still covered in thin black lace panties. He quickly rolled her over and began kissing all over her body. "No foul play" she warned pulling his face towards her

"Not even that thing you love?" Punk suggested and he was surprised when she shook her head no

"I want to make love with you" April said seriously. Her eyes were wide and filled with want. Punk just nodded and nipped her lips and tugged her panties down her slender legs while April reached for his boxers and tugged them down. Once he was free of them she licked the palm of her hand and began to stroke him. He rested his forehead against hers while she hardened him by the second.

"Enough" He managed to get out and tugged her hand away. He reared his hips back and entered her swiftly but gently at the same time. April wrapped her arms around his neck as he nestled his neck on her shoulder and thrust his hips in and out of her.

"So good" April moaned arching into his thrust. She liked it rough but she loved it slow and sensual. April moved her hands down his back and reached for his backside giving him a hard squeeze causing him to jerk into her harder. She moaned loudly but he lifted his head up and looked down at her.

"You little sneak" he scolded

"So good though" April said lustfully "And I like your butt" she said squeezing it again

"Don't make me have to subdue you" Punk warned moving in and out and her eyes lit up

"Is that supposed to scare me?" April asked him seriously and he smirked

"You astonish me" Punk said as he moved rougher into her. He lifted her left leg higher so his angle was different and he hit right into her g-spot. She cried out loud as he stared up to the ceiling trying to concentrate on not letting go. Whenever she would cry out in pleasure like that it would cause him to nearly explode and he didn't want this to end yet.

"Oh god Phil" she cried as she climaxed around him but he didn't even slow his pace. He just kept moving in and out of her and she was already so sensitive from he release that she felt her stomach begin to tighten all over again. "Oh my god" she moaned loudly running her hands over his chest causing him to look down at her.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yes…god yes" April moaned

"God? Is that my new nickname?" he teased placing his arms on either side of her as he moved smoothly in and out

"I'll call you whatever the hell you want if you make me orgasm like that again" April blurted out closing her eyes tightly. She knew he was going to climax first this time but she was so damn close herself. She grabbed her hand and began to touch herself and as Punk poured into her she joined him a moment later. As soon as Punk pulled out of her he kissed the crook of her neck and rolled onto his side.

"You're pooped huh?" April asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist so she was firm against his body.

"You exhaust me" Punk admitted with his eyes closed

"I'm sure it wasn't your thirty minute match tonight" April teased

"Nope it's all you" Punk smiled kissing the top of her head

"Thank you for tonight you've made this night more special than I ever could have imagined" April said to him but she was sure he had already fallen asleep "I'm so lucky" she whispered to herself and curled into his chest to fall asleep as well. He faintly smiled and briefly opened his eyes to look down at her after the comment. Tonight was extraordinary and it had nothing to do with Wrestlemania, she made it all stop for him and he promised himself he would make sure to give her more nights like this.

* * *

**A/N: No Christian Scott is not PART of this story but due to popular demand I bought him in for a short cameo ;)**


	44. Love You Forever

**Chapter 44: Love You Forever**

* * *

April was at the hall for the rehearsal dinner greeting everyone that came in. Thankfully it was just friends and family so she wasn't meeting anyone new for the most part.

"You can actually sit down and enjoy the dinner" Punk said walking over to her

"I'm the hostess" April reminded him "Unless you want to trade off and talk to everyone"

"Nah that's ok" Punk said with a shrug "I'd rather just talk to you since we're being separated tonight" he said to her

"One night" April laughed "We can go one night. We've gone longer than that"

"Yea but it's different" Punk shrugged "Knowing you're practically down the street is going to keep me up all night"

"How about you get some sleep because you have a lot to do tomorrow" April said to him seriously

"All I have to do is get up, get dressed and walk up to the roof" Punk shrugged

"No Phil" She scolded "You're in charge of everything tomorrow! Making sure the tent is up and heated, make sure the chairs are set up properly, the candles are in place, the judge gets there, the caterer has all the right food-"

"I was just kidding" Punk teased "I saw the notebook filled with everything I have to have done before 8pm. But while I'm doing all of that what will you be doing?"

"Um everything else" she said to him seriously

"Such as?" Punk asked intrigued folding his arms

"Such as getting my hair done" She said to him and he nodded

"Alright what else?" he asked

"I have to get dressed and I may or may not have booked myself at the spa tomorrow" she admitted quietly and he smirked "I guess it's not fair to leave you with everything…"

"I am honored you've given me at least one job and I will personally see to it everything is done" Punk promised "You enjoy your spa day"

"You make it sound bad" April pouted

"Nope you deserve it" Punk said to her "But since we'll be apart tonight and I won't see you until 8 on the roof I think you owe me a favor"

"Ok" she said to him "Anything"

"We sneak away right now and head up to your hotel room" Punk said to her and she just waited for him to continue "You really need me to be more descriptive here you haven't caught on yet?"

"I would love that" April smiled latching on to his nice jacket and kissing his lips "But you can't come up to my room. My dress is up there"

"So? I won't look" Punk promised

"It's literally on a mannequin and someone is in there putting some last minute adjustments on it" April said to him "My room isn't an option"

"Damn" He muttered

"But I have another idea" April whispered and nodded towards the exit

"Are we going to have sex in a public restroom?" Punk asked hopefully

"I already told you no to that" she said seriously grabbing his hand and leading him out of the hall. She peered down the hall and led him to a coat closet and pushed him inside.

"Ok this could work" Punk said looking around the small closet

"We're going to have to be quiet" April said dropping to her knees

"That wont be a problem" Punk lied as he watched April unbuckle his belt and undo them. "But there's really not a lot of room"

"No so this is going to be a treat just for you" April said tugging his pants down "Since I'm getting the day off tomorrow"

"I do deserve a treat" Punk agreed and watched as April ever so slowly took him into his mouth…

* * *

A half-hour later Colt was calling Punk like crazy. Dinner was served and neither Punk nor April could be found.

"The dinner is getting cold" Cliff frowned looking at the plate "Can't we just eat without them?"

"How rude is that?" Colt asked Cliff who just shrugged

"Who rude is it that Punk and April abandoned their own party?" Cliff challenged

"That is true" Colt agreed

"I mean I'm bored too and I didn't sneak off" Cliff said to him

"Alright just eat" Colt said to him. A few minutes later Punk and April headed straight over to their seats.

"Hello there" Colt said amused looking over to them. They both looked slightly disheveled and April's lips were swollen.

"You ate without us?" Punk asked him

"What happened to your tie?" Colt asked back

"I took it off" Punk said to him while April diverted her eyes to her food

"April your hair is a little messy" Cliff pointed out with a grin.

"It's fine" Punk said to her "Shut up" he said looking towards Cliff

"Did you two do it in a bathroom?" Cliff asked with a cheeky grin

"We didn't do anything" Punk said to him

"Really because I noticed your fly was still down when you walked in here" Colt said smugly. Punk looked down and saw Colt was right and quickly zipped them up.

"Stop questioning us it's our party" April said to him coldly

"Uh oh someone is grumpy" Colt teased "Did you two not get to finish?" he asked

"Or maybe she found out about the bachelor party" Cliff teased earning a glare from both Colt and Punk

"What bachelor party?" April asked them "You're having a bachelor party?"

"I was just going to tell you because I just found out about it myself" Punk defended lightly

"You can have a bachelor party" April said with a laugh

"See told you she was cool" Cliff said slapping Colt's arm

"I mean it's not like you're going to a strip club" April giggled picking up her fork and taking a bite but the table got very quiet "You're taking him to a strip club?!"

"It's a high class one" Colt said coolly "Very upscale"

"There's 'upscale' strip clubs?" April asked

"It's not even for me they just want to go and could never get into this place without dropping my name" Punk said to her "But if you're not cool with it I'm sure they'll gladly move the party elsewhere"

"Yea I mean it's not like I've been planning this for weeks now" Colt said with an obnoxious laugh "I'm sure it would be super easy to find somewhere else in less than an hour and having to call everyone and tell them it's being moved would also be simple"

"You'll do what you have to" Punk warned him

"It's fine" April said to him "Go and enjoy your strippers I might have a crazy night myself" she said to them

"It's not going to be crazy" Punk assured her "I won't even be there long"

"It's fine" April assured him "But if you're feeling a little turned on tonight just remember the coat closet" she said simply and he grinned

"The coat closet?" Cliff asked the two "Tell me you have a sister" he said to April seriously

"Seriously have fun tonight" April said kissing his cheek

"Are you sure?" Punk asked

"Yes besides after my behavior Saturday I'm no one to judge" April reminded him

"What happened Saturday night?" Colt asked very intrigued

"Nothing" April said quickly and glared towards Punk

"Not saying a word" he promised.

"Excuse me" A man said standing over Punk and April "We found these in the closet" he said holding out a pair of panties and April's face fell.

"Thanks" Punk said quickly snatching them from him

"And again so sorry" April said to the man with a red face. He just nodded and walked off

"Oh my god you two got caught" Cliff said laughing hysterically. Punk wasn't very amused by Cliff and Colt's enjoyment out of this.

An hour later and the dinner was over and Punk was saying goodbye to April.

"Have fun tonight" April said kissing his lips "But not too much fun or I will kill you" she warned in a sweet voice

"Noted" he smirked pecking her lips one more time

"Oh Phil" she said grabbing his arm before he left with Colt and Cliff

"What?" he asked

"My underwear" she whispered

"Oh" he smiled reaching into his pocket and placing them into her hand "I'm willing to blow off this entire night if you want me to come up to your room and finish what we started in the closet"

"Tempting but that just makes me look forward to our wedding night more" April smiled warmly "Next time you see me we'll be getting married. Colt feet?"

"Nope they're nice and toasty" Punk confirmed "I've really got to go I'll see you tomorrow" he said giving her one last kiss

"Love you" she said to him

"Love you too" he smiled then headed off with Colt and Cliff

* * *

April headed up to her room and smiled when she saw her wedding dress. She gently ran her fingers over it and couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. As she got ready for bed someone knocked at her door and she smiled knowing it was Punk. She grabbed a sheet and covered her dress and swung the door open but it wasn't Punk on the other side.

"Mom" April said surprised

"April" She said coldly walking into her room

"What are you doing here?" April asked her

"It's the eve of your wedding is it not?" she asked properly

"Um yea" April said unsurely "How did you know?"

"You think I wouldn't know when you were getting married?" her mother questioned

"Not even you can rain on my parade right now" April informed her "And I really can't believe you traveled all of this way to insult me- again"

"I'm not here for that" her mother admitted "I know your father came to see you and your fiancé"

"That's right" April said folding her arms "Don't worry he didn't stay and he made it clear that coming to my wedding wasn't going to happen"

"He resents me for it" she admitted "Hasn't talked to me since. The quiet was nice for the first week but now it's just troubling" she said with a smirk and that was the closest to a smile April had seen from her mother in a long time. "It's actually rather annoying"

"So you're here why? You want me to tell him its ok that my family isn't here?" April asked "Because I won't lie to him"

"What is that?" her mother asked reaching for her left hand noticing the ring

"It's grandma's ring" April said to her "Dad gave it to me"

"I thought it looked familiar" Her mother said admiring the ring "I loved that ring. Your grandmother refused to give it to me"

"Dad thought I could wear it since I lost my other ring" April said to her

"You lost your engagement ring?" her mother asked surprised

"It was stolen" April admitted "Off of my hand actually"

"You were mugged?" her mother asked surprised

"Yea I'm surprised dad didn't tell you he was there" April said to her

"Like I said April he's been very quiet" her mother noted "I hope you're alright"

"Not a scratch on me" April said to her "I still don't know why you're here"

"I'm here to apologize to you" her mother said to her "I saw you won that butterfly belt-"

"The Diva's championship" April corrected

"You proved me wrong" Her mother said formally "I'm not someone who admitted when they're wrong but I was"

"That's not the only thing you were wrong about" April said to her "You called Phil a thug"

"Your father was very fond of him" her mother smiled "I'm very surprised actually"

"He's a great man" April said to her

"I'm sure he is" her mother admitted surprising her "I'd like it very much if you'd allow your father and I to attend your wedding tomorrow"

"Dad is here too?" April asked

"Yes he's staying at our hotel across town" her mother said to her

"Are you doing this for him?" April questioned

"Of course" Her other admitted honestly "I promised I'd try"

"He's more than welcome in my home and at my wedding" April said to her

"What about me?" her mother asked

"Do you even want to be there?" April asked her

"Yes" she admitted "I'm trying April. I wasn't raised with a lot of affection and I've made mistakes but if I missed my youngest daughters wedding I'd never forgive myself"

"We're not getting married in a church" April reminded her "Remember the last time you saw me you said I'd go to hell for that"

"I also said you couldn't wear white" her mother added "I couldn't wear white on my wedding either" she said with half a smile and April scrunched up her face

"Ok you can come if you stop the story there" April said quickly

"Wonderful" her mother said to her with a smile and the last thing April ever expected she felt her mother hug her. "Thank you"

"You can not insult Phil" April warned "Or his family"

"I'll try" her mother promised and April glared at her "I'll stay quiet" she sighed

"Thank you" April said to her "So do you want to see my dress?" she asked taking a shot that her mother would actually care

"Yes I would like that" her mother smiled and April pulled the sheet off of her dress

"Oh my" her mother said placing her hand over her mouth

"You hate it" April sighed annoyed

"No it's very beautiful" her mother admired "The lace is just gorgeous and you have the figure to pull this off. I always wanted to wear a dress like this but your Nana made me wear her dress"

"You two were a lot like" April pointed out

"I know" her mother said then frowned "I hated her so much sometimes and it took your father to show me that. I don't want you to hate to me but I'd I understand if you did"

"It's not all gone" April said to her "But I'd rather have you at my wedding then not there at all"

"Good" her mother smiled "I'm looking forward to it"

"But uh- I know with dad being there this is going to be weird but I already have someone walking me down the aisle" she told her mother nervously

"Hector" her mother smiled "He was good to you"

"You know about him too?" April asked

"Your father and Hector went to school together and they're old friend" Her mother informed her and April was stunned "How do you think we kept tabs on you?"

"You kept tabs on me?" April asked with a smile

"Of course" Her mother said to her "I'm not complete ice"

"Well your certainly thawing" April mumbled

"I deserve that" her mother agreed "What time is the ceremony tomorrow?"

"Eight pm at our home on the roof" April said to her

"Very modern" Her mother forced out "I'm sure it will be nice"

"You'll like the food" April said walking her to the door

"I'm sure I will" she said to her "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Mom" April said before she walked out the door "Please don't let me down"

"I'll try" her mother told her honestly and then left the room.

* * *

The next day Punk was getting everything set and directing everyone around. He hoped this was the way April wanted everything.

"You have got to start getting ready" Colt said to Punk who was already dressed

"What time is it?" Punk asked

"It's seven" Colt informed him

"Shit" Punk muttered "Can you make sure the candles get lit"

"Can I just say by the way the heated tent thing was brilliant" Colt said fondly "It's really nice out here and it's snowing"

"Well if it snows too heavy the tent is going to collapse" Punk said to him

"It's not sticking don't worry but it does create a nice backdrop" Colt said to him "But seriously you have to get dressed because people are arriving" he said to him seriously

"Oh fuck" Punk muttered before he walked away "The rings-"

"They're right here in my pocket" Colt said slapping his jacket pocket

"Thank you" Punk said to him seriously "You've really helped me out a lot"

"No problem" Colt said to him.

"I still can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something" Punk mumbled to himself

Punk was dressed and headed downstairs to greet the guests when he came upon two people he wasn't expecting to see. April's parents were chatting with Hector and Punk wasn't sure what to do.

"Of course she left me in charge" Punk muttered walking over to the three

"Oh there he is" Hector grinned

"Hey Hector" Punk said to him "And Mr. &amp; Mrs. Mendez…um why?" was all Punk asked

"April knows we're coming" her mother told him "And might I say you look lovely in that suit" she said running her hand down his arm

"She took a little something to get through the ceremony" her father whispered to Punk who just nodded

"Great" Punk forced out and now he felt himself starting to sweat

"She'll be on her best behavior" he assured Punk "You're doing great son" her father said to him

"April booked and picked everything out but left me in charge of the most important things" Punk admitted nervously "I mean she left me out of everything how am I supposed to know how she wants everything now?"

"It all looks great" Hector said to him "She'll love it"

"She should she picked it all out" Punk spat then rubbed his head

"I've never seen you nervous before" Hector chuckled

"Like I said she's left a lot in my hands" Punk said to him

"Well she's going to be here any minute" Hector said to him

"Good because I think everything is done" Punk said to him then looked around the room

"What?" Hector asked

"The judge" Punk said to him "I haven't seen him" he then took off in search of the man who was supposed to be officiating the wedding.

* * *

April was in her room checking herself over just one last time. Her long tight fitted lace dress was beautiful and the train was just long enough. The veil was lace as well and her hair was in waves.

"This is it" April said to herself and put on a smile. She was shaking from nerves when the door opened and Hector walked in. "What do you think?" she asked

"You're the prettiest bride I have ever seen" Hector choked out proudly

"Thank you" April said smoothing out her dress

"Wow" Hector said stunned "You're all grown up"

"I wore Pokemon pajamas to bed last night" April admitted and he laughed

"Well you're certainly more grown up then the first time you stepped into the diner" Hector noted

"Working at your diner changed my entire life" April said grabbing his hands "Everything good that has ever happened to me happened there. I owe you everything"

"I just gave you a start you did it all" Hector said to her kissing her cheek "And I am honored that you asked me to give you away tonight"

"Thank you again for doing this" April said to him and he grabbed her arm

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yes" April said confidently

* * *

Punk was bouncing on his heels at the end of the makeshift alter. Langston, Dean, Roman, Seth, Kofi and Paul were the only WWE superstars who attended and April's mother was seemingly happy sitting next to Dean Ambrose. He looked down and saw April. She stole his breath as soon as she appeared and as far as Punk was concerned she was the only one in the room. The walk towards him felt like an eternity to him but she finally made it.

"Are you ok?" April whispered nervously "You look like stone cold"

"You're beautiful" was all he could say. She smiled and looked towards who she thought was the judge so he could start but was confused to see Colt standing there.

"Hey" Colt smiled "You look great" he whispered

"What's going on?" April asked Punk

"I lost the judge" Punk admitted "But don't worry Colt went online and he can legally do this"

"I got this" Colt said winking at her

"Alright" April forced out as Punk took her small hands into his own.

"Don't worry I've got this" Colt assured her

"Just start" Punk said to him not taking his eyes off of April

"Hey everybody!" Colt shouted out and Punk rolled his eyes "Um I think we all know why we're here. My best friend Punk finally found a woman who could put up with all of his crap" he laughed causing April to giggle "Seriously though I've never done this before so I'll just say what I was going to say in my toast" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper "I don't know if a lot of you know this but Punk was a super miserable guy" he informed everybody "Until he went to a diner in Tampa"

"My diner!" Hector shouted out proudly

"And he called me on the phone to tell me this tiny little waitress spilled hot soup all over his favorite t-shirt and ruined it" Colt said to them "I thought this would be followed by curses and anger but instead he proceeded to tell me how this little waitress was an aspiring wrestler and she liked video games and he never shut up about her. He told me she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen" April looked over to him and smiled lightly. "I've know Punk for many years and I've never heard him use the word 'pretty' or 'beautiful' to describe a woman he wasn't related to so I knew he was in love he knew it too. When he would pry himself away from April long enough to show his face he was always smiling and talking about her and I'll never forget one night I turned to him and said 'just shut up and marry her already'" Colt chuckled earning some laughs "And he looked at me and said 'I will' and that was probably a month before they even started to date. I have never seen my friend this way and as much as I tease him about how he always has a goofy smile on now I never want him to go back to the way he was. And I speak for all of Punk's family and friends when I say thank you April and I wish you both a lifetime of happiness"

"You did good" April whispered to Colt who just smiled proudly

"Oh the rings" Colt said reaching into his pocket and passing one to Punk.

"I love you" Punk told her simply as he slipped the ring on her "And I'll love you forever" Colt passed April Punk's band and slid the ring onto his finger.

"I would have waited for you forever" April whispered to him "I have no regrets and no hesitations. I can't wait to grow old with you and I'll love you every single day of my life"

"Ok kiss" Colt whispered to them. Punk leaned down and tenderly captured her lips and the guests applauded.

"Ladies and gentleman Mr. &amp; Mrs. Brooks" Colt cheered

"You've made me so happy" Punk whispered against her lips before kissing her again


	45. Wedding Night

**Chapter 45: Wedding Night**

* * *

Once the house cleared out at around one in the morning Punk and April had the place all to themselves and both were looking forward to enjoying their first night as a married couple. Punk spent about half an hour setting up the room while April got out of her dress and into something special for the evening.

Punk hadn't been this nervous about being with April since the first time they were together. His hands were actually shaking slightly as he lit a few candles around the room. He laid rose pedals all over the bed even though he knew it would be a complete waste because they'd be making a mess of the bed in less than five minutes but he did want to make it somewhat special. Punk had just gotten his shoes off when April appeared in the candle lit room. She was wearing a very short white silk teddy.

"Mr. Brooks are you ready for me?" she asked leaning against the doorframe. He looked over to his wife and couldn't help but drool slightly. Her hair was still wavy from the wedding and her makeup was still on but the fact that her legs were on display before him and the silk was so thin he was ready to toss her onto the bed and rip that beautiful silk right off of her.

"Um" he started nervously "I uh-"

"You like?" she asked stepping into the room and he nodded very slowly taking in the sight before him. "You're still dressed" she noted walking slowly over to him

"I um-" Punk started but he was at a loss for words

"Did I take the words right out of your mouth?" April teased and he nodded yet again.

"So sexy" he managed to choke out. She placed her hands on his sides and reached up and kissed him. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and grabbed April to join him and she happily straddled his lap. She leaned in and kissed him again and moved her hips against his while she moved her hands to his front and began to slowly unbutton his dress shirt. He quickly maneuvered her so she was laying flat on her back on the bed.

"I didn't even get to undress on you" April pouted

"There's plenty of time for that" he assured her leaning down and kissing the inside of her thighs. He pulled down her white thong quickly and continued to leave wet kissed on her thighs.

"I don't think you'll be able to top last time" April warned still fantasizing about the last time he did this to her

"I have many more tricks up my sleeve _wife_" he assured her and she felt his hot tongue against her sensitive area and a few moments later she felt a finer penetrate her. She arched into his touch but felt herself being moved again as he rolled onto his back without his mouth breaking contact.

"That's so good" April whined jerking her hips into his tongue practically. She was so into what he was doing to her front that she didn't even feel his hand that was just inside of her move to her butt until he gave it a squeeze forcing her to arch a little more into him. "Oh Phil I love this" she said to him.

"I really hope you like this" he muttered before putting his mouth back to good use. She had no idea what he was referring to until she felt his still moist finger play with her from behind. "Oh!" She yelled out as she felt it ever so slowly enter her from a side she had never even considered.

"Do you like that?" he asked and she nodded furiously. He couldn't help but smile.

"You're everywhere" April moaned pleasurably "Oh my god" she moaned trying not to reach her climax yet because this was too great to end so quickly.

"Almost" he muttered against her nub before lightly nipping at it and sucking at it. He took his free hand and used a finger to rub up and down her moist folds.

"I'm not going to last" April warned him. It was like he was an octopus he was literally everywhere once he slipped that finger that was just in her folds into her mouth. Both hands and mouth occupied and April tried to hold back on her release. It was all so much for her but still too amazing to end this quickly. With his finger in her mouth she sucked on it as hard as she could which actually caused Punk to harden very quickly. While he was trying to put all of his focus onto his new bride and her pleasure he couldn't help but think about himself slightly. He had to push her over the edge before he finished by just enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. It only took a few moments later but April released the finger from his mouth and screamed out. He loved the hot liquid pouring from her body and would have laid there forever drinking it down but he wanted more.

April fell straight on her back and was laying in between his open his legs causing him to sit up. She was looking up at the ceiling and could have sworn she was literally seeing stars and they hadn't even had sex yet.

"Do you need a minute?" Punk grinned looking down at her as she smiled wildly

"Just one" she admitted happily. Punk moved off the bed and began to remove his own clothing never taking his eyes off of her. "Ok I'm ready" she said in a sultry grin and watched as he kicked off his last article of clothing- his boxers. "You did such a great job tonight everything was perfect"

"You deserve nothing less" Punk said to her "And you looked so beautiful tonight" he said hovering over her and kissing her.

"I wanted to look good for you" April admitted as their lips parted

"You always look good" Punk said nestling against her body

"Is what Colt said true?" April asked before they continued

"He said a lot tonight" Punk reminded her with a smirk

"About how you said you were going to marry me even before we started to date" April said to him

"Yes" Punk admitted laying on his side and pulling April on her side so they were nose to nose. "Do you remember that night on the beach? We went for a walk and talked"

"That was the first time you called me beautiful" she remembered and he nodded

"I loved you than" he confided

"So you didn't fall in the love with me the minute I poured soup all over you?" she asked with a laugh

"No" he smirked "I thought you were really cute and I think you knew that since I paid for the dishes you broke and didn't flip out when you ruined my favorite shirt"

"Well I thought you pitied me I only thought you liked me when you kept hanging out in Tampa" April smirked

"I couldn't get you out of my head" he admitted "When I was working and away all I did was think about you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" April asked him

"I didn't think you felt the same" Punk said to her "And I couldn't risk losing you as a friend"

"I never would have turned you down" she said cupping his cheek and pulling into him a kiss. They intertwined their legs so they were in a scissoring position and she felt his throbbing member rub against her.

"Thank you for marrying me" he whispered into her ear before sharply entering her

"This is just…so much…" April moaned at his back

"…better?" he finished for her as he continued to thrust and moved one hand down to her thigh forcing her to bend it more so he could have a better angle

"Yes" she cried out as she rested her forehead against his and they locked eyes with each other. She left tender kisses on the parts of his face that she could reach while he continued to pour himself into her. As he moved into her body as deeply as he could he couldn't help but think of the key moments that led to this.

_"Hey guys" a friendly voice said causing Punk to look up. She was a tiny, tanned little woman- or possibly teenager? She had long hair, black nails, no makeup and his favorite part about her? The chucks she was rocking on her feet._

He felt her try to take control and increase the pace but he placed his hands on her hips to slow it down, he wanted their first time as a married couple to last.

"It's going to be worth it" he promised kissing the top her head and felt her nod in agreement against him

"_What?" Punk asked with a laugh "I can't watch you wrestle? Do I make you nervous?"_

"_No of course not" April said shaking her head "But you're the WWE champion"_

"_Yea I am" Punk agreed with a nod "So?"_

"_You don't want to sit in a smelly gym with twenty other people" April said to him_

_"I used to be the guy in the gym" Punk pointed out "I'd love to go"_

He was completely mesmerized by her and could tell she was getting close by the way she closed her eyes so tightly. There was a time where he thought he'd never have her like this.

"_You don't know me" April shot back at him "Maybe you're the horny one" _

"_Wow" Punk whistled than grinned "Sweetheart if you think I'm offering you this to get laid you're mistaken. I don't need to try this hard and no offense you're not my type kid" _

"_Kid" April muttered. Punk saw that he had hurt her and he already regretted saying what he did._

"_I didn't mean-" Punk started_

"_I thought you came here because you liked me" April said bluntly_

April felt him push her onto her back and moved her right calf over his shoulder. She looked up at the beautiful man who has made her so happy for so long now and wondered how she had gotten so lucky…

"_Look at me Phil" she laughed gesturing to herself "I'm a poor girl from New Jersey who would rather spend her Friday nights playing video games than dancing at a club"_

"_I think you're beautiful" Punk wasn't sue what possessed him to say that but he did. _

"_Wow" April said taken back slightly _

_"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything" Punk said to her casually "I was just making an observation"_

"_No one has ever called me that before" April admitted_

She sometimes couldn't believe how it was possible for one man to make her feel so good but he never let her down. She never regretted saving herself for him- he was selfless, gentle, tender and even rough when she wanted it and tonight he was proving that all over again.

"_Teach me" April said to him and Punk almost fainted where he sat_

"_Excuse me?" Punk asked looking for clarification _

"_You're experienced" April pointed out "And my first time should be with someone I love and trust" she said to him_

"_You want me to…" Punk trailed off trying to find the words "…have sex with you?"_

"_Yes" she said simply_

"_You should be with someone who-" Punk couldn't even come up with a reason to fight this at the moment, he wasn't sure why he was._

"_Someone who loves me?" April asked him _

"_I love you" Punk said to her truthfully "You know that"_

"_April-" Punk started_

_"No I don't know what I was thinking-" April didn't finish because Punk had cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss he had been dreaming about since the moment he meant her at the diner all those months ago. He was gentle when their lips connected but April responded to the kiss by reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him deeper into the kiss._

She tried to keep her eyes open but he was not only moving rougher into her but he was rubbing her clit and she felt herself hurling towards her release. She wanted the strength to say something but there were no words for this moment, it was simply beautiful.

"_I want you to move to Chicago" Punk repeated without fear "When we're apart for so long we're all over each other at work and clearly that's not helping us- let's just live together. When I go home I want it to be with you" _

April couldn't hold back anymore as he began to suck on her left breast and clenched tightly around him. She cried out loudly and she could almost feel his cocky smirk against her breast.

_"I want you to marry me" Punk said bluntly "I could list a hundred reasons as to why I want you as my wife but I'm so nervous that my mind has kind of gone blank" he admitted "I'll make you happy" he said meeting her eyes "I'll take care of you." He sucked in a breath as he tried to read her eyes "I'll love you forever" He promised_

Thinking back to that memory, having April this way, knowing she was his wife now caused him to explode deep inside of her. He didn't want to squash her but he had to take a moment to calm himself down and catch his breath.

"_Don't say that" he said in a downright threatening voice "Don't you EVER doubt how much I love or care about you. You consume my whole fucking life!"_

"_I'm sorry for snapping at you" April said to him_

_"And I'm sorry you ever doubted me, won't happen again" he assured her_

Punk carefully pulled out of her and rolled onto his side and gazed in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked running a finger down his cheek

"You" he simply answered "Everything we've been through, how we got here today"

"_It only gets better" Punk promised _

"_I love when you say that" April sighed happily eating a fry "Because it really does only get better when you say it" _

_"I won't ever steer you wrong" Punk assured her_

"I can't believe I'm married" April admitted

"Me either" he admitted seriously

"No regrets, right?" she asked cautiously

"Never" he said without hesitation "You?"

"I regret waiting so long to be with you" April admitted

"I think it all worked out" he said tucking her hair behind her ear

"I can't even begin to describe how amazing this has all been." April said to him "You've given me a career, a home and a family"

"You've given me everything" He countered and kissed her lips "I love you"

"I know" was her usual response to that "I love you too and just remember it's only going to get better"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Holiday's everybody! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Not really sur where to go from here I have a few ideas or might just end it here...let me know what you think :)**


	46. Epilogue

**A/N: Thru &amp; Thru is over! The last chapter felt like a good place to end it and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I loved writing the story from the begninng of them meeting and I'd be too sad to not finish their story so I'm going to be doing a sequel below is a preview to the sequel that is going to relate a little bit more to their current situation. Anyways I hope you check out the sequel and thank you again for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

It amazed April how much had changed in almost a year. It felt only like yesterday her and Phil walked down the aisle and exchanged vows. But the marriage wasn't the only big thing that had happened they were both also Champion during that time but nothing was the same work wise.

Punk had walked out of the company about seven months after their wedding. He didn't like the new direction his character was going in and he was dealing with nagging injuries so he split. April on the other hand continued to work and they really put her to work. She was working almost every live event, doing all kinds public appearances and trying to balance her private life all at the same time. She missed having Punk on the road with her terribly and it was down right lonely for her but she would never tell that to her husband because she knew it would make him feel bad. The only positive thing from any of this was the fact that she was still holding the Diva's title.

She was happy to still have the title but it also meant she had work more which meant she missed out on time with her husband. Punk was a very sore subject for WWE so asking for time off to be with him was something they wouldn't give her. She knew how happy Punk was now that he was home for good but she couldn't help but hold out hope that he'd return to the ring and join her on the road. She was now feeling torn between her two loves- Punk and wrestling. It was like she was an only child in a bitter divorce. Both sides tried to please her and subtly woo her away from the other but she was never going to give up her husband and she just wasn't ready to give up on her wrestling dream yet. But April couldn't lie as her flight landed into the snowy Chicago airport, landing home and knowing Phil was waiting for her just a few feet away was the highlight of her entire week. The more time she missed with him the longer she wanted to stay with him.

She was waiting by herself for her luggage and after everyone picked up their luggage she realized her was not here and was now probably lost. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the desk to file a report on it but she didn't even care she just wanted to be back at home with her husband who was probably wondering where the hell she was. She couldn't help but wonder what he planned for her these next few days because he normally took charge in that department and always had fun things planned for them but also their one-year anniversary was approaching and she was wondering what he planned for them.

Her back was killing her, her luggage was gone but she plastered on the biggest smile she had once she saw him waiting in the pickup zone leaning casually against his car. She didn't get to see him much anymore so when he did see her he deserved the best of her.

"I was beginning to think you missed your flight" Punk noted eyeing his wife

"I had luggage issues" she shrugged but hurried over to him and jumped into his waiting his arms. He lifted her into his arms and she leaned into kiss him passionately.

"I missed you" he whispered against her lips releasing her so her feet hit the floor again.

"I missed you too" she admitted honestly

"How was work?" he asked placing her bag into the trunk and then opening the passanger side door for her

"Grueling" she sighed getting inside and putting on her seatbelt "What did you do this weekend?"

"We'll talk about it later" Punk said pulling out of his spot

"Uh-oh" she said nervously

"What?" he chuckled

"Usually I get some sort of response but today we have to 'discuss' it?" April asked warily

"It's nothing bad" he promised "But I've got some things in the work and want to talk to you about it"

"Does it have to do with our anniversary?" She asked with a smile and just by the look on his face she could tell it wasn't. Actually by that look she could tell he had just been reminded their anniversary was a few weeks away. "I guess not" she said almost sadly

"It's going to change our future" Punk informed her "Don't worry"

"Great" she forced out. There was one hand still on the steering wheel but he moved one over to grab hers and bought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Stop stressing everything is going to be fine" he promised offering her a reassuring smile.

"I'm not stressed I've just missed you" April said looking towards him "I hope your big news involves us spending more time together" she added hopefully and he just smirked and placed his eyes back on the road.


End file.
